


Falling For Love

by Scarlett_Grey



Category: Bleach, Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternative Perspective, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bath Sex, Brotherly Bonding, Comedy, Developing Friendships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Friendship/Love, Masturbation, Mischief, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Grey/pseuds/Scarlett_Grey
Summary: Annabel Porter did as she was told by the very society she desperately tried to fit into. She never expected her typical day to turn into something extraordinary. Her life was about to get interesting when she disappeared from her own universe and ended up in one she knew like the back of her hand, but never dreamed could be real.





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever story. I am not a professional writer nor do I own the wonderful works of Bleach or Fairy Tail. I only own my original female character, Annabel Porter. This story is written primarily through her eyes, but on occasion will have an Everyone POV. I hope you enjoy my tale and feel free to leave comments, though I have one request; if you are intent on being negative then please do not read. I am just wanting to share an interesting alternative perspective on the brilliant works of Bleach by Tite Kubo and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima.
> 
> I will be posting chapters regularly at least once a week, but no later than two weeks.

God, I love the fall. It’s my favorite time of the year compared the blistering heat of the summer. Just watching the leaves turn a blazing red of the maple to the yellow ochre of the might oak trees; it just seemed to rejuvenate my senses and excitement for life. Nature surely showed her colors, and they were in full splendor in my Eastside neighborhood. I watched from my usual seat at the coffee shop as the families and couples were walking their dogs and riding their bikes. I let out a long and very exaggerated sigh while sipping my tea. Summer showed the skin, but Fall brings bodies closer to one another and as much as I loved the season…I felt left out.

My current environment was definitely noisier and busier than usual, and it hit me…the season of the pumpkin spice is upon us and claiming its victims. Everyone was crowding in the smallish shop for the first tastes of the sweet orange gourd, and this year promised to make my insides nauseated. Pumpkin spice lattes and teas to bread and muffins; the great pumpkin frenzy had sadly just begun. Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against the gorgeous round gourd I intend to massacre this Halloween, but when you spend one night attached to the toilet after ingesting pumpkin liquor…it would make anyone pass pumpkin pie on Thanksgiving. Damn Veronica and her crazy ass concoctions. If she wasn’t my best friend, I would have thought she was trying to kill me from a slow torture by toilet.

If today was any other day, I would have left. No, not even the pumpkin eating zombies would make me go running from the small café for a safe and quieter environment. Today, I am having a deep and philosophical conversation with my dear friend Joe. We are like kindred spirits: both working in a high-volume trauma emergency room and loving manga and anime more than…well anything else.

Our conversation topic was going to be the ending chapter to our beloved Bleach. We both were dedicated readers of the Japanese manga and as the book concluded, it left us with so many unanswered questions we knew we needed to theorize about. Questions like what the hell happened between the ten years after the major battle ended to Ichigo having a kid? It made no sense to us, but I wouldn’t have spent my day off any differently than spending it with my friend. As I sipped my green tea and waited for him to wake his ass up and join me, I flipped through the manga when something or someone caught my eye.

At the counter of ravenous pumpkin beasts was an elderly woman attempting to traverse the ocean of overzealous coffee and tea drinkers, and it caught my attention. She wasn’t a frail looking woman but she was in distress. Dressed in what many Eastside residents called vintage by her circa 1940’s style silvery gray dress and crocheted cotton white shawl, she was trying to find a place to sit. Her hair was a peppered gray and black and pulled in a tight and neat bun on top of her head. Her sweet smile got me up from my seat to help her after the second dickhead bastard bumped into her. 

“Excuse me ma’am, but here’s a table right over here.” I quickly tossed my jacket over the small round wooden table as two young wannabe hipsters scowled at me. I simply gave them my classic ‘fuck you’ smile and helped the old woman take a seat. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when I asked what she ordered so I would get it, and of course, pumpkin spice tea. I fought off my gag reflex, got her tea, and took my seat at the table across from her.

I didn’t hear my phone go off, but my eyes lit up when I saw the notification of a voicemail from my boyfriend. I listened to his voicemail and then again. After the third time, I deleted it. I could only close my eyes and breathe slowly to calm my nerves, but inside I was a nuclear meltdown ready to lay waste to the city.

Realizing that maybe today isn’t the best day to be in the public eye, I started to gather my things. The distinct ringtone from the dub-step remake of the Sherlock tv series filled my ears, and needed to make a decision to answer it or just go home and back to bed. After a heavy sigh, I grabbed it and glanced at the caller id. “Veronica, if you’re calling to tell me why Marcus dumped me via voicemail, then don’t bother.” Judging by her gasp she didn’t know all of the details and the one in particular at how he decided to end our 3 months together. “Don’t bother to say anything more about this because obviously, not only is chivalry dead, but its brother decency…yeah, he also recently departed in the most heinous of ways.” I needed to shut her down before she wanted me to open up about feelings and shit. “I don’t want to talk about okay?”

“What an asshole and here I thought the two you were made for each other. I’m sorry I even set you up. Can I get you anything?” Another breathy sigh left my cherry tinted lips as she dribbled her remorse for another failed relationship. This makes 3 in the last year, and I’m starting to give up hope in finding the one person who can understand who I am, but honestly…do I even know who I am at all. 

I took a sip of my tea again and gave a low devious smile. “I could use some cement blocks, a few feet of chain, and a map to a very secluded lake in the middle of nowhere, please.” I sat my cup down and traced the rim with my finger while still relaying my request of ultimate vengeance. “I would prefer a nice unpopulated lake where no screaming can be heard.” I let out a chuckle at my quick thinking and even Veronica joined in. I didn’t want her knowing how bad I was feeling because she was working. There was no need to include her in my pit of hell I call a love life, so I played it off. 

“How about Joe and I come over and watch a movie and make poor food choices instead of sickening violence? We can even watch that Bleach movie you love so much.” I laughed at her again but inside I wanted the violence. A part of me wanted to open his chest to pull out his heart and shove it in his smug pompous ass. Another wicked smile rose to my face at my delicious thoughts of hurting the very man who dumped me because I would not get intimate with him. I knew he was a player, but in true bleeding-heart fashion, I thought I was going to change that…yeah right.

Faking my enthusiasm to spend an evening with her making me admit feelings or whatever she thought I needed to feel, I agreed. “Sounds great and tell Joe I will see him at my house. This place is just a little too much for me right now.” I said my goodbyes and sighed for the thousandth time in a span of 30 minutes. I was full of so many emotional bullet holes of everything from no relationship with my father to failed boyfriends; I just wanted to scream out. Instead I could only sigh again and look into the pages of my manga.

“Oh my, a young lady who sighs so much must be upset by something. Is everything alright?” I heard the low and slightly crackling voice and looked up to the old lady giving me that sweet smile all grandmothers give. She had a kind of eerie yet calm countenance that seemed to echo within my mind, and I found myself speaking to an absolute stranger about very personal things.

“I wish I was, but thank you for your concern. Being dumped by voicemail today wasn’t in my plans, but I am sorry if I caused you any trouble.” I closed my iPad and slipped it in my bag and tousled the anime key chains and such with my fingers and let out another sigh.

“Did you love him?” I looked at the older lady again who was sipping her tea and thought about what she said. I am starting to not believe in the feeling let alone the very word itself. My sad smile left my face as I slowly shook my head and looked up at her kind eyes. Should I really be confiding in this woman?

“Love? Can there really be such an emotion in this world?” I looked at the few volumes of Bleach still scattered on the table and smiled. “You know it’s funny, I read stories like these about fighting battles, wars and intrigue…” I paused for a moment and ran my fingers down the Renji cover and sighed again. I picked it up and showed it to the woman before placing it in messenger bag and leaving. “Even in a battle torn story such as this, love comes to the most unlikely characters.” I looked around at the paired-up people before looking down at the remaining two littered before me while tapping a freshly manicured fingernail on top the slick paperback. “Maybe there is hope for me in this amazing manga based world, but probably not.”

I looked at the elderly woman one last time and then shook my head as I collected up my belongings. I caught myself still talking to the salt and pepper haired woman. She seemed so familiar to me and I just couldn’t stop talking to her. “I wish I could be in a world where love could exist…even for me.” Those wishful words hit my heart and I hadn’t realized a single rogue tear fall from my blue eyes. When I went to brush it away, I witnessed my hand start to cast a golden glow like you see come from fireflies at night. Only, this wasn’t fireflies but my hand and body transforming into hundreds of glowing butterflies.

A warming sensation filled my body as it completely took on a magnificent bright light and break off into gold outlined butterflies flying up towards the ceiling. It too, like me, was no longer what it should be as the wooden beams and plaster became a black expanse of nothing. I tried to scream out but heard no sound. Why wasn’t anyone trying to help me? How could they not see the now thousands of illuminations throughout the café flying around their heads? As my frantic mind searched for what was happening, the last thing I saw was the old woman sipping her tea as if I was never there.


	2. Self? How Did I Get Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should note I do not own Bleach or any of the characters represented in this story. The only original character is Annabel, and she's mine.
> 
> In this chapter, Annabel is coming to grips at where she is and does her best to find out answers to questions she has from two headstrong Lieutenants.

When I came to, my head was splitting, opening my eyes and when they focused, I noticed I was on a small cot in a white room complete with bars. “Bars? What the hell is going on?” I sat up a little too quickly and went to grab my head, but attached to my wrists was some kind of weird restraint. They didn’t look like any kind of handcuff I’d seen before. Sure, you have those pink furry ones you get at a dirty Santa game at Christmas or the cuffs to occasionally ‘get your freak on’ locked to the bedpost. No, these were odd shaped but comically easy to remove.

Focusing my thoughts, I tried to recall what had happened. There wasn’t any pain of being mutated into glowing butterflies before my very eyes, but I could only assume I was going through some kind of crazy assed sci-fi wormhole. Either that or this is what happens when you stroke out and die. When my eyes opened to the light of the day and felt the warmth of the sun on my skin, it was clear I must have just passed out. When I heard voices yelling for me to come quietly, something familiar but vague about the people around me entered my mind. I tried to stand but my body felt heavy; like I was being held down by unseen forces.

I released my mind from what had happened and looked around at my new environment…again I had a déjà vu feeling. I was about to get up and take in my surroundings in better detail when I heard footsteps and two men talking. Thinking quickly, I slipped the restraints back on and closed my eyes.

“I wonder who the prisoner is? She definitely isn’t from the Soul Society or the Rukongai.” Soul Society? Wait a damn fucking minute; did he just say what I thought he just said? Something deep within me started to stir. It was the feeling you get when your 6 years old, and you swear you saw Santa Claus fly across the sky. Even though it was probably a news helicopter flying by, but in your young little mind you secretly hoped for it to be more. Well, this was my Santa sighting moment, and I let the hope start to fill my being for this to be real.

“She’s not a Shinigami so she has to be a ryoka who found a way into the Seireitei.” After I heard the second man’s voice and what he said, I sat straight up on instinct and quickly focused my eyes on the two men. They were dressed in black robes, the traditional shihakusho worn by Soul Reapers. I didn’t know whether to scream in terror or let out a fangirl squeal, when I realized where I was and who was talking about me.

“I see you’re finally awake?” I furrowed my brow and took a bigger look at my captors. “You have a lot of explaining to do and we want answers.” My lips couldn’t contain the happiness and joy coming from my smile. The two before me were magnificent specimens of men…or Shinigami. Who gave a crap what you call them because I call them heavenly bodies wrapped in black I wanted to talk with.

“Holy crap, I’m in Bleach…I must have stroked out. That has to be the only logical reason behind this.” I swung my legs out from the mattress and placed my feet squarely on the ground. “I have died and now this is my everlasting ending.” I was talking to myself and didn’t pay attention to the two men staring at me like I was crazy. Walking over to the bars and almost pissing myself at the sight of my 2 favorite lieutenants from the series, I decided to break my one-woman dialogue and speak to them. “I can’t believe my eyes. You’re Lieutenant Abarai Renji of 6th division of the Gotei 13. God, you are even more handsome in person than I saw.” I let the last part just flow out of my mouth and figured…since I’m dead what would it matter?

“So, you know her then Renji?” The tribal face tattooed red head shook his head and seemed to be frustrated. I looked at the Shinigami and the familiar number under his eye on his cheek. Every time I saw his face in the manga and anime, I always acted like a silly grade school girl and snickered. Now was no different, as my mind began to think if the 69 had the same meaning as it did where I was from.

I needed to get my head out of the gutter and focus on my current predicament and answer only questions I felt safe in answering. “He doesn’t know who I am and can honestly say he has never met me…Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei of the 3rd division.” A mischievous smile left my lips as I got closer to the bars while pointing to his number under his eye. “You know that number on your cheek has a sexual meaning where I’m from?” His blush made my laughter no longer capable of containing, and it only got worse when I thought how I made a badass soul reaper uncomfortable.

I calmed my hysterics and thought an apology was in order. I’m already in their prison, and I wouldn’t want to make things worse for me…say the pointy end of his zanpakuto. “I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I just couldn’t resist the urge to say that for some reason. Please forgive me little joke.” My apology followed by a very fake pout finally got him to brush me off. Truth is, I would love to straddle his face, undo his hakama, and 69 him all night long. Now wasn’t the time for my perverted thoughts, and I needed to be humble for a moment. “Like you, I too bare a mark in admiration of someone I hold in high regard.”

Both men looked at each other and then at me, as I stretched up in the air and swiftly cracked my neck. It was time to determine where I ended up in the series. This could either be an alternative universe or I somehow ended up in the manga itself. Using some quick thinking, I chose a safe spot in the story to get information. “Tell me Lieutenant Abarai, have you mastered your bankai yet?” Judging by the increases in spirit pressure, it was clear to me I struck another nerve with him. I knew my answer and had a vague idea of where I landed in the story.

“I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but that’s none of your damn business.” The angrier Renji got, the dizzier I became. I took a seat back on the small cot to get my bearings. Renji had a look of anger across his face and the coloring matched his hair. His five-year-old frowny face was right out of the anime and I am sure if Tito Kibe was here right now, he would be laughing.

“I will take your answer as a no then. That’s a shame, but it’s going to be killer when you do.” I picked at my fingernails like they needed to be polished, even though I just had them done for my date tonight…my mischievousness aside, I decided to play nice. “To me, it’s completely badass compared to some of the others except for Captain Kuchiki or Head Captain Yamamoto.” The names dropped from my lips and fell into their ears. This time it was a calculated risk and judging by the shocked expressions on their faces, they had to assume there was no average woman in their custody.

If Renji had a vein on his forehead, it would be pulsating like his spirit energy was. It was so strong and reminded me of when I came to the first time. The feeling of being held down must be the pressures they emit from their bodies. “Some of the others? Just who the hell are you?” I ignored the spastic red head’s response, and can now safely deduce from their painful reiatsu, I was not in fact dead. More information is needed and I had to be careful in my interactions. Being a human in the world of Bleach could lead me into trouble if I said the wrong thing.

I tossed the cuffs at my feet and got both men’s attention. “Would you both mind lowering your spirit pressure or leaving this area? It’s making me feel sick.” I closed my eyes to calm my nerves under attack from the inside. I wasn’t focusing on the Shinigami who were livid with me at my refusal to cooperate, but I’m not ready to talk yet. 

“Nice try woman but us dropping ours so you can hit us with yours to get away isn’t going to be an option. Also, for your information, you are not dead...yet.” I bounced from Renji’s eyes to Hisagi’s and tried to take in everything Hisagi said to me. “So, be a good little captive and tell us what we need to know. I don’t want to hurt that pretty face unless absolutely necessary.” Little? What the fuck did he just call me? I’m 5’9” for heaven’s sake.

My brows furrowed after what he said for multiple reasons. Do I have spirit pressure? Did Shuuhei try to pick a fight with me? I shook out of my many thoughts and started to lie down. “Well, Lieutenants’ Abarai and Hisagi, I would love to let you all know what you seek so you don’t hurt me.” I closed my eyes and started to control my breathing, but decided to do the right thing and say one thing. “Please forgive my sudden need for rest, but I’ll tell you my name is Annabel and it’s been a pleasure to meet you both. Anything else can be discussed with your captains.” I didn’t say anything else and began to go into a meditative state to get my bearings. Little did I know that I was giving off a pale gold aura and the men were seeing it.

As I got into a deep meditative state, I started to make a mental list of things I needed to sort out. The first, was to find out where I am in the timeline or period from the manga. I can deduce since Renji doesn’t have his bankai, I am sometime before Ichigo enters the Seiteirei, but has Rukia given him her soul reaper powers? I went back and remembered those earlier chapters and was never more grateful for all the times I watched the anime several times on my days off. It’s a loose interpretation of the manga arcs, but this was one time it was going to pay off.

The next thing I needed to establish was if I am a set character or an original character being introduced. When I was awake, I was still dressed in what I was wearing in the coffee house and even had my messenger bag with me. I must be a new character, and if so, I needed a back story. So many things to sort out and quickly too. It wouldn’t be long before I had to answer to the higher powers, and I’m not going in blind.

With that sorted, now was time to get a feel for the very air around me. I was remembering things I read and tried to pinpoint each pressure levels and make out shapes of soul reapers. I could feel one coming closer to my cell, and as I opened my eyes and turned my head, I saw a small kid opening the door with a try in his hands. When he saw me smiling at him with open eyes; he panicked and took off in a hurry. “He must be from division 4.” The smell of food kept my eyes opened as I took everything in. One minute, I was being dumped and the next I end up here. There could be worse manga to end up in, like Vampire Knight or Ouran Host Club. Both enjoyable to watch but terrifying to live out.

I decided to see what was left for me on the small wooden table. It looked to be a miso type soup and a bowl of rice. My mind went into the nutritional breakdown and came to this conclusion…salt and carbs. Passing on the meal wasn’t an option as my stomach let me know I was hungry. It was like Godzilla trying to get out of my body, so a meal and research is an excellent idea to spend some the time.

Quickly finishing my meal and confirming I am me, I went through my bag and took a quick inventory of what I had. There was a minimum of female supplies, my cellphone cord and plug in, an iPad not functioning, my pocket book, a sewing and small first aid kit, and the three volumes of the very manga I was living as a reality. I needed to hide these until I get out of here. If Aizen or worse got ahold of these, it could potentially cause a paradox of destructive proportions...I think. Popping a piece of Orbit gum in my mouth, I set to my task to sew the three volumes into the back pocket. It would give me enough time until I leave or properly dispose of them by fire.

I finished up the last stitch and returned my bag to my side when I felt a much stronger spirit pressure coming my way. Part of me felt dread through my bones, but the other part was excitement to see who it is. It was like having a backstage pass after a concert you just overpaid to see. Sure, you would have fucked any member of the band, but still got nervous if you would catch a disease or the condom would break. These are my feelings at this very minute. Either way, if this is Aizen or one of his henchmen, I’ll be fucked alright with no latex to save me.

As the pressure got more intense, I dropped my mind into a meditative like state to control the outside pressure and missed the captain looking over at me. I slowly opened my eyes and couldn’t believe was smiling at me. He’s one captain I always enjoyed following. His flamboyant antics and the crazy pink kimono he wore over those broad shoulders brought some fun to the real seriousness of the shonen jump manga. I returned a warm smile, and caught myself eye fucking him while he came closer to the bars. God, I need to get laid soon when I get home. “Captain Kyoraku, this is an unexpected surprise. It’s a true honor to meet you.” 

He studied me for a moment, and then leaned closer to the cell bars separating him from me. “I heard our captive is attractive, but I say they were being vague. You are a true beauty with eyes as blue as a clear sky in spring.” I guess I wasn’t the only one fucking the other with a mere glance, and he even made me rub my thighs together when he licked his lips. Mental note…maybe I don’t have to wait until I get home to have a little horizontal fun.

Regardless of being the resident womanizer, I had to blush at what he said about me. “Spoken like a true writer, but thank you for the sweet words.” I stood up and adjusted my black military style jacket and realized how tall and broad his body is compared to mine. I took in all his features and I felt a heat building up in my cheeks among other places. “Though Captain, I think of myself as average looking.” I adjusted the belt to my low rise distressed denim skinny jeans, and made sure I wasn’t showing too much skin between my fitted white t shirt with a bright red star. As I adjusted the dangling dragon of my belly ring, I and it was being admired. Being a mischievous soul, I gave it a little flick and watched the slow makings of a smirk build across his handsome face.

Shunsui opened the door to my cell and came directly into my personal space. “If this is an average looking woman, then I’m curious what a beauty is where you’re from.” He took my hand and gave it a small kiss. Fuck me, he was attractive and so manly. How he could pull off wearing pink and sport a flawless five o’clock shadow, and still make my panties wet…it was a mystery to me. I felt his thumb brush across the spot he kissed on the top of my hand and returned his handsome smile.

I nodded to his compliment and decided to conduct an experiment. I slowly raised my hand and brought it to the scruffy jawline of the handsome Captain, and ran my fingers down to his chin. He was real and in the flesh; not an illusion or projection. “You’re extraordinary.” He let out a loud and strong chuckle before placing a large hand behind the small of my back and guiding me to the outside of my cell and down the hall. 

“I have been called a great many things, but you beautiful have made my day.” He glanced down at me and spoke in a nonthreatening way. “I have been asked to escort you to have a little conversation with a few of us Captains, but I am sure you will behave yourself…won’t you?”

I nodded as I took in what he said. It was time to use my 4 years in the Marines, and maintain my composure when dealing with them all. While I was sewing the manga into my bag, I came up with a believable origin. I think the ultimate truth would be me killed instantly. “I appreciate the confidence Captain Kyoraku. I am a woman of honor and I promise to not run away or cause any havoc.” He seemed to pause in his steps before walking at his normal pace again.

“You are quite the enigma Annabel.san, and perhaps after all the formalities we could get to know one another over some sake?” I smiled at him and agreed but said my drink of choice is tequila. “It’s a date then, but what is tequila?” I giggled at him and hoped those bottles of sake would lead to a little more than just drinking, but you never know.


	3. Captains and the Games They Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a disclaimer...I do not own the magnificent works from Tite Kubo and his manga, Bleach. The only character I have created is Annabel Porter.
> 
> This chapter dives into my thoughts of what the interrogations would be like for Annabel. It is told from her eyes and her inner thoughts will be between ' '. It was difficult to get all of what I wanted to put in this chapter, but more will come in later chapters. For now, let's join Annabel and her first meetings with the Gotei 13...

_‘Holy Shit…Holy Shit…This is it…Holy Shit!’_ This was about to be one experience I would remember for the rest of my life. Flashbacks from the manga and the anime were hitting my brain at full throttle. Behind those large wooden doors was what all Bleach fans would want to witness. Okay there is this and maybe…Captain Kuchiki releasing his bankai. Both were completely epic and now was my chance to see it live and not on a cosplay set. Right now, every dream and crazy prayer was finally being answered…in this very moment.

Captain Shunsui opened the doors and the spirit energy hit my body like a strong breeze. He held onto my waist and kept me steady until I somehow calmed the pressure around me. “You alright?” His look was one of slight concern, but the gentleness of him drawing me close to him reminded me of a lover holding his beloved close to them. It gave me strength to endure the mild irritation from the reiatsu flowing through me and control the uneasiness deep inside my body. The hand that was gripping his captain’s jacket started to loosen as our eyes stay fixed on one another. I wanted to stroke his strong jawline and pull him towards me for a kiss, but this wasn’t the time for that.

A slow smile drew across my lips while I finally got my bearings from the new fawn like shaky legs. Much to my bodies clear unhappiness of my brain’s choice, I began to stand on my own and move from his warmth and security. “I think I’m going be just fine Captain…Thank you.” I took steps away from his tender but strong arms slowly, while passing each Captain and Lieutenant flanked on both sides of me. My mind was saying their names as I walked past. It was the manga in living and breathing color and the urges to cry out like some love sick fan girl had to be repressed. Honestly, it was extremely difficult to hold back my elated and over joyous emotions brewing deep inside of me. They were my role models and mentors of the ideal warrior I secretly desired to be.

The sound of my red stiletto heels tapping the ground finally stopped, and I was now feeling vulnerable by all the eyes looking upon me. The nightmare of being naked in class was the thought in my mind, and I had to mentally roll my eyes within myself to stay focused. This was serious and very real now of who are around me and what they could do to me if provoked. A shiver ran down my spine with anticipation on how this was going to play out. _‘Annabel remember who you are…stand fast and do not waiver.’_ Somewhere in the deep recesses of my mind, that voice from within my being made the uneasiness melt away. I had this and prayed I didn’t accidentally fart while bowing. I could see it now, ‘Ryoka put to death after disrespectful flatulence.’ 

My back story was firm in my mind as I stood before the very man who deserved my greatest level of respect. Regardless of his origins, he embodied so much strength, leadership and devotion to his position, that I often wished he was my superior officer in the corps. Captain Yamamoto was just as authoritative as I imagined him, but there was something else about him; a kind of grandfather like feel that drew me to him. I caught myself smiling wide as I looked at him once more and how he reminded me of my favorite grandfather.

The sounds of soft murmurs coming from the lieutenants filled the air of the massive assembly hall, but I chose to remain silent until spoken to. My mouth, and at times lack of filter, have gotten me in more uncomfortable situations and this is no place to say something stupid. Only a dumbass would provoke the lion on his territory. I’m no lamb but I definitely have the brains to tread lightly until such a time presents itself to respond in an aggressive manner.

A sharp tap of the Head Captain’s zanpakuto got everyone’s attention. “You will all remain quiet or all lieutenants will be excused from this assembly.” A hush ascended the meeting room as their commander spoke. “Young lady, you here to answer several questions we have. I have been assured you do not need to be restrained, but any aggression will change my decision. Do you understand?” I said nothing but nodded and chose to wait to speak until the first questions were asked. I’m still unclear on the exact timeline of their story, but judging by everyone here, I was formulating a plan to lock it in. Patience was going to be my greatest asset.  


“What is your name?” It made sense they would start with the basic and obvious questions first. It’s always best to begin with the most basic of inquiries during an interrogation and then build up from there. They didn’t know anything about me, other than I fell into their world…literally.

“My family name is Porter and my given name is Annabel, and promise to answer all of your questions honestly with complete sincerity.” Commander Yamamoto stayed in a stoic manner but gave me a simple nod. “May I say how this is a great honor to be in your very presence Division 1 and Head Captain in command of the Gotei 13…Commander Captain Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni. You sir, deserve my upmost respect.” I bowed at him and it made him curious by the formal 90-degree bend of my waist. I spent many vacations in Japan and learned their culture enough to know which bow means what. Those trips were paying off at this moment.

“How is it you know of me? I understand you know a great many of us here.” I smiled and choose my words carefully. My messenger bag where their lives and fates remained stitched in the pocket remained closely to my side, and were my reference to the magic abilities I will tell them I have. It was time to let out my backstory I conceived in the prison cell. There would be no mention of manga, anime, or anything fictional pertaining to them from my world. Just my evasive explanation of the truth with hopes it would be enough to stay the deeper questions. Interrogations are not fun and I’ve witnessed enough to know they can get out of hand sometimes.

“I know of you by special intuitive abilities. I can safely say no one in this room has ever met me until I showed up here.” The whispering started to get at a fevered pitch before Captain Yamamoto gave a hard tap again to settle the lieutenants. My body wanted to shake, but I used every bit of my military training to suppress my feminine urges to freak out. _‘They are just death gods and could kill you with a flick of a pinky, but you are strong and will endure whatever they throw your way.’_ This wasn’t as fun as I always imagined it, and they only asked two damn questions. _‘Just be honest and not too cryptic in your answers and you can make it out of here alive.’_ My inner calm took over me once again, until the Captains started to ask questions of their own.

“If you are not from our realm, then explain how you got through our barriers and into the Seireitei?” The voice was familiar to me. I looked over and saw the somber faced Captain Kuchiki with the smooth sounds of Barry White coming from his words. My carelessness hopefully didn’t get me into trouble, but I just had to come in for a closer look. A few steps and I was face to face and looking into his slate grey eyes. It’s good to be a girly girl who loved heels, and it made it much easier to get a better look at him. He’s just like the anime but his eyes had dimension and they were looking at me with ominous intent.

“Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of 6th company; I cannot give you exact details of how I infiltrated into the Seireitei, because I myself don’t really know how it happened. I can tell you I was having tea one minute, then turning into hundreds of glowing butterflies the next.” I let out a sigh and finished what I wanted to say. “When I got my bearings from the reishi in the air, I realized where I ended up.” My smile had to show him I meant what I said, but there was skepticism within those silvery orbs. “I am not a threat to anyone here and did not have any plan or malice to befall upon anyone.” I gave him a simple less respectful bow and was about to ask him a question myself but got cutoff by a voice that sends an irritation throughout my body.

“Where are you from if you aren’t from Kara Kura town, ryoka? Based on your features, you’re obviously not of Asiatic decent.” The snide tone in which the question asked was like poison ivy all over my skin. How he could ask a simple question and make it sound so chaffing was beyond me. I hated the way he treated his own squad subordinates and the experiments he did on life. I decided I wanted a better look at the freakish Captain.

“I am from across the ocean of Japan. In Japan, I am a westerner from the United States, Division 12 Captain Kurosuchi Mayuri.” I practically hissed out his name and it was pretty clear to everyone in the meeting room I had a clear dislike for the odd-looking Captain. In my world, there was a clear line of where testing on animals went, but in his mind, he saw no problem with destroying and dissecting his own subordinates to get what he wanted. The bile rose in my throat just looking at him and remembering what he did to the Quincy race in the name of his so-called science.

“Captain Yamamoto, we would benefit highly from me interrogating this human to get the truth she claims she doesn’t know.” I was angrier than before and wasn’t aware of the soft golden glow around my body. It wasn’t very bright, but the dim and pale gold light was enough to give off an iridescent glow of warning to Captain Mayuri.  


I let out a small growl and bent down to get closer to him. My body started to flicker like a light bulb about to short out. It was my spirit pressure I didn’t realize I had, but I could feel strange warmth surround me that I hadn’t felt since my time in the military. My voice began to deepen like it does when I get pissed off, and I let him know what I thought of him. 

“I would rather slit my own throat with a dull rusty butter knife than have you place one disgusting finger on me.” I continued to assault him even after I rolled my shoulders back and crossed my arms under my chest. “I know the experiments you have done. No, what you do is the senseless torture of innocence in what you call for the sake of science. It makes me sick to think we have similar backgrounds.” I let out a sharp breath in his direction as he broke into my personal space and got within inches of me.

“Such a disrespectful little insect you are, ryoka.” His voice went a higher pitch and it was clear I struck a nerve in him, if he had one. “I think you should know your place before speaking with such insolence to a Captain.” I held my ground and refused to show him any sign of weakness. Of course, I knew I would be screwed if he attacked me, but I seriously doubt anyone would allow him to harm me until they found I was a threat. I needed to cool my jets and not fall for his antics.

There was an immediate satisfaction of being taller than him when I bent down to speak to him at eye level. My voice got louder and deeper as I spoke my final words to him. “I know my place among everyone in this room…I will give respect to those who are deserving…I will give you respect when you can do the same to others around you.” My exhale was like a dragon letting out a heated breath, and I let out my aggression with said breath to return to a calmer state. Before turning away in confidence, I looked over my shoulder with a sadistic smile. “Shall I tell everyone in the room what you have been up to lately?” He gasped and made a tsk’d sound before I went back to my original spot. 

‘What the fuck have I done! Smooth move dumbass.’ In those few short moments, I realized my temper and dislike of the vulgar Captain may have sealed my fate as an aggressive captive. I took my place in front of Commander Yamamoto and was embarrassed by my actions. I told myself to keep quiet and the first chance that horrendous shell of a hybrid man spoke to me; I blew it. In those few moments, I felt like a five-year-old about to get scolded for doing something bad.

I bowed at a respectable 90-degree level and hoped forgiveness would shine my way. “Sir, I need to apologize for my loss of control towards the Captain. I promised to be honorable and I showed weakness in my temper.” I rose slowly and caught him nod at me. “Sir, there are some here who have my greatest respect and admiration, and others who I hold contempt for. I promise to keep my emotions in check for the rest of your questions.” I gave him another bow and stayed there until he passed judgment on me.

“Very well, but you will keep your spirit pressure under control while you are in our presence. We could take it as an act of aggression if it happens again.” He brought his cane like zanpakuto down and got everyone’s attention. “As for any Captain who wishes to speak to her will do so in a respectful manner until I choose to change that.” I shot up and looked at him confused. Before I could say something, he continued. “Do you have family? You speak as if educated?” The way he spoke with me in a firm yet inquisitive manner was one of the reasons why I adore him so much.

“I have no family to speak of since my mother died a few years ago. I am a NP at a trauma hospital where I am from. It’s kind of like a doctor but without doing surgeries, though I have done a couple in extreme cases during wartime.” I once again regained my composure and continued to give them a quick breakdown of my life to try humanize me. “After college, I went into the military and served as a combat field medic attached to an infantry unit. After my service, I got a job and continued to help others in the medical profession while caring for my ailing mother.”

“And tell us what rank you held while in your squadron?” The gravelly sounding voice that reminded me of a Pall Mall smoker of 30 years reached my ears, and I wondered if he would open his mouth with a question. He never struck me as the type to give a shit about much other than destroy his next opponent, but I guess he is more than just a blood thirsty animal.

I turned around and met his eyes with mine and smirked. “My rank was Captain.” The whispers returned but I ignored them and stayed focused solely on him. It was surprising he would even care enough to ask any questions at all, but Captain Kenpachi was known to be unpredictable at times. “I was in command of an experimental unit to see if women could be on the front line. We were there to make sure soldiers didn’t die like all good medics do, but also see if women could handle the stresses of war.”. My blue eyes were facing off with his only uncovered deep green eye. “I served a term of 4 years before I returned home to take the job I have now.”

“So the pretty angel is a soldier. Did you hear that Kenny? She can fight.” That sweet syrupy voice broke my staring contest and looking a few inches from the menacing Captain was his lieutenant on his back. I had to hold back a chuckle at what Yachiru said to her captain and father figure. Hearts filled my eyes at the sight of her, and once again I found myself getting closer for a better look. Yachiru looked just like a small child and even her actions were juvenile, but I knew better than to think she was a typical human girl.

The closer I got to both of them, the more I began to react to Kenpachi’s spirit pressure. No one else’s energy was affecting me like this, but I wanted to speak to the young pink haired Shinigami. Once in front of them, I got hit with a small dose of his reiatsu and had to close my eyes and get my bearings. It was like getting shocked with just the right amount of electricity to take notice but not harm. Problem was, the electrical current hit me on all the right places to build a low heat between my legs.  


“Hmmm…” The growl like sound the battle weathered captain caused my eyes to open to see his toothy grin. “So how good were you?” My perverted brain wanted to respond with something along the lines of being the best lay he would ever have, but knew better. His eye was looking down at me with an odd mix of menace and curiosity. I wasn’t about to show weakness around this man, so I kept my eyes focused on his one.

Time to play with the good captain, and with a slight tilt of my head and a coy expression across my face, I answered him. “At what Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of 11th Division; Fighting or saving lives?” It took everything I had to keep my composure. He wasn’t the sort of man I would be interested in. The fuck wit types I attracted were a cross of egotistical metro sexual with a massive side of narcissism and commitment issues, never a blood thirsty maniac. Sure, he was powerful, strong, and had a drive to conquer I admired, but no…he might just be too manly for tastes. Still, I was always drawn to his battles throughout the series, and I adored how fatherly he was with his Lieutenant.

“Both ryoka.” Those two words mixed with his cocky pitch to his voice seem to aggravate me, and a low-level growl started to build within my soul. He doesn’t know me, but why pick a fight with someone who wouldn’t give him any pride of crushing in a fight? I mean, I get it. If I started to leak out my spirit pressure, the cuffs would be back on and my ass sent to the stockades. Was that what he was doing? Trying to find a weakness to get me into trouble? Well, not fucking this time. The smug expression on his face was enough for a smart-ass reply.

“I will put it to you in easy words for you Captain Zaraki so you can understand me better.” I took a step closer to him before I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear me. “I saved the lives who were in jeopardy of dying. I killed to protect and survive in a combat zone during war.” My fiendish grin was enough to let him know I was not one to fuck with. “Is that enough for you Captain or do I need to grow a penis to get your attention?” Annabel 1…Captain lunatic 0. My low soft chuckle filled his ears and the loss of expression across his smug face made him know he didn’t break me.

Several chuckles were heard but I ignored them and took my spot one last time for the last set of questions. I didn’t regret saying that to him and wondered if the Captain who ignores the weak could in fact be a male chauvinist as well. I shook him from my thoughts and started to answers more questions from more of my background to even asking if I was single. Got to love Captain Shunsui and his playful flirting. It wasn’t until Captain Ukitake came up beside me and posed a challenge, and it was about time someone manned up and came up with the idea.

“I vote she be allowed to remain outside of her cell, if she can prove to each of us she speaks the truth about her abilities.” I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my eyes followed it to the warmest smile I’ve ever seen. It was like the warmth of the sun to soothe away the coldest day, and those beams of sunshine were warming my heart and soul. “Annabel.san, if you can tell each Captain something only they can know, would you accept this challenge I lay before you?” Yep, I was a bobble head on his dashboard of a smile, and mindlessly agreed to what he asked not thinking I could seal my fate to the end of a kitana.  


This was going to be interesting… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. This is my first ever fan fiction story, and I would love to hear from you. Cheers! Thanks for reading.


	4. This Is Only A Test, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel is under fire to prove what she claims,and one mistake could cost her the very life she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to continue my disclaimer that I do not own or have created the Shonen Jump Series Bleach. It belongs to the super awesome Tito Kibe.
> 
> I do happen to own the original female character names Annabel Porter.

It was like an episode on a game show to know if you got the right answer to win the new car or fail miserably. We waited for Commander Yamamoto to give his decision and when he allowed it…well, it’s like semester end finals when you hoped all the cramming and late nights would pay off. Only this time, one wrong answer could cost me my life. ‘Okay, you got this Annabel. Just stick to basic facts but give them what they want.’ Before I would channel my inner intuitive abilities, or in my case remember what I read and watched, I had a rule of my own.

“I will tell you something from your past and even the present, but please do not ask me to say what your future holds.” My confident posture and the way I spoke proved my resolve on this particular topic. “It would go against the basic principles of science and I am not willing to test a theory of paradoxes…unlike someone in this room.” I may have taken a shot at the bug eyed looking captain, but it was also putting them on notice to not ask what their life holds in the near future. Several sets of eyes travelled from me to the freakish captain whose lips were now upturned into a snarl like a tiger ready to strike.

“See, she may look weak, but this ryoka is not what she seems.” The harsh glares and evil looks between us could have sent a demon up in flames. “Even if she knows about us by some kind of clairvoyance, I’m against her being allowed to roam free.” I was ready for him this time and there would be no repeat from our last conversation.

Crossing my arms under my large chest, I addressed the accusation held against me. “If I was hiding anything Captain Mayuri, then why would I tell you what I thought about you?” The soft sounds of snickering could be heard, but I held steadfast in my determination to put him in his place. My thoughts remained calm and I was dialed in on his little game. “I was in the most intense military branch, and they tossed subordinates if they spoke like I’m speaking to you now. I give you props at trying to sway everyone here so you take me to your lab and turn my body to mush.” The look of astonishment across his train wreck of a face was enough for me to internally celebrate a small success of shutting him up.

It was clear at that very moment, we all needed to stay composed and go back to the task at hand. That task was me proving I knew them better than they knew themselves. Captain Shunsui came to the opposite side of where Ukitake was flanking me, and lifted my chin to face him. “Why don’t you start with me beauty? Tell me something about my academy days.” He made it so easy to forget that horrible captain and focus on his deep brown eyes and clever smirk.

Thinking back to a small snippet from the end credits of an episode, I remembered a humorous spot and it was my easy choice to give. “You and Captain Ukitake were tasked at trying to take over Head Captain once. Do you remember what your failed plan of attack was?” The look of curiosity filled both their minds as I continued to tell them how the much older Captain took them out like he was swatting at flies. The more I described the bigger their smiles got until Shunsui broke out into a loud and infectious laugh. It was the type of chuckle that amused you and couldn’t help but join in.

“Thanks for that Annabel. She’s got my vote to stay. It’s impossible for her to know that unless she was there.” He kissed my hand and my blood quickly pooled into my cheeks. “And I would have definitely remembered your beautiful face if you were at the academy with us.” He walked away from me and took his spot leaving his friend and fellow Captain to go next.

Captain Ukitake was the easiest, but it always broke my heart at his constant suffering. As I told him of the illness he’s been inflicted with since he was 3, my sadness must have spread across my face. My mission in life was to ease pain and suffering, and it affects my heart to see someone so sick. His gentle touch of my chin and signature sunny smile put my aching soul at ease. It was like a ray of sunshine warming your face on a cold winter’s day, and its trajectory was headed straight at me. I gestured for him to get closer to me so I could whisper in his ear. “You sir have a smile that makes man and woman fall under your spell.” I looked at him with hooded eyes and licked my cherry tinted lips. “If death is not my path here, promise to show me this smile again?” He leaned back up with a gentle laugh and took his spot after a nod.

Taking a few steps toward the Head Captain and his lieutenant, and in a low voice, told them a funny story involving them both. When the Commander’s eyes went wide and coughed a bit followed by Lieutenant Sasakibe laughing at what I said, everyone knew I must have gotten it right. “I forgot all about that and you are too young to have been around.” My giggle at his reaction was making this go from scary to enjoyable and I wanted to continue on.

I chose to pick Captains at random rather by Division number. Scanning the great hall of handsome men and attractive women Captains to choose from, I honed in on my next target. “Hmm, you seem to be the most skeptical here. What would the good Captain like to know?” He looked across at me since my heels made me almost taller than him. “Shall I speak about the gardens you keep? Or how old you were when you first received your first kenseikan?” The questions laid before him should be enough to prove legitimacy to my abilities, but judging by his epic intense stare into my eyes, he would need more.

“Tell me something of my family lineage.” I bit on my lower lip and had to think of something, and then I had it. When I asked how far back, he simply said to enlighten him. I stepped closer to him and leaned into his ear so I could be discreet. No one wants their families’ deficiencies aired before a crowd. I told him about his grandfather and of his father. When he simply bowed his head enough for me to get a passing grade from him, it was time to move to the largest captain in Soul Society.

How in the world would I speak to a man twice my size and be considerate of his reasons to hide his face from the others? I tugged at his haori and saw him look down at me. “Excuse me sir, but it might be better if you bring me to you?” He lifted me up like I was a small flower and brought me to his ear. “Sir, I love the strength of the wolf that resides inside of you, and one day you will not hesitate to show your true self. You may find people are more accepting than you think.” He told me thank you and set me down gently.

There were three who I had concerns with saying anything too with good reason. Traitors as they are could be even deadlier if they suspect they are found out. “Captain Aizen Sosuke, shall I tell you a secret?” His handsome features and attractive smile made the flood gates burst between my legs and flood my panties as I stepped closer to him. I wanted to remove those dorky glasses, swipe his hair back to see what always stirred my womanhood, and let him remove the ache as he fucked me hard into his futon.

“I know your thoughts on the three worlds, but your process is not a favorable effect on your character. It’s a real shame to be so handsome and so…well I better stop before I say something I will regret.” As I slowly pulled away from his ear, I felt his lips graze my cheek. My blues eyes met his deep brown ones and the battle between good and evil had just commenced. It was foolish to say something so cryptic, but I couldn’t control the need to put him on notice I knew what he was up to. That may have sealed my fate here.

Shaking from my thought of possible doom upon my person, I moved over to the adorable yet cold Captain. “Do you know we both share the same birthday on December 20th, Captain Hitsugaya?” I bent down and flashed a smile and looked up to him so he could feel he had the upper hand. “Good things come in different sizes, and try to be patient with nature. Also, there is no medical research that states napping will make you grow taller, and it’s not nice to spit watermelon seeds at girls.” I stood up and gave him a wink and watched him blush then get the juvenile scowl he does so well.

I touched Captain Tosen’s hands before leaning to his ear with a low sad tone to my voice. “You use your heart and other senses to guide you in this life, but even they are blind by the path of justice you are committed too.” I stepped away and said nothing else to him and completely ignored Captain Mayuri. I said enough to him and that left 4 Captains remaining.

I let out a sigh and stood before Captain Gin Ichimaru. Rangiku was giving me an interesting look before I spoke to her oldest friend. “Captain Ichimaru, I don’t see how you enjoy dried persimmons so much, but who am I to judge since I love pickled plums.” I admit my giggle was a little forced, but his creepy smile is a bit infectious. One of my coping mechanisms is to laugh when in uncomfortable situations. Turning back to a serious moment, I whispered something very candid to him. “Never forget the heart that has always secretly beat for yours.” His normal plastered joker like smile waivered slightly and there was nothing else needed to be said. He was going to break her heart when he commits treason, and I wonder if he realizes it.

What I love about my job, is the amazing men and women I work alongside and try to save lives in sometimes impossible odds. The Captain I was now standing in front of held my greatest regard. She is one of the shining examples of why we choose the difficult occupation when death can sometimes be imminent. “Ma’am it is an honor to meet someone who desires to saves lives of the comrades she strives to protect.” I gave an honorable bow before continuing on. “You wielded the title of the first Kenpachi, and I know the reason for the intricate braid placed in front and what it conceals.” She looked at me and bowed in response which made me want to cover my face to conceal the blush building around me.

“I sense you and I are alike in spirit and mind, young Porter.sama. You flatter me with your respect and are correct in what you say.” Her eyes were soft and caring like what you would expect of a servant to the medical field, but she was also easy to speak with. “I am very interested in how western medicine practices are different than here.” We both bowed and exchanged smiles before I left her to deal with the monster captain of the 11th division.

I planned on making him the last, but it was clear he was waiting for me. “What would the great Captain Kenpachi Zaraki like to know?” He looked down at me and then dropped down into my face. Our noses were so close I could rub mine up against his with a mere shake of my head. If he was trying to intimidate me, I made it clear he didn’t scare me. Instead I turned my head and glanced at his lips before slowly moving them up his rugged face to meet his one unclothed eye. The scar he received from Captain Unohana didn’t look as deep as I always imagined it, but it made him look terrifying nonetheless.

“I want to know why you break out into a sweat when you get close to me.” My eyes widened slightly and wanted to back away, but something within me kept me firmly planted in place. I needed a moment to think because I refused to give in to him or give him the satisfaction in knowing my reason why I react to him like that. I mean come on. He isn’t the most attractive man compared to the yummy Ukitake, Shunsui, or even Aizen. It must have something to do with his pure strength that I secretly find as a huge turn on. I mean, his face didn’t look like the backend of a meat grinder, and his large chiseled body made me lick my lips at what a simple kiss would feel like.

I cleared my throat and released my thoughts of his hands on my ass and gave him a simple reply. “That is my business Captain, but I can tell you there were 11 clouds in the sky the day you gave your lieutenant her name.” Both looked at me and Yachiru smiled. I looked up and saw her perched on his shoulder once again, and I just wanted to grab her and squeeze her into a big hug.

“You’re good angel. I thought only Kenny and I knew that.” We both seemed to laugh at the same time and something warm filled my chest that I hadn’t felt in a very long time.

Sui Feng was the last Captain and she declined my offer to tell her anything, but when I whispered Lady Yoruichi’s name to her in passing her breath hitched. “You personify what strong woman can achieve, and it’s a shame there aren’t enough of us in the world.” I gave her a bow at the neck because I appreciated her strength and dedication to her position.

After no lieutenant came forward to get the same treatment as their captains, I assumed my work was done. “Hold on one second Annabel Porter.” I looked over and my shoulders dropped slightly at who was asking a question. Of course, it would be Aizen to want to know more, so I turned back and looked his way. “Answer us one last question if you can.” I gave a simple nod and held my breath in anticipation. “Do you know the fates of everyone in this room?” I closed my eyes and nodded.

I actually liked this question. “I know desires, dreams and destinies. Yes, I know the fate for each one of you in this room, but it is not my place to share those with anyone.” Everyone needed to hear me and I needed to make myself crystal clear on my decision pertaining to their futures. “There is a theory where I am from that if you step on a butterfly in the forest it will cause the earthquake in the city 5000 miles away. The smallest cause can have the greatest effect.”

He looked at me as I felt my eyes hardened. “In other words, the red strings of fate are tangled into each of you in this very room, and for me to attempt to untangle one could lessen the life of another not destined to die just yet. I am not a god and refuse to act like one.” I bowed to them all and took my place in front of the head Captain with a solemn look on my face. Many of the people in the room will not survive, and as much as I want to warn them, I cannot tempt fate.

The sound of a hard tap coming from a cane echoed throughout the great meeting room and all our attentions were on the Head Captain about to announce his verdict. “It is now my turn to tell the fate of this young ryoka before us.” The spit left my mouth and I couldn’t swallow if I wanted to. Was this the end of my chapter in this life? Would I ever see home again?

Oh shit! Let me keep my life…please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on how I'm doing so far. I would love to hear from you.
> 
> The next chapter decides Annabel's fate and what her life might be while stuck in this alternate world where everything is Bleach.
> 
> Until next time...goodbye for now!


	5. Big Money, No Whammies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel waits to here her fate and gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer alert: I do not own the works of Tite Kibo and anything regardings its characters from Bleach. I do own the heroine in this story and her name is Annabel.

The first time I ever went to Vegas, I was warned about playing roulette. It was a fixed game because the house always has the upper hand. It was new to me and when you’re in Sin City, you drink, have sex with strangers, and you gamble. I remember absentmindedly placing a $100 bill on number 23, and watching the ball get spun around the wheel. In my heart, I was hoping for a miracle…just like now. Only this time it wasn’t a fortune I was hoping for, it was my life.

There wasn’t a single sound as the wiser head captain opened his eyes and looked at me. “Annabel Porter, you have proven your claims regarding your special abilities, and I find you no threat to us.” I wanted to collapse that very moment when he gave his final judgment on my character, but he wasn’t done. “Therefore, while she is here, I will allow her to stay within the Soul Society as a guest, as long as one of the 13 Divisions will act as her guardian. If she causes trouble or becomes a threat, then you ryoka, will return to your cell until further actions are taken. Do you understand?” Instead of jumping around and doing the happy dance at my dodge from death, I gave a bow and secretly wished for a stiff drink.

I wished Joe were here right now. He was the one who got me interested in the manga, and I know in my soul, he would have looked at me and said, “I so hate you right now. You’re such a lucky bitch.” I couldn’t contain my smile at what I thought and didn’t give a shit if it seemed bizarre. I missed him and Veronica and hoped they were well.

“Now then, our new guest will need a place to stay. She may work with your division or not, but it will be a mutual decision between Captain and Annabel Porter. Which Division will be her ward? Speak now and then we will let her decide where she will preside.” With the silence filling the room once again, I felt like a middle schooler waiting to get picked in gym class all over again. There were always two douchebags brats picked to be team captains who never wanted a girl to play…kind of feels like that right now.

After a few moments, a slight cough and clearing of someone’s throat broke the quiet chamber. “We’ll take Annabel.san as a welcome addition to 8, if she would like to join us?” He never fails to surprise or amuse me, and I need to make a point to thank Shunsui for being the first to speak up. Even his longtime friend and fellow Captain wanted me as well, but would they be a good fit for me?

Sure, both Shunsui and Ukitake are crazy powerful and strong, but do they fit my needs. On the personality side, both would be perfect. I like to drink…a lot actually, and I could take care of Ukitake when he gets ill. I just feel it would lack something, and an idle Annabel is a bad thing when there isn’t enough for me to do. Still, if no one else comes forward, I now have options.

“Squad 4 would be happy to accept her medical background as a temporary squad member.” I bowed my head to Capt. Unohana, but that wasn’t the squad for me. “As I have expressed before, I want to know more about western medicine.” That’s a possible option, but trauma is my cup of tea and not cleaning up the mess around Soul Society. Having a third option gave me an idea and the possibility for bouncing between the 3. It would keep me busy and not turn to mischief when I became bored, because I can get bored easily.  


“She has an interesting spirit pressure considering she is a human. I would be willing to have her stay with our division as well.” I couldn’t believe it, and I know my jaw dropped at what Captain Byakuya said. He is such a difficult read by his constant lack of expression. I always wondered what it would look like to see him have an orgasm. I held my hand in front of my mouth as I giggled softly at my own pervy thoughts. I am sure it looked bad, but I would be a hypocrite if I didn’t own the perverse levels my mind frequently traveled. It had its own passport after all and it was free to roam about the porn filled cabin.

“So, you’re allowing me to be under house arrest then?” I gave him a slight bow to acknowledge his offer and nothing more before speaking to them all. “Listen, I was sent here against my own will, so until I return there, I will stay out of everyone’s daily life and responsibilities.” I let out a long sigh and dropped my shoulders slightly. “I appreciate the offer and will think about it, but it’s not much different than being confined to a cell…just a prettier view.”

Something in the way Byakuya offered me to stay with the 6th division made the excitement die a little. This wasn’t my home or my friends, and I felt more like a prisoner than a free explorer. Home…My mind started to wonder if anyone was worried about me. Were Joe and Veronica upset when they showed up at my home to find me not there? Thoughts of them possibly freaking out about me disappearing was starting to take its toll on me and my normally controlled brain. Did they even care I was missing?

A heavy sigh released from my lungs and exhaled from my lips. Like all negative emotions, they either left my body or were forced deep into the recesses of my very soul. I loved them both and I knew they cared for me. I just prayed…I don’t know. Part of me wishes they didn’t know I was gone. I would carry their burdens of mourning a lost friend. While I was in deep thought about my home, a whimsical voice seemed to bring me back to reality.

“I think the pretty angel needs to stay with us. Don’t you think so Kenny?” I quickly snapped out of my self-deprecating thoughts and focused on the very end of the line of Captains. “We can use her medical stuff to heal our members. Can we keep her Kenny?” We were all looking at them now, and waited to hear what squad 11’s Captain had to say. Yachiru acted like a little girl asking if she could keep the puppy she found in the alley, and it was interesting if Kenpachi would indulge her request.

Our eyes met and I heard a distinct growl come from the upturned lips in the form of his classic diabolical smirk. “Yeah, we can keep her, but listen to me Annabel Porter. If you stay with us, you will train with us and if you’re weak then you’re out.” A shiver started from my neck and down my spine at how he was looking at me. What the hell was he up to. “I’m curious to see what fighting skills, among other things you have.” My instincts came over me, and I rose my eyebrow and grinned wickedly back at him. He wants to play…let’s play.

“I know your division is no place for weaklings, but can it handle the injection of estrogen?” Chuckles were heard freely now about the vast meeting hall, and Captain Yamamoto allowed them. “Interesting thought about staying with your division. The military I was an officer in was always the first to fight.” Our eyes never left one another as we exchange hard stares mixed with smart-ass wit. “It would make sense and give Captain Unohana’s division a break from your rowdy squad members.”

“Very well, the young lady will be with division 11. If there are no complaints, then the meeting has ended.” I snapped my neck around and was shocked at what he decided for me. It was supposed to be my choice, but looking into the eyes of the older Captain, I knew it best to not challenge his decision. He reminded me so much of my grandfather I loved so much. He was like him in that he would take in everything in around him and spoke only when he needed to. Like him, Yamamoto always seemed to know what was best for his Shinigami staff.

“I do require regular reports on how you are assimilating to our way of life.” I reluctantly smiled and bowed to him in submission. It was either trust him or go back to jail. I didn’t want to go back to jail and I wanted to take advantage of this amazing gift to see their world in living breathing technicolor. Just the trust part bothered me.

“Very well sir, may I join your monthly tea ceremonies then?” He and the others were surprised I knew about them. Really? Anyway, with a simple motion in agreement, he stood up and took his leave. I didn’t have a chance to thank him for sparing my life when a few Shinigami lieutenants were circling around me. One in particular was a busty red head, and I was pretty sure she would make my time here interesting if not enjoyable.

“I love your jacket. I’d tell you my name but you’ve made it clear to everyone you know who we are.” I took an instant liking to her. She was a mix of gorgeous and deadly wrapped in one curvy body. I admired her tenacity at going into a fight, and also how she could drink most men under the table and still go for more. I extended an olive branch and removed my jacket. I could use a female friend since I was assigned to sausage city…female population 2.

“Here try it on. We have to be about the same size.” I watched her eyes light up because I knew how she loved clothes and all things woman. As she slipped it over her shoulders and slid her arms in, we both let out a giggle. A human and a Shinigami bonding over clothing can’t get much better than this right now. “Perfect. It fits you like a glove.” Our eyes met and a mirrored smile drew from our faces.

“Has anyone else noticed how Lieutenant Rangiku and the ryoka look alike?” Momo was telling some of the Captains still in the room, and the feeling of being a raw steak around a pack of wolves sprung to mind. “They are the almost the same height and body type. They could be sisters.” I guess we had the same character as well as measurements, but Rangiku had a conceit and confidence around men that was enough for 10 women. My current status of being forcibly single makes it hard for me to be confident right now. I do love men and their yummy bodies, but I think it might be best to cool my prowl for the next failed relationship.

“They definitely seem built the same in the body, but I think the human is smaller in one area that Rangiku has an overabundance in.” Captain Hitsugaya could only shake his head and hope I wasn’t like his lieutenant. When Rangiku and I glared at him with a twin scowl, he grimaced. “Definitely alike in spirit.” A loud chuckle came from Shinshu’s mouth as he started to come up to me.

“Gotta like options, and I do love a gorgeous pair of bookends.” My now destined bosom buddy both rolled our eyes at his remarks to our similar features. I did appreciate his metaphor for a fantasy filled threesome involving being sandwiched between two sets of overly gifted breasts. It never seemed to amaze me how creators of manga had females either flat as a pancake or an unrealistic set of knockers with their own gravity. We most definitely have enough to go around and still be stacked.

“Annabel, after you get settled in your new assignment, why don’t you join me and Captain Ukitake for lunch.” Again, he just keeps amazing me with his nonstop diligence to fraternize with me. It was an obvious artform to him and he was skilled at it. One thing that I noticed was how he was now addressing me, and you know what…I liked it.

“I would like that very much, and maybe we can share a few bottles of sake you promised me...Shunsui.” I winked at him as he smiled back at me. I turned to the white-haired Captain and noticed him studying me. It made me blush slightly how he was looking at me, but who wouldn’t want a handsome man giving them attention. Oh yes, he was giving my womanhood the tingles, and my mind wondered what the two best friend Captains would be like…together. Yep, all aboard to Mt. Depravity. Have your passports out to be stamped.

“I hope you will join us Captain Ukitake. I’m interested in how you stay friends with such a scoundrel.” My wink turned to a look of desire that both death gods noticed; making Shunsui smirk and Ukitake flash me a devious grin. My eyes widened slightly at his response, and I couldn’t help but look forward to lunch and what could possibly be on the menu. I shook out of my sexual thoughts when Rangiku spoke up.

“If you need anything to wear, you can borrow anything of mine.” My eyes shot back to Rangiku who was admiring the fit of my jacket on her. “I can even see about us taking a shopping trip to the human realm.” My eyes sparkled and glistened at the thought of going shopping for multiple reasons. One, it’s shopping, two, it’s getting to see Kara Kura Town in living reality, and three…it’s fucking shopping. I can now safely say, her and I are going to become the greatest of friends while I’m here.

“Thank you, lieutenant, and I think you look great in that jacket.” We both laughed when she made a comment of how she knew she would. “I do need to do some shopping for a few things since what I’m wearing is all I have.” I looked down at my fitted clothing and knew this probably wasn’t the right thing to wear everyday…hmm, I wonder if they give me my own black robes? “Call me Annabel or Anna.” I hated my name because it was what a farmer names their old milk cow.

She looked at me and agreed to first names. “Very well Anna, I will stop by tomorrow with some things for you.” We both continued to talk between ourselves with the occasional lieutenant coming up and greeting me. It was the usual vanilla greeting when you don’t know someone or in my case, are unsure of, but that was fine with me. Even Hisagi came up to me to formally introduce himself. It was this fangirl’s paradise and I was absorbing in it all in.

A flash of red hit the corner of my eyes, and I expected him to make another appearance now the inquisition was over. Renji came striding towards me with full confidence and arrogance, and reached out for me. He was definitely on a mission and whether friendly or violent, I firmly stood my ground. “Yes, Lieutenant Abarai…is there something I can do for you?” I batted my blue eyes and the sweet innocent way I spoke was enough to make my insides churn. There was a bit of sass mixed in, but I took a chance to be playful in case he wanted a fight. I would be no match against his strength, so I used what god gave me…feminine charm.

He was staring at my right bicep and was intently studying it. “You must be curious about my tattoos?” He nodded and lifted my arm to read the saying that wrapped around the upper just below my shoulder. They were my mantras written in kanji characters between small thin tribal swirls around the top and bottom of the tattoo.

“Living for combat…in search of the supreme opponent…and destroying for ultimate rule.” His translation was heard from everyone still in the room. I saw Aizen stop at the exact moment Renji spoke at what my left armband said. I turned to show him the other so he could read it aloud as well. “To slay one to protect another, to kill so one may live is truth.” He had a hold of my bicep tighter and looked down at me. His now furrowed eyes never left mine as he released his grip on me. “I look forward to see how you fight. With markings like these, you have a story.”

My slow nod in agreement was enough for him, and I felt a kind of calm being so close to him. He was no longer the forceful and unpredictable Renji, but a rational one looking at me at with curiosity. “There is a story, but one involving several drinks and a lot of time. Good thing they’re in Japanese and not English or we might be here all night.”

He chuckled at me and smacked my arm lightly. “You’re alright little one.” What is it with calling me short. I was about to let him have it when Yachiru came up and grabbed my hand.

“Come on angel, it’s time to see your new home.” She tugged at me hard enough to partially lose my balance when she pulled me towards the doors. Rangiku tossed my jacket and said she would see me tomorrow. “It’s going to be fun having you around angel. Just make sure you don’t get lost.” I busted out laughing at her and appreciated her basic and refreshing banter. Kenpachi never said a word to me as Yachiru sat on his shoulder and got the Captain lost. These were to be my authority while I am stuck in this world, but there could have been worse. Maybe it would be fun to be there in their division…maybe the gamble paid off.


	6. Can't A Girl Shop Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and the characters depicted in the manga from creator Tite Kibo. I do own Annabel Porter; she's my lovely heroine.
> 
> So, Annabel is doing her best to assimilate into Division 11, and has an interesting week. As she goes through her day, she reflects on her interactions with more of Soul Society.

It’s hard to believe I actually did it. I sat on one of the patient beds and took everything in. This room’s transformation from disregarded meeting space to the pristine and clean state it is in now, still takes my breath away. It felt like a scene right out of Cinderella; only there was no fairy godmother or wicked stepmother. Though, Yumachika is a tad effeminate and Kenpachi is definitely wicked. Let’s just say…it’s been an interesting week and I can’t wait for my excursion to Kara Kura town.

All week I dusted, cleaned, and scrubbed every inch of the large abandoned room the former Captain and his seated officers once used. From the floor to the ceiling, every rafter and wooden floorboard had to be disinfected until every molecule of grime disappeared. It’s amazing how a crap ton of elbow grease and a little Bring Me the Horizon playlist, could transform the ignored spacious area into a proper treatment room. I did some recon and found long banners of the division’s insignia and used them for privacy between each patient bed. It turned out to be one bad ass looking place; like this is where a warrior would come for medical aid. I just needed the warriors to fill these beds, but I think it won’t be too long before they come rolling in.

Captain Unohana sent me eight beds and supplies I needed to undertake this herculean task set upon my shoulders. I really enjoyed speaking with her as she showed me around her division. She was amazed how we didn’t use any kind of healing kido, but a primitive way of dealing with the sick and such. I had to laugh at how she called us old school, when they were living in a flashback to the Edo Period of Japan. She suggested I triage and stabilize any patients that had serious injuries and then send them to the 4th. I appreciated the offer, but that’s not going to happen. They are my men I am responsible for and I will take care of them. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant conversation with the promise of many more.

“Hey Porter, the captain wants…you…to.” Ikkaku stopped and with wide eyes looked around the room. No one was allowed to see it until I finished and now it was ready for an unveiling. “Holy crap! This was nothing but an abandoned room, and you…I think I like this.” I could only shake my head at him as he walked around and took everything in. They are a bunch of lazy asses when they aren’t fighting, so I’m sure my overachieving ass is new them. It makes me puff up my large chest even more with pride at my achievement.

Since my first introductions with the whole division, it’s been one surprise after another. After everyone broke out of their stone like appearance at the ryoka staying within their ranks, they seemed okay with me being here. Even with me being a woman didn’t seem to give them any issues, other than having to clear out of the baths at a certain time so I could bathe in privacy.

Ikkaku Madarame and Yumachika Ayasegawa were the ones in the division who surprised me the most. I knew their personalities and assumed they would give me the most trouble. Never assume anything with this bunch. From day one, they were tasked with showing me the ropes of life here in the 11th, but both seemed a little too happy with their new task. Neither complained, but merely said I looked like an interesting challenge.

“Captain wants you to start having your meals with us now that you have settled in.” Yumachika was never without Ikkaku, and I wondered if there was maybe something going on between one another. Ikkaku definitely struck me as a top kind of guy and Yumachika the bottom, but again, never assume anything. They were definitely two Shinigami I needed to watch out for because I can safely say they believe in the saying, share and share alike. That included the women they enjoyed together.

“Sounds good but I don’t know when I will return from the human side of the world, so try not to miss me too much today.” I was putting my last red heel on my foot and looked up at them. “What?” Both men looked like a couple of 10-year-old boys who got told they couldn’t go out and play. I caught on quickly behind their sad looks. “I already have escorts assigned to me courtesy of Commander Yamamoto.” It was hard to hold back and contain my smile. They were clearly pissed, but I didn’t really care. This was my one time to be selfish and enjoy myself after a week of hell and dust.

“You belong to our division and should have squad 11 members taking you, not Rangiku and Renji.” Yumachika’s look was a mix of disappointment and jealousy. The metrosexual peacock learned quickly my love for things edgy but girly. Spend one evening painting my and his toenails, and it sparked a whole new level in our blossoming friendship.

“Come in guys. I need Rangiku because she’s a woman like me and Renji…he’s just too fun to not fuck with.” I stood up and put my hands on each of their shoulders. “Be nice and I might bring you back a souvenir?” My cutesy glance and syrupy sweet smile didn’t faze them, so I resorted to stronger tactics. “Will you both stop being childish asses and let me have a little alone time outside this division?” I let out a sigh and felt Ikkaku take my hand and bring me closer to him; sandwiching me between the two. What did the overly manly baldy-no-locks have in store for me?

“It better be something good or you will be punished for a lame gift.” I felt Yumachika’s hands on each side of my hips and simply agree with his counterpart. I started to get warm and it signaled my spirit pressure was rising as I cast a pearly gold color.

“Interesting threat but never…” I grabbed each one of their hands and pushed on a pressure point and made them wince much to my satisfaction. “Never underestimate this ryoka gentlemen.” I released their hands and laughed. “Besides I never give lame gifts.” I knew what he was doing, and he and Yumachika have been working on finding triggers to spike my reiatsu. They taught me a technique to bring it out more, and I impressed them by my tenacity. Let’s face it, I have something inside of me and I want to see how much of a kickass bitch I can be. Since I got here, I wanted to fight one of them, so maybe I’ll get my chance.

“You’re getting stronger Annabel, but we need to get your spirit pressure to flow out of you without getting you in an emotional state.” I looked at Yumachika and smiled in appreciation of his efforts to help me. I flicked his feathers and stepped away from the manwich and grabbed my jacket.

They both explained to me how they all could feel and sense my reiatsu, but being able to use it was another thing entirely. “You’re beautiful when you glow that gorgeous gold, but I want to see it without the intense angry look. You’re going to get wrinkles if you aren’t careful.” My look of shock made him and Ikkaku break into hysterical laughter at my expense, but I didn’t mind it. I really enjoy their company and they have been the best senpais…so far.

Ikkaku reached for my hand and placed a bracelet on my wrist. It was a simple design but pretty. “It’s a limiter so you don’t turn into hollow bait. Keep it on until you come back.” I looked at it and started to feel different; lighter somehow. “Also, if Renji or Rangiku say you need to leave, you do it. We don’t know if you can defend yourself against a hollow, and don’t care to know what the punishment would be from Captain Yamamoto if you got killed.” All three of us shivered at what that man was capable of.

Prepare for sarcasm… “Awe how sweet you care about me and your own ass.” I kissed him quickly on the cheek and flashed a crinkle nose smile. “I’m not dying and I have a couple of lieutenants to watch out for me.” With that, we took a seat and chatted about this and that until my escorts arrived. I never believed in instant connections of bonding like this, but I’ve always been opened to change.

I didn’t have to wait long before Renji was standing in the doorway as the Yarrow crested banners slightly swayed in the breeze. “This is impressive Annabel. You exceed in the art of conquering dirt.” I let out a huff and turn to see that cheesy grin on his tattooed face. Ikkaku and Yumachika were snickering at what Renji said, and of course, the males have to bond at my expense.

Renji and I quickly developed a relationship I like to describe as sibling rivalry. We both love nothing more than to out trash talk one another. I love when he would come by and tell me tales of when he was at the 11th, and I told him about my time in the service. We found a common bond and it grew into a fun and interesting relationship. I dare say he is working his way into my heart and I welcome the company.

“Seriously, it looks like a proper medical room, but I just don’t like the idea of you sleeping here.” He got my attention as he was pointing at my corner space. “I’m surprised the Captain even allowed you to in stay here.” I shook my head at him before I saw Rangiku come through as well.

“You’re wasting your breath Renji. I tried to tell her the same thing.” I could only shake my head at both of them who were looking at me with a bit of disappointment in their eyes. “She is like her Captain and is just as stubborn.” I rolled my eyes at her and on cue, she rolled her eyes right back at me.

What can I say about Rangiku. She kept her promise and came to visit with everything from clothing to bath and beauty supplies, and the most important item…sake. We drank and shared simple stories; her with the division gossips and me about my work and mother. She and I enjoyed much of the same things and agreed we had a tendency to hide our true emotions. You bond like that after drinking copious amounts of alcohol. She was my soul sister and were going to make a point to hang out as much as possible.

“We tried to get her to move to a room too, but refused. You really are a pain in the ass Porter.” I stuck my tongue out at the bald Shinigami in true childish fashion, and he responded by scoffing at me.

“Come on guys. I need to be able to be close to my patients.” I was putting on my jacket while defending my reasons to stay there. “Besides, I think my little corner is charming. I mean, it could use a few pretty things to give it a homey feeling.” Cue the crickets. Everyone just stared at me like I just passed gas or I suddenly grew horns and a tail. “Jesus, what!”

“Did you just say pretty things?” Renji seemed to be astonished by me saying I wanted something pretty for my room. I am a woman after all. If it wasn’t for Captain Ukitake bringing me over a stunning screen depicting a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, some Japanese stackable dressers, and a foot stool I now use as a night stand, I wouldn’t have anything but a bed and a blanket.

“Who are you and where is Annabel?” I took a swing at Renji, which he dodged and started to laugh. “Never mind, she’s right here. I can’t believe you said the word pretty.” I rolled my eyes at him and adjusted my bag across my body. I wasn’t about to take a chance and leave it here for someone to go through. There were a couple of times, I would return to my corner to find a drawer slightly askew.

“I’m surprised our Captain even allowed this arrangement since it’s away from everyone else.” Yumachika seemed bored by our conversation, but I quickly changed that.

“He is not my Captain, so why would he give a damn where I slept? I could sleep outside and I doubt he would bother to give me a futon.” My declaration came with mixed responses but I wasn’t done. “I’m more like an indentured servant biding my time until I leave.” It was the truth and even though I’m grateful for them letting me stay with the squad 11 hooligans, it didn’t mean I was one of them, did it?

“He is your Captain and you need to remember that. So, you’re not an official squad member, but you are with us and that means something.” I struck a nerve with Yumachika and what I said. This is so confusing to me. “Annabel, you serve a purpose here like we all do. None of us can imagine what you’re going through, but try to understand you are welcome here. You’re not a slave. You’re not a prisoner. You’re our healer.”

I let out a sigh and I wanted to hug him, so I did. “That was sweet. Thank you, Yuma.chan. I’ll try to remember that.” I felt a sharp sting on my right ass cheek and looked over my shoulder to see Ikkaku removing his large stone hand from my backside. “Ouch! Ikkaku…damn your hands are like stone slabs.” He said nothing but pointed his finger at me before both men took their leave from the room. Like them, it was time for us to start our journey as well.

We made it to the hallway and next door to the conveniently located Captain’s office. It was interesting how my space was right next to his office. I knocked and waited to hear the gruff sound of Captain Kenpachi voice telling me to get in there. I slid the door open and looked at him and Yachiru. He was sitting at his desk like he was actually doing something and Yachiru was coloring.

“Captain, I am leaving now for Kara Kura town with Lieutenants Abarai and Matsumoto. Is there anything you need?” He didn’t look at me but I could feel his agitation come from the grunt of his vague acknowledgement of my existence. “Perhaps some new bells or some hair gel for that stylish do?” A typical growl left his lips and before he could get a chance to say anything back, I slammed the door closed.

It fucking pissed me off how he was acting around me, but I couldn’t let it be my problem. He’s a different matter altogether. Since his basic introduction of: She’s here, this is her name, and if your hurt, she’s your man. He scarcely has said ten words to me. Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t expect my greeting to be filled with pomp and prose ushering my way into their division; this is Kenpachi we’re talking about here. The only time he said anything to me was four days ago when he asked if I was done yet. I wanted to tell him to go stab himself, but instead stuck with a simple backhanded wave and fuck you smile. Oh, how he infuriates me.

“Kenny, why are you so mean to our angel?” I held back a laugh at what Yachiru was saying, but it didn’t matter how he was to me. I am not at a level where he would want to fight me, so in his eyes I am insignificant. The same question always replays in my mind when we see each other…why am I here? I have a nagging feeling the old Captain have alternative reasons for putting me here, I’ve just not figured it out yet.

I caught up quickly with my shopping partners as the gates to the Human realm opened for us. The black hell butterflies that would guide us safely to Kara Kura town were so beautiful and reminded me of what I transformed into back home. Renji kept a hold of me so I wouldn’t dawdle or touch anything. Like I would do that…okay, so maybe I would. We passed through with ease and I met the light of the day once again. I don’t think my eyes blinked once when I took in Kara Kura town in real living and vivid color.

There were a couple of reasons why I wanted to come to the human realm other than to see it for real and not on an anime. The first was obvious and that was to go shopping. Yay! Rangiku shares my enthusiasm when I told whatever I bought today would be hers after I made it back home. Which brings me to my next reason for coming here.

My theory was a simple one; do I exist at all in this setting or is this in fact an alternative world I ended up in. The test is simple and I walked into a medical supply store and purchased a few pairs of scrubs and some minor medical necessities. I handed the lady my credit card and watched her swipe the mag stripe and waited. Thirty seconds later, she smiled and handed me back my card and a white receipt to sign. Not only that but I can speak fluent Japanese too. What. The. Fuck.

Everything worked and I was able to exchange my American currency for Yen. Okay, so I took the experiment a little further. I took a seat by a nearby bench and pulled out my iPad to see if it would work. It started up and began to pick up on the free Wi-Fi in the mall. When I saw the screenshot of me with my friends at work, I suddenly got real homesick.

Renji sat next to me as I explained who they were to me. He seemed to be sympathetic to my inner turmoil and asked to see more. It was nice to have this moment with him as he would scroll through the pictures. He’d occasionally laugh at some until he stopped at one of me in full combat gear. “Annabel, your eyes are almost look black.” I enlarged the screen and focused on my eyes and said it was probably the angle of the camera when the photo got taken.

An idea came to mind and I needed to get Renji on board before what I was about to do. “Renji, I’m going to do a search on me. If something hits, we’ll need to talk, okay?” He nodded and leaned up closer to me as I opened a search and started looking for me. I typed my home address…no search found. Next was the hospital I worked at…no search found. I took a deep breath and typed my name…I got a hit. I sat back and channeled my breathing to stay calm when I clicked on the images tab and waited for them to load.

We waited as my hands began to shake for some strange reason. I don’t freak out, but this bothered me. I felt a strong and larger hand take mine while our eyes stayed focused on the first image that came up. “Holy crap, that’s you Annabel, but why are you…” He stopped what he was saying and his eyes went wide causing his tattoos above his eyebrows to disappear. “I know this manga.”

Renji left and I sat there with wide eyes and gaping wide open mouth. As the images came onto the screen of me as a character in a manga, I started to feel warm. My life here is in a manga? How the fuck is this even possible. I opened my favorite manga reader and typed in the name my life is depicted under…A Maiden’s Misadventures. Seemed kind of a fitting title for my life, even though it’s creepy as fuck.

Sure enough, it was there and the last date it was published was the day I left. My thoughts were going into hyperdrive of possible theories about my recent discovery. Renji came back and handed me a current copy and gracing the cover was of my favorite coffee shop, and the title…Autumn Blues. “What in fresh hell in the morning is going on.” I needed to calm myself and not draw attention to me.

“I couldn’t believe it until I saw it.” He quickly fingered through the pages and stopped, then showed me what he was looking for. “Annabel, the day you arrived you mentioned being at a coffee shop, right?” I couldn’t believe it. My hand went to my mouth and that’s where it remained as I relived that very day through the pages of the manga. Helping the old lady, my ex-boyfriend dumping me over voicemail; it even had the mental images in my head of dismembering my ex were in there. I rather liked that part, but the difference was me leaving the coffee shop and sighing while I looked up into the sky.

Well, I can cross out my biggest mental question off my list. This is an alternative universe where they are real. and I am the fictional character. I didn’t know whether to bust out laughing or start freaking out, so I laughed instead.

“Renji, you cannot tell anyone about this.” He nodded and put his long and very strong arm around me. “There are things that I don’t understand, but it’s clear to me now this is a very dangerous place for me to be in.” He looked at me and just shook his head.

“It’s not.” He brought me closer and flashed his typical smirk. “So, someone took your stories and turned it into a fictional story. That’s all this is.” He closed the manga and sat it beside him. “Doesn’t really look like you that much anyway…your tits are way too big in here.” I chuckled and knew what he was doing, and I couldn’t help but kiss his cheek and rest my head on his capable shoulder. He understood this situation and how it needed to be for now, and we definitely need to have a very private conversation. It was at this moment I realized he didn’t know everything about me and he didn’t seem to care. He saw me for face value and it was enough for him.

We finally collected Rangiku from some dress shop, and I decided to treat us all to something from the nearby kimono shop. My money was good here so, I spent a little money on her, a little on Renji, and a bunch on me. It reached its peak of hilarity when we led Renji into a lingerie store.

His face turned as red as his hair and it was time for some fun. “What’s wrong big bad Soul reaper? Never seen a woman’s undergarments before?” Rangiku and I couldn’t contain our amusement at the now frustrated Renji.

“Just shop for your underwear and let’s go.” I grabbed his arm and lead him to a rack of very risqué bras and panties. Rangiku and I wanted to see if his face could go redder than it already is. He was brighter than a tomato and in my attempt to hold back a laugh, I let out a snort.

“Underwear is what men are supposed to wear.” I lifted a pair of red satin panties or what you could call them. “Real women wear panties.” There were two strings that held together a small triangle of cloth that was supposed to cover, but I doubt it did any of those things. I watched as he stared at the flimsy excuse of panties and then he looked at me with a confusion in his eyes.

“That’s not what you wear, is it?” I did my best to hold in a laugh, but his eyes saw right through my mischief. He wasn’t about to give me the satisfaction of getting him flustered, and retaliated with his own naughtiness. “Maybe you should try them on…” He came closer into my personal space and looked down at me with a devilish glare. “and let me give you my personal opinion?” Curse him and his height. I have a big thing for really tall men. They are like mountains you want to climb and hold on tight while you go exploring their peak.

I squinted my eyes at him for a moment and refuse to be outdone. “You wouldn’t want to see that.” My voice turned seductive while my finger slid down the center of his fitted t shirt and then looked up at him with a fake lustful glance. “Then your little Shinigami would end up wanting to play, and it’s been a very long time since I have had a man. I might hurt the big strong death god.” I bit the side of my bottom lip and flashed the most innocent look on my face. I watched him swallow hard and then start to flash his signature smirk.

We were practically nose to nose when he hit me with a question I’ll never forget. “Ever felt a Shinigami’s cock, little one?” I pressed my lips together tightly because he knew I hated being called that. “We aren’t built like humans, and I bet I could have you screaming my name in minutes.” It was my turn to swallow hard and blush a bashful red tint.

“Go on Anna and cop a feel. Even my Captain is built like a warhorse.” I had to break my stare down with Renji and look over at Rangiku who was casually browsing the bra table. Images of Hitsugaya’s manhood being bigger than his body caught me off guard when Renji grabbed my hand. He started moving it down his strong and very fit torso. When it reached its destination, I gave it a small squeeze. Holy shit, I need to get laid by one of these.

“Oh my god, is it soft or hard?” My eyes bulged out of my head and I kept feeling around to get a gauge of just how gifted this reaper was. Judging by hand to cock ratio: It could do some damage to even an experienced porn star, but I couldn’t help but continue to squeeze and rub my hand on the outside of his denim jeans. At one point, we both let out a contented sigh and I stopped. I adore Renji but not like that.

“Keep going Annabel and it will get hard. Want to have a go before we leave?” He licked his lips and got lower to my ear to try to get a rise from me. “We can find a love hotel and break your dry spell? What do you say, little one?”

I withdrew my hand and brought his head closer to mine. “You may be gigantic but I’m tight. Maybe I can bribe the attendant for a dressing room for a few minutes?” I kissed his cheek and when our eyes met, I gave him a cutesy face and he started to laugh. He took me around my shoulders and walked me over to our cohort who ignored our childish antics. She was more preoccupied on finding things to spend my money on.

“I knew I would like you, but seriously hurry up. I don’t want any surprise hollows making an appearance.” All three of us agreed that it would be a bad and today was a great day. They both reminded me of my friends back home and it made being here a lot more bearable.

“Can I ask you both something?” I looked at both of them and needed to talk. “I get I’m a rare ryoka and I landed into your lives without dying.” Rangiku stopped browsing a bra rack and looked at me with a curious glance. “If I am such an anomaly to Soul Society, then why are you two so friendly with me?” Both looked at each other before I continued. “You should be doubtful and weary of my existence, but instead you and I are shopping and I’m playing with Renji’s cock in a lingerie store.” We all looked at one another and then busted out laughing at what I just said.

“That right there is the precise reason why we enjoy your company.” Rangiku agreed and stepped in with her thoughts.

“It’s true all of us are weary of you but you make us curious to know you better as well. That comes from how you are as a person.” She broke from her thoughts and lifted a bra and I shook my head. “You haven’t shown a sign of hostility, well other than to Captain Mayuri, but you’ve done everything you promised you would.” She got closer to me and continued. “Anna, you know we’re to keep an eye on you, but it doesn’t mean we can’t get to know you on personal levels.” I looked over at Renji who gave a simple nod in affirmation at Rangiku’s statement.

It would be stupid to let a stranger simply roam free about the Soul Society, and since the first day, they both would be the two to stay close and observe my behaviors. There was more to them than watchdogs and it was clear all 3 of us could sense a friendship building. After what happened a couple of hours ago, I knew to trust Renji and Rangiku.

“I really enjoy your company and like how you’re honest with me. I made a promise the first day I arrived to the Seireitei and I keep my promises.” I gave them a respectful bow and followed it with a big warm smile. “Thanks guys for taking a chance on me and building your own impression about this ryoka by your personal experiences not by myth or rumors.”

Our heartfelt moment ended quickly as we finished up our shopping and were headed back to the Seireitei. We talked about my training while we came to a secluded alley to take our leave when we all felt an enormous spirit pressure…it was Ichigo Kurosaki’s spiritual signature. He wasn’t close to us but we all sensed it and I needed to get them out of there before they wanted to investigate. “First one back gets free drinks at the pub later.” In a flash, we were through the barrier and following our hell butterflies back.

Ichigo…would we meet each other while I was here? In my mind, I was wondering if him and I were somehow alike. Were both humans, but his origin comes from his parents, mine does not. I had greater issues to deal with once I got back and Ichigo was low on my list.

“So, um…thank you for bringing me to Kara Kura town. It was fun shopping with you Rangiku, and Renji…thanks for letting me touch your dick.” I started laughing and walked away from them before waving goodbye. It was a day filled with fun and surprises, but the day wasn’t done yet. The clock was about to strike 12 on this Cinderella, and my true calling was about to be shown to them and myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know it was longer than the others, but I couldn't break it into two chapters. See you next week and feel free to comment. See you next week and thanks to you all who have given me kudos!!!


	7. Let's Get It Started, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel's triumphant return from Kara Kura Town yielded more than what she expected, but the day is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again...As always I don't own Bleach and any of its fabulous characters. Tite Kubo gets all the credit for the great work I love so much.
> 
> I do own my heroine, Annabel and have introduced a new minor male character. This chapter will have it's first titillating moment between Annabel and a certain Captain, so be warned, just in case.

It’s hard to contain true feelings of joy and happiness that reaches to your very soul. It easily draws out the negative thoughts inside of your body and leaves you feeling like you can take on any challenge. I’m not sure if it can manifest itself as a physical glow, but it’s always evident in a smile. That smile, my smile, got everyone’s attention as I walked through the division gate and into my quarters. Whether it was from the multitude of shopping bags I had in my arms or the beaming smile on my face that grabbed everyone’s attention, I didn’t care. Today was a great day with the hope and promises of an even greater evening at the bar.

It wasn’t long after I settled my daily haul of purchases and gifts from the human realm, when I felt something coming my way. Captain Unohana taught me to close my eyes and take in the reishi so I could pinpoint spirit pressures around me. By doing this, I am learning to figure out each Shinigami’s unique signature and know who’s in the area. There were three headed my way and it wasn’t anyone I had met yet. My smile went wider as the excitement vibrated my soul…my first patient is about to arrive.

I went on my instincts and grabbed the bags of medical supplies when three soul reapers came through the doorway. “Damn, bring him to me and set him down easy.” I wheeled my stool over and pulled back his black robes. My eyes went wide for a minute and took in the bone deep gashes all over his strong body. His shoulder looked like a clawed hand grabbed him while he was sliced repeatedly to his midsection. My god, he looked like he got caught in a thresher.

“This is a hollow attack and judging by the wounds on his shoulder, a large one.” My hands were working on their own as I start to get the bleeding under control. I began to hold the large gauze pads down and channel my breathing to stay calm and focus on the seriousness of his wounds. I have never lost a patient and he wasn’t going to be my first. “What happened to him?”

I glanced at both men looking at me. They were apprehensive to talk to about their mission or what happened, but I needed to know as much details as they could give me for treatment reasons. Their reluctance to talk was a similar scenario we would get with gang shootings, so I made sure my vocal tone was much like a mother who comforts an upset child. “Guys, I know this is from a large hollow who inflicted these blows, but I need you to give me more information. Help him by helping me, okay?”

One reluctantly came forward and nodded to the other while I began to get the Shinigami’s bleeding under control. “We were on hollow patrol when it came out of nowhere and attacked Kakogawa.” I kept my focus on my patient but could hear the uneasiness in his voice while he relayed today's near tragic attack. He was clearly rattled by the event, but kept talking to me. “It was just supposed to be routine, but we didn’t expect it to be so large.” My gaze at the clearly shell-shocked man and judging by his body language as well as his broken voice, these three were new to the Shinigami path they chose. “It’s four arms were on him and was about to tear him in two when we finally killed it.” His story even rattled me slightly, but all I could do was listen and try to comfort him with a gentle nod and smile. “Doc, is he going to make it?”

“He’s going to be just fine. Shinigami’s heal quicker than a ryoka.” The two haggard looking squad members seem to start to relax, and I could feel the tension in the air start to release slowly. “What I need now is for you both to have a seat and get your bearings. It’s not easy witnessing something like that and you need to calm your mind. You did the right thing to bring him here and I promise to take very good care of him.” My calming manner at which I spoke to them and the caring smile across my face actually got them to smile back at me. “I think the Captain will want a debriefing, and let him know I will report to him later after he’s stabilized. So, take the time you need while I get him stitched up.”

I love the thrill and excitement of any type of trauma, but I always kept a calm Zen like state while I went to work. I became famous at the hospital for taking things in a rational and focused manner, and it drew in other medical staff to work with me more than other NPs or doctors. Now was no different. The relaxed aura in the room blanketed their bodies and frayed nerves, and it seemed to work on releasing their fears for their fallen friend. More importantly, it prepared them for the briefing they were going to give to Captain Kenpachi.

Before they left, I told them to see me if they needed to be healed or to just talk to someone. I looked down at the still unconscious patient and took a deep breath before going to work. “It looks like it’s just you and me handsome. This may hurt slightly while I stitch you up, so please forgive me.” I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned to get a suture kit while saying an internal prayer for him like I do all my patients. When I looked back I didn’t expect to see my hand glowing a soft golden color.

Thoughts of excitement and a side of shock filled my mind. This was the first time I could actually see what everyone was talking about. I felt a warmth wash over me and settle into my hand that held down the bloodied bandage at his shoulder, and the golden hue that glowed from me was breathtaking. That glow…that same glow I saw when I became those hundreds of butterflies. Have I had this ability my whole life?

I applied more pressure to the bandage and the more I thought of the young man, who was probably some 100 years my senior, the brighter the glow intensified. My eyes went wider when what looked like a small golden butterfly, ghosted down my arm and into the wound I was holding pressure against. I pulled back the gauze bandages to see his wound start to heal in front of me slowly. The muscles and tendons from the deep gashes were healing faster. I felt both shock and happiness at what I was witnessing. I kept working on each deep wound and gash while watching small butterflies travel from me to his injuries.

When my hands went back to normal, the patient had wounds no more than minor cuts. I could now treat myself with a minor freak out moment and try to piece together everything. What the fuck was going on with me? Was I just like Orihime who could reverse a patient’s injury? I don’t ever recall anyone emitting a healing kido like this. Instead of just light energy, mine is in the form of a butterfly. Butterflies? Why a butterfly?

I would contemplate this later, and I went back to making small stitches to seal the remnants of a once horrific sight. In no time, I had the young Shinigami stitched up, bandages wrapped, and writing my report while he rested. I was documenting the use of my reiatsu and was so focused, I disregarded the tall ominous figure slide the door open.

“How is your first patient?” I was slightly startled at Kenpachi surprising me, but I kept to myself as I finished writing my report in his chart. He was walking around and taking in his division banners proudly hung like parade flags, and for a moment, his face seem to soften. The once abandoned room was now a place to heal his men instead of going to the 4th. I just hoped he approved enough to leave me be.

“He’ll be fine and be able walk out of here like nothing happened by morning.” I looked up briefly at my resting Shinigami and then at my hands for a moment. Should I say something to Kenpachi about this? I shook my head and wrote the last few things in the chart and stood to get some water. My reluctance to speak to him finally turned to resolve in doing the right thing, only to get thwarted by the arrogant and perverted Captain.

“So, you managed to pick up everything you needed from the human realm.” Dangling from his large index finger was the black string bikini I just bought. Between him touching my stuff and the sadistic grin across his face, I was ready to fail at beating his ass. I don’t even know why he’s here bothering me. He should have left the moment I told him the patient would be fine. That’s what he does; he growls at me, says ten words or less and leaves, or worse…just refuses to notice I exist. Now, I’m not saying I expect him to be like Shunsui or Ukitake, but would it kill him to a hello? I released my frustrated thoughts and went to rescue my new “necessity” from the overgrown jerk.

“Be careful Captain Zaraki, you’ve already exceeded your quota of words towards me today, and I think you’re dangerously close to exceeding tomorrows. Better stop and leave before you use them all up for the week.” I heard his typical growl but this one came with a surge of his reiatsu.

Shock-waves of what feels like electrical current hit my body. I couldn’t resist the ripples of energy being absorbed into every part of my being and setting off every pleasure sensor I have. My own self was fighting me as I tried to push back his reiatsu and regain composure, even though my knees want to buckle. Inside I wanted more and have it wash over me until I fell off that cliff of orgasmic euphoria. If it was any other person other than Kenpachi, I would have asked for more, but not him. He was my warden, my keeper while I was stuck in Soul Society.

“Is there…” I wiped my forehead briefly while I composed myself. “Is there something else you need from me sir?” I may have stressed the sir bit a little too much and added a pinch of sarcasm in my tone, but he still said nothing to me. He just got closer and seem to study me with his one piercing eye. Part of me wanted to have it out with him, but instead I let out a sigh and decided to put my things away and just ignore him. He was messing with me and I didn’t like being played with. I wanted to talk to him and tell him about what happened, but maybe it’s best to leave it to Captain Yamamoto to figure out why I now have healing kido.

My thoughts were pulled away by the light padding of footsteps and Lieutenant Yachiru jumping on my back. “What did you get me?” I pointed to an orange gift bag with a huge pink bow holding the contents inside. She dropped down and squealed with delight when she looked into it and saw it stuffed full of candy. It was her favorite candy and plenty of it too. Her smile made my heart go into overdrive, and I couldn’t help but grab her and press her tightly against my chest.

“Oh, you’re just too cute lieutenant. Try not to eat it all tonight.” I set her down and watched how she came over to Kenpachi and showed him what I bought her. It was endearing to the heart to see them act so much like father and daughter. After my parents divorced, I was forced to visit my father and those visits weren’t anything like the scene I was seeing before me.

My required visits were nothing but a torrent of my father bashing my mother and how I wasn’t his child. Such bullshit to say to an eight-year-old who just wanted to spend time with her dad. I wanted to be like all the other little girls who loved their fathers and were the princesses to be loved and protected. Instead, I was forced to spend a week with a dragon who wanted to tear me apart rather than hug me. It’s funny because he never acted like that when my parents were still married to one another. By the time I was 12, my begging to stay away from him was finally granted by the courts. Paternity tests proved I was his, and my mother could rest easy in knowing that I and the monthly child support were safe.

My thoughts returned to watching Yachiru try to put a lollipop in Kenpachi’s mouth. It was precious to watch, and I had to hold back a giggle and how they bickered at each other. When I could no longer control my laughter, I let it out much to their surprise. “I think the Captain prefers something a little less sweet and a whole lot stronger.” I grabbed the long black bag from my bed and held it out to Kenpachi. “For you Captain…as a thank you for allowing me to stay here.” I came over to him and handed him the long bag and went back to putting the rest of my new things away.

“Wow Kenny, she even bought your favorite. Angel must sure be nice to give a present to someone whose mean to her.” Yachiru surprised me by what she said. It didn’t matter if he gave two shakes about me, and by the way he treats me, he obviously didn’t have time nor the energy to put forth getting to know me.

“It’s quite alright Yachiru. I would never expect him to treat me any differently than he has since day one.” It was the truth and I didn’t care what I said about my feelings. “To him, I am not strong enough to waste time over. It’s a shame though because I like how he fights.” I felt Kenpachi staring down at me as he stepped closer towards my personal space. The low grumble resonating from his chest sent a small shiver down my back and a yearn to move closer to him. It’s like a call to my inner self to be wrapped around him in body and soul. I wondered if this is what a snake feels like when it sheds its skin.

“After dinner, be in my office.” I looked up at Kenpachi and gave a simple nod. He obviously wanted to say something else but refrained from saying a word. He looked down at the bottle of expensive whiskey I bought him and looked back into my blue eyes. Giving him a wink and went back to putting the last bag of clothes away while Yachiru took us both in with a silly grin on her face.

Everything was in its place in the nice dark wood drawers, but a pair of running shoes and a bag of workout gear. I always enjoy a good run to clear my head after a long and tiring day, so now I get to enjoy one here. “Yachiru, I need to go for a quick run before dinner. Would like to join me tomorrow for some gift deliveries?” I had other gifts for Shunsui, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Shuuhei, and two particular members of 11. She nodded with a sucker still in her mouth while leaving me to change.

After a run, I got changed and went to dinner. I thought about what the Captain wanted to see me about and noticed he wasn’t present. I wonder how I saved the Shinigami’s life by just a touch from my hands, and if maybe Kenpachi saw what happened. While I ran, I decided to accept this new ability as a gift and hoped it would happen again when I needed it.

“Hey Annabel, I hope our souvenirs are acceptable?” I turned my attentions over at Ikkaku and Yumachika and smiled.

“Did I not say I don’t give lame gifts?” Both sat on each side of me and began to eat. My stomach had other plans for me and food wasn’t on the agenda. I wondered if the Captain was going to kick me out or something. I liked it here and was starting to get to know each of them. “I will reveal your presents tomorrow, but right now. Do either of you know what Captain Kenpachi wants to speak to me about?” Both shook their heads and went back to eating while I left the room.

I made my way around the corridors and paused a moment to look up into the night sky. I loved how the wispy clouds seemed to adorn the moon with a sheer silver cover. The city lights always drowned out the stars, but here, I was able to admire the heavens themselves. No matter where I was, the moon was always there and unchanged. It’s always my anchor to keep me grounded throughout my life for some reason, and my affection for the glowing white orb gave me companionship when I was alone. A soft sigh left my lips because my brief moment of bliss needed to end. “Good night old friend and give me strength to endure the lion’s den I’m about to enter.”

“You can come in if you promise to not slam the door.” I scrunched my nose and clinched my fists at his voice. I entered the room and with reluctance, gently slid the door closed. I heard his typical oh so familiar growling response at my sight as he began to talk to me. More like at me. “Tomorrow morning, you will go to the courtyard training grounds and be tested. It’s time to see if your mouth matches your fight.” Let the stare down commence and cue the crickets.

He just sat back in his massive chair and just stared at me. Not to be outdone, I cocked my hip out and tapped my index finger against my hip with a bored expression on my face. “What? Am I to tremble in fear at your request?” I pretended to pick at one of my nails of my other hand. Maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to do or act around a crazed beast like Kenpachi, but I wasn’t afraid of a fight. I baited him and he returned with a counter strike that brought me to my knees.

This strike from his spirit pressure was much more intense than the one from earlier. I fell to the floor and tried to catch my breath before addressing him. I almost had an orgasm from that hit; either that or I almost pissed myself. I swallowed hard and used the chair by me to lift myself off the floor. “Is there anything else sir?” I managed to keep my decency intact by rolling my shoulders and keeping my breathing at a slight pant. Boy, that felt good and something deep inside of me was drawing from it…wanting more.

“You tell me Porter. Is there something you need to discuss?” He was dragging his hand across his stubbly chin and waiting for me to answer. One deep exhale and I regained my composure and decided to talk about earlier.

“I will if you will stop attacking me with your damn reiatsu.” He merely pointed to the chair next to me and said nothing. What a smug ass bastard. I adjusted my black kimono because I refused to wear what they wore; those hakama pants made my ass look huge. I paired it with a lavender sash to represent the division I stayed with out of respect. I took my seat and glared at his now classic demented smirk on his face; no doubt happy how he knocked me down to the floor and moaning like a bitch in heat.

“I managed to…I mean while I was holding his chest, I…” I stopped and looked at my hand and got aggravated. “Fuck! I don’t know what I did but I somehow healed that reapers body with just my hand.” My body start to glow as I got frustrated. “Look at me! This doesn’t happen to humans, and it obviously gets worse when I get pissed off. What the hell is going on with me?” I was confused and wanted answers, but needed to calm myself down.

“Tell me where you’re from.” I shook my head and lack of obedience rewarded me with another hit from his spirit pressure. I had an immediate reaction this time. I fell back into the chair and let out a strangled moan as my nipples hardened and rubbed against the lace bra I was wearing. That was a place I loved being aroused from and my hands grabbed at my breasts to try to alleviate the pleasurable pain hitting such a sensitive area. He had to be enjoying this voyeuristic moment when I began to pull at the fabric hampering me from pleasuring myself.

My head fell back and my eyes began to roll when he hit me again with his spirit pressure. I was losing control of my body, as my legs spread wide open and began to claw at the folds of my robes. The strangled cries and moans left my mouth as my hands were desperate to reach inside my soaking wet lace panties to my aching womanhood. I wanted to release the sexual pressure building up in my body, and if it’s in front of him, then so be it.

My mind was starting to go black when a voice inside of me told me to fight back. _‘Annabel, resist him. You are strong, now fight his attack.’_ That voice was deep, strong and commanding. I began to regain control and an aggressive growl replaced the sensuous and desperate moans for more.

“STOP TORMENTING ME!” A flash of gold filled the room and hit Kenpachi enough to release his hold on me. I was panting, dripping in sweat, and pissed off worse than a hive of angry hornets. Something inside of me gave me the strength to compose myself. After several deep breaths like the ones you do after the best sex you’ve ever had, I flashed him a look of death.

“Again, tell me where you’re from.” I stood up tall and brushed the uneven hem of my disheveled black robes, and calmed myself before answering him.

“Only when I pass your little test and gain a position in this division.” I slammed my hands on his desk and leaned forward to get in his personal space. “If I don’t meet your expectations then I will leave and join Captain Kyoraku’s or Ukitake’s division.” I looked into his eye and so help me god I wanted to smack his smug looking face. He had a look like he was proud of himself for reducing me to actually finger fucking myself in front of him. It was demeaning and made a promise to myself to never let him do that to me again, even if it meant leaving the division.

I slammed the door hard enough to hear wood crack and could have given a shit if I broke the fucking thing. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Everything between me and Kenpachi seemed to dissolve when I walked into the room where my patient was lying there peacefully. To see his stunning light brown eyes slowly start to open, reminded me while I loved my job.

“How are you feeling?” I pulled back the bandage and noticed how his skin was almost healed and the stitches were already dissolved. “Amazing…does it hurt when I touch this?” He said nothing more than a bruise does, and my happiness level was once again restored. When he tried to reach up to touch my face, I took it and placed it in my lap while holding it tightly.

“Thank you for saving me. You truly are the angel of our division.” He went back to sleep and I took in what he said. I caressed his hand while brushing his soft black hair from his forehead. “Please stay with us…stay.” His mumbled words pierced my heart. I wanted to stay if I could get the Captain’s spirit pressure away from me. When I released his hand, I saw Kenpachi at the door. He must have listened to what his squad member said because he soften his glare at me and walked away.

I laid down on my bed now furnished with all my pretty things and looked up at the rafters. “I like it here too and want to stay…if only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Annabel got her wish for a patient and a nice surprise to have the ability to heal. I know Kenpachi seems a little despicable in his actions towards Annabel, but the next two chapters will reveal why he did it. I know it seems a little out of his character to toy with his prey, but she is? Please feel free to comment and I do apologize for any grammar mistakes as I do not have a beta reader to do my editing.
> 
> Stay happy...stay well...until next week!


	8. When It Hits You, That's When You Feel The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel's about to be tested, but is it to remain in the 11th's Division of the Gotei 13, or is there another reason?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters created from Tite Kubo. I do own Annabel Porter, the heroine who gets to onteract with each of them...so jealous.

_“Papa…papa look how pretty.” The giggles from the small girl made the older man chuckle at her antics. More and more butterflies surrounded the young child and would settle on her head, arms and shoulders._

_“Annabel, I think the butterflies think you are a sweet flower to dance around on.” The old man watched as his young granddaughter attracted the beautiful butterflies to her. “Be careful not to touch their wings. They are delicate and very special like you.” Young blue eyes met his much older ones as she walked over to her grandfather._

_“Papa? What makes me so special?” When the last butterfly left her finger, she took a seat in her grandpa’s lap and waited for him to tell her. She always loved him and her grandmother so much and the times she spent with them was always magical._

_“Because precious Annabel, you are destined to great things. You have the gift of your ancestors and will understand one day when you’re older.” She curled up in his arms and looked out over the hilltop they were on and down into the town where they lived._

I pulled from my meditative state and my heart ached. My grandfather was the only real father figure in my life after my parents split. I had forgotten that time on the grassy hilltop and how the butterflies danced in the air around us. My papa would tell me stories about butterflies, and how they contained the joy and happiness from departed souls waiting to be resurrected to a new life. It was one of my best memories of my time with him, and I wonder if he is dancing around in a field waiting to be reborn.

I let out a sigh and took in the area around me; there was no grassy hillside but a barren stretch of ground. Here is where I am to be judged. The arena where my fate is to be decided if I stay within the 11th or I go to another. I resigned myself that if I fail, then I will go to the 13th division with Captain Ukitake, but I want to stay. There is work to be done here, and a part of me feels tethered to the ego driven squad and their maniacal Captain. I’m also pretty sure that the 4th squad likes me here to take care of them rather than deal with the rabble rousers coming to them for aid.

A small smile rose from my lips as I looked up at the diminishing night. The moon was still present in the ever-growing blue sky, and I loved how the chalky white outline of the big orb still fought to stay awake a little longer. “Well old friend…today is the day I prove myself.” I stood up and dusted myself off before looking up to the heavens again. “Will you give me the strength you have so I can be victorious?” I shook my head and giggled softly to myself. Here I am in the middle of a dirt ring and I’m asking the moon to help me out. My smile rose and my giggle turned to a laugh. “Oh boy, what a mess I’m in.” I sighed and kept the smile. “If anyone saw me talking to you they would think I went mad, but oh well…good night old friend.”

As the sun rose above the buildings, images in black started to appear. I knew the entire division would want to witness my success or epic failure today, but I was surprised at the other Captains and Lieutenants in attendance. Ikkaku and Yumachika must have sent word to Rangiku and Renji, and when I scanned the perimeter, there they were. This moment would either define me as the anomaly I appear to be or a fraud wrapped in organic matter. Either way, I’ve been itching for a fight and now I get to experience one against a death god.

I closed my eyes for a moment and cleared my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Renji giving me that classic prebattle expression. “Anna, don’t hold back. You need to take this seriously and give it everything you have.” Was he giving me a Soul Society Shinigami pep talk?

“Ah, are you worried about me?” I batted my eyes at him and scrunched my shoulder like a shy little girl.

“I’m being serious.” He grabbed both my shoulders and looked down at me. His hard eyes and deep intense expression let me know he was worried for me and my safety. “Use what you know but tap into the energy that comes from within you.” I took a moment and listened to what he said and how he was acting. What were they going to do to me?

“I’m glad you and Rangiku are here, and I always take a fight as serious business. I don’t intend on losing this battle, okay?” I smiled and let out a long exhale to calm my nerves. “Anything else coach?” My playful side got him to release his intense glare on me and a slow smile started to form from his once thin lined lips.

“Yeah, don’t die little one.” My face deadpanned and a faint glow of gold surrounded my body. I really hate being called little.

“Renji, when this is over, you and I need to have a talk about that pet name.” He only chuckled at me as he made his way back to his spot next to his stone statue of a Captain. I swear, they are like apples and oranges, but I guess you need one type to compliment the other. My internal dissection of Byakuya’s and Renji’s personalities stopped when I felt the signatures of two Shinigami we were all waiting for.

“Ryoka, you say you are a soldier from the living realm, but let’s see if you can be one in ours.” Kenpachi looked across the abandoned training grounds and in my direction. I was still upset from last night’s events, and my spirit pressure let him know I wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. He signaled two squad members to face off with me, and as they came towards me, I prayed for whatever warrior god or goddess to give me the will to beat them down.

A simple wooden training katana was tossed at me feet and I just shook my head. I tried to learn Kendo when I was a teenager, but sucked so bad at it that I stuck to martial arts instead. “No play swords for me. Never touch them, so I’ll use my hands.” With a hearty crack of my neck, I gestured for them to come closer.

They started to come nearer but not fast enough for my liking, so I took off towards them at quarter speed. Adrenaline was starting to pump through my veins and the smile on my face grew with each step towards my two opponents. I was like a coil slowly winding up and patiently waiting for it to snap. It was a feeling I get when I want to dominate a much stronger opposition or situation.

“She’s tenacious but does that pretty mouth match her body?” Renji agreed with what Captain Shunsui said and he hoped I could hold my own. “I hope she succeeds so we can have a celebration if she chooses to stay here.” Shunsui was correct about that statement as he watched me run towards the two men.

“You know I can hear what you’re saying gentlemen.” I tripped one up and punched the other and it made an impression on the Captain as well as the others. I returned to the one I tripped up and landed a very hard punch to his face. The impact should have hurt my hand, but I was surprised how much stronger I got.

Shunsui busted out into a laugh when I spun around to the other attacker and planted my foot to his abdomen. “Would you look at that. The sweet beauty knows how to attack.” I was still a hold of the one as I continued to punch him until I felt his body go limp. There was something so satisfying as a woman beating down a man, and I seemed to channel my aggression from a certain spikey haired Captain. I need to make sure to heal this guy later and apologize for hitting him until his face went bloody.

“Captain Kyoraku, I’m trying to focus here.” I attacked both men with a ferocity and something inside of me was saying to break free and attack harder, while the other was trying to calm my anger. I knew they were non-ranking members and easily dodged their strikes. When one fell, I noticed a weakness in the other and went for it. After a few moves, he too was on the ground next to his fallen comrade.

I was breathing slightly hard but got it quickly under control because this test was far from done. The ruthless Captain wouldn’t go this easy on me and just end it there. Oh no, these were the weakest of their recruits and just tipping the iceberg of what he was going to bring my way.

“Anna, quit screwing around and stop holding back.” I stood up and rolled my shoulders back and sent an evil glare in Renji’s general direction. Was he trying to bait me? “You will never be able to defeat a hollow with defensive tactics.” The bantering and bickering way he spoke to me pissed me off. I was in the middle of a fight, but he’s over there bitching at me.

“Well excuse me if I took years to repress my anger to be a member of polite society.” My hip popped and my hand rested on top of it while I rolled my eyes. It’s instinctual for us women to do that as a quiet way of expressing distaste for someone’s words or actions towards us, and now was no different. “I’m a little rusty, so give me break and let me remember.” It wasn’t that I was holding back, but if I acted on how I truly felt inside, I might have to rebuild all the seals I worked so hard in controlling the raging hell inside of me.

“So, you’re a fraud.” I scowled slightly and everyone looked shocked. “You weren’t a fighter after all, were you?” Everyone watched how I reacted to what Kenpachi said to me. Memories of the mental abuse from my own father started to fill my mind, and the frustration started to build something darker and deeper within me.

“I bet you were nothing but a soldier’s plaything; A whore at the sidelines to give them release after they did the real fighting.” I couldn’t believe what he said. I was stuck between being confused and angry, but it was clear to everyone and me, I didn’t like where this was going. They could feel my reiatsu flicker like a short in a light bulb. I was shorting out all right but did my best to keep calm.

“What did you call me? Did you just call me a whore, psychopathic hedgehog?” I spit those words at him and at this point could care less what rank he is. He disrespected me and now it was my turn to return the courtesy. “You know nothing about me or my life, you fucking asshole!”

My glow turned to a rosy gold color as I started to pace in a small area while my eyes never left his. Flashbacks from my time in the combat unit I was attached to in Iraq, made my mind start to blur from then to current reality. Images whizzed by of my commanding officer attempting to degrade me in front of the other men. This was starting to come back to me and Kenpachi was holding the key to memories I wanted to forget.

Harder and harder I tried to hold my rage from building inside of me like a volcano about to explode. Over and over the memories of the men ignoring me or saying derogatory comments about my sex was getting to be too much. A sudden and slight twitch to my cheek happened as I kept a deep and deadly focus on the bastard who was assaulting me with disparaging words on my character.

“I don’t need a woman in my division who is only good for spreading her legs and letting my men fill up each hole.” I started to breathe deeper and that was when I could feel an internal seal to protect myself and others from something sinister crumple away…it was pain and hurt.

“Why don’t you go running to the other more pathetic divisions and leave the real fighting to us.” He yelled at me and I stopped my pacing. The second seal crumpled around my soul…jealously and hatred. The deep exhale I released was a deep low grumble sound and my golden rosy glow intensified. He was pushing the wrong buttons with me.

“Shut the fuck up…you don’t know what you’re talking about.” My fists were clinched tightly to where they began to bleed from the nails embedded into my own palms while my head dropped down. My voice was still calm, though my inner self was not. The past and current verbal assaults towards me couldn’t contain another seal, as it cracked and crumpled to the metaphoric ground…anger.

“I know exactly what you are, so why don’t you leave my division…Little Fuck Doll!”

My world went black.

There were no more words; there were no more moving pictures of the past whizzing through my head. Even the birds wouldn’t dare to squawk after what Kenpachi said to me. The glowing warmth of my spirit pressure seemed to quickly suck back inside of my being. Tiny cracks around the final seal holding my most inner rage was starting to increase in size. My control was starting to waiver and my body shook slightly in anticipation of what was about to become of me.

 _“You are not a doll…Annabel…let me out.”_ Something inside my very soul was speaking to me. It was warm and inviting like a thick quilt on a cold night. It felt safe and I couldn’t contain a slight smile from my lips. Within seconds, an image started to manifest within the black void of my soul.

 _“All the years of hiding me is over…Annabel please free me.”_ My other self was coming closer to me and I could feel a gentle touch caress my cheek. She was a mirror image, but her hair was platinum down to her waist, and her eyes were a deep dark indigo blue with light blue rims. Our bodies were the same and other than our hair and eye color, she could be my twin…my yang to her yin.

 _“No more pain…no more hurt…let me out and no one will ever harm you again.”_ I slowly nodded as my soul was speaking to me. She was the half I tapped down deep inside of my body because everyone said good girls don’t behave badly. She was my hurt, my pain, my anguish and jealousy. She was my anger, but most of all…she was the rage created from my repressed feelings that was desperate to leave its cage.

_“Stop denying who you are and what you are capable of. Accept me and let’s show them all how strong you are.”_ My other half was right. I’m tired of being something everyone else wants me to be. I want to feel whole again…I want to be free. I took her hands and the final seal shattered into a million pieces. We embraced and a super charged feeling inside of me of raw emotion filled my body and soul.

My head fell back and I let out a shrill like a banshee cry, while my spirit pressure released into a spectacular display of black and red light. When the dust settled, I lifted my head and stared deeply into Kenpachi’s eyes. There was no more heavy breathing, but a control pattern of the air I took in as I shed my hoodie and shoes. Time to fight for real this time.

“Her eyes...” Renji’s astonished words moved my attention to him. “They’re almost black and her spirit pressure, it’s still rising.” So, my eyes changed colors. What an interesting change. I wonder what else changed. I looked down at my hands and bear arms to see a dark red aura around me, and I let out an almost demonic giggle. It sent an erotic shiver down my spine and I couldn’t help but moan out in satisfaction of finally being my one true self now.

All of them were looking at me like a new animal at the zoo, but my attentions were on one Captain. The one who now earned my vengeance and my thanks for letting my other more darker side out. “Mmm, it feels so good to be one again.” I dropped my head back and let out another loud and sinister laugh before staring back at Kenpachi with nothing but evil intent in my now darker colored eyes.

“What else you got worthless?” My head tilted and I could feel his attack on my being with his reiatsu, but I just shook my head. “No, no, no…Nice try Captain, but I am protecting her now.” My blood red glow started to rise even more while the words left my mouth. “I won’t let someone like you fuck with her ever again!” All heads turned to the 11th’s Captain and wondered what he had done to me. “No one will hurt her!” My loud scream and energy spike drew everyone’s attention to the tall and ominous Captain. Before anyone could say anything to Kenpachi, I busted out into a hysterical and maniacal laugh.

“Fucking pussy…you give us nothing but weak little boys in this division.” I snapped the wooden katana into two pieces and pointed it at the spikey haired captain. “She is not a little doll for a man’s enjoyment, and anyone who tries to touch her…” I moved the broken sword around the crowd gathered at the outskirts of the training fields. “I will rip your dick off and make you suck on it!” I plunged the broken piece into the ground and stood there waiting for his next move. Kenpachi smiled a weird and almost erotic grin towards me before licking his lips. I guess he’s turned on by my new attitude, or he likes seeing a good fight.

“Let’s see what you got now Annabel Porter. Hold back and I will kill you myself.” Matching looks of a lunatic drew on our faces and I nodded. He sent out 5 more men towards me and they ranged from unseated to lower seated officers. This was going to be fun.

“Time to play with a death god…yummy.” My body was so full of adrenaline and anger that I sprung up, and in a move right out of any action movie, flipped my body into the air and attacked them with all the rage released inside of me. I wasn’t out of control of my own actions, but I let my darker half, my yang, take over and see what I could do. My liberated part didn’t disappoint, as I easily took all five of them out. I even giggled when I dislocated one of the men’s shoulders. My strength and power increased tenfold and every cell in my body was hyper sensitive for more.

All watched me standing there now with a calm demeanor as I looked at my handy work. There were groans of the still conscious ones and I chose to let them all be and not kill any of them. That was not what I do unless they became a threat and this was just a test and nothing else. I still wanted to be a part of them and both sides of me knew to keep into a certain level of control until the time came to destroy what I wanted to kill most…a hollow.

“Oh big strong Ikkaku…will you come out and play with me.” My voice was dripping with a sultry rich tone as I was taunting the very Shinigami I knew who could give me one hell of a fight. “I want a real Shinigami to fight, so please come and play with me. I promise to be a merciful angel.” My seductive and childlike way of wanting to fight Ikkaku, coaxed Kenpachi to let him be my next opponent.

“Kenny, he could kill her.” My head stay fixed on Ikkaku but my dark eyes looked at Yachiru. I took a moment and connected with the small pink haired lieutenant. All I could do was smile at her like I always do so she knows I’m still here. I felt like a mother around her for some reason, and now I needed to comfort her thoughts that I was going to be fine.

“Captain Kenpachi, are all your men must be a bunch of fucking pansies and won’t fight a poor little woman?” My hands rubbed together and my hips swayed like I was getting aroused by the thought of fighting Ikkaku. “How long I wanted to know what it would be like to fight a death god.” I wasn’t completely in my best frame of mind as all the hate, hostility and pure rage was still filling me up. I just wanted to fight someone who was a decent opponent, so I tried a different tactic to draw out my prey.

“I know all your movements and how you fight, brave Ikkaku.” I paused for a moment and I knew what would draw him out to me. “I even know your little secret Ikkaku. Shall I tell everyone what you can do?” His diabolical smirk left his face and I saw anger replace it when he remembered how I knew all about them. When I saw him look at Kenpachi and got the okay to join me on the training grounds, I smiled like a little girl. “Oh goody, I get to fight a real god this time.”

“Annabel, I will not hold back.” He watched as I only nodded.

“Good, because I like it rough baby.” Ikkaku came forward and I began to dodge his strikes until I saw an opening and connected a series of punches to his abdomen. My reiatsu focused to my left hand and ignited a fourth strike making him skid backwards a few feet. I watched him smile at what I did and figured he liked that I was actually fighting him. This was what he was hoping to see from me, and I wasn’t disappointing him when I took a few of his own punches.

When a punch connected to by mid-section and pushed me back, and I spit out a little blood while smiling at him. “Well hello handsome, are we through with foreplay now?” I brushed the blood from my lips and returned the favor by connecting punches and several kicks; breaking his nose. It was a good old-fashioned fist fight until Ikkaku struck a forceful kick to my chest and I screamed out in pain.

I was on one knee and my labored breathing let me know I had a few shattered ribs piercing into my lungs. If not treated now, I would truly die. I closed my eyes and waited to take in my last breath when I started to feel something warm around my chest and back. I looked down and much to everyone’s amazement, I had tiny little butterflies glowing where the damage was inflicted. I’m healing myself? _‘Annabel, I promised no one would hurt you.’_ My eyes went dark again as I began to stand and the golden butterflies started to disappear. Now was the time to finish this fight.

I took off into a full run at an accelerated pace. Just as I and Ikkaku were ready to deal the final blows, I felt an arm around my waist and a reiatsu that seemed to stun me. It wasn’t enough to harm me, but stun me so I would lose focus on Ikkaku.

“Remove your arm from my waist, or I’ll break it off.” I spun around and was looking up into the Captain’s eye, and for a moment he seemed to soften. I blinked a few times and shook out from my angry thoughts. I managed to calm myself but stayed on high alert. I wasn’t through with him and both sides of me wanted some form of justice to the lewd yet very erotic use of his spirit pressure to get me to talk.

“You earned your place within the 11th division as our dark angel.” I bypassed the sounds of congratulations from the division members because I still had unfinished business with my Captain, still holding me like a sack of potatoes. “Annabel, that is enough and you have proved yourself enough to stay. You need to calm yourself.” I decided I would wait and play dead until I was ready to strike. I gave a simple nod and let my body go limp just enough to get him to release me.

When my feet hit the bloodstained ground and his large and strong arms release me from my human cage, I spiked my spirit pressure to maximum, drew back with everything I had, and swung at his face. “This is for calling me a fucking doll you prick!”

Everyone witnessed me draw back and make contact with Captain Kenpachi’s left cheek. If the insubordination didn’t shock everyone, it was the scream and sound of bones breaking in my hand and wrist. I was already starting to heal but the damage was done.

I felt light headed as I started to leave the training grounds holding my limp wrist glowing with golden hues of butterflies. The world started to spin and then go black. Well this isn’t good…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Annabel unlocked the spirit pressure within her. Next week will be everyone's pov since she collapsed. See you next week and thanks so much for the kudos and support. It means a lot to me since this is my first story on AO3.


	9. Everyone Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel Porter fought to the point where she drained the unlocked spirit pressure that lay dormant inside of her. Now it is the seven Shinigami to reflect on what she means to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer Alert: I do not own Bleach and its brilliantly depicted characters that currently interact with my original character, Annabel Porter.
> 
> This is a short chapter and has given me more writer's block since I began writing this. I tried not to make them too OC, but stuck to what their feelings were about her and nothing else. I may rewrite later, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. If not, then I apologize and can happily say the next one will be much better.
> 
> Now then...let's get on with the story....

_Everyone POV_

They all stood there in her medical room as Annabel lay motionless on the small bed. Each reflected on how she affected their lives in such a short time. Some called themselves her friend, some wanted to call her squad member and drinking partner, and even a couple wanted to call her a potential lover. Whatever they all called her, they just wanted Annabel to wake up and still be Annabel.

To Renji, she was a new friend lying in her bed surrounded by of those ridiculous pillows she had to have yesterday. The two shops she dragged him into, and the pillow fight that ensued, made him want her to sit up and chuck one at him now. He watched with pride at how his new friend beat each opponent down with nothing more than her body, but didn’t like the transformation into something he thought looked like a demon. It wasn’t who Annabel was, and he now looked from her face to the Captain who turned her into something dark. “Captain Kenpachi, why did you say those things to her?”

“This is division 11 business and the last time I checked lieutenant, you’re not part of my squad anymore.” Everyone looked at him and even Yumachika and Ikkaku thought their Captain took it a little too far. Kenpachi was impulsive more than rational, but knew he had to have a real reason to unleash such a tirade of horrific words to Annabel.

Since her arrival, she made their days interesting with her playful antics and they both loved how she never quit on the training she was given. That was why she was lying there unconscious now. She pushed too hard and Yumachika and Ikkaku wanted the new squad member to open her gorgeous blue eyes and say something with that smart mouth of hers.

“Then try to explain it to a fellow Captain because the way I see it, we are owed an explanation.” Captain Shunsui didn’t care for the things he said to her. To him, she was a woman, and since the day he met her she was more than a gorgeous body he fantasized about in risqué positions. Annabel was a flame that drew him to her for reasons he couldn’t understand. She was intriguing, light hearted and very sassy. She was the type of woman who could put him in his place and then move on like nothing ever happened. Annabel was an intoxicating drink he wanted to taste.

Kenpachi was following orders from a higher authority, and knew if he didn’t say something, they would all start up. “She healed her first patient with her spirit pressure yesterday and then spiked it again in my office last night.” He looked over at her and hoped she would wake up so she could answer their questions and not him. It wasn’t his thing to speak about private matters pertaining to his division, and it pissed him off that they were all calling his methods into question. Annabel belonged to him and he would do what he saw fit with any of his men. “It needed to be drawn out if she was going to survive here.”

Rangiku was surprised what Kenpachi said as she looked down at the unconscious body of her ryoka counterpart. To Rangiku, she was her friend she could confide in and never get judged. She hated how Annabel was spoken to, and now she was lying there defenseless and unable to speak for herself. If she couldn’t speak then Rangiku would speak for her.

“You called her a whore…you called her a fuck doll.” She did her best to control her anger, but a part of her wanted to see if the cold and insensitive Captain could show any remorse for almost breaking her friend’s mind. “Instead of ignoring her, you should have spoken to her. You might have found out how she was sexually harassed in the military she was in.” She crossed her arms under her enormous chest and just rolled her eyes. This was one time she wished her pint-sized Captain was here. Even Hitsugaya didn’t like how Annabel’s spirit energy was drawn from her.

“This worked just as good, and I don’t do chick stuff.” He leaned back against the wall and ignored them and focused on her and her only. He lost control when he shouted those things to her. The more her spirit pressure spiked the more it turned him on. His own bloodlust was drawn to hers and he craved to see what she could do. She didn’t disappoint him and thought she might have killed Ikkaku if she would have continued.

“Captain Yamamoto will have to hear about this and what has happened to the ryoka in your care.” Captain Ukitake watched Kenpachi start to smirk and it unsettled him.

He hadn’t had a chance to send out for her since the day they first met. He sent off minor furnishings so she could feel more at home, but sent his lieutenants in his place due to his health. Ukitake wanted to see her…talk with her…try to unlock how she got into Soul Society. Another part of him even felt a romantic stir within him as well. He would conceal it, but if there was a moment with her, he might steal her lips for just one kiss. She carried herself like a warrior noblewoman and wanted to know about her family lineage. She was like a mystery novel he couldn’t put down.

“Old man Yamamoto gave the order to test her, and he…” He abruptly stopped to a sight none of them had seen before. “Anyone want a crack at explaining what’s going on now?”

Seven different colored orbs began to appear on parts of Annabel’s body. Starting from her head and working in a straight line down to the end of her torso, they began to stay small but intensify in glowing brilliance. Captain Unohana remembered when Annabel visited her, and she remembered something the ryoka said about different spiritual healing methods.

“I think Annabel.san is aligning her body to her soul.” She looked at everyone in the room and maintained her stoic way she holds herself and tried to explain. She didn’t understand it that well, but would try to put their mind at ease. “Do you remember when she said it felt good to feel whole again? I think whatever unlocked inside of her caused her body to spiritually disconnect with her soul. I believe Annabel.san called them chakras and they kept the balance between spirit and being as a whole entity.”

Before she could explain or anyone could respond, the glowing orbs started to rise up and unfurl into exquisite butterflies corresponding to the area they were leaving. As each one flew up into the air, they left a golden trail behind them before sitting on each Shinigami in the room. The only one that stayed was the violet one on the top of her head.

They were beautiful and as each one sat there on their arms, shoulders or fingers, they felt the similar energy Annabel possessed. “You can feel it, can’t you?” Unohana looked closer at the glowing butterfly perched on her finger and smiled. “It’s Annabel’s true essence to her spirit pressure within her.”

She released the butterfly and everyone watched as theirs too left them and began to flutter above Annabel before plunging into her body and the parts they originated from. There was one though that went for Kenpachi and instead of landing on him, it went through his chest and plunged deep into Annabel.

No one expected that, but what made their eyes go wide except for Kenpachi who was still stunned by the butterfly going through him, was the small moan coming from the comatose woman in her bed. Annabel was awake and sitting up on her own. She ran her fingers behind her neck and cracked it like she always does.

Her eyes still a stunning light blue and the warm smile they all come to enjoy was once again rising from her lips. “Wow, so many admirers, so little time.” Her soft giggle and ever widening smile seemed to give everyone a big sigh of relief. “What are all you staring at? Do I have snot dangling from my nose?”

Renji just rolled his eyes and came up to her and bonked her softly on the head. “Yep, she’s still Annabel.” The way she furrowed her brows made him chuckle loudly and take a seat on her rolling chair. He wasn’t the only one thankful to see her awake and still the Annabel they met the first day.

“Do you remember anything?” They watched her nod and accept a glass of water from Unohana.

“She can answer your questions later.” Kenpachi came up to the foot of her bed and looked down at her. “She and I have unfinished business to discuss, don’t we Annabel Porter?”

Annabel only nodded while her eyes stayed fixed on his one. The had much to talk about and she would do her best to keep her other ominous side under control…that is if she could now.


	10. The Angel And The Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel has had to endure a physical trial, but it is far from over for her. Kenpachi wants answers and Annabel will need to give the right ones in order to stay alive.
> 
> I do not own the works and publications of Tite Kubo's Bleach. He owns the characters and I own the main OC named Annabel Porter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read with caution due to Kenpachi's method to seek out the truth.
> 
> So let's continue the resolution between Annabel and her new Captain...Kenpachi.

It’s hard to take some people serious when they’re clueless to their choice of hairstyle. Trying to speak to a man who looks like a cactus decorated for Christmas, makes it difficult to focus on the conversation. The longer Kenpachi and I stared at each other, the more comical images came into my mind. Pictures of an electrified pirate, or a hedgehog after kindergartners got a hold of it at craft time started to fill my mind. There was one thought however, that made me choke back my need to bust out into hysterical laughter; to just lean forward and flick each bell in his hair to the tune of jingle bells. Trouble was, the menacing Captain didn’t look like he was in a jovial mood.

I was brought into his office and unceremoniously dropped down on his desk rather than a chair. I didn’t like being picked up from my comfortable bed, and then plunked down on a hard wooden surface. My bed was fluffy and cozy, and the softness of my new bedding, made me feel like a queen. Now, I’m the queen whose just been dethroned by a tyrant warlord out to destroy my homeland.

We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until he leaned forward, grabbed my wrist, and cut a deep wound into my forearm. All I could do was cry out in pain before I started to stitch the cut muscles by little golden butterfly sutures. Even though I heal myself, I still feel the horrendous pain from the injury. When he ran his fingers across where the wound once was, I smacked his free hand away. “I’m fine, Captain.”

Kenpachi released my wrist and leaned back into his chair while processing my new ability. “How can a damn ryoka possess a spirit pressure as strong as a lieutenant and heal yourself and others? What the hell are you?” His brows furrowed, and I knew I was damned alright. Damned how he was now my Captain until I get home, and damned because I needed to ease the conflict building within him. I couldn’t stand to watch someone suffering from any kind of turmoil, so it was time to tell my story and hope he didn’t kill me.

I paused for a moment and took in his weather-beaten features and dropped into his lap. “Captain, I am what I told you. I’m very much human and not what your brain is thinking I am.” He looked at me and let out a long deep sigh that harmonized with mine. Great, now we sigh at the same time. “I am from a country called the United States, but not exactly from the same world as you.”

“What are you telling me then?” I couldn’t risk anyone overhearing what I was about to say, so I moved in closer and straddled his hips even more. God, they were so strong and muscular; just like the rest of him. Seeing him up close made me realize just how handsome he is in his own unique way. He’s not scruffy handsome like Shunsui, or pretty boy gorgeous like Ukitake. Kenpachi was rugged and had sharp features, but they soften as you see them closer. He’s the dangerous bad boy sexy type that I secretly crave.

“Do you know how much I looked forward to your battles? I lived for the next issue where you would be fighting your next adversary. You really are a sadistic bastard when you fight.” The way his eyebrows were dangerously close to becoming a unibrow made me let out a soft laugh. Drawing my face closer to his to where our noses were almost touching, I brushed my fingers over his angry brow to calm him. “I know your past…your present…I know what your future will be because...” I swallowed hard, took the trust plunge, and whispered in his ear with a nonthreatening tone. “The very universe you live in is depicted through a manga in mine.”

It only took a second when his disbelief and frustration came in the form of his spirit pressure. He held a death grip onto my hips as his reiatsu hit my sensitive core. I threw my head back and let out an enraptured scream as my hips bucked wildly into his. Because I was in his lap and so close, I released an orgasm that could have shattered a man’s cock if it was deep inside of me.

It was the most amazing sexual experience without even being penetrated by his dick. I can’t say I’ve ever gone from zero to cum gushing ecstasy before, but I wasn’t going to complain. It was surprising my dark side didn’t rise up to protect me. I guess the sexual release was enough for her to stay back and bask in the orgasmic ripples going through my body. I’m surprised I have any bones left, and thanks to him, I don’t need to get laid for a while.

I was still coming to terms with the bone crushing orgasm when he was kind enough to let me relax before he spoke to me. “Stop lying to me.” His fingers let up slightly and began to move in an interesting pattern. It got my attention and I looked into his eyes once again. “I’ll ask you to not play with me or the next hit will rip you in half.” He pushed my hips flush with his bulging manhood, and it was much bigger than Renji’s.

My anger began to fill me up and I could feel the yang part of my soul starting to surface. I was being threatened and it wanted to protect me. “You will not hurt her and she’s speaks the truth.” My light blue eyes began to fill with dark blue and the apparent sneer on my face seemed to get him excited. I responded to his aroused state by rolling my hips into his hardened dick and let out a sensuous moan from my lips. “Ahh, she has denied this body for far too long.” I rolled my head around and tried to control the sexual depravity rising within me. Was my yang trying to provoke him so she could feel his reiatsu again?

Kenpachi ran his tongue run up my neck, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to control the moans of pleasure from filling the room. If anyone was outside his office would have thought we were doing something very…naughty. “You smell like honeysuckle when you’re aroused.” We were both enjoying each other at this point and something deep inside of me craved more from him. “I want to know two things and I’ll set your free little angel.” His nose nuzzled under my ear and I heard a soft growl in that raspy tone he makes. “What are you inside of her?”

“I am what she calls me as her dark half, her yang to her docile yin. It’s the recessed anger and frustration that’s turned to rage she has refused to accept in her own world. Until she accepts all of herself, I will remain a separate entity within her.” I cupped his face and rolled my hips again into his cock. “Teach her to accept what’s within her and she will become much stronger than you.” I couldn’t resist and flicked one of his hair bells and giggled. “You also want to know if she told you the truth?” His hands ran up my lower back and dug deep enough to make me release a low sensuous whimper. His actions allowed me to regain myself once again and return to normal.

“I’m telling the truth and can prove it to you, please.” I felt him slowly grab the back of my neck and bring my face to his. Our lips were barely touching as we looked into each other’s eyes with a desire for them to join. “I can show you what you need to believe me.” He growled at me once again and licked his lips with anticipation of kissing me. I just as I was about to touch the lips I have wanted to feel against mine lately, and pushed him back into his chair. I wasn’t going to be that easy no matter how sexy I think he is.

I grabbed my bag from his desk and held it up in front of him. “In there are 3 volumes of your story. If I was lying to you, why would I conceal them.” I took a deep breath and waited for his next move. Kenpachi grabbed the bag and could feel the weight of something more than my personal effects. “The books are stitched in a side pocket I did while in your jail.” Using the knife that cut me earlier, I sliced the stitches open and pulled out one of the volumes.

“See, this is Renji. If I was lying to you, would he be on the cover.” I opened the paperback and thumbed through to find a safe spot to show him one final piece of proof. I opened it up and his eye seemed to widen slightly before I shut it quickly and sighed.

“I got caught up with setting up the medical clinic that I forgot to destroy them.” I zipped up my bag and then folded the flap and set it back down. “There are some who could use these to their benefit if I got careless.” My blue eyes never left his. Even with his eyepatch, I still looked at both of them as if the limiter device wasn’t there at all. My hands were once again cupping his face and I couldn’t help but give him a smile.

“You are real Captain Kenpachi in front of me now in this world.” For some reason he allowed me to explore his face with my fingers. I brushed against his limiter and traced the scar given to him by Unohana and ran my thumb across his chapped lips. I exhaled a soft breath and took one of his hands and brought it to my cheek for him to feel me too. “I’m a real woman from another world who got trapped in yours.” I dropped my hand from his, but he still kept it there, gently caressing my cheek with his calloused fingers.

Time stood still as we looked into each other’s eyes, and for the first time, really looked at one another without contempt or angst. It was dangerous how he was looking at me. It wasn’t in a threatening kind of way, but more of how a man can see a woman for the first time. It made my breath hitch and my heart flutter…this is bad.

“Captain, I could never lie to you or anyone, and I trust you will not speak a word of this to others?” Captain Zaraki gave me a simple nod and that was my cue to leave him with his thoughts and get some rest. When I tried to stand, Kenpachi wrapped his long and very strong arms around me tightly so I couldn’t leave his lap.

“Please let me go Captain.” I put my hand to his beating heart in his strong chiseled chest. “I have been through enough torment and stress for one day.” I lowered my chin and closed my eyes as I spoke to him in a strong yet respectful like manner. “You have accused me of being a fraud and a liar; you called me a fucking doll for men to play with; and you have tortured me with your reiatsu…my Captain of the division I fought to stay in.” I shook my head and let out a sigh. I was tired and had to deal with more than just him. I was sure I had more people to answer to, including Captain Yamamoto.

His calloused fingers from holding his sword touched my cheek and caressed it softly. I felt my chin slowly being lifted up to look at him. “I needed to wake up what’s inside of you, and it was impressive…even the strike you gave me.” The side of his mouth started to form a Kenpachi style smirk, while he still continued to brush his thumb across my cheekbone. I have to admit, it felt so good at his intimate and completely out of character movement. “I liked what I saw little angel. There’s a warrior inside of you that gives you the abilities to be a strong member of my division.”

I looked up at him and watched him drop his head and brush his lips to mine ever so slightly. “Even though your story is unbelievable…I believe you Annabel Porter and will remain silent about it.” Finally, the doubt about me has finally lifted from my shoulders. He understood the truth and would keep it safe until I left. The relief however got trumped when he forced his lips onto mine with a hard and demanding kiss.

It was like being set on fire where my lips were the wick and his were the fire. I clutched his jacket tightly as he grabbed my braid and tilted my head so he could devour me whole. The feeling of his tongue thrusting deep into the recesses of my mouth was making my panties wet again and demanding more.

Not to be outdone, I rose up slightly and pushed us both back in his chair a little more. I sucked him deeper into my mouth and began to twirl mine around his like a dance. I felt a hard squeeze to my ass cheeks and made me moan into our searing kiss. I was lost in the intense pleasurable moment and would have liked to test how far the good Captain would take it, but knew this wasn’t right.

I reluctantly pulled my lips from his slowly and sat myself back in his lap even though his hands were still gripping my backside. “You start training with everyone in a couple of days. Accept the power within you and get stronger.” His devious smirk and the way he squeezed my ass made me nervous on what he had in store for me. He finally released me after one short kiss and ordered I rest for the remainder of the day.

As I laid back down into the safety and comfort of my bed, I took a moment and reflected on what just happened. Kenpachi never actually apologized, but he’s never struck me as the type who would. We both came to understandings on things that mattered and it was time to move on to the next. I rolled to my side and hugged my dark gray ruffled silk pillow and imagined what the celebration in my honor will be like.

I began to close my eyes and for the first time in years, was able to dream. Do I accept the rage within me? What will I become when I do and go back to my world? I guess time will tell for me, but for now…it’s time to enjoy the feelings of being one with myself. What a wonderful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the yin and yang aspect of Annabel. In later chapters, everyone will discover more about the rage she feels she needs to hold down into her very being.
> 
> The relationship building between her and Kenpachi was fun to create. Whether or not it becomes more than them being Captain and subordinate...well, you'll just have to keep reading. Up next is some fun as a few go out to celebrate her new permanent position as 11's resident healer. Thanks for reading.


	11. Pub Crawls And All Out Brawls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for healing is over, so let the drinking begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I apologize for being a whole week late at publishing, but sometimes work sucks the brain juice from you and leaves you a zombie. Ha Ha
> 
> Anyway, I do not own the characters depicted in the awesomeness called Bleach. I do own my crazy and sassy main character of the story, Annabel Porter.
> 
> Thanks for the feedback I have received and the kudos! You guys are the best, so now on with the story...

Sometimes we do things to escape our reality. Fighting, meditating and even sex give us what we need for a release of the pressures and stresses of our lives. More tangible elements get ingested like food, drugs, and my choice…booze. I wasn’t a drunk or felt the need to drink to feel better. It just made reality a shit ton of fun to watch through alcohol designed goggles, and take in the lives around you joining in the fun. Some call it messed up, but I call it…a celebration.

Captain Shunsui’s wish to celebrate my victorious entry into the 11th squad of lunatics was set for tonight. Everyone I became attached to promised to be there. They came to visit while I was forced to rest, and it gave me a chance to give them their gifts from Kara Kura Town. All I needed to do was get some rest and rebuild my spirit pressure before we went out drinking to excess.

Yachiro hung out with me the next day because Kenpachi ordered I stay in my bed one more day. Like I needed a babysitter, but I loved her company. We spent much of the time coloring and laughing about stories involving the decorated porcupine. It felt good to be accepted and wanted as my new division mates would swing by to say hello. It felt almost as good as feeling complete within myself, even though I wasn’t completely whole.

I needed to connect with my yang side of my soul. Captain Ukitake and Shunsui promised to teach me a way to tap into my inner self and try to communicate with her. My senpais, Ikkaku and Yumachika, suggested I train with two swords rather than one. They too agreed that trying to find a way to communicate with essentially myself might help with my growing abilities. All four of them were thinking of my next steps, but my mind couldn’t think of anything but a certain person.

All day long thoughts and images of him materialized…Kenpachi. I got up and there he was at breakfast. I went for a run around Soul Society, there he was coming from a Captain’s meeting. When I thought the one place I knew he would not show up, he entered my mind. Now, in the bathing quarters, all I could think about was those kisses we shared. Fuck, he’s like a virus I can’t shake, but hopefully tonight’s festivities will be the vaccine.

“Anna, hold still or it will fall apart during the evening.” Rangiku tugged the obi to my kimono tighter until I thought I was going to faint from lack of oxygen. “I swear you’re like a fidgety child.” One last hard tug and a wrap of the dark green silk made me gasp and my eyes bulge. This must be what boys feel when their testicles drop and they become a man.

“What the hell Rangiku. I’m not dressing as a mummy.” She just rolled her eyes at my exclamation and tied the silk into an interesting front side bow. I looked down and tried to admire the large Japanese style bow, but got distracted. “I thought kimonos are modest in nature, and you’ve managed to make my tits even bigger than they already are.” I looked down again, and all I could see was a heavenly amount of busty cleavage that will no doubt draw attention. This look might not be a good thing around a few of the perverts coming to the party.

Rangiku just ignored me and went about her business while I looked into the mirror and secretly admired her handiwork. I was never afraid to show a bit of cleavage when I went to the clubs, and my choice of bikini seemed to fit in with a photo spread right out of Playboy. I took in my silhouette and slowly moved back and forth to take my appearance all in. I sighed softly and decided to go with it.

Rangiku, Renji and I all agreed to wear what I bought us from our shopping excursion in the living realm, and when Shuuhei accepted his from me, he too would be wearing his yukata as well. I loved my ivory robes with pink and red camellia blossoms all over it. It was just the right choice for me out of all the different colors and designs the kimono shop had. I needed to sort my ridiculous long two tone blonde hair next and hoped Rangiku could help me with it. That is, if I can pull her away from her over the top primping. She is a natural beauty and why she thinks she needs to spackle on the makeup makes my head spin.

“How should I do my hair? Up in a high ponytail or just let it go all down and wavy?” She stopped for a moment and looked at me through the reflection of her huge vanity mirror. “I could do a fishtail braid or maybe a French knot. What do you think?” Rangiku stood up, opened a small drawer to her dresser, and handed me a long slender box.

“What’s this my bosomy sister from another mister?” I chuckled to at what I said and how Rangiku didn’t understand what my American saying meant. I loved messing with all of them like that. My giggles ended and I opened the lid to the ornate wooden box. Nestled inside was the most amazing ornate hair stick I had ever seen before.

“Oh my god, it’s beautiful.” When I lifted the black glossy object up, three cream colored butterflies outlined in gold, cascaded down from their red satin cords. They were so pretty and delicate, and they reminded me of the ones that manifest from my own spirit pressure.

“There is a note from your admirers in there as well.” I looked up from the accessory and straight at Rangiku who just gave me her genuine smile she gives everyone she cares about; present company included. “It’s in Japanese, and I would be happy to tell you what it says if you like?” Of course, she snooped and read it before giving it to me. I would have done the same thing if the situation was reversed.

“You know very well the freaky ability I have to be able to read this.” I just shook my head at her and removed the note from the box and read it aloud. My eyes and brain seemed to work like a computer application to decipher the Japanese text. “Like a butterfly who came to us on a gentle breeze, you have fluttered into our lives.” My eyes went from normal to true anime wide eyed fashion at what the card said. This is a gift, but from whom?

“A few of us chipped in and had it made for you.” My eyes just started to blink quickly and didn’t stop because my brain seemed to freeze in mid thought. I was in a mild state of shock at this very moment because I never thought anyone would give me something so perfect. They barely knew me and to receive something so wonderful, almost made me cry…almost.

“Will you stop batting your eyelashes like that. I think Yachiro has it wrong. You’re more like a butterfly than angel the way your eyes are fluttering like that.” The tall red head came over to me and guided me to the vanity where she had taken up residence for the last few hundred times. She began to wrap and roll my hair up in a kind of bun and placed the black enamel hair stick in my golden and platinum locks. “You are deserving of this Anna, and who knows…” she took a stray piece of my hair and placed it behind my ear. “Maybe you’ll turn a few heads and get laid. They say if you don’t use it, you’ll get all loose down there.” Yep, this is why we are such good friends.

“Well, that's a myth and you don’t need a man to keep it perfect working order. She’s good and tight down there with no sign of dust or cobwebs.” We both looked at each other and for a moment stayed stoic in our facial features before the hysterical laughter left our bodies. “But seriously, thank you for the gift. It’s perfect and will always treasure it.” I looked at my reflection and then up to her face and couldn’t help but keep smiling at her. I always admired her in the series and to call her a close friend is better than winning the lottery. True friendship is priceless to me, and I will cherish the laughs her and I have until I leave them all behind. Moments like this though make we want to stay.

It was time to go and with one last look in the mirror, I was happy with what I saw. My thought betrayed me again and I caught myself wondering if Kenpachi would accept my invitation and show up. If he does, would he like what he saw? I guess I will just have to find out when I get there.

Rangiku and I chatted as the many heads turned as we walked to the frequently traveled pub amongst many Shinigami. We were the last to arrive and the food and drink began to manifest itself at our table the moment we sat down. We were the most interesting group of individuals together in one private room of the bar. Shunsui conned Ukitake to come; Renji passed the invite to Hisagi, who made Izuru join the festivities as well. My senpais, Ikkaku and Yumachika were there but no Captain Kenpachi. Part of me was bothered by him not being here or even telling my fellow squad mates he wasn’t coming.

It was best that he didn’t show. He was now my boss. My commanding officer and one thing I learned in the military, is you don’t fraternize with your superiors. I guess the erotic moment we experienced a couple of days ago was in the heat of the moment and nothing more. After all, I would never be good enough or strong enough for a man like him, right? He deserves a warrior type Amazon of a woman, and not some lowly ryoka by his side. The all too familiar sigh released from my lips like an old friend who came to visit. Somethings just don’t seem to change with me.

I was so engaged with my inner negative nelly reasons why Kenpachi wouldn’t want me as a lover…wait, did I just think lover? Anyway, I didn’t hear someone trying to get my attention. I did however, feel a rather large hand slide up my leg and stop on the top of my thigh. I looked up, and there to greet me, was the scruffy faced smile of someone who was perfect for distracting me from thoughts of Kenpachi. I felt the sides of my red stained lips start to curl in a magnificent smile and my nose crinkle ever so slightly. I always do that when I’m very happy, and Shunsui always makes me feel this way for some reason.

“That’s better Annabel. Now will you tell me what you were so engrossed in that you would ignore me, your handsome friend?” A small giggle joined my large smile while looking into his eyes. He always had a way to draw my attention to him in the anime and the manga. Having him in the flesh was no different.

“Nothing that matters…Shunsui.” My usage of his first name seemed to make him happy because I swear I heard the softest and slightest of moans come from him. I had enough liquid courage in me to play the seductive kitten and purred softly back at him. It got his attention and he countered my purr with his hand tightening around the heavy silk fabric covering my legs. “What does matter is when you and Captain Ukitake are going to take me to lunch like you promised.” I licked my bottom lip and the deviant in me started to appear a little more. “You said if I made it through all this, we would all get together…just us three. All nice and cozy somewhere to chat and get to know one another better.”

The sentence filled with sexual innuendos came too easily from my lips, but I didn’t care. I was single, painfully alone, and maybe I need to get laid like I keep telling myself. Judging by the look Shunsui is giving me, and the whimper I heard from Ukitake, options to indulge in a little death god fantasy might become a reality. Hail alcohol and what it does to proper behavior and inhibitions.

Shunsui’s eyes were turning almost predatory and his hand slid further up my thigh. Ukitake kept his demeanor but decided to join in the under-the-table thigh groping going on. It was clear how the chemistry was building between the three of us. “Call the day beauty and we will comply with your every desire.” A red light began to flash in my head and the warning sound filled my ears, but I ignored it like the emergency broadcast system on my television. I needed distraction and the two old friends were giving me what I needed. Their hands had moved to the inside of my thighs and began to spread them when Ikkaku got my attention. Thank god for the bald mentor. I think they wouldn’t have stopped until I was in a soppy wet mess in my panties.

“So, what’s the deal with you and the whole butterfly thing?” I took a deep breath and downed my sake as their hands retreated to their own cups. My womanhood was grateful for the cock-blocking move from Ikkaku, but my thigh missed their large hands caressing them. “Does it mean something to you or is it just a possible manifestation of what your spirit pressure will be when you get a zanpakuto?” That question was an intriguing one that got all eyes on me and every conversation paused while I responded.

“I thought about it for the last couple of days, and have possible theories.” I took a sip of my sake and remembered my grandfather on the hilltop. “While I was meditating the morning of my test, I remembered a memory of my grandfather and I on a grassy hilltop.” I chuckled slightly and continued to tell them all about my happy time. “I was barely taller than the grass and suddenly I was surrounded my butterflies. There were so many in different species and colors, and it was as if they were attracted to me.” I went on to explain how my grandfather believed butterflies were the happy souls waiting to be reborn into their next life.

“So, then the butterfly signifies your love and admiration for your grandfather.” I looked over at Ukitake and loved what he said. It was true the devotion my papa gave me made me feel like I could achieve anything I set my mind too. The day he died was the day I felt like I lost my way and the anger began to take over myself. I shook from that unhappy day and smiled at the handsome captain and gave a simple bow at the neck.

“Then what about after you collapsed and the ones that came to each of us in the room that day? They were different and possessed your spirit energy.” I was hoping someone would bring that up so I could explain to them what I at least thought it was. It was a loose deduction but decided to pass it to them and see what they thought.

“Captain Unohana had mentioned the same thing to me yesterday when she came to visit.” I sipped my sake and continued. “There is a belief there are seven regions of the body that control and maintain balance of the inner being or soul. If one is out of alignment, then it can affect the spiritual health of the human pertaining to that region.”

I explained how each area has a certain color and significance. I started at the top of my head and explained what each of them meant. “She also told me that each of you minus Izuru and Shuuhei, had butterflies land on you. I can assume you helped align my chakras.” Each of them were greeted by a particular color or in some of their cases, had more than one land on them. “They drew the particular need you possess and returned it to me. I guess being friends with you all has its perks.” I thanked them and gave a seated bow for their help in bringing back from my temporary coma.

“You know, I had an odd little orange butterfly come to me that day as well. It disappeared as soon as I reached out for it.” All eyes left mine and snapped to Hisagi and what he said. “Yeah it was pretty weird how it came through the window and perched on my hand and then seemed to disappear.” A huge smirk filled his handsome face. “I guess you needed me too, little one.” And there again, the wind released my sails, and once again I have to bear the nonsensical title of little once more. I curse Renji and Shuuhei. Laughter filled the room at my increasingly and dramatic pout on my face. They all knew how I hated being called little, but I suppose the laughter at my expense on this particular occasion was okay. After all, they were friends and allies.

“Well, I think it is the appropriate time to lift our cups to the lady of the hour.” Ukitake stood up and turned to address me in front of everyone. “To you fair butterfly. May we give you strength in the friendships you have in all of us here and the ones who could not make it.” Everyone lifted their cups and flashed me their unique smiles that made me start to blush. “Annabel, the newest merciful angel of division 11…to you.” Everyone repeated my name and drank in my honor.

It was the most amazing feeling to hit me…belonging…friendship. Concepts I thought were for other people more deserving than me to receive, but it was accepted and filled my heart with a warmth I hadn’t felt since the days with my papa and mother. I toasted back to them and we continued to drink and talk about everything from my life to theirs.

After the many bottles of sake, we decided a change of scenery was in order. Izuru was the first to fall and Ukitake didn’t think it was wise to come with us to a shady bar in the Rukongai. I hugged Izuru and chuckled at how his face and the tips of his ears turned beat red with embarrassment. “Izuru, in America, we greet and say goodbye like this every time we meet a friend. I hope you and I will become friends.” He nodded and wobbled away from us and into the night.

I turned to Ukitake who was flushed from his slightly intoxicated state. He looked so adorable like this. I grabbed his captain’s jacket and pulled him closer to me. “And you sir…” I kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear. “I know it was you who designed my hair stick.” I pulled back and looked into his smoldering eyes and then to his lips. They were begging me to touch them with mine, and so I did. “Thank you.”

I leaned up and took his lips to mine and gave him a soft kiss. It was gentle but it spoke volumes to my respect for him. What he didn’t know was I secretly willed my healing abilities to give him just enough to make it home safe and get some rest. As our lips parted I saw the faint golden butterfly fade into his lips. The color was already returning to his face and the sparkle in those stunning eyes returned.

“Promise to give me another one the next time we meet, dearest little angel.” I should have gotten bothered by the little adjective but coming from him made me stir. I think Ukitake saved us both from an accidental encounter involving our lips and inter-tangling of body parts in an unsavory alleyway if he would have stayed. I gave him a hug before Shunsui interrupted us.

“Okay Annabel, you need to behave or get punished for giving all your hugs to him.” I cooed and giggled at what he said. I still kept a hold of the yummy Captain, and he chuckled at my antics as I held on to him in a playful manner. It was just to get a rise out of Shunsui, but his body did feeling amazing under all those ridiculous layers of fabric.

“Oh, I love a good spanking, but I guess it will have to wait until next time.” I crinkled my nose at him and then felt a sharp smack to my ass cheek. There was only one hand that felt like I got hit by a piece of flying concrete. I quickly turned to see his shiny head in the moonlight and vicious grin directed at me.

“Knock it off and come on before we sober up.” He grabbed me by the collar and all I could do was wave and blow Ukitake a kiss. Everything went to a blur while I was flash stepped to our next location. I was having the time of my life, and we all enjoyed ourselves at Shunsui’s wallet.

The sun rose and I didn’t move or stir. That is until I felt a strong spirit pressure come into the medical room. “Care to tell me what the hell is going on in here?” I staggered to sit up because I was still drunk as hell. It was difficult to focus my eyes, but when they did, there was Captain Kenpachi glaring at me.

“Now there is a completely reasonable and logical explamation, Captain.” I giggled at my slurred mispronounced words. “Just tell what has your panties in a twist and I will try to tell you whatever you, I don’t know…” I hiccuped and rested my chin on my hand and just sat there briefly before falling back to sleep. I woke up again when he shouted my last name. “But you need to stop shouting at me. Jesus, even your normal tone is like someone yelling in a tunnel. Where was I.” I took a minute and tried to stand but gave up. When he pointed to the several beds full of my fellow drunken companions all passed out, I understood.

“Well you see, we had a little celebration that you were invited too by the way.” I shook my finger at him which rewarded me a low and menacing growl from my Captain. “Don’t you growl at me.” I pouted a little before returning to my train of thought. “It was a really really good time, but I doubt you like very good times do you Captain…Zaraki.” I fell back and busted out laughing.

“Why the hell are there other squad lieutenants in my division medical barracks, and you better tell me or I will punish you worse than last time.” He took a few steps towards me but I put my hands up in surrender.

“We ended up getting into a couple of fights and I needed to get ebreryone…everyone back her to heal them, so there you go.” I fell over back in my bed and started to giggle like a little girl. “I healed everyone but for some raisin took in their hangovers and now I’m drunk again.” I hiccupped and giggled again but it didn’t sit well with Kenpachi.

“She’s telling the truth Captain.” Ikkaku sat up and stretched and felt refreshed. “Our girl can hold her own and pack a hell of a punch now.” I smiled at him and waved him off while blushing. “She and Renji brought us all back here and she insisted that she heal us. I must have just slept here like the others.” Kenpachi just growled at me and stormed off.

“Well that didn’t go very well.” I rolled out of my cot and didn’t care how my skimpy boy shorts were exposed to them all. “I wonder what got his feathers ruffled. I’m going to have it out with him.” I staggered to my feet and made my way to his office, marched my very drunken self in, and plunked down in his lap.

“Why are you angry with me?” I looked at him with a coy and almost childlike way and he growled at me in my ear. “You are always so…so…bothered by me, WHY!” I shouted at him and then waited to hear what he had to say for himself.

“Because you have too many admirers in your beds.” His words didn’t mean anything to me but it was how he spoke that gave me a shiver down my spine. “And your stinking drunk.” He nuzzled his nose to my ear, and I started to get very turned on. It always happened when I drank too much, and he was hitting the right buttons for me to fuck him senseless.

“They are called friends Captain.” I pulled back and looked him in the eye and cupped his face. “Forgive me Captain.” He shook his head slowly at me but never stopped looking at me. I nodded at him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Forgive me Captain, please?” He shook his head again slowly like the last time causing the bells in his hair to chime. It made me giggle, so I kissed his other cheek before giving him a pouty face no man could resist.

“Please forgive this angel for making the big strong Captain mad at me.” The fake pout mixed in with the childish pleading in my voice earned me a low growl. The slow draw of a sweet smile filled my angelic face as his hands began to snake around my small waist. I looked at his lips and wanted to feel them on mine again. Not because I was drunk, but because they were his. I leaned up to kiss his eyepatch instead while his hands ran down my lower back and squeezing my barely covered ass.

“Lucky for you and this gorgeous ass of yours, that I’m the merciful one today.” I nodded at him and began to kiss his jawline and then finally looked in his eyes. My eyes went to a dark blue and Kenpachi was now face to face with my yang.

“She has done you no injustice Captain. She fought by their sides and refused to let them heal on their own. Will you not let her be?” I was still fusing with my side that protected me now. She wanted to talk to him, so I let her take over. “She can be as strong as you if you train her.” I stroked his cheek and licked my lips while looking at his. “The rage inside of her is great but it makes her fragile and weak until she accepts her full self. Help her accept me.”

As I returned back to normal, I took his lips with more aggression and intensity than ever before. His lips were mine to take and his response was shoving his tongue deep into my mouth. I sucked him all in and let out a growl of my own as his hands squeezed my ass harder and ground his hips into my own. The deeper the kiss the more I rolled my hips into his growing cock in his hakama pants. I was losing control and the way he was kissing me back was what I wanted all night long.

I pulled away from his kiss and dropped my head back and grinned. “Fuck me, I love those hands on my ass.” I dropped my head forward and passed out on his shoulder. I didn’t remember him picking me up and carrying me to my bed, but Ikkaku told me he set me down gently and left. Now why would he do that, I wonder?


	12. The Yin & The Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does the mind travel to when we confront issues and obstacles in our daily life. For Annabel, she kept it deep in the recesses of her very soul until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Greetings everyone and as always I have a disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Bleach or the references to them from Tito Kibe. I do own the OC, Annabel Porter._

Black…White. Color…Grey Scale. Light…Dark. All contradicting each other, but required for our existence. Was I the sun and the rage within me the clouds refusing my warmth within my soul? These thoughts plagued me, but one thing was for sure; it was time to confront myself and try to understand all I could.

A hell butterfly arrived for me from the first Division. It was more than just coming for tea and having a conversation about my assimilation to their way of life. I’m just surprised this invitation didn’t come sooner, but I suspect Captain Yamamoto has had reports from others. When Kenpachi didn’t seem to be concerned or bothered by the request, it proved my suspicions he was one relaying information about me.

Kenpachi. Even the thought of him makes me sigh inwards and outwards. Since my drunken moment in his office, he has gone back to hardly speaking to me, but the total numbers have grown from ten to twenty. He still clouds my mind when I try to meditate or even sleep, and I have promised myself to find a distraction until he quits plaguing my thoughts and dreams. Those hands….damn those hands on my ass. I want them all over me.

I had to physically shake my head from thoughts of Kenpachi to the task at hand. My collection of human dresses and Japanese kimono robes laid out on my bed, and the internal struggle of all women was upon me…which outfit should I wear? Everyone is always in black and always in those damn hakama pants, so the inner cosplay came out, and I chose a little East meets West inspired attire.

Dressed in my black capri length hakama pants with a white cherry blossom pattern on the bottom hem, and lavender kimono style top, I began my pleasant stroll through the Seireitei. I felt like a cross between princess and Lolli girl because of my low hanging, long, twin pig tails, but it felt right and I was comfortable. My black knee socks and one-inch Mary janes made it easy for me to fight if I needed to, but still maintain my feminine charms. It was a win-win and no one seemed to take much notice of me.

The sky was clear and as I strolled through the corridors and passageways of the divisions, until I came to the Division One’s entrance gates. Its enormous size reveals that membership has its rewards. As I passed through and took everything in, I was surprised by the sight of two familiar Captains coming towards me. I think I may have found two distractions.

“Come to pay your respects or did you both get into trouble?”

After the banquet in my honor and the booze that flowed through us all, I developed a small crush on Shunsui and Ukitake. It is true that I would love to see all three of us tangled together like a pretzel, but my admiration for them has grown expeditiously since arriving. Both seem to be concerned for me as a person and less as an outsider, and my heart sings when I hear them call me, “friend.” Still the human pretzel makes me lick my lips at how yummy it would be to taste them both.

Before I knew what was happening, I was being picked up and brought into Shunsui’s slightly hairy chest into a big warm hug. I don’t like to be touched without consent, but I can’t seem to deny him. We fought shoulder to shoulder at that bar in the Rukongai and may have shared a couple of very hot kisses afterward. You know, for healing purposes.

“Shunsui, put her down. She is a young lady and you are on the verge of being improper.” I turned my head and saw the furrowed brows of the white-haired Adonis and giggled. “We are here to take Anna to see Captain Yamamoto and help her with some training.” I could tell Shunsui was reluctant to release me, and I liked being in his big strong arms. They made me feel safe and I loved how warm he felt against my body. My feet soon found the ground, and a wave of loneliness washed over me.

“I see,” I pause to fix my outfit and smiled at both of them, “then we shouldn’t keep the Commander waiting.” I gave them both a slight curtsy and we were off. “Though, remind me to give you the kiss that I owe you, Captain Ukitake. A promise is a promise after all.” The widened eyes and shocked expression on the Captain’s face made Shunsui chuckle loudly and I join him with a more reserved giggle into my cuff.

“This is why I can’t get enough of her.” Shunsui always knows how to bring the naughty prankster out in me, which was how the bar fight happened the other night. I wasn’t about to hold my tongue after a patron of the bar made derogatory statements about the Shinigami I call friends. One thing lead to another and when the filter was removed from my voice, the punching began. At least now, Ukitake has a sense of humor and can appreciate my little flirtatious words to him. I do plan on getting that kiss from him later.

We quickly came to the sliding door adorned in white silk, and I stood there motionless. It was the first day I arrived here all over again, and my confidence waivered. “Just be as you are and you will be fine.” I took in the sweet whisper of Ukitake’s voice and looked into his reassuring eyes. Exhaling a huge breath that I took earlier, the door slid open.

The room was simple and what you would expect from Soul Society. The mats were a natural tan color and the walls were adorned with water-colored murals depicting a mountainside theme. My attention was quickly focused on the old man sitting in the middle of the room. His long gray beard barely touching the floor and his hands on his knees gave an inviting and imposing image in my mind. His lieutenant was beside him and gave me the same intense look as he did the day we first met. What did I get myself into?

“Young Porter.san, I’m glad to see that you’re doing well.” I looked at him and could only bob my head like an obedient child. “There have been a great many things I have heard in regards to. Come have a seat and tell me how your time has been here so far.” I released another large breath that I didn’t realize I was holding in.

“It’s good to see you again sir, and I apologize for not visiting sooner. Many things have happened since our first meeting.” I took my seat opposite of him and began to tell him about the work I did in the medical room, and how I have already used it on several occasions. I knew he wanted to know about my growing abilities, so, like a band-aid, I ripped it off quickly and told him everything. That is, except my origins.

As I talked about the healing and the reiatsu that materializes into butterflies, I began to waiver. This didn’t go unnoticed by anyone, especially Yamamoto. I saw his eyes start to open and give me a long look. It wasn’t menacing or hateful, but it seemed…so familiar. I felt drawn to him and could no longer hold back.

“Commander, I…” I took a deep breath and resigned myself to speak plainly. “I need your knowledge to help me understand what is going on with me, sir.” My hands began to tighten as I wring them together in my lap. “My concern is that if I cannot control it, then I may harm someone.” I looked up from my hands and stared into his now very open eyes.

I watched how he seemed to sigh before he spoke to me. It reminded me of how my grandfather would do before he would speak to people who sought his council. “If you were chosen to go to the academy, you would be much like a student learning what it means to be a Shinigami. Both Captains beside you are here to help you gain some clarity.” He continued to explain the processes each new fledgling death god must go through, and since I was a visitor, I would have to gain knowledge in different ways. They were concerned about my growing abilities as much as I am, and it made me feel…at peace with it all.

Since the day at the training grounds, there was a part of me that felt somewhat complete. All the teachings I gathered in my own world always say to accept everything within and without yourself, but there was more to me. It created a kind of fear of what I could do if I just let go. Be who I am supposed to be and not what I created for everyone else’s happiness. For the first time I felt like I was doing something for myself and it was okay to be…happy.

“Very well sir. What do I need to do?” With a mere nod of the old man’s head, Ukitake and Shunsui closed in closer and flanked me on both sides.

“I want you to close your eyes Annabel.san, and do as you do when meditating.” I looked at him and nodded quickly and began to close my eyes as his voice began to soften and intoxicate me. “Clear your mind and focus your attention on the darkness inside of you and call out to her.”

My breathing began to slow as I would inhale and exhale slowly until my mind began to grow calm from my many thoughts and worries. Each breath released more tension and stress from my inner self until I saw nothing but a black abyss. It was time to seek her out, but I didn’t know what to say until the darkness started to change.

When I looked around, I was standing on the same grassy hilltop as I did with my papa. Only there was no bright sun and fluffy white clouds to look up into. No tall emerald green and golden yellow grasses to tickle my skin. Everything was dull and lack luster. Olive green and grey clouds were in their place. As I walked closer to the willow tree, I saw the object of my attention sitting under it.

“So, the precious yin has come to visit me. What an honor, princess.” She turned her head and smiled my smile as the wind gently blew her long, icy, silver locks from her face. Her skin was pale unlike my peaches and cream complexion. She was my opposite I supposed, and was more like the stormy side to my sunny disposition.

“Fuck off and we both know we don’t like being called princess.” The world inside my soul seemed to blur slightly as my frustration started to appear.

“It’s about time for us to have a nice chat.” Getting closer to her, I could feel so much power and I couldn’t help but take it in briefly. I shook from the ego driven yang and sat beside her. “We haven’t had much time because you are already trying to fight for control.” I saw her turn her head and look out into the drabness of this space and let out a sigh. “I’m not going to harm you idiot, so calm yourself down.”

“I don’t trust your motives when you take over.” I left her stare and favored the drab view instead. There was no city in the distance, but a void of hillside with no life or trees. Just hill after hill or pale greens and sickly yellows.

“I’m not Godzilla, nor am I a demon trying to possess you.” Her mirrored smile made me relax slightly but still keep my guard up. “We both know, you’re far from a saintly innocent soul for any demon to munch on.” Her head fell back and she busted out into a deep low chuckle at what she said.

“I’m you after all and we share common wants and desires. I just need you to accept what is inside of you. This world we’re plunged into is very dangerous for us and until you start to accept who you truly are, I can’t completely protect you.” At least that was one thing be both unanimous agree on. I stopped my guarded persona towards, well myself, and chose to do what I set out to do.

“Do you have a theory on how we got here?” She shook her head and looked up at the stagnant clouds above and sighed. “Neither do I and I seem to get distracted each time I try to get back home.” I sighed this time and fell back into the grass and stared blankly into the grey sky. “There’s so much to do and I still need to sort out my life as a manga character as well.”

“That’s going to take time for us both to figure out, but right now we need to stay with a simple story. For now, I think it’s better to continue to say I am your yang to your yin until you follow their ways and say my name.” I perked up at what she said and sat up on my elbows.

“What? Are you saying you are like the spirits and power within a zanpakuto?” She turned her head and the left side of her lips turned upwards in a kind of enchanting smirk.

“Nope. I’m just saying we need to let them think we have the same abilities as them.” As she stood up the wind picked up and blew the loose kimono robes in the breeze. It was as if in that moment, I was seeing my sensuous and sexual side. Damn…I can be one sexy creature when I want to be. “After all, I’ve always been here for you even when you refused to let me out.” The sky began to darken slightly as she kept speaking to me in a curt tone. “You sealed me in until that delectable piece of manliness forced me out.” She tilted her head back and let out a loud banshee like cackle that seemed to shake the ground below us. “You have forgotten yourself and the sooner you accept me, the sooner we can…well let’s save that for another visit.” She stepped away from me a few steps. “For now, I need to you to get stronger.”

“So just like that then?” She simply nodded and began to walk around while her dark blue eyes stayed fixed on me. Her ominous stalking sent a shiver down my spine. “How can I trust you? Trust myself?” Unbending my elbows, I fell back into the coarse grass again and wished the moon would appear. “The last time I let my rage take over, I killed out of pleasure.”

“You were keeping yourself alive.” The murky skies were reflected in her now inky eyes. “It was war and all warriors fight to stay alive. Get that through your thick skull or we won’t have to worry...” She got closer to me and her features started to soften. “If Aizen figures us out, we might not make it home.”

“Our time is over, but allow me to bestow a little gift to you.” I sat up and before I could say anything, she was plunging a spear deep into my body. “A warrior is only as strong as her shield.” I looked down and saw a blue glow begin to fill my body and the pain was too much. Before I knew what was happening, she swung her leg around and connected her foot with my face. “That’s for locking me up bitch, now go play nice with the death gods and get fucking laid!”

“Annabel! Annabel!” I could hear Shunsui shouting my name but my vision was still unclear. “You need to breathe for me.” I could feel two sets of hands on my back and behind my head as I was being steadied. My back arched as I gasped loudly for air. I felt like a goldfish does when it jumps from the water and out of the fishbowl. I couldn’t catch my breath as my eyes began to blind by the light. I was back and awake.

“You are safe Annabel. Just calm your mind and the body will follow.” Ukitake’s calm words seemed to soothe my erratic heartbeat and got me to fill my lungs with air. “Nice and slow… deep breaths.” I felt my body go limp and fall into someone else and I couldn’t care less.

My eyes began to focus and when I looked at Yamamoto, an image flashed into my head. It was an image of my mother looking down at me and smiling with tears in her eyes and my grandfather moving his hand towards myself. I couldn’t see my body, and then it was gone. One quick deep breath and I could finally get my bearings.

“How long was I under?” I began to sit up and looked at a stunned looking Shunsui. I felt electrified and rolled my eyes at how good it felt to have such energy coursing through me now. Whatever it was, it had a purpose and I needed to figure it out.

“Two hours young Annabel. Can you remember anything?” I nodded to Yamamoto but just kept staring at him. I told them what I saw and what we talked about but kept some things to myself.

I looked at the elderly man and forced a smile even though my heart was still beating rapidly. “I will not harm anyone with these abilities and now understand I was born with this spirit energy. Where it comes from, I do not know, but I wanted to personally tell you, my promise stays intact and wish to remain at the eleventh until I find my way home.” He looked at me and smiled. I dropped my head to the mat and bowed in earnest respect. I was surprised when I felt a hand on my head.

“A Shinigami’s training and choice of destiny is not an easy one, and neither is yours.” I looked up at him slowly as his hand stayed on the top of my head. “There has never been a doubt of any broken promises coming from you, so no more about this.” He yelled for everyone to return and take a seat. “Annabel Porter, no one will speak of what has transpired here or death will come swiftly. I want her protected until she leaves us for her home. Is this understood?” We all bowed and that was the end of it, for now.


	13. The Angel Who Likes To Push Buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when good and evil meet for the first time? Annabel is about to meet the one Captain she hoped never to meet.

Traversing through the Seireitei is kind of like walking through life. With every turn, I seem to go in a direction or obstacle that I must learn from. One left or right could lead me to a dead end or worse…death itself. Of course, I have no map to guide me, but at least I have my yang to act as a compass if something feels off to me or her.

As I strolled around, I thought about what I learnt today about myself. Being born with Shinigami-like abilities is an unsettling discovery, but how could a mere human from my universe not be able to manifest these god-like powers? I’m certain that the yang half of my soul knows more than she is willing to tell me.

My feet slowed to a full stop so I could take a moment to collect my thoughts and bearings within myself. As my eyes closed and I took a moment to take in my surroundings, I focused on the vision I had when I came back to the present. My mind’s eye filled with the image of seeing my mother at an early age, and my grandfather. I replayed the mental picture over and over until it came to me with clarity. It must have been from when I was a baby, and the memory made me smile. My eyes remained sealed while my smile widen to Cheshire Cat proportions, and I didn’t notice someone coming closer to me until a heard a tiny voice call out.

“Porter.sama? What brings you our way?” I was thankful to see Momo by herself when I opened my eyes. As I looked around, I realized I stumbled into Fifth’s division. “You aren’t lost like your Captain often does?” I watched her flash me the warmest smile. I always considered her to have an easy and relaxed personality, but seeing it in person just strengthened my beliefs of her kindness.

“Hello Lieutenant Hinamori. It’s good to see you again.” I couldn’t believe I walked right into the one division I knew better than venture near. I need to think of something and get the hell out of here before I stumble into more than her. “I guess I was so preoccupied in my thoughts I lost track of where I was going.” I let out a coy kind of giggle and saw her come closer and brighten those brown eyes at me.

“How are you adjusting to life here?” She asked as we began to walk. She promised to walk with me away from her division. “I heard you passed your test into Division 11’s corps a week ago, and even struck your Captain.”

“Yeah, well normally I would never strike my superior, but he caught me off guard and deserved what he got. Even though it was my wrist that broke and not his jaw, it still felt good to silence his charming repertoire.” Both of us looked at one another and then started to laugh. Her giggle was refreshing to hear and I enjoyed the sweet and innocence it exuded from her. So naïve and pure, it’s a shame knowing what she will face one day, and change the course of her life forever.

“I heard he said some very vulgar things to you.” I watched her shake her head and cast a sad look upon her normally sweet face. “Even if it was to unlock your abilities, my Captain would never have resorted to tactics like yours did.” I paused my steps for a moment and looked down at her and realized she seemed to feel remorse for what Captain Zaraki put me through. I touched her shoulder and I looked down at her with a calm and nurturing manner, and was about to say something, when a smooth and sultry toned voice interrupted us.

“You are completely right Momo.” As I turned my head, the very wind seemed to take notice of the Captain I was equally attracted to and feared, coming towards me and his lieutenant. The air blew the hem of his Captain’s jacket and developed an ominous air about him… more so than usual.

Aizen is so damned good looking, but why did he have to be the villain. Part of me wanted to beat his ass for being evil, and another part of me wanted him to ride mine until I was raw. He is power and I seem to be attracted to that kind of man. “I would never stoop so low as to call eleven’s ward and new medical healer ‘a man’s plaything.’” I caught sight of Momo as we both breathed shallow breaths. He looked at both us and gave his signature sadistic, yet warm smile.

I guess I found a distraction to my own thoughts and decided to have a little bit of fun. “You are too kind Captain Aizen, but like all men, he is just bringing out his inner personality to show dominance over a woman.” I gave him a soft smile and slowly batted my eyes. “His experiment worked though and brought out a part of me he desired to see.” I looked up at him and watched his eyes give me that look. The look I had seen in the manga when he started to show his true form. After a few seconds, I saw it intensify, and I knew I got his attention.

“Momo, will you be kind enough to take these papers to my office so I may speak with Porter.sama for a moment? I won’t be long.” Even though he spoke to her, his brown eyes never left my blue eyes.

She nodded with a smile as she turned to bow to me; I returned the gesture. We made a promise to see each other again. Now, I was alone with him. The instant she turned the corner, I seized the moment and took a page from my darker half. Trouble was, he must have had a similar idea and came closer to me so he could look down at me slightly.

“And what did he desire to see?” Our stare down never wavered as I told him with a lustful desire in my blue eyes. I wanted to press his buttons and see what would happen. Fuck caution and wind that carries it.

“Rage…anger…complete release of control. All the things good little girls aren’t supposed to feel or show, but feels so good to release.” I let my eyes darken for a moment so he could see the rumors were true. His breath hitched slightly and I watched his Adam’s apple move up and then back down from a hard swallow. I let out a soft chuckle and a wink. Our eyes never left one another’s as I asked yang to back down. She reluctantly retreated, even though she was craving the lust and ecstasy Aizen could give her…or me. At this point we were about equal in the possible sexual delights he could treat us both to.

“I heard your growing abilities are quite impressive. Perhaps I could coax you to coming to my division and teach you more than Captain Kenpachi every could?” He was in my personal space and I felt his thumb rubbing circles into my clothed bicep where my tattoo resides. My eyes traveled from his touch to his smoldering brown eyes full of intense desire to see me submit to his action. I guess he picked the wrong woman.

“Such unbridled and unlimited power.” His whisper to my ear along with the nibble to my earlobe was nothing to the intense and darkness in his eyes. “You could benefit with my help to bring out those carnal emotions and desires you worked so hard to hold back inside this gorgeous shell.” The smile on his handsome and strong face was enough to make me want to melt onto the floor, or vomit. My brain couldn’t decide which, but it was clear I needed to leave before yang decided to take over and fuck him senseless in a supply closet.

I ran my fingers up to the side of his glasses and removed them and let out a sweet sigh. I brought two fingers to my pink stained lips and then placed them on his with the same seducing glance that he was giving me. “Many fates are sealed in failure by foolish thoughts.” I took a step back and turned to walk away slowly before saying one last thing. “I know what you crave Captain…it will be interesting to see if you get what you want.” I lifted my hand and gave him a backhanded wave and continued walking. I admit it was a bit bold of me to keep my back turned since I know what he is capable of doing and has no remorse in doing it, but it felt good to have some fun with him.

I was close to my division’s gates, when I received a hell butterfly to get back immediately. I took off into a run, having to bypass my curiosity at my sudden increased speed and agility for the moment. It had to be serious enough to send out a message, and the smell of blood filled my nose as I got closer. It didn’t expect to see the carnage as I slid the door open.

There were four of them, but one got my attention. “Place those three on the right.” I looked at the battered and bloodied body already on a cot on the left, and he looked bad. “I will start with him first.” I quickly sat next to the broken looking body and ripped open his blood-soaked robes. For the first time in my medical career, I had to take a step back for a moment. “These are sword wounds.” When I looked at the face of the unconscious soul reaper, I remembered him in training with Ikkaku. “What the hell happened to this trainee?!” I snapped out of my shock and went straight into tending his wounds.

“They were ambushed by a mob,” Someone said as I aligned my stethoscope to his chest. I heard an eerily shallow heartbeat. “I wouldn’t bother with him Angel; his soul chain is almost completely severed.”

My anger quickly spiked within me and even my yang side was angered by what the Shinigami said. My eyes darkened and the glare I cast upon the men in the room was enough to make them step back. “Who in the fuck are you to decide who will or won’t survive?” A loud piercing scream drew the attention of everyone in the room. If that wasn’t enough to make the room grow cold, it was my rising spirit pressure making everyone seem paralyzed in their spots.

“I will decide if he will die…I will.” I closed my eyes and focused my reiatsu into his body to find where the soul chain is located. _‘Yang, grant me your strength to help him, please.’_ With the increased energy, I found the tattered soul chain barely holding on to the last cracked and broken link. It was like trying to super glue two pieces of metal together.

“Dammit! Don’t you fucking dare die on me!” I lifted my eyes and prayed to the gods to help the man whose soul is in my small hands. Whatever I did, it must have worked as his chain began to fuse and his wounds start to heal. He was out of danger, but my work was not complete. When I stood to attend to the other wounded, I felt a little lightheaded. It was reminiscent from the last time I overexerted my kido, and upon feeling a pair of hands to balance me, I pushed them off.

“Angel sure looks pretty when she’s pissed off.” Yachiro’s giggle filled the room and it was then when I noticed Kenpachi and Yachiru in the room. I shook their presence in the room and finished up with the first lesser wounded patient, and staggered to the next. Each one I went to made me weaker, and it didn’t go unnoticed by my Captain.

“You are pushing yourself too hard. You need to pull back or you will collapse again.” I kept my head down but focused my indigo eyes onto the last injured male and ignored Kenpachi’s words. If I wasn’t so preoccupied in saving lives, I would have mentioned something about him being close to his words spoken quota.

“I said enough Annabel!” There was something in the way he raised his voice at me. It wasn’t an order but there was something in the way he looked and told me to stop, that I started to pull back.

It was reluctance fueled by my stubbornness to obey him, but I did as he asked. After a few steady breaths, my eyes returned to their pale blue coloring. My rage may have left, but I was still pissed that he raised his voice at me. “Captain, I’ll have a report on your desk by morning, but please take yourself and your men out of my clinic so I can finish healing your men.” I heard him let out a low growl.

“Alright, you heard the bit…the doc. I want to know what happened, and Annabel, that report better be on my desk before breakfast.” I just rolled my eyes as I began to slowly stitch the now minor cuts.

“Yeah you’ll get it shoved up your ass.” I chuckled internally at my own mumbled words. He infuriated me with his gravelly voice and the way he spoke to me. It just kind of slipped out.

“What was that?” I looked up at him with my bitch face smile and told him nothing while he slammed the door.

I finished dressing all their wounds and managed to finish their charts by nightfall. I decided to skip dinner and went straight to the baths before bed. I took my report, opened the Captain’s office and tossed it on his desk while all I could think about was the warm water caressing my blood-stained skin.

Now cleaned and smelling like a woman once again… and not of blood, I looked up at the night sky. There the moon was waiting for me and greeted me with cool silvery light. The moon…so beautiful here and it made me jealous how perfectly settled it was up there in the night sky. As I got hypnotized by the moonlight, I thought about how I was able to save the Shinigami’s life. I saw his soul chain like I had X-ray vision. Granted, I almost passed out from overexerting myself, but I didn’t want him to die; not in my arms. I felt a little lightheaded again and decided it was time to sleep, and I looked forward to meeting the warmth and softness of my pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my sweet heroine just keeps getting into interesting situations and it's only going to get better for her. Again, I do not own any of Bleach or their characters. My sweet lovely and confused Annabel is mine.


	14. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired and exhausted, Annabel just wanted to fall asleep...to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, as always there is a disclaimer alert: I do not own any of the fabulous kick ass characters in the Bleach manga or anime. I only own my conflicted but lovable Annabel Porter. I have also updated this chapter._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I will say this chapter contains some more mature scenes than others, so you were warned if you are a minor._

There is something soothing about the pitch black of darkness. We close our eyes and let the abyss envelope us so reality can melt away into a dream world where anything can happen. It's a comatose magical carpet ride for your subconscious to open up and be free from the constraints we force upon ourselves in the name of conformity to society. For me lately, sleep brings me back to a place full of happier memories of the past.

Tonight's scenery may not be a sunny hillside or my grandfather sitting beside me, but the cool dewy touch of the grass on my exposed skin is the same. It was calming and after the near collapse from earlier, it felt nice to just lie there and take it all in. Even when the gentle breeze brought Yang lying beside me to gaze up at the few stars, I felt calm and completely at one with her.

“Yin, what you did today was reckless and dare I say pretty bold for even you.” My eyes remained fixed up into the heavens while she spoke to me. Neither one of us felt like or even had the energy to dominate the other, so it was a happy truce. "Still, I'll admit I immensely enjoy when you throw caution to the wind and let go."

“I didn’t know if I could have saved his life without your added strength." I looked at her and she just rolled her eyes at me. Yep, she is definitely me. Neither of us were the caring and feelings type, and it made me chuckle as I turned back to the stars now things brightly in the sky. "So, I guess I owe you one.”

“I’ll remember that, but I think you might have saved that reaper’s life on your own.” I smiled at what she said and noticed even more stars start to appear. Maybe it was an odd coincidence, or the world we were in was responding to our joined emotions. Either way they were welcome to join us and twinkle brightly.

“Yin? What was the deal with you and Aizen today?” I turned my head and saw her looking back at me as if I were looking in a mirror. “He’s the villain in this universe, and yet you wanted to fuck with him. Were you tapping in on the sadistic side of us or have you gone stupid?”

I turned my gaze upon the dark skies and smiled. “Nope. I just wanted to explore a little fantasy and have some innocent fun. You forget that we know everything about him in terms of abilities and strengths. I wanted to see a side of him none of us fans ever got to see. I didn't see anything reckless with wanting to see if he gets it up like everyone else or can control that part of himself too.”

“I call that being a prick tease. Such a naughty girl you are to play with him like that.” I rolled my eyes at her and then joined her laughter. It's hard to explain, this symbiotic type relationship I have with Yang. She is a part of me, but it seems like there is more to her than being my repressed negative feelings. At times...I think she is more.

“I’ve done nothing wrong…Yang. I am behaving myself while I am here.” I could hear her shaking her head in the grass as her laughter filled the air around us.

“Oh really. So sucking face with your Captain was all innocent?” I said nothing to her and shrugged my shoulders. “Seducing Aizen was all innocent?” I just nodded my head. “I see, then what about the sexy moment at the bar with the light and dark Captains?” Now that got my attention.

“What?" My eyes focused on the heavens and I did my best to count the stars so she couldn't see me chewing on my bottom lip.

“Ukitake and Shunsui…they are like a night and day. I can feel the way you seem to have a hormonal crush on them." I just shook my head at her statement. "Please...I know what lies inside if you when it comes to them. We are the same being remember. Since we landed here, you have been acting like a little bitch in heat, but do nothing about it.”

“It's not like that. I don’t know what it is.” I sat up on my elbows and squinted my slightly at her and she knew I was slightly frustrated by her statements and she didn't care. "If I was a bitch in heat, I would have screwed too many to count. I can be attracted to them, but it doesn't mean anything more than the simple laws of attraction at work." I let out a huge sigh.

“Fine, then place a real kiss each one’s lips. If there is nothing more than idol worship, then I will back off.” Her dark indigo eyes looked even more menacing when the light blue rings around her eyes seemed to glow in excitement. Add the devilish grin rising on her face, and I knew she wouldn't back down until I consented to the challenge.

“Okay, if I have more than a grade school crush on them; What’s it in for you?” The wind picked up and the way it grabs her hair, I have to admit, we look good with platinum blond hair. "What do you want?" Four words I was regretting the moment they left my lips.

“So sweet and accommodating precious little Yin. I want the fantasy in the flesh when I win.” She started to disappear as she spoke the last part. Yang was gone like a dandelion seed in the air when the wind picks it up. I was about to lay back and enjoy the silence when something caught my eyes.

Two glowing embers that at first, I thought were fireflies starting to appear, but as they got closer I saw them for what they were. Lanterns started to make their way to me. The closer they came up the hill to where I was, the more focused I was on who was holding them. Closer and closer they came before I saw who was holding them…Shunsui and Ukitake?

“What…what are you both?” I shook my head and had a bad feeling Yang did this. “How did you get here?” I gritted my teeth and looked up into the night sky and growled her name. "Yang!" When she giggled into the night breeze, I knew I was well and truly fucked.

Both Shinigami stopped at my feet and looked at me with curiosity mixed with confusion in their eyes. “Your soul called out to us and the next thing we know, we’re here.” Wait...what did Shunsui just say?

"My soul called out to you like a hell butterfly sends a message?" Shunsui just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat beside me and that was when I remembered...this was Yang's fantasy. Of course; only she could come up with such a cheesy thing to say.

“Is everything alright Annabel? You look tired.” I shook from my thoughts when Ukitake spoke. Both were already beside me on a beautiful plush cashmere like blanket that I didn’t remember laying down on. “Did something happen to you?” The kindness in the way he spoke made it easy to let go and speak candidly to both of them. Maybe Yang was right in a way. I felt connected to them by my very soul who was desperate for attention.

“I may have pushed myself a little too much when I tried to fix a busted soul chain.” I took a deep breath and told them how I was able to see without my eyes into his body, and fix the chain barely holding together. “He should have become the reishi and instead is lying in a bed recovering.”

“Wait, Anna you did what?” Both voices sounded in perfectly harmony, and I tried to not smile.

“Annabel, you have to be careful. Over exerting yourself like that could permanently injure you.” The stern way Shunsui was speaking to me sent a shiver down my spine. He wasn’t scolding me but was concerned, genuinely concerned for me. This was something I never felt from anyone but my mother and grandfather.

“You need to relax and heal for the next few days. Will you do this for me? For both of us?” I looked at Ukitake and gave a submissive and half nod, but that wasn't going to get me out of hot water with them both. Dream or not, they were so real that I couldn't shake the feeling my weak confirmation to his request would be enough.

“I don’t know if I completely believe you Anna.” I turned and looked at Shunsui. The way his hakama was loose on his hard and chiseled body made something stir within me. I’m not one for a man with chest hair, but even Shunsui made body hair look sexy. “I don’t like seeing you like this and you need to accept your limitations for now.” I felt him pick me up and place him in his lap bridal style. “Please listen to us. Grow and get stronger and try to stay away from doing things foolish.”

I saw the anguish in his eyes and I felt like a heel. “I make no promises but I’ll try to behave.” Our joined smiles ended the conversation for now and when he removed his hat, I felt a change in the air around me. It felt almost electrified with some kind of energy, and when Shunsui held my chin between his thumb and index finger, I was in trouble. I saw the way he was licking his lips and the way his brown eyes turned into intense bedroom eyes...I was in real trouble.

“That is good enough for us.” I felt Shunsui release my chin and get replaced with a long single finger turning my head towards Ukitake. He was holding my chin up with his one finger and when I saw that smile, the dampness began between my legs. It was like being hypnotized by the way his soft eyes looked at me that I caught myself shifting into Shunsui's lap so I could face the silver haired Captain. As the heat began to build within my body, I made a circle with my chin and took his finger in-between my teeth and grinned like the cat that caught the canary.

“Ukitake, I think you and I have unfinished business.” He looked at me in question. I didn’t give him a chance to say anything when I grabbed his captain’s jacket collar and pulled him into my lips. My sudden need to feel his lips against mine caused us to fall back into Shunsui's broad chest. The more our tongues danced and intertwined, the more we began to relax and just let the kiss take them to heaven.

As our lips parted and our eyes opened, his darkened eyes put an ache and a heat that he built inside of me. Before I could go back for seconds, I felt my legs begin to spread slowly by a pair of large calloused hands. Those hands…they were needy as they massaged deep circles to my inner thighs. I just closed my eyes and let his seductive touches knead into my legs.

“Such soft skin. Feels just like the silk covering your beautiful body.” The scruff of his whiskers brushed against my neck as he continued to whisper sinful things in my ear. “I want to nibble every part of your body. Even these little lamb's ears...Anna.” I felt his index finger brush against my lower lips and move dangerous close to the entrance of my very wet sex deprived womanhood. The very subtle brush against my folds caused me to respond by pushing my hips down and let out a soft whimper.

“Look at what you’re doing to Ukitake." My eyes opened and my mouth fell open when Shunsui repeat his cruel teasing to my womanhood. "He can’t take his eyes off you.” Shunsui ran his five o'clock shadow agonizing slow down my neck before he attacked like a vampire taking his victim's blood.

Before I could respond, I felt the bristles to his lips attack my neck aggressively, but I cried out when he thrusted a finger deep and hard into my pussy. “Ah god…” The way his middle finger stayed in place and his index finger moved up and down my precious pearl was like being pleasured for the first time. I inhaled a deep breath and arched my back slowly as those fingers played my lower body like a guitar. I clutched Shunsui’s head to my neck and nibbled on my bottom lip in hopes I can hang onto this erotic and sensuous act before orgasming.

I knew they, yes, they were not going to take turns. Ukitake looked almost predatory and I let out a sound between a moan and a cry when Ukitake's finger joined Shunsui’s. My cries were silenced by Ukitake taking my lips and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. My free hand wrapped around his long silvery hair and I pulled it towards me, so he knew to not cut this kiss short. Feeling his tongue fill my mouth...the feeling of their fingers deep inside of me started to short circuit my brain. I knew I should resist, but's just a dream, right?

It was like Yang sensed my wavering thoughts and emotions and appeared behind Ukitake with a wicked grin on her face. She knew I was now weak and vulnerable and was going to cash in on it. "Let go little Yin. They want you...can't you feel how much they admire you and this body." Within a second, she was behind Shunsui and her hands began opening my robes wide. My chest now exposed to them both. "Don't deny the urges you have and let them take you...go on little Yin...be free."

Those whispered words filled my mind and heart. That was then I gave up the fight against my own desires. I didn't care if this was right or not. I wanted them…I needed them to make me feel alive. I needed their distraction. I needed them to remind me what it felt like to have a man deep inside of me...even if it was a dream.

Ukitake’s lips moved across my cheek and down my neck. "We will give you anything you desire.” I felt intoxicated by how he was looking at me and how Shunsui was giving me soft kissing on my neck. “All you have to do is tell us.”

“Share me…” I pulled the bow to my obi and let the wind carry it into the night air. “Devour this body…” I took their free hands and lifted them to my exposed breasts and arched my back into their strong and capable hands. “Worship me like I am your greatest object of affection…please.”

Both men gave me a kiss and worked together to get me just where they wanted me. I wanted to pout when those lovely skilled fingers left me and Ukitake flashed a devious grin at my reaction. Shunsui managed to lean up against the willow tree we were under and he kept me pressed up against his chest. I didn't know what he was doing and honestly didn't give a damn.

I felt hands slowly glide up my legs and when Shunsui bent his knees. Ukitake draped my legs over each of them. He nestled between my legs and looked me up and down. When our eyes met, I could see the lust floating in brown. “Are you sweet or savory?” His head dropped and his nose nuzzled between my folds. “I bet you are sweet…”

"Ohhhhhhh Goooooodd!" The suction around my pearl and the feeling of his two fingers deep inside of me made me quiver. Shunsui’s hands squeezing my breasts and the way his hardened cock was rubbing against my backside made all control fall to them. My body was on autopilot by the sensual way their fingers and tongues were around me. These best friends knew how to work together and they were working me over.

My cries and moans of extreme pleasure filled the night air and it seemed to charge with energy, just as before. Shunsui’s mouth was clamped onto my neck and began to nip and suck at my soft and thin skin. I was sure he was leaving his mark onto my neck. “Shunsui…give me more.” I felt his smile against my skin and when he rolled my nipples with his thumb and forefinger, I arched my back and spread my legs wider. My cries and whimpers to feel a release was building.

“That’s it Anna. Give yourself to us completely. Be our beautiful angel in red.” More and more they sucked and fondled until I felt the feeling I hadn’t felt in a very long time. “Let go…” The coil that had been wrapping slowly within me finally snapped and it pushed me forcefully off the cliff to an orgasm I had never felt before.

I screamed out a series of rhythmic successive cries as my hips bucked into Ukitake’s waiting mouth. He looked up from between my legs and wiped his mouth with a pleased look on his handsome face. “Our beauty tastes as sweet as the most forbidden of fruits.” He kissed the insides of my thighs as they still twitched from the euphoria he brought me to.

"And the sweet sounds she makes is almost too much. Wish she could be mine." Shunsui admired the red marks he left on my usual pale peaches and cream skin. "Time for more beauty." HIs raspy whisper sent a lightning bolt down my spine and something in the way he spoke and the way Ukitake was looking at me...I wanted to be the ferocious wild animal I held back for too long. I wanted to let go and be free. Be fucked by these two death gods until there wasn't a moralistic bone in this body. The angel wants to be the demon.

I shifted my body and pounced on Ukitake so I was caging him between my open front and the ground. “You have a very gifted tongue Jushi-kun, but I want a taste of you.” I kept my legs between his body and lift up so I could pull open his kosode and shitagi at the same time. The whole time I kept a devious smile across my face and never left his eyes as I started to release his hakama pants. When the cord loosened and I let the wind take it to join mine, I looked down and I bit my lip like a naughty girl. "Can I play with...your big zanpakuto, Uki...take?"

I do not know who to thank for these gods being gifted with the manhood they possess, but I hope to be screaming at least one god's name in particular. I slid down his strong and fit torso and would stop to leave a trail with my tongue until I got to where I wanted to be.

I felt my robes lift up over my ass and Shunsui’s hands all over my backside I pride myself on. “Beauty, this is even better than I ever dreamt about.” I felt my cheeks begin to separate and his wet tongue begin to lick me from one end to the other only to pause to nibble on my nether lips. "You are a gift from heaven Anna." His sweet kiss to my entrance followed by his long skilled tongue circling around my puckered hole, let my theory become proven...he enjoys every part of a woman. I had to close my eyes at how good he felt behind me that I didn't even realize I began to nibble on Ukitake's tip.

Shaking out of my thoughts, I looked over my shoulder and wiggled my ass to gets Shunsui's attention. "Think you can set the pace?" Two matching smiles met one another, and when I licked Ukitake’s head of his weeping cock, Shunsui slid deep into me. I saw stars and needed a moment to adjust to the very well-endowed Shunsui as he pushed so deep inside of me that my cervix screamed yes. My hand clamped down tight around Ukitake’s shaft that he too moaned with me.

"Oh hell Anna...so warm...I love how your wrap around me like this, but I have to move." He began to slowly move in and out of me and after a few strokes, I was able to keep my attentions on my silver haired Captain. I took his head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the rim, making him hiss out and I watched his head fall back. I hollowed my mouth and let Shunsui set the rhythm as I slowly pushed my mouth down Ukitake’s thick shaft. His size wasn’t wide enough to make my mouth hurt but his length was surely going to make my gag reflex react. After a few attempts, I had it under control and he was crying out my name.

The dark void of my mind...dream...whatever it was, was coming alive. Fireflies started to dance around us and the willow tree started to leaf out by our ministrations. The air filled with the sounds of three enjoying the moment. Skin connecting to skin and the erotic chorus of our voices in different octaves continued to charge the environment. It wasn’t lewd the way I was sucking Ukitake and Shunsui was thrusting harder into me, but it felt more like a romantic connection we three were experiencing. Ukitake grabbed my head and stroked my cheek as she released his orgasm down my throat.

Shunsui took the lead and decided he wanted more of me. My shoulders began to rise and his thrusts got deeper. My mouth dropped open, my eyes began to roll, and the high-pitched pants I was releasing into the night set a frenzy of stronger thrusts. “Anna…fuck baby…” His thrusts start to get harder and out of sync until he pushed my body into his hips. As he filled me up, he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me. “never forget me.” He kissed my shoulder. “I don’t want you to leave us. Promise to always remember me, my lovely Annabel.”

My head began to fill with his words to me, and I felt one tear drop from my eyes. I wanted to turn and look him in the eyes, but he disappeared before I had a chance to tell him…that I will always have him in my heart. Ukitake saw my reaction to Shunsui’s sweet words, and wrapped me tightly into his chest. He was so warm and I felt safe in his arms, Shunsui’s proclamation to me gave me the strength to do the same.

I pulled away and looked into his inviting eyes and the gentle touch of his fingers stroking my damp cheek. “I know your thoughts about me.” His raised eyebrows were a pretty good indication his curiosity was peaked. “The hair stick, the first day in the assembly...Jushi-kun.” I leaned into his ear and whispered what I hoped he wanted as much as I did. “Fulfill your fantasy and make love to me.” I cupped his cheeks and took his lips for a passionate kiss as his hands wrapped around my body and laid me down onto my back.

“Beautiful butterfly…be mine this one time before you go to him forever.” I didn’t understand what he meant but the softness of his features and the way he was moving in and out of me, I gave him all I could give to him. His hand moved up my thigh and rested it under my knee and the other cupped my face while his eyes never left mine.

I took his lips when he went deeper inside of me. My body began to heat up and each thrust made golden butterflies start to flutter around us. I arched into him as he kissed my neck and nuzzled into my ear. "Go to him butterfly...he needs you." I could feel the pressure between my legs build and when we met our ends, hundreds of butterflies flew up into the night sky.

I woke straight up from my small bed and noticed it was dawn. I felt amazingly recharged and couldn't believe the increased strength within me. I got out of bed and stretched up like a cat and then blushed when I remembered two things...my patients and the wet dream involving not one but two Captains.

My amazing day was about to take an awkward turn when a hell butterfly came to me. It reminded me of my lunch with the same two Captains. I fell to the floor, slumped my shoulders, and whined out, "Somebody kill me."

"There was a perfectly logical explanation to what I dreamt last night." I kept telling myself as I rounded the corner of 13th's walls and walked through their gates. I kept tapping my finger to my bottom lip and was focused on a believable theory regarding the steamy moment I had with both of them. "I was just overly tired and I must have hallucinated." I slumped my shoulders and knew better than to think a lame excuse like that. Visions of both of them wrapped around me made me smile. It felt so real, and in a way, a little sad it wasn't real.

"Beauty? What has you smiling so sweetly?" I felt his hand snake around my waist and flash that lopsided smile at me. "I do love you in crimson."

"Shunsui, w-what did you say?" The color started to bleed from my skin and I felt a little light-headed. It was just a dream, just a dream, just a fucking dream!

"Anna, are you alright?" He caressed my cheek and placed his hand on my forehead like he was checking for a fever. He looked down at me and kept me close to him. "I think you need to get out of the heat and have lunch." He picked me up like I weighed nothing and brought us towards the pagoda where Ukitake was waiting with a slightly furrowed brow and a concerned look in his eyes. "You need to explain to us what the heck you were thinking yesterday."

I looked up at him and my worries and anxieties went away. I finally knew what he and Ukitake meant to me. There's hero worship...there's friendship...there's love, but most of all...they are filling the dark abyss of my soul.


	15. Some Things Should Come To An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel has had enough, and good and evil are about to collide.

After dinner, I took a stroll around the courtyard and found a small willow tree to sit under and just take in the sights and sounds of the Seireitei. I caught myself laughing at their banter that was happening far from me. I even blushed as the drinking squad members mentioned me and the particular assets they prefer.

“Boys will be boys no matter what universe they’re from.”

Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the trunk and ignored the spirit pressure coming around me. I was getting good at ignoring Captain’s pressure. He eventually realized it this when passing by, and stopped to say something.

“What are you doing out here?” I kept my eyes close so he could not get the satisfaction out me acknowledging his sarcastic tone, or recognize the next angry inflection that would lead to me asking what is wrong. He was a big boy and he could speak for himself.

“I think the empty medical barracks speak as to why I am away. So, if you don’t mind Captain, you’re blocking my moonlight.” I could feel how his spirit pressure was different than how it was around me normally. Typically, his pressure around me was like that of a non-aggressive buzzing honeybee, that was somehow directed towards me. 

My eyes may have been closed but all my other senses were active and I heard his eminent growl. I could feel him getting closer. Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked up at him. “I guess I will say goodnight then.” I bowed to him and started to move away when he grabbed my arm forcefully. 

“What the hell is your problem Captain Zaraki? Have you gone from harassing to tormenting me now?” I tried to snap my arm from his grip but failed when he squeezed tighter. “Just like now, if you want to break my arm then do so. If not, could you kindly let go of me.” I said in a soft tone to get my point across because whether he wanted to admit it, he was hurting me. 

“Fucking woman…” I heard him growl out. I looked up at him and couldn’t understand why he was so angry with me. I had done nothing but follow his orders and done as he has asked. No, I will not let anyone dump their shit on me because they can. 

“If you didn’t want a woman in your ranks then you should have never offered me to stay here.” I started, getting more frustrated as I continue to say everything he needed to hear. I had no plans of stopping, either. “You know, I had a colonel like you. Loved to fuck with the battalion’s woman Captain and say all kinds of perverse things about me.” I grabbed one of his fingers and began to pull it back so he could release his hand from my already bruised bicep. “He even had the balls to try and bribe a lieutenant to get physical with me so he could get me transferred.” Further and further back, I pushed his finger to hyper extend it. 

“Funny how karma fucks you in the ass with no lube because when he got shot by an insurgence of rebel fighters, who do you think saved him from death?” I gave him my “fuck you” smile and pried the remainder of his fingers from my bicep. “I should have let them shred his body by the gunfire, but instead I got a medal for dragging his perv ass to a building and killing six more people before help arrived.” 

We both didn’t stop the intense stare down, even though I could feel him trying to break my barrier. My eyes started to turn black as my dark half began to protect me from what possibly is going to come next. Since that day, I have slowly taken Yang’s advice and trained myself to learn to harness some of it. “So, either tell me your fucking problem with me or fucking leave me alone, Captain.” I freed my arm and started to walk past him when I finally heard him say something. 

“What happened between you and Aizen the other day? I understand you were rather close with the Captain…fucking woman.” I stopped and slowly turned around and gave him a look of death. “As a matter of fact, I think you need to start talking about how other divisions are training you when you belong to mine. How many conquests do you need to satisfy what’s between your legs?” What the fuck was going on?! I didn’t know how pissed off to be, but it was clear my dark side knew I could handle this on my own. 

“For your information Captain…You know what…” I practically spit out his name from my mouth like something sour as my eyes went from a dark navy back to a light blue in color. I was going to take over this fight. “Let’s go over the allegations, one by fucking one.” I took a step back towards him and let out something that sounded like a growl and a sigh. 

“For one, I was talking with Momo when the Captain interrupted us.” I took a step towards him and began to glow in frustration. “All you Captains seem to enjoy is getting into my fucking personal space and he was no different. Even after I rejected his request for me to transfer to his division.” 

I got closer to the Captain and stopped about three feet from him. It’s best to keep a small distance from him in case I need to sprint the hell out of there. “Captain Aizen is by far the last Shinigami male in this whole Soul Society I would EVER have anything to do with…either in passing or between my legs while he fucked me into the floor.” I could practically feel the anger and heat coming from him by that last bit I tossed in there, but I was far from finished with him. “I don’t align myself with fucking narcissistic sociopaths.” 

I took a deep breath and let it out, but my dark side wanted to protect me…not this time. 

“Second, Renji, Rangiku, Shuuhei and a couple of Captains have showed me things as well as helped me develop my abilities that I don’t understand. I have established friendly relationships with each of them that aren’t any of your business, so butt the fuck out.” I took a couple of more steps and got in his personal space so what I had to say was loud and clear. 

“And the last charge,” I scoffed at him before saying what was in my mind, “is whether you are trying to pick a fight with me by saying I’m tallying up a score of lovers or not isn’t my problem. I will say on behalf of the respect to your division, I have had only one Captain take liberties on my body.” I pointed to him and laughed. “Maybe you should reprimand yourself at how one of your squad members is being sexually harassed by you, sir.” I stressed that last part with more sarcasm I could muster, but I was mostly tired of this and wanted it to end. 

“Perhaps my place is not here after all, but you know what, maybe a change in scenery is just what this devoted angel needs.” I gave him a small bow and bid him goodbye. “Good night Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of Division 11.” I calmed my breathing and a look of sadness that filled each one of my pale blue eyes met his cold grey ones. 

“For what it’s worth, I have followed your orders and have been devoted to your squad, and to you.” My final words got his attention. He took a step closer to me and all I wanted to do was to grab his tattered Captains coat and take his rough lips for a kiss. I couldn’t do that and even as acidic as my words were to him, I could only take a step away from him until I stopped to look at him one last time. “We need to discuss my transfer tomorrow.” 

I knew if I tried to run he would catch me, so I bowed again and walked away into a more landscaped courtyard to collect my thoughts and feelings. I wanted to stay because everyone here needed me and I wondered if I needed them. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at the moon and slightly smiled. “At least I have you up there to keep me company. What should I do? Maybe I don’t belong here?” Something inside of me made me want to hurt someone and another small part wanted to cry. I wasn’t about to shed any tears in this place, but instead forced them back into chains in the deepest recesses of my own heart. 

“You don’t belong here…but you are needed and wanted here.” I looked over and saw Renji coming towards me with his classic smirk. He was a welcome sight to me because I really needed him, or Rangiku, to help me sort this all out. When Renji and I met halfway it was pretty clear that I was bothered by something. 

“What’s wrong with your eyes Annabel?” I looked at him and was drying them like I was crying even though they were bone dry. I caught on quickly, and had to applaud him for his ingenuity in getting me to open up. 

“You’re good Renji. I got into a heated argument with the Captain, and I just wonder if maybe I should leave 11 and go somewhere else?” I watched his eyes go slightly large for a millisecond and then shake his head. “Maybe a woman doesn’t belong here. Maybe I need to find my way home. Maybe, I need to…” I looked up at the moon again and sighed even longer than before. I was feeling alive again for the first time in years, but now the emptiness was starting to consume me again. 

“I tell you what you need to do: come with me. Captain Kuchiki has invited you to evening tea in his gardens, and I think the change in atmosphere will do you some good.” I thought about it and looked up at the moon as if it would give me the answers. “Anna, take a break from everything for a little while and recharge. I will tell your Captain where you are so you don’t have to.” I really loved how he could rationalize with me even though he gets more irritated at things than I do. I nodded and told him to meet me at Rangiku’s and walked towards the exit of the courtyard.

_**Everyone’s POV** _

“It’s not my business Captain Zaraki, but I overheard your argument.” Renji looked strong in front of his former Captain, and felt compelled to defend his friend. “She never asked any of us to help her understand everything going on with her abilities, and she would always say she would talk to someone from 11 about it. If you ask Yumachika and Ikkaku, they will back up what I’ve said.” 

Kenpachi stayed quiet and listened to Renji. It bothered him that someone was eavesdropping, but they were loud and it wouldn’t have been hard for anyone to not hear them. 

“She needs to clear her head and I’ll make sure she makes it back safely. I can tell you one thing about her interaction between Aizen though.” 

“Yeah and what’s that?” Kenpachi was curious about what went on between them. 

“She was cryptic but told me and Rangiku to be careful around Captain Aizen. I think she’s worried he may try to hurt her if she isn’t careful.” Renji smirked as he remembered how Annabel seemed to pace around and nibble on her finger when she gets into deep thought. “Anna needs to hone her skills on her shielding abilities more, as well as her sword skills. She sucks at it.” He busted into laughter and he took his leave to find her. 

Kenpachi thought about everything that happened this evening and tried to reflect on all of it. The part that kept replaying in his mind was one thing that stuck in his head like a loop. 

“For what it’s worth, I have followed your orders and have been devoted to your squad and to you.” Kenpachi let out a hard sigh and shook his head. Was he getting jealous of others around her or was it his own need to be close to her that made him attack her like that? Well, one thing was for sure, when she comes back he would try to make this right and convince her to stay. 

“Sir, we have been given orders to head to district 86.” Kenpachi looked at Ikkaku running towards him. “There’s been a hollow breach and we need to take care of it.” A new smile reached Kenpachi’s lips and he was ready. As he took his leave from where he quarreled with her, a thought filled his mind…what if she leaves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kenpachi went and did it, but why is he so angry? Well, we will have to find out of she stays or goes. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment. I try to send these chapters out every week, but a new job and a messed up knee has knocked my head off the creative train. Not to worry, most of the chapters are written, but just need a little tweaking.
> 
> Oh, if you read the previous chapter before I updated, check it out.  
> Cheers and Happy New Year!


	16. Signs, Signs, Everywhere Signs That Lead to Nowhere Or Salvation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two angry souls separate, but will it last longer than the night?

It's interesting how an irrational brain can create street signs like the ones you see in big city streets. No parking from the hours of this to that, unless it's the weekend, or clear the road on street sweeper days...blah, blah, blah. However, in my case, the confusing “yield” sign stands in my way. Should I go, and risk the chance of an accident, or should I stay and wait for safe passage, even though people will honk at me?

“Anna it’s obvious the lunatic is interested in you. Why don’t you just go into his office, stick your tongue down his throat and show him who the real Captain is?” My eyes drifted over to where Rangiku was before they drifted right back out the window. She was pondering over my dress options I grabbed while I just sat there and sipped a small – well, okay – a large cup of sake. Not even the alcohol could dull the argument I had with that death god.

_“As a matter of fact, I think you need to start talking about how other divisions are training you when you belong to mine. How many conquests do you need to satisfy what’s between your legs?”_

I closed my eyes and try to blank out what he said. Those few sentences were like taking a big pill with no fluid to help swallow it down. The scowl on his face and his unsteady spirit energy caused an odd reaction inside of me. I was angry and felt threatened, but a small part of me felt my heart ache how he all but called me a whore. Why?

I let out a huge sigh and downed the rest of my sake. "The Captain wants me to leave. I think he always has but remains obligated to do as Head Captain Yamamoto ordered.” My blue eyes cast a lack luster and dull appearance as I filled my cup up to the top again. “Well, he’s getting what he wants and tomorrow I will start my transfer.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Annabel. You’re just as dense and clueless as he is." Dark blue fabric surrounded my peripheral vision and then the impact hit my head. "And stop drinking...You have tea date with Captain Kuchiki." She took my sake cup away from me, and downed it in one swallow.

Here are a couple of things I learned about Rangiku: Never go drinking with her and say, "I'm buying," and her change in vocal inflection means she’s bothered by something. 

Not only did she call me by my full first name, she stressed the ‘bell’ part as well. A clear sign I am upsetting her by my abstinent behavior because I'm not listening to her. "If he wanted you out, he would have kicked you out even before your test. You can believe me or not, but that Captain has feelings for you, and you do too.”

I stood up and began to undress as my mouth betrayed me. “Rangiku, Captain Zaraki doesn’t acknowledge me in any room when his fat spikey head strolls through the door. When he does speak, it's at a minimum, or he fucking growls at me." My aggravation over Kenpachi was starting to raise the octave of my voice. Each higher pitch filled word caused Rangiku's eyes to widen by the pressure I was giving off. I think her eyebrows began to disappear into her hairline by the shock and awe of what was happening. Was I done? Oh no, of course not.

"One minute he’s grabbing my ass and tongue fucking my mouth, and then the next he’s calling me a whore! Does the bastard talk to me after I repair a soul reapers soul chain?! Oh noo…” My brain should have pumped the brakes and told my mouth to shut up, but I kept going in nothing but my lace bra and panties. “He stares at me during training. He stares at me during meal times, that I am not allowed to miss by the way. He doesn’t offer to help me understand what the hell is going on with me. He – he just pisses me off!"

Should I be stopping now? I need to be silent because I can hear Yang cackling with laughter at my emotional rant in regard to Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi Zaraki can’t see me as a woman who actually wants to have a conversation with the fucking hot ass monster of a man!”

Yep I said it.

It was the only thing my brain's database could come up with, and I went with it. I wish I had time to retract what I just called Kenpachi, but my attention was drawn from me to the sound of snickering behind me.

I should've paid attention to the door sliding open. I should've noticed Rangiku’s eyes darting from me to the now open door. I probably should have put some clothes on while I was ranting like a crazed lovesick lunatic. Now standing before my very scantily clad body, wrapped in only pink lace, was Captain Hitsugaya and Renji. One with a beet red face and a shocked expression, and the other with a big fat smirk across his handsome visage.

I turned my head back to Rangiku like I was in slow motion. Both our eyes met and then explosive laughter followed. It was one of those laughs that no sound comes out but only an occasional squeak. I may have embarrassed myself badly, but at least my four pack abs were getting a workout.

“What in the…Annabel puts some damn clothes on!” For being young, Captain Hitsugaya was definitely checking me out. “My lieutenant’s influence is starting to rub off on you a little too much.” I wanted to give my ass a good booty shake, but knew better than to tempt the pint-sized popsicle. “Cover yourself before anyone else sees you.” He turned around and the last thing he said to me before disappearing shocked us all into silence. “Hot pink doesn’t suit you anyway.”

We all were like stone statues, and it was unclear who started the uncontrollable laughter exploding from us like a volcanic eruption. It was hard to breathe by how hard I was laughing, but it was what I needed to get my mind off of Kenpachi. My midsection was on fire and aching from the chuckles. There was still residual giggling as Rangiku helped me finish up the layering process while Renji watched and drank sake. It was moments like this that made my time here so worth falling into.

“Anna, I think the Captain won't let you go after all the amazing things you have done for his division." He brought his fingers to my mouth to stop me from saying anything more ridiculous than I already have. "No more about this, okay?" I nodded and gave a lopsided smile as he approved at my perfect choice of clothing. "I think the things you said tonight might make his eyes finally open to who you are.”

Renji didn’t give me a chance to say goodbye to Rangiku. He just snatched me up and took off in a full shunpo. Jump after jump as he held me tight to him. You can't speak when you flash step, which was lucky for Renji. When my feet finally touched solid ground, I let him have it as I fixed my disheveled hair and regained my balance. “Let a girl know when you are going to drag her through the city at Mach 5 next time. Geez!” I fixed my robes and adjusted my breasts as Renji just chuckled to himself at my expense.

After my huff and puff, Renji took my hand and walked me down a perfect stone path to a round courtyard. “Feel free to walk around, and Anna,” he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear, “Captain Kenpachi knows your secret and yet you are still with his squad. That isn’t a man who wants you gone. It’s just a man whose confused.”

My brain seemed to go full stop by Renji’s profound and completely out of character opinion. I didn’t know if I liked this side to him, but what he said made some sense. It’s just a shame it give me a resolution to the conflicts between my head and my heart.

I really needed some distraction, and the very plum blossom tree referenced in the series would make me feel better. I walked down the dimly lit lantern pathways, until I was standing in front of the very object my inner fangirl was internally squeals loudly about. It wasn’t in bloom, but just closing my eyes I could imagine how beautiful the blossoms opened and the fragrance filled the Spring air. The strong trunk and rough texture of the tree reminded me a little of myself. Both are tough and stubborn to outside forces, but show our true beauty when we can bloom in the right conditions.

“I see you admire the beauty of nature as I do.” I jumped a little by the surprise when I heard the buttery rich and calculated tone of Captain Byakuya’s voice. God help me that voice draws every soul to do his bidding.

“I do. My grandfather used to bring me to botanical gardens and hikes through forests. The Fall brought the warm colors of reds, yellows and rich browns, and the Spring showed her soft sweet whites, pinks and purples.” My hand ran down the coarse bark of the tree and transferred my focus from it to my host. “I am sure each season when this tree blooms; it is a gorgeous display that leaves imprints on the minds of those who gaze upon it.”

Byakuya only looked at me with, dare I say, much softer eyes than when we first met. I gave him a bow and we began to walk into another courtyard, and it was just as breathtaking as the one we were just in. The splendid view and the aromatic floral scents from the flowers made the silence between me and the stiff Captain bearable. This place was a decadent feast for all senses and part of me didn’t want to leave.

My eyes left the manicured lawns and noticed how Byakuya was dressed. The Captain’s jacket and shihakusho was replaced by a simple but very expensive looking yukata. So, he does have a somewhat relaxed side to his normally strict and formal personality.

“May I ask how they are treating you within division 11?” He kept his head straight and his eyes never looked at me when he spoke. It makes you wonder if he acts like this because of his nobility, or if he’s uncomfortable with a woman’s presence. His heart is definitely broken at the loss of his wife. “It is unclear to me why Captain Yamamoto placed you in a division with a Captain who has no regard for subtlety.”

“I do my best to stay busy with training and healing any wounded who come to me.” Now, I may have eluded to answering his question or even respond to his comment regarding my Captain. His intellect knew what I had done, and sure enough he paused his moving legs and turned to look at me. His unemotional expression and the way he looked at me was a pretty good indication Byakuya wasn’t going to accept my response.

“Annabel Porter, you have eluded my question.” The way he was looking at me produced mixed reactions. Part of me was annoyed, but then I felt like a jerk because he was just making small talk. There was no way he could have known about Kenpachi and I getting into an argument, or perhaps a certain red headed pineapple told him. "It's my understanding that that heathen of a Captain was supposed to test your growing reiatsu and went about it in an unsavory means to get the results he wanted."

What the hell? This was not what I expected this evening. I thought there would be tea and awkward silence, but I never imagined Kenpachi’s actions would be the topic of discussion. Captain tall, dark and unapproachable has not shown any interest in me, so I would be right in thinking Byukuya’s dislike for my Captain is the reason he is bringing this up.

“Captain Kuchiki, my fellow squad members treat me very well. I enjoy their company and guidance in getting stronger. They can be rather rowdy, but you want a strong and ruthless defensive perimeter to protect what lies within.” We began to walk again to a pagoda slightly detached from the main houses. “As for the manner at which Captain Kenpachi brought out my potential, may I ask how you would have went about releasing the powerful presence within me?”

“I think regardless how I would have gone about it, it’s clear you will defend your Captain’s logic.” I shook my head as we entered the soft lit gazebo and took our places across from one another.

“Captain Kenpachi is a big boy who can defend himself. I am merely curious what you think might have been another option?”II could tell he was thinking about it. As our tea was poured and his servant left, he looked over at me and gave me an answer.

“Very well, regardless whether you were a Captain in a military establishment, you are still a woman. His tactic was to bring your stress levels beyond normal levels. He chose the emotional and abusive tactic to break you down, whereas I would have brought your stress to its ultimate limit through physical means.” I stopped before I took a sip of my tea and placed it back down.

“Intriguing. So, you would trade his mental torture for a physical one?” I furrow my eyebrows for a moment and think about what the handsome Captain said. “I believe both options would have released what lies within me, but I hate to admit this…” I could feel a bad taste start to fill my mouth at what I was about to say and unfortunately admit. “Captain Zaraki chose the correct decision. Yes, he went a little too far in what he said to me, but it released the seals I built within my mind. The years of negative feelings and emotions strengthened the locks,and not just physically tormenting would have been enough to force them apart.”

I gave him a slight smile as I lifted my cup and took another sip. Everything I said was a true response. I’ve been here long enough to think about possible scenarios from that day, and how Kenpachi unlocked my “suspected” abilities. Kenpachi did try to use physical means to cause a pressure spike in me, but had to take it to the next level. I guess I should be thankful for his choice, but it didn’t slow the bile building into my throat.

“And what of your healing abilities? My Lieutenant tells me you have advanced healing kido strong enough to repair a reapers soul chain.” He sipped his tea while looking deeply into my eyes. This is bad. He was seducing me with those steely alluring eyes and strong handsome features, so much I felt a dampness pool between my legs. Whether he realized what he was doing to me or not didn’t matter. My body was already heating up and yang was pushing to come out and play with the stone-like Captain.

“There is so much I don’t understand. Most kido is not like mine, but I hope one day to figure out why mine manifests as a butterfly. I’m not your typical Shinigami. I mean, I have similarities, but the energy inside of me is unique.” We both sipped our tea in a quiet and peaceful environment, but there was a looming question in the air.

"Show me." Byakuya reached for the small blade on the table. It was supposed to be for the fruit, or so I thought. “I want to see what I have heard.” His eyes stayed on mine as the small blade cut deep into the flashy part of his forearm. there was no crying out in pain or even a hissing sound from the blade slicing into his flesh. It was just those eyes looking into mine.

“What in the hell Captain Kuchiki!” I sprung up and cursed Rangiku for making me wear this damn multi layered hell they call a kimono. In a very unladylike way, sprung over to his side of the table and held his arm out straight. “You of all Captains should know better than to do something like this without proper notice.” I mumbled and grumbled at how reckless he was as he watched several different sized butterflies come fluttering down my hand and into his skin.

“Can you tell me what it feels like?” My tone softened and my body relaxed as each little butterfly suture repaired and healed his deep wound. “Captain Kuchiki, please tell me?”

"It feels like – I can feel your warmth go into my wound and heal it from the inside out." The way he was close to me made me slightly uncomfortable. “This is not kido Miss Porter. This is something else.”

The glow from the last butterfly dissolved into his skin and we remained quiet. When his thinset lips began to turn at the ends, I realized history was being made. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was giving me a smile. Not a smirk or a wide smile, but a smile you get when someone is thanking you for doing something for them.

“Extraordinary ability. I can still feel your energy under my skin and yet,” He looks down at his freshly healed arm and than back at my eyes, “There is no wound.” What was going through his mind as he stared at me? Why did he lean forward into my personal space? Oh hell, not another Captain.

I'm not saying Byakuya suddenly got attracted to me because of me healing him; my ego doesn't work that way. I just – I just seem to be the flame that attracts the moth to me. Trouble was, as handsome Captain Kuchiki is, he’s not the one I want to look my way.

Rangiku was right. I do have feelings for Kenpachi, but the rules dictate you don't fawn over your commanding officers. I need a possible out because Shunsui and Ukitake would not be a good fit since I sexually fantasized about them.

Sitting back in my seat and drinking my tea slowly, I made a decision that already had my heart breaking. With a look up at the night sky and a quiet prayer for guidance, i asked a question I never thought I’d ask. “Captain Kuchiki, if I asked permission to stay in your division, would you allow it?” The inner pull from Yang from asking to transfer to a new division was so strong, I had to use the very shield bestowed on me to keep her at bay. She wanted control, and I was not giving it to her.

I watched his eyes flicker with interest. “May I ask why you would leave 11 if you are content there?” I kept my chin down and could only shake my head. A piece of me was dying. “Very well, I would extend my invitation from the first day we were introduced. Proper channels and forms may have to change divisions, but you would be as a guest and not a member of my division.”

Out of nowhere, a single tear rolled down my cheek as I rose my head to acknowledge him. Was it Yang's only way to get my attention, or was it my heart's physical response to tell me I was making a mistake? Whatever it was, I think it caught both me and him by surprise. "Annabel Porter, you will always be welcome here if that is what you truly wish."

I quickly dried my cheek and went about to change the subject. Captain Kuchiki had to know something was going on with me, but gave me enough respect to not push. He only gave me a nod and proceeded to talk about the calligraphy club, and ask me about the flower arranging I enjoyed. It was these simple conversations that made the evening pass quickly. I enjoyed talking with him and listening about his passions that the typical reader never got to see. It was the soft side to him, and I wished to see it again.

“I have prepared a room for you to rest until the morning. Renji can escort you back at dawn.” I didn’t have a chance to argue but simply bowed and thanked him for his generosity.

I lay there in the opulent room and stared up into the ceiling. It was beautiful and perfect, but it didn’t feel right. DId I just take the wrong direction in getting home? Or is home where my heart wishes to yield?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's poor little Annabel to do? Feel free to leave comments, but haters please don't bother. Do not own any the characters of Bleach, other than my always super conflicted gal, Annabel Porter.
> 
> Thanks to you all that have left kudos and have read my story.


	17. How the Pendulum Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simplest of things can get lost by the bigger picture. Sometimes the answer is in front of you, and you just need to remember what it was that keeps you firmly planted in what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So sorry for being late on this, but busting your knees is not a fun recovery. Anyway, this is a big chapter and a turning point for the protagonist. I hope you all enjoy it, and s always I do not own Bleach and any of it's characters. I only own my confused sweetheart, Annabel Porter._   
> 

Sleep. According to my mother, it’s the answer to all of life's problems. She told me no matter what the situation is or how bad the problem, the answer lie in my dreams. As my eyes were too heavy to hold open any longer, I hoped in my heart that my mother was right. Will the answer be there waiting for me in the dreamscape?

The hilltop in my subconscious was dark. There was no wind making the willow tree branches sway in the breeze, nor any fireflies to greet me like always. Normally it would have unsettled me, but tonight I let the dark night blanket me with its chilly embrace with a need to resolve my issue at hand.

“Yin.”

“Yang.”

I turned my head and saw her looking at me. There was no anger raging in those dark eyes or furrowed brow across her facial features. She was just staring at me with a normal expression on our shared face. “Remember the small things and you’ve got what you’re searching for.” She pointed out into the dark abyss towards the scattered starry horizon.

Rising orbs with flickering light started to come from the ground. Beautiful glasslike objects coming towards me in a display that was breathtaking to the eye. My curiosity was peaked, and I found myself rising to meet them for a closer look. With a mere brush of my fingertips, the flickering colorful display began to show images of me with the very Shinigami I have come to call friends. Each display flickered to images and videos of my memories with the men I held close to me.

More and more snippets from my mind began to show me what I knew in my heart was the right path for me to take. I saw Yumachika talking to me while I painted his toenails after losing a bet. Yachiro sharing her candy with me after Ikkaku pushed my body in a grueling training session. Ikkaku and I sneaking away one night to drink a bottle of sake we won from Maki. All these picture shows of the men who accepted me without question as more than eye opening…it was a heartfelt reminder of who I am to them.

“They are a family to me.”

My eyes sprung opened at the epiphany I had in my sleep. “I guess mom was right.” I rose up from my lavish futon because sleep was obviously out of the question now. I wanted to be back where I belonged. “I want to be home with them.”

It was still night out when I opened the large sliding door to the gardens on the other side. The sound of birds slowly chirping gave me a good indication of the incoming light of dawn. “I should make my way back.” The soft and gentle smile began to form across my face as I slowly turned to get changed when a saw a black butterfly moving closer to me with news I didn’t expect at this hour.

Panic, fear, and worry began to fuel my quickened pace as I flashed stepped through the Seireitei. _‘Let them be okay…I’m coming.’_ I sprung to the rooftops and like a cat started to jump from place to place to get closer until I saw the entrance of the 11th division. Once inside, my shunpo skills brought me to the entrance of a sight of carnage I’d not seen since the broken soul chain incident. My medical barracks looked like a chamber of horrors.

Now was not the time to freak out. They needed me, and the three soul reapers collapsed in their comrades arms were in horrific shape. “Yuma, what happened?” bodies began to be set onto the small hospital beds as he explained the details of the hollow infestation they ran into.

My heavy blue kimono fell from my body leaving only the light blue robe so I could work better. I shivered slightly at the deep slashes showing exposed bone and internal organs on the three men. Remembered memories of each of them filled my mind and then Yang called out to me what I needed to hear…Family.

I closed my eyes and began to channel more reishi into my body. There was an increased heat like never before. Normally, I can feel the golden butterflies manifest from my body and descend down my arms and into the soul I was healing. This time was different. It was like I was in a cocoon as I was building strength from the energy giving me sustenance.

My healing kido broke free into hundreds of fast moving butterflies of warmth and golden light. I opened my eyes and it was as if I was guiding them to the wounds of anyone injured in the room. Large or small, where there was a cut or wound, my butterflies were landing on them. More and more I pushed my spirit pressure into each one of the 3 squad members to the point even I was shocked at what I was capable of doing.

The golden glow started to fade within the room, and I wobbled slightly at the release of spirit energy I expelled. It wasn’t like any other time when I overexert my abilities, but it still felt like one hell of a hangover. I slumped in my chair with a huge exhale and focused my eyes on the men I just repaired.

“Angel, there…” Ikkaku looked just as amazed as I was. “They’re, fuck Anna! You healed them all in one shot.” I had to giggle slightly at the odd dorky look on his face. It was one of those looks you get when you hear a two year old say fuck like it’s no big deal. Hell, all of us shared the similar look in different degrees at what just transpired. “If we can just get your swordsmanship to be as good as your healing, then you just might be as bad-ass as me.”

Laughter filled the air as I rose to get a closer look at the healed wounds. My hand glided over each one of their bodies and released smaller butterflies to help them sleep before returning to me wheeled chair. In the laughter and celebrations of lives begin saved, I noticed there was someone missing. Someone who has always shown up when an event happened with his men.

"Where's Captain Zaraki?" My eyes focused on the small lieutenant whose head was down slightly.

"He said to take care of his men." My pulse began to race. "He said to not worry about him and that his wounds would heal on their own in time."

Not saying a word, I grabbed my triage bag, closed my eyes, and went to where his energy signature was. I was drained and tired, but my legs found the strength to bring me to the door separating me from him. My breath hitched as I opened it and saw him lying there on his futon not moving.

My knees buckled beside him and my hands pulled back the shabby bandages concealing his wounds from me. “You asshole.” The soft spoken curse left my lips as my fingers brought forth my kido to his deep lacerations. They were not as bad as the others, but each butterfly did its job of stitching the separated muscles and tissues of the deeper wounds.

Emotions and feelings for the giant bell encrusted jackass began to push itself from my heart and small tears began to form in my tightly closed eyes. I couldn’t fight them back no matter how I tried. Tears were a sign of weakness just as the emotions producing them. As one escaped, I felt a large calloused hand run across my now damp cheek.

It was too late. Not only did he capture my weak moment, but when I opened my eyes I witnessed him bring his thumb soaked with my tear to his mouth. I wanted to die. Not just any death, but a painful sickening way to atone for the loss of control.

“So, this is what angel tears taste like?” Frozen beside him as his large hand brushed against my cheekbone. “Sweet as honey.” I leaned into his tender touch that seemed to stay cupped to my cheek. I felt drawn to him more than ever before as we just looked into each other’s eyes in silence.

“Don’t pull something like this again.” Regrettably, I took his hand in mine and placed it on his now healed and well defined chiseled chest. “You are a Captain and set the example. Not be the exemption to the rule.” I started getting into my bag for bandages as a distraction from the heat building within me. The way he kept that look of desire on his face was becoming too much for my poor tired body to handle.

"I need to wrap these wounds properly even though they aren't bad." As I got between his legs and started to lift him up, my brain started to get its cognitive functions back. He wasn’t that badly hurt and he could have come in with his own strength to get healed. When I saw the smirk starting to build on his face, I knew I was set up. “Yachiro.”

"Now, don't be thinkin' too much into this." His large hands had a hold of me before I could do a runner out the door and confront Yachiro. "I needed you alone and I know there’s only way to get your attention."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"Catching you off guard."

Lips pressed against mine and the strong grip on my upper arms definitely caught me off guard. The whimper leaving me came as his tongue demanded its place inside my mouth. The switch inside my mind was off and I caught myself greedily sucking him in deeper.

The flame he sparked within me months ago was now an inferno with no chance of being controlled. My body moved closer on top of his hips and my head tilted slightly as I enjoyed our fiery exchange of unbridled desire for more. When his hands released my arms and found their favorite resting place of my backside, I knew we both were close to losing it. I didn’t want it to end anymore than Kenpachi did, but he was still healing from his wounds. If we were going to really let go, I wanted him healthy as he screwed my core into a quivering wreck.

The familiar growl coming from him as our lips parted made me smile. He’s been doing this out of frustration and not because he disliked me. We were no different in our needs to relieve the sexual tension that built within our bodies.

“More.” I gasped as he growled his demand and squeezed my ass tighter. “I want more.” How his long fingers could find a way under my panties and move dangerously close to separating my lower folds for what Kenpachi wanted is a mystery to me.

"This isn't, I mean we shouldn't be or you shouldn't be kissing me. You're my Captain." I couldn't look at him. I knew one look from his manly face and seductive glare would melt what strength I had left from submitting to his demands.

"Look at me." I shook my head and kept my head down. "Woman, stop being so stubborn." My eyes looked up just enough to meet his one uncovered eye. Kenpachi’s desirable expression made the craving for his finger to pierce deep into my aching womanhood increase. "That’s where I like you, little one. Right here where I can keep an eye on you.”

"I knew having you here was the right choice." His calloused thumbs were enjoying the round part of my backside as he kept talking to me. Mix the rich baritone and gravelly tone of his voice was turning my insides into goo. "Now keep that beautiful mouth of your shut so I can say what I wanna say." I only nodded and chose to listen and then tell him what I decided I wanted.

"You belong here with my division, and I’ll refuse any request to leave me and my men." His expression on his face was a cross of frustration but also of true desire for me to remain there. Closer and closer his face began to move towards mine. The heat of desire to feel his lips to mine once again was becoming too much until he said one word that made the wall of control come crumpling down. “Anna.”

My name. He said my name.

“I don’t want to belong anywhere else but here.” I lifted my chin just enough to brush my soft lips to his. My short chaste kiss on his lips got through to him to know I was accepting his apology. Even though he never said the words to me, I knew him enough that it was his way of saying he was sorry.

Small soft kiss after small soft kiss caused his hands to travel to the small of my back and his body relax. The fire was still there but instead of feral need to engulf me in his brutish lust, he returned kisses with a commanding want of more from me. Our lips parted and I pulled back from him to see a classic Kenpachi grin produce on his face.

“Now I need you to rest for a little while and I need a nap. If I leave and find out you were getting into trouble, I will make you wish you didn’t follow your medics orders.” I tried to remove my overheated and exhausted body from his lap, but instead was being forced next to his side. “Captain, just rest for me, please?”

“Not without my angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it seems a little strange how she reacts to him calling her by Anna, but this is the first time he has addressed her in such an intimate way.  
> If you have been waiting for a little sexy fun, stay tuned for the next chapter. WInk...Wink.  
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos. I really appreciate it since this is my first time ever putting my work out for the world to see.


	18. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for acting has begun for the Division 11 Captain, and his target is the toughest opponent he has ever had to face off with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**WARNING** \- If you are under the age of 18, be warned. This chapter contains intense sexual scenes and language not suitable for underage readers._
> 
>  
> 
> _The time has finally come for both Annabel and Kenpachi to face the tension brewing between the two. This is will an everyone point of view, and I hope you like it._

Everyone POV

Kenpachi woke up feeling a lot stronger than normal, but aggravated. Even though his wounds were completely healed, he felt something missing. It was something each time it was close, it made him feel anxious. The strong and dominant captain didn’t do anxious for the simple reason he didn’t know how to handle this particular feeling. The strange new feeling was caused by one Annabel Porter who was MIA in his arms.

He took in the sweet aroma of apple blossoms that filled the air around him. It wasn’t just her scent on her delectable body he wanted to take this morning if she would have still been there. It was the essence of her soul mixed with her arousal he craved to devour with each passing day. The longer Anna stays in his world, the more his will breaks down.

_'She’s just a woman. Why does she have such a hold on me?'_ He looked up at the white ceiling and tried to control his growing unstable feelings for the ryoka in his ranks. Kenpachi attempted to force himself to remove sexual and often lewd images of her but failed each time. What started as simple erotic dreams slowly became deep sexual thoughts of her bent over his desk as he fucked her from behind or spreading her wide in the bath as he feasted on a late-night snack of her pussy.

Even now, the lust filled thought of her very endowed chest bouncing in his face as she sat in top of his cock and rode him hard was causing his manhood to stiffen. Annabel was reducing him to stroking himself off like a teenager who hit puberty a lot more lately. As his large hand moved under his blankets and past the folds of his kimono so he could release the pressure in his crotch, he growled and silently cursed her for not being there.

For Annabel, she was no different than Kenpachi. He was like her favorite chocolate she could never get enough of. The intense looks and the few times they touched always made her body ache, and her juices flow until her panties were a soppy mess.

She managed to wiggle out of his strong embrace on her body and was smart enough to get out of there before he pushed the right buttons and she gave in to is advances. He slowly chipped away at her fortified will to stay clear of any kind sexual relations with him, but now her stronghold had crumpled to the ground. Annabel was now left her open and exposed for him to strike.

_‘Why does he do this to me each time we’re alone?’_ Her sigh confirmed another item to add to her list of crap to sort out. He always made her feel like she was running in circles by the mixed signals he gave her since arriving in Soul Society. Now is was almost making some kind of messed up love confession to her and it made her head spin. The breathy exhale escaped her lips once more and decided that a run was what the medic needed.

After checking on all the injured and uninjured men in her medical barracks were okay and sleeping peacefully, she changed into her running clothes and set off for a good workout and a think. Because of her growing strength and abilities, her runs became more like sprints with marathon length distances. Her legs were stronger and even though she maintained a very womanly appearance, her muscles were strong as a mans with very little fat around them.

The Seireitei in the afternoons are a little too busy for her to run free wearing human clothing, so she said hello the gatekeeper and set off for the woods within the Rukongai. There she was free from distractions and prying eyes. It made her smile to run to her hearts content, but also to do some thinking.

“Hey Yang, have you ever thought why I am a manga character here and they are on my world?” Anna used her mind’s eye and found her dark counterpart relaxing against the willow tree in her subconscious. “Could this place be a parallel universe where I could stay if I could?”

_“Maybe, but why do you care about this now since you haven’t given it a thought for a while.”_ She slowly started to draw a small smile on her face, and it was clear Yang was up to no good. _“Could it be that little Yin doesn’t want to leave here now that the hot-headed Captain wants you?”_

“Fuck off Yang.” Yang’s cackle infuriated Annabel and she began to speed up her pace to where she was flash stepping now. “Just answer the damn question.”

_“Fine.”_ Yang stood up, stretched, and thought about it. _“It’s possible they are in parallel to our world, and your escapades are the fictional tale here rather than theirs. Whether or not you can stay is a very good question. Could it be…”_ Annabel watched as Yang shook her head and fell back into her lazy spot under the swaying tree.

“What?” Yang closed her eyes and shook her head. Annabel’s soul began to shake from her growing frustrations towards her obstinate dark side. “Such a bitch."

_“Right back at you. Figure it out little one or accept me as you and find the answer.”_

Before Annabel could respond, Yang disappeared. In her frustrations, Anna didn’t realize how far into the woods she had gone. In front of her was a clearing and a small lake happily placed in the center. Getting closer she found several large rocks and decided this was the perfect place to relax and let go of all the static jamming her brain for a while.

Hours passed since everyone had seen or even heard of Annabel. Hell butterflies coming back with nothing to relay began to anger the very Captain looking for her. Yachiro knew where she might have gone but stayed silent. She was happily sleeping in Annabel’s comfortable bed when she saw her changing into running clothes. She held back her giggles each time her father figure would grow more and more frustrated. She and Rangiku had a plan to get the two stubborn souls together, and for it to work, she had to let events fall in the right order.

When a report came back from the East Gatekeeper that he saw her leave outside the Seireitei for the woods, Kenpachi decided her punishment would be dealt by his own hand in private. “So, my angel decided to spread her wings fly outside the boundaries.” He wicked grin began to form as he set off towards her spirit energy. “I think it’s time to break those wings.”

Dusk began to set and Annabel enjoyed the scenery and the quiet. When the moon began to show a chalk like look into the fading light, Annabel let out a contented sigh. “Hello my gorgeous friend.” She looked out onto the lake and the reflection of the large round globe gave her an idea.

She hadn’t been skinny dipping in years, and it renewed her love of doing things spontaneously. The water made her skin go goose pimply, and she giggled like a school girl with each step into the chilly waters. When Anna was deep enough, she dove in and felt the water caress her skin like being touched by a million feathers. It was invigorating and seemed to refresh her wavering soul.

Anna beamed with happiness when she surfaced and floated on her back. All her favorite things were happening to her at that moment. She had the moonlight to admire, a secret lake all to herself, and no distractions to ruin the memory being built in her heart.

The moonlight danced off her wet naked body and cast a heavenly glow on her exposed upper half. Anyone who happened to see her floating upon the moon glow water would think she was some kind water spirit come out to bathe. That’s not what Kenpachi saw when he discovered his wayward squad member. For him, she was the fully exposed angel he could no longer ignore.

Both sensed each other, but it was Annabel who would teach her Captain a lesson on infringing in her alone time. He watched as hands he wished was his glide up her thighs and slowly move to her flat midsection. The small sound of her belly ring jingling as tiny fingers moved from it towards her glorious breasts was too much, but the worse tease was about to come. His dick stood at attention when she circled her hands around those glorious mounds he wanted to feel and roll her nipples with her fingers.

It was game over for the strong-willed Captain. Each step he took to the water’s edge had an article of clothing left behind him. His mind raced with all the things he was going to do to her that he didn’t notice her no longer floating in the water. By the time his 6’7” frame was free from every layer of cloth, he was at the lake’s edge and looking straight into her eyes.

When she stayed crouched down so her chest wasn’t exposed to him, her devious grin began to rise on her beautiful face. “Is there something I can do for you Captain?” Her eyes traveled down the perfect specimen of a man naked before her. The soft whimpers leaving her as she traced every outline of his chiseled physique was too hard to hold back. Her gaze continued to drift down his delectable trail to heaven to a very large and pronounced member. _'My god, how does he conceal that second fleshy zanpakuto within his black uniform?'_

Each confident step Kenpachi made into the water caused his cock to bob ever closer to her. “You’ve pissed me off with your vanishing acts today.” Within a few long strides he was almost in front of her. “Then you break the rule of leaving our walls without telling anyone. That’s insubordination with a stern punishment.”

Annabel rose up and let the water cascade down her body. She refused to outdone. “I needed time for myself and got sidetracked.” The distance between the them got closer. “I already know where my place is in your division, so I broke no rule.”

She was done with the games he played with her, and decided to let go and release the sexual dry spell she placed herself in for so long. Her fingers began to move down between his well-defined pecs and down to his perfect six pack abs. “Let a girl have her space to think once in a while, okay?” The soft and gentleness of her tone seemed to tame the beast within Kenpachi, but he was far from done with her.

He grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up and in a blink of the eye, his large rough hands were squeezing her ass. Kenpachi lifted her like she weighed nothing more than a leaf until she was eye level with him. “I don’t know if all angels are as beautiful as you, but my patience has run out.” More and more his fingers separated her glorious ass cheeks as he began to lower her over his massive head of his aching hard cock. “I hope you can handle me Anna because I can’t control myself anymore.” He leaned closer to her face with an intense focus of his eye and let out one long deep growl from his throat.

“I want you screaming my name.”

Kenpachi forced her body down swiftly onto his large and thick shaft. The feeling of being stretched by him was a mix of pain and a long-awaited pleasure she hadn’t experienced before. It wasn’t that she was a virgin or was inexperienced. It was the simple fact that the man who impaled her core and nestled deep inside of her was the one man she developed a strong attachment for.

There were no words, only a loud gasp joined by her large blue eyes opened wide.

"Fuck Anna, you’re so damn tight.” Kenpachi had complete control of Annabel’s body and when the tip of his cock felt her warm entrance, he pushed in hard and deep into her again to relive the feeling. His size stretching her to her limit, and the tight heat coming from her slick core wrapped around him was a sensation he could get addicted to.

Kenpachi pulled back and pushed back into her more and more. Each thrust made her breasts bounce and release a steady moan of high and low-pitched cries of rapture. He was giving her pleasure and be dammed if another man would ever see and hear her like this. Each snap of his hips made her long legs tighten around his waist and her fingernails dig deep into his shoulder caps.

_‘Fuck her pussy feels so good. I need more.’_ Deeper and deeper into her warm sweet center made him ravenous for Annabel’s reactions to continue. _‘I want more!’_ His jaw clinched and the feral side of him began to take over. He squeezed on each ass cheek and groaned when she tossed her head back and released the most erotic high pitched shrill.

In the midst of his increased pace and rhythm, Annabel released his shoulders and let her body fall into the water. Kenpachi could now see where they were joined drove him harder into Anna. Her naked body on top of the water and his dick moving in and out her pussy, was better than any fantasy he could imagine. She was real and no longer an apparition to his ideas of fucking her. The way she looked at him with a new look he had never seen her give before switched his want for his own pleasure to an uncontrollable desire to please her instead. _‘Is this the look of a woman who cares for me?’_

Kenpachi had been pleasured by women before but none of them stirred him like this. Before, women were a means of release of tension or even boredom. There was never a desire to see her fulfilled or even enjoy the feeling of him bringing her to orgasm. That was until Annabel stepped into his world and into his heart.

Annabel was more than a tight hole with muscles clamped around his dick as he moved harder in and out of her. It was how she was turned on by what he was doing to her. This was supposed to be them fucking away the sexual tension they both were feeling, but somehow the ruthless Captain desired to see her gratified by his actions. He wanted to see the blush of her skin and hear the cries of his name leave her soft sweet lips as he drove her closer to her climax.

Her legs begin to tighten around his waist and her stunning blue eyes began to roll with each thrust. _‘She’s close…I want to see it. I want to see my Anna break apart by me.’_ He slid his left hand up her back and slowly rose her up from the water. He wanted a front row seat when she fell apart in his arms. Once she clamped onto his shoulders again, his hand went back to its favorite spot and began to bottom out with each thrust. “Will you cum for me? Will you show me how angels fall?”

His request echoed in Anna’s mind and it shook her soul to the extent her dark half felt it. Yang began to push energy into Anna’s body and it was more than her body could control. _‘Let go Yin and be free.’_

The force of Anna’s orgasm caused his own pupils to dilate as her inner muscled contracted hard around his large cock snuggled deep into her pussy. “Oh god…KENPACHI!” Her sexual released battle cry mixed with the feeling of his dick being sucked deeper into her core, made him moan out her name as well. It was too much for him to hold out for another minute and after several hip thrusts, he pulled her down hard on his cock and released his own climax.

Both were still coming down from their sexual highs, but Kenpachi still managed sit on the rocks along the lake’s edge. His arms held her tight next to his larger defined body. He couldn’t let go of her for some reason as her body still reeled from the aftershocks of the orgasm he gave her.

“Anna, if I hurt you…” Annabel didn’t know what to make of what he said or even how calm his tone was. He sounded similar to the other times when he was trying to be apologetic. “I lost control, and I couldn’t stop.”

Her head left the safety of his chest and looked into his conflicted eye. Whether or not he was feeling regret for what they had just done, in her mind, she only wanted to expel all notions that he hurt her.

The way her hands cupped his face and how her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, silenced his anxiety. Her lips leaned into his and with the softness of her pink lips, gave him a kiss he never felt from her before. It didn’t know what the feelings stirring in his soul were, but she was the cause.

“Captain, I’m self-healing and I liked how you lost control. I liked it a lot.” There she was naked in his lap but all he could see was her beautiful expression. Annabel was too beautiful for some battle scarred and ruthless Captain, but she chose to be with him. For the first time, he wanted something more than the strongest opponent or a glorious death in battle. He wanted the woman in his arms who was looking only at him with affection.

“It’s Kenpachi. When we are alone, call me Kenpachi.” Annabel couldn’t believe what he wanted her to call him. It was intimate and she didn’t know what to make of it. The way his hand rubbed up and down her back and the soft vibrations from his spirit energy was a new welcome feeling to the past anger and need to dominate her.

“Ken-pa-chi.” Soft lips brushed across his slightly chapped ones as a way of accepting his request. “Kenpachi.” A slow groan with stronger more pronounced kisses began to stir both their arousal for the other. In a pouty and needy tone, the Captain realized he may have just met his match. “Ken-pa-chi.”

Mouths connected and tongues intertwined like two magnets attracted to one another and connecting. Each roll of her hips caused her slick folds to grind against his ever-growing manhood. She was seducing him into another round, but he didn’t need any coaxing to feel her warmth wrapped around his manhood. He groaned with delight as his cock slowly became enveloped into her tight little silken pussy.

Annabel leaned forward just enough so she could move her hips the way she wanted. Each lift up and roll of her hips as she descended down on his shaft was too much for both of them. He had given her a hard and intense fucking, and it was her turn to let him experience a slow sensuous side he would never forget.

“Anna.” He couldn’t watch how she moved on top of him, but those intense blue eyes were too much to deny. “So beautiful baby.” His hands found a better home than her perfect backside, and loved how her large full breasts fit his hands like a glove. “Fuck I love these tits of yours.”

He watched her head fall back as his mouth sucked in one of her nipples. He carefully watched her every reaction to him rolling his skillful tongue around her nipple before biting down just a little. “Ooh Kenpachi.” He smiled into her breast as he released the one and moved to the other. The sweet moans escaping her slightly open mouth was better than any fantasy.

Her eye met his once again as his left her dark pink nipple with a pop. His calloused thumbs still rubbed against them because he ached to see her responses. It was better than any sake on a hot day.

His eyes shuttered when she changed the direction of her hips. “Watch me Ken-pa-chi.” Each up and down movement on his long shaft was like a dance. “You feel so good inside me.” The touch of her index finger under his chin brought his eyes open. The roll of her body mixed with the way her hips circled around his base was almost too much to witness.

Annabel was lost at how good he felt between her legs. The feeling of Kenpachi’s cock stretching her and hitting every single spot within her was an experience she wanted to keep feeling. As her cries and moans increased, so did the heat increase in her body. The juices from her ministrations coated his long thick shaft and made it easy to fuck him at the steady tempo drumming from her heart.

Her need to cum was starting to consume her. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and their shared sounds of ecstasy began to increase as she picked up the pace. Over and over Anna would lift up to where the tip of cock would brush against her g-spot and reach her ever closer to feeling the euphoric release of an orgasm she was now desperate to feel.

Annabel couldn’t contain her lewd cries and whimpers any longer as the coil deep in her lower abdomen began to tighten. Kenpachi’s fingers began to roll her nipples, and as her mind began to fog with desire, the coil snapped at her core hard enough to release her second orgasm. Just as fierce and strong as the first time, she not only brought herself to climax but Kenpachi right after.

Their panting were in perfect unison as he held her collapsed body to his. “I think we need another bath before going back.” Annabel chuckled at how his laugh sounded with her ear pressed against his large chest. She leaned up and kissed his chin before getting her bearings and standing before him. “I’d hate for the entire squad to find us like this.” She extended her hand to him, but instead he rose up and scooped her in his arms bridal style as he walked into the cool water.

As their bodies were taking in the cold water, Kenpachi brought her close to him and looked down at her sky-blue eyes. “There is only one person who sees my little angel naked and that’s me.” He brought his face closer to hers and showed that signature Zaraki grin.

“You’re my Annabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I personally got tired of the slow roll and decided to get them together sooner rather than later. "wink-wink".
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! It means so much to me!


	19. It Can't Get Much Better Than This, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves forward for the Angel and her Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. It was the most difficult one I have done so far, and I kept hating what I wrote and then re-wrote. It's finished and I feel pleased and I hope you do as well.
> 
> _Disclaimer: I do not own Belach or any of their kick ass characters. I do own the heroine of the story, Annabel._

"Kenpachi."

"Sleep."

"I need to go before someone notices me gone."

A deep growl was released from his chest and the vibrations massaged my back.

“Kenpachi.”

“Everyone knows where you’re at, so you can do your run later. Now sleep.”

“WHAT!”

Normally, the sound of his deep rich vocals first thing in the morning was difficult to ignore, but not this morning. Before Kenpachi could constrict his snake-like arm tighter around my waist, I managed to pull away and roll him onto his back. When I plunked my body on top of his and straddled his waist, he finally opened his eye and acknowledge my frustration.

“What do you mean by everyone knows where I’m at?” The slow upturn in one corner of his lips was an excellent indication of a couple of things. One, my Captain may be flapping his lips, and the last…he’s about to be cut off from my body for an undisclosed amount of time. “Kenpachi, how could you tell everyone!” My furrowed brow and growl of his name let him know I wasn’t happy.

“Damn you’re even sexier when you get angry.” His hands pulled the bow to my robe quickly before I could catch him in the act.

“Kenpachi…” The slow drawn out way I said his name refused to faze him.

“You can keep sayin’ my name little one, but it’s not gonna stop me from taking this robe off and me getting between your legs. I guess I’m already there.” Kenpachi chuckled while his hands settled behind his head like he was pleased with himself. “I told you I caught you and I’m not letting you go.”

My chin lost all gravity after what he said. “I’m not an object.” His possessive tendencies towards my being was starting to get old. I hoped after one month, Kenpachi could see past the tits and ass, but obviously not. The breathy sigh and slumped shoulders gave the posture of a woman who wasn’t interested in fighting and definitely not having sex.

He rose up on one hand and lifted my chin so our eyes were looking into one another. “I never said you were and what we do is our business. You’re my Anna, so stop being stubborn and stay put.” He lifted the rest of the way up and both hands reached for their favorite spot on my body. It’s like his hands had their own satellite navigation system to my ass.

The softness of his tone and the way he was looking at me sent a frequent chill down my spine. Since the night at the lake, Kenpachi had changed. Conversations between us lasted longer than 20 words and there were times when I would find myself in his lap after breaking my meditation. These small minor moments were starting to add up into something more. Something was happening between us, and it made me cautious that the ‘something’ was more than I could give.

Closer and closer, Kenpachi’s face got close until I felt his nose brush up against mine. “You’ve never been an object to me and you never will.” His hand gently pulled the silk from my shoulder and began to kiss every sensitive spot from the tops of my arm, across my collarbone, to the nape of my neck. The perfect texture of his lips made me putty in his hands and my Captain knew it.

“Be a good little angel and stop trying to fight me.” The slow bite into my soft skin beneath my ear rewarded him with an audible inhale. “Stay with me. This is where you belong.”  
My pupils dilated and my breathing stopped as his declaration traveled from my ear to my heart.

"Wah-wah?" I admit my response to his declaration was not what he or I would choose as a positive response, but Kenpachi basically stunned my brain into stupidity. Even the incoherent babble that soon followed didn’t help. “Youse it…want…here…you? Fuck!”

When the sudden vice like grip on each one of my ass cheeks strengthened, I came to my senses. The captain I called unfeeling to anything other than conquest and domination, had confessed his feelings to me. It may not have been in a convention way, but I wouldn’t have taken him seriously if he’d gotten all drippy and lovey. Even I don’t like that lovers lament crap, and I knew just how to answer him.

"Captain Zaraki, you really are inappropriate in how you carry on." That look of frustration mixed with confusion was just too hard to keep a straight face. I had a naughty plan in my mind, and I wanted to see it through to the end. It’s just not fun to wrap my arms around his neck and say yes. No, I wanted to play. "First you tease me, then torment me, and let's not forget the horrible things spoken about my character. All of this, and you want me to stay with you?"

His hands dropped to his side in defeat. I shook my head while reaching down and putting both hands right back where they were. "Keep them there while I talk to you, so do as your told please." I earned a growl from that demand and I didn’t care. "Captain, you broke a major taboo and had sex with a member of your division. No, sex is not what you did. You corrupted an angel." My hips rolled into his and I let out the most sensuous moan I could muster.

“Anna, you’re killing me baby.”

“Kenpachi, there is no place I would rather be than beside you.” Before he could crash his lips onto mine, I stopped them with my hand. “If…”

“Anna.” It was just too good to stop the way I was teasing him, but it was time for my agenda to end. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him because he showed me a vulnerable spot, and it was me.

“I want a bed.” My mouth brushed against his unshaven cheek just the way he liked it. “I nice big bed with a headboard when I feel like tying you down.” Another soft graze of my lips to his jaw. “Lots of pillows to keep my head from hitting the wall when you lose control.” I nuzzled my nose under his chin to place one last tender kiss on his Adam’s apple before I told my own confession. I took both sides of his strong manly face and grinned. “I fell in this world and never thought it was you who’d catch me. I’m glad you did, my Kenpachi.”

My back hit the padded floor before I could react. One hand held mine above my head and the other on his hard member that locked on its target. Kenpachi leaned down enough for me to feel the tip of his cock at my wet entrance. “That’s right, so don’t fall again in anyone’s arms unless they belong to me.”

His lips crashed to mine as he pierced my aching core. The worst part to being taken at once with his size is that first hard push, but this moment of being filled by his thick and long manhood was different. Kenpachi still went deep but he took his time like it was my first. It was as if he was savoring the moment and the feeling of my tight pussy wrapped around him. No hard snap of his hips aggressively moving in and out of me like a race to see how many orgasms he could give me in an hour. Just a slow deep rolling motion that both of us craved and desired from a lover.

I felt like I was being slowly devoured by every part of him, and he took his time enjoying the sight and sounds coming from me. His free hand holding my knee close to his side. The intense searing hot kisses attacking my neck until his tongue demanded an audience in my mouth. His skin rubbed against mine that caused a perfect friction to set me on fire and scream out for more. It felt like I was tethered to him, and as the coil down below started to tighten and snap, I internally begged for a little more time.

As I rode out my orgasm, Kenpachi gave one hard powerful snap from his strong hips and joined the euphoric pleasure of an almost shared climax. “Baby, that is what I want every morning.” My wrists were set free but my big strong Captain, now turned lover, kept me caged underneath of him. He loved the feeling when I would cum and the walls of my pussy would clamp around his shaft and milk him dry. It wasn’t quite a rush as fighting the strongest opponent, but close enough.

My eyes still rolled around in my head while I panted like I had finished a marathon. When I opened them, Kenpachi’s focus was on the medium sized tribal butterfly extended across my lower abdominal region. “I hurt you, didn’t I?” The familiar growl returned with an accompanying scowl. “Don’t lie to me Anna. If I’m too much, you…”

His looked almost sad, and when he tried to withdraw from me and get up, I kept him in place. “It would be a very happy death to die by that large zanpakuto you have sheathed inside of me." I giggled and then felt a sharp sting to my thigh.

"I'm being serious dammit! It's not enjoyable if I am hurting you to the point of healing yourself." The fierceness and angered look in his eye made my heart coo. He was worried about my health, and it was adorable how a giant demon of a death god could have such a big heart.

I ran my finger along his collarbone and spoke in a calm and gentle voice. “You're not hurting me big guy, and I’ve always been honest with you.” My eyes stopped following my finger and focused on him. “I'm not healing myself but protecting us from having a child.”

The look on his face was priceless, and I giggled how his member went instantly flaccid and fell out of me. I guess Soul Reapers worry about pregnancy just as humans do. Seizing the opportunity, I rolled him over on his back, reached for the belt to my robe and tied it off quickly. “I mean really honey,” His eyebrow drew up at the pet name I gave him. “I would already be carrying your seed, and Yachiro would have a little brother or sister to play with if I didn’t protect myself.”

The spirit pressure began to rise at my playful banter towards the shell-shocked Captain, and this was the perfect time to escape. I leaned down and kissed his lips once more before going in for the kill. “Not that I wouldn’t mind having a son as strong as you one day.” Score one to the deviant angel for stunning her strong opponent stone solid.

I pushed back quickly before Kenpachi came to is senses and went towards the door. “I’m headed for a short run around the Seireitei so we can buy that big bed when I get back.” With a blow of a kiss, I left him to process our last conversation.

It didn’t take long before I felt a hard tug at my consciousness before I could leave the division gates.

_"So, the big bad Captain finally got to your heart and claimed it as his."_

"You aren’t going to ruin my perfect day."

_"Oh, come on. Our soul was vibrating more than those toys you used back in our world when he told you to stay."_

"Oh ha-ha. How long did it take you to think that one up?"

_"Seriously, Yin. We need to unify so we stay strong." Yang was smiling and it was getting wider. "You know, for the day that monster knocks you up."_

Yang fell back and began to bust out into hysterical laughter and I had to join her. No doubt it probably made me look like a crazy woman, but I didn’t care. It was funny the mental picture Yang painted of a baby born with blonde spikey hair and bells at the tips. Add the way she rolled around on the yellow-green grass was too much, and I turned a corner and chuckled with her some more until my side started to hurt.

"That was too much, but I agree with you." Yang stopped laughing. "I think it's time to be one and shut your ass up for good."

_"You're being serious. Why the change of heart?"_

"I want to move forward, but on my terms okay?" I watched her nod and go back to relaxing under our willow tree. Life just felt right and for both of my sides, we were blissfully in perfect sync. The two halves of my soul will finally become one, and I will get what I finally deserved…happiness.

Another corner turned to a different corridor and my legs kept going strong as my head was in the clouds. It felt so good to belong and nothing was going to ruin this perfect day. As I ran, I thought about making something from my own realm to celebrate me and Kenpachi taking the next step in what we were to each other. My legs started to pick up speed when I decided to head back sooner to get my things moved and back in Kenpachi’s arms. Before I could take a short cut back, the air around me started to pick up. Like being picked up by a hard wind during a storm, my eyes blurred. Something had me, and I prayed it was a friend and not a foe.

A sense of dread filled my senses and every nerve in my body was heightened on high alert. “What the hell do you want Captain Aizen and fucking let go of me.” Blue eyes met brown eyes and a slow controlled anger began to build within me.

"Now is that anyway to speak to someone who wants to have a cup of tea and a conversation?" His grasp on me began to tighten as his eyes started to harden. "I would think someone of your caliber was raised better than speaking in such an undignified way."

“Then send a hell butterfly rather than kidnap me. Now let me go.” Neither one of us would waiver how we were staring at one another. “I will ask nicely and ask you to remove yourself from my body or we shall see how your hand to hand skills are.”

The menacing smile while Aizen let go of me sent a chill down my spine. “I heard your skills have increased greatly since we last spoke, but did they enough to take on a Captain?” Aizen kept a firm grip on my wrist until he pushed me down to the floor opposite of where he took his seat. As he poured some tea in a cup and handed it to me, I could feel Yang trying to protect me, but I held her back for now.

"Let's cut the pleasantries Captain and get to the point, shall we?" I lifted the cup to my lips but smelled something off. I sat the cup back down and something inside of me began to rage. Whether it was Yang trying to push forward or just me totally pissed off, I didn’t know. All I wanted to do was play with Aizen’s head for once so he could feel manipulated.

I crawled on all fours to him and set his tea aside and settled on my knees right in front of him. "Now why would you want to drug or poison me, Lord Aizen?" I removed his glasses and let them drop to the floor while my eyes stayed focused on his. "That isn't a very nice thing to do to someone of no importance." As my fingers ran through his dark brown locks and then curled a lock in front of his face I smiled. "This makes women a lot wetter when you lose the fake façade and have that glaring look in your eyes like you do now."

"Lord Aizen?" I felt his hands slide up my bare thighs. "I like that almost as much as knowing I turn you on.” He abruptly forced my hips and pulled me closer to him. “Especially as someone as important as, what do they call you again?” A mix of fear and disgust filled my body. "I know what it is now, little angel. Though, I think a queen would be better suited for you.” His eyes were filled with cruel intent to harm me, but I needed a little more time to find out what he wanted before I released Yang on his ass.

"So beautiful with a natural deadly potential. I can bring your potential and an orgasm out of you much quicker than that heathen of a Captain can. What do you say little queen?" One of his hands started to move up my side, past my breast, and firmly hold my neck in place. “Well, what’s it going to be, Annabel Porter?”

Disgust. Anger. Rage. Hate. The sides of my lips began to turn into a snarl as my chin dropped slightly like a tiger about to rip out his throat. Every nerve in my body screamed out to Yang, and I could feel her pushing her way into place. When his expression changed, I knew dark Indigo was bleeding into my sky-blue eyes.

"Oh, I see the answer in your eyes. That's too bad, Annabel."

Time froze in an instant as a sharp pain seemed to pass through my chest with such a force that it knocked the air from my lungs. The hilt of Aizen’s katana was sticking out from where it was driven into my heart. The shock of what happened made my screams muted and distorted. Terror filled my vision as I saw the face of the man holding his zanpakuto in place, and his menacing eyes terrified me to my core.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice. Now, let’s see what so many Captains desire to have in their beds." My voice came back to me as he pushed deeper into my chest and into the floor. I felt a sudden chill to my skin as he ripped my fitted shirt and bra from my torso. “Such perfection. It’s a shame I have to destroy such a work of blessed beauty.”

I knew what was about to happen. When I trained in the military, we women were conditioned on situations such as this. If Aizen was going to rape me, I’d make sure to not give him the benefit of shedding tears or show fear. I was going to die before I would give him that satisfaction.

His fingers brushed over my right nipple and started to roll it around. When I refused to give him the response he demanded, Aizen’s predatory stare intensified. “Your first mistake was holding your tongue when you knew about my plans to make a better world. The second was refusing my offer.” He shook his head before dropping it down and taking my nipple in his mouth with a hard pull.

“You fucking bastard.” When I tried to move my legs to kick him off, he countered by wedging himself between them more. “You can’t break me.” He bit down and sucked harder, but I still refused to react.

"I know. I have more knowledge about you than you do, and that includes what’s hidden inside your soul.” My skin crawled each time he looked me up and down. “I could have gotten used to worshiping this beautiful body you have. Must be the breeding from your mother." His other hand left his katana and moved my shorts and panties to the side. I let out a hiss and crinkled my nose when two fingers thrusted into me. When I tried to move toward him, I couldn’t move. He had forced his zanpakuto deeper into the floor and kept me in place while he sexually assaulted me.

“Tell me, does your brutish Captain make love to you?" He looked down at where his fingers were deeply hidden and moved them in and out slowly. “Does he indulge in you like the finest sake or the most succulent dish you are?” Aizen leaned forward and slammed three fingers hard and deep into me. I was caught off guard and my head fell back as I refused to scream out in agony. "Or does he take you like the common whores he frequents regularly in the Rukongai?"

_“YIN! We need to fight him now!”_ I shook my head as my body jerked from his forceful and violent fingers driving into to my sex. 

_“Please Yin. God Dammit, FIGHT! We have to do this together!”_

Images for everyone flashed inside my mind and stopped on Kenpachi from this morning.

“Kenpachi…my Kenpachi.”

My head went back to center, and with a unified strength before my world went dark, I gazed at Aizen with coal black eyes. “Is that all you got asshole?”

_**Everyone POV** _

Kenpachi was giving his best impression of a grin that didn’t come from killing someone. He was patiently waiting for his Anna to come back from a run. His plans were set in his mind. He would watch her bathe, coax her to let him take advantage of her wet naked body in the bath, and then move her into their new life. With his door wide open, he did his best to occupy himself in hopes she would run past and calm his growing impatience among other things. What he saw instead of her smile was something out of a horror movie.

"Kenny! Angel is bleeding!"

“Yachiro, get Ikkaku and Yumachika now and send a hell butterfly for Unohana!” Kenpachi took off from his office to find the only woman he ever cared for. The trail of blood in the hallway to where she was made him feel sick. He had seen his blood and the blood of others, but this was his Anna who was bleeding onto the wooden floor.

Annabel had stumbled down the corridor like a mindless zombie. Grasping onto the bits of torn fabric of her shirt while the wound to her chest continued to bleed out. Each step down the hallway brought images of what Aizen did to her. She couldn’t stop at Kenpachi’s office because of the shame she held deep inside. Anna just kept taking staggered steps to where she could help herself until help could arrive.

“Stop the bleeding…need to stop the bleeding.” Annabel managed to drag her feet to one of the drawers of medical supplies but stopped. “I’m no good. I let him down…my Kenpachi.” The tears fell before she could stop them. “Weak…weak.”

_“Listen to me Yin. We got away but I can’t get all the bleeding to stop.”_ Yang could hear the mumbles from Yin and she couldn’t get to her. _“No, you aren’t weak and you didn’t let anyone down.”_ She couldn’t hold the wound together for much longer and needed to act quickly.

“Home.”

_“We have to go somewhere where I can protect you until you are strong.”_ Annabel slowly nodded and closed her eyes and began to feel a warmth start to consume her body. _“You will return to him. I promise.”_

“Anna, who the fuck did this to you?” Annabel’s eyes flashed open slowly, but she kept her back to him. She didn’t want him to see what was about to happen.

“Baby please, look at me.” Kenpachi was frantic and began to walk towards her from the doorway when he stopped in shock. When Annabel finally turned and he saw her top ripped and the gaping chest wound, and he roared out in anger. “Who hurt you Anna!” The roar of anger in his voice could be heard throughout the entire division.

He was losing control and every step closer to her seemed to keep her further away from him. By the time he got close enough to reach out to her, he saw her start to glow a golden light. “No…no…no.” He shook his head in disbelief and the sound of his bells on his spikey hair did not help. “You can’t leave like this.”

Kenpachi witnessed the steady trail of tears pouring from Annabel’s lifeless eyes. He knew something bad was about to happen because Anna, his Anna would never cry. “Kenpachi, I promise I will find a way back.” He was afraid of embracing her and could only cup her cheek and focus on her face. His heart screamed out at how broken she looked.

“Anna please stay.” Her tears turned to a sob and his heart began to ache. He knew he was making things worse, but he was desperate. “We have that big bed to get you, remember?” His large hands held her head and dropped his forehead to hers. The intimate moment made her cry out.

"Kenpachi, you need to hide my bag and destroy Nnoitra for me." She tried to smile for him. She tried to wear a brave face for him. She tried to be strong for him, but Aizen broke her will. “I promise I will return to you. My strong Kenpachi.”

As butterflies began to deconstruct her body, Annabel wanted one last thing before she disappeared.

“Kiss me.” Annabel had a look of desperation in her eyes and she was scared. “Not goodbye but a kiss for future ones to come.” Kenpachi leaned down and took her lips for a tender kiss. He refused to let it end until Annabel was gone. When the last butterfly took to the air and swirled around, Kenpachi heard her voice one last time.

“Forgive me.”

Kenpachi was on his knees when Yachiro, Ikkaku and Yumachika came running in. they had never seen their Captain look so lost. As he sat there crumpled to the floor, he saw a red butterfly flutter to him and land on his extended hand. “Keep your promise and come back to me.”

“Captain? What happened?”

Kenpachi stood up and took the little remnant of Anna into his chest and faced them all. “Gather up of her things. She’s moving in with me today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So where is poor Annabel headed to and what was Aizen talking about. The next five chapters are going to be long and intense.


	20. Annabel Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel's battered and broken body managed to escape from Aizen's attack as has passed through the dimensional wormhole to a universe of safety and security. The two halves of her being are about to collide with a world of hope and of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This starts a new arc of the story of our protagonist, Annabel Porter. A word of caution on the next few chapters as they will contain very mature themes and situations that may upset some readers, so reading discretion is advised._  
>  As always, I do not own the excellent work of Fairy tail or Bleach that my own character has found herself in.

**Everyone POV**

Laxus’s abrupt entrance into the normally rowdy and loud guild stunned his guild mates into immediate silence.

“Laxus what’s going on?” Makarov jumped from his spot on the bar and came to where his grandson had stopped. He saw the dark red liquid dripping from his grandson’s coat and knew it wasn’t good. When he lifted the edge of cloth up slightly, Makarov winced. “Please tell me you didn’t do this?”

Laxus pulled his coat back over her bloody body before anyone else could see what he was holding in his arms and began to walk in large and quicker strides than he normally does. He didn’t know if using his lightning magic to transport them both to the guild would harm the woman, but he had no choice. “Not now Gramps. She’s gonna need Wendy if she’s going to live.”

His grandfather nodded and understood as Laxus continued to the infirmary. “Wendy, I need you to follow Laxus. The rest of you there is no need to worry about our visitor.” He calmly walked behind Wendy and disappeared down the hall as the guild started to get loud once again. Instead of Natsu and Gray throwing backhanded remarks about one another, the topic on everyone’s mind and lips was the unknown stranger in their home.

Before Wendy and their Master could get to the medical room, Laxus already set the lifeless body on one of the beds. His coat was already soaked in her blood, but when he pulled back the top to check her wound, he noticed a faint flicker of golden yellow light under her skin by her heart. He didn’t have time to look into it when Wendy ran over to the other side of the bed and gasped and let out a tiny whimpered shriek.

_“Fuck! This isn’t good.” Yang looked out and found Yin collapsed at the bottom of the hill. She was already weakened from trying to repair the damage caused by Aizen’s attack, but knew Yin needed to wake up. She stood on shaky legs and walked down the slope to where Yin’s lifeless body was._

_Once Yang got there, she looked down at Yin’s broken frame. Both of them shared the same hole in their chest that was slowly healing, but Yin’s appearance looked more fragile than before. “You poor idiotic thing. You should have listened to me sooner before he had a chance to rape you.” She bent down and picked her other half and started to task of climbing the hill. “Well, at least we are in a safer place to heal and complete our task of unifying.”_

_As she traversed the wet grassy terrain, she could see what looked like atmospheric discharges. It wasn’t lightning, but the more flashes that ignited through the dark clouds of their mind’s world, the more Yang was curious as to the cause. It wasn’t until she got to the top and set Yin down that she was able to assess her environment and how it was starting to change, and not in a good way._

_The once detailed area from their youth started to shift and begin to slowly melt. It was as if their internal world and meeting place was a chalked out drawing on a sidewalk, and the rain had come to wash it away. Only this time, it was real and starting to happen before her dark blue eyes._

_“Dammit! Yin, you need to wake up before our body goes into a fucking coma and I’m stuck with your pansy ass until it wakes up.” She knelt down and placed one hand to the wound in her chest and the other to Yin’s. “This is going to hurt like hell, but we need to heal as much as we can and hope whoever has found us can wake us up.”_

_Light blue light flickered softly where her hands were placed and Yang closed her eyes. As the brilliance of blue mixed with gold increased, the more light-headed Yang got. Due to the horrendous events and the leap to a new world, Yang’s energy had dropped by less than fifty percent._

“Wendy. Wendy…” The small girl’s entire body was shaking at what she saw when Laxus pulled back his coat enough to expose the full extent of the mysterious woman’s wound. “WENDY.” She shook from her anxiety from the shock and looked at Laxus. “Look, I know it’s bad but you need to try to stop her bleeding, okay?”

_“Shit! Dammit, I need a boost right about now.” Yang pressed on until got what she needed. A thunderhead in the distance had found its way to both Yin and Yang. The odd sky anomaly ignited and Yang felt the energy from it. It wasn’t enough to fully recharge but kept her conscious to fill the baseball sized wound completely._

Makarov and Laxus watched in silence as Wendy began to ignite her magic and focus it on the gaping wound. Her small hands attended on one spot until the bleeding would stop before moving to another area. Tears fell down her face but she refused to stop and wipe them away. She was determined to drain every bit of her magic to keep the unconscious and lifeless body on the bed alive.

_When Yin started to move and whimper, Yang breathed a sigh of relief. She removed her hands and slumped down to into a crumpled seated position to catch her breath. When she felt the static discharge from above come at a slow steady pace, their shared wound started to close more._

_“Someone’s helping us Yin, so you need to wake the hell up.” There was a bitterness to Yang’s tone and it came from multiple reasons. Everything she was working towards was finally complete and she would have finally get what she wanted. The more she came to grips with the unfortunate truth of having to rebuild and potentially start over, the more anger built within her being._

_“I said wake the fuck up!!” She rose her hand high and brought it down across Yin’s face. The connection and the sound of skin being smacked hard against skin reverberated and shook their little world. It worked though and Yin’s eyes shot open._

_“Owe! God damn Yang. That hurt.” Matching scowls looked at one another for a moment before Yin started to rise up. When she lacked the strength and slumped back to the ground, she looked to her dark half for help. “Do you think you could help me sit up instead giving the sour look on your face?”_

_Yang took a moment to calm her heightened negative feelings towards her lighter more vulnerable half and decided to help her sit up. She lifted Yin’s back and then let go with a small nudge forward. It wasn’t that she wanted to harm Yin but let her know she was pissed off at their current situation._

_“Look up in the sky. Someone is using magic but it isn’t strong enough to get our body completely healed. We need to get everything in alignment and we don’t have much time to do it.” Yang looked over and saw Yin with tears pooling in her light blue eyes. Her anger and frustration melted away at how broken and pathetic Yin looked._

_“Yang, what happened to us?”_

_“What happened? What fucking happened?” Yang stood up to control her rage once again. Each time she relieved their last few moments in Bleach, it zapped a little bit of her energy. “We don’t have fucking time to stroll down memory lane, Yin. I am doing my best to keep us afloat but you are trying my damn patience with stupid fucking questions!”_

_Yin looked at her dark half with tearful blue eyes and couldn’t help but shoulder all the blame for their current predicament. More tears flowed down her cheeks as the loss of the people they considered friends filled her mind. Yang needed Yin to snap out of her self-deprecating thoughts and work with her and quickly._

_Yang swooped down and grabbed Yin’s shoulders hard and got close to her face. “If we don’t get help, our body is going to slip into a coma until it generates enough to move. The magic around us isn’t enough to sustain us. We will get through this but together. You have to trust me, okay?”_

_With a slow nod of her head, Yin was determined. “How are we going to do this? It’s different from the last time.”_

_“Well, we don’t have enough power between the two of us to extend out too far, but I am sensing a large number of spirit signatures around us. We should keep it to a short burst.” Yin nodded but said nothing else. “Hey, we got this but we have to be careful. Where I sent us is the perfect environment to get stronger again, but I am not sure about an energy food source like we got back there.”_

_“So, we are between our original world of nothing and one where we thrived. Where are we anyway?”_

_Yang started to grin. “You’ll figure it out, but right now little one, let’s send out an S.O.S. and see who finds us. You ready to knock on the door and see if anyone is home?” Both nodded in unison and began._

_Each were kneeling in front of one another and with intertwined hands, they closed their eyes and released seven multi-colored butterflies into the sky. As the seven butterflies shot up like a canon, their colorful light trails spiraled behind them as they flew into the black abyss. The short burst made their joined hands deflect each other and fall back onto the ground._

_As they looked up into the starless heavens of their mind, Yin began to relive her guilt of what transpired with Aizen. “Yang, I’m sorry for what happened.” Tears began to form once again and escape down the sides of her cheeks. “I should have reacted quicker, but all I could think about was…” She shook her head and wiped her tears away._

_“I know Yin and it’s not entirely your fault. I thought you were strong enough to face him on your own, and when I called out to you to tag me in, it was too late.” Yang turned her head and brushed her finger across Yin’s cheek. “I know what you were thinking and what you’re thinking now, so stop crying. It could have been a lot worse.” Her voice was stern but soft on her manner of speaking to her._

_Yang faced forward and still waited for the thunderhead above them to release another ripple of energy their way. When nothing came, she shot up and screamed as loud as she could. “PLEASE!” She fell back and hit the ground with both balled fists. “Please…”_

Seven different colored butterflies took off from her body and flew around the room, but they couldn’t connect to the ones they were looking for. They flew within her and she screamed out loudly, “PLEASE!”

Wendy was trying to heal her but every time she tried, her battered body would jerk and convulse. “This isn’t working and she dying.” Laxus stood up and straddled her motionless body. “Sorry sweet cheeks but this is going to hurt like hell.”

He ignited his fists and forced them down hard onto her body and the electricity from his magic made her glow bright. Electrical charges of gold could be seen under her skin. It was awesome to witness and terrifying to imagine what it was doing to her insides.

_As if the gods heard her pleas, a solid strike of lightning struck them both where they were laying. The large amount of electricity coursing through their body caused them to convulse before feeling the effects after it traveled through them. The soft crackle of magic stayed as a residual remnant of pure energy they needed to function. Their bodies were acting like a filter and once it was turned to spirit energy, both began to breath normally._

_“That’s lightning magic.” Yin sat up and closed her eyes in an attempt to awaken their body. As their physical body’s eyes opened, Yin saw a handsome and familiar face she had a crush on since first reading the manga. “Laxus, thank you.” Her eyes opened and she was back in her subconscious with a confused looking Yang staring at her._

Laxus almost passed out from the magic drain but stayed hovering above her. He saw the wound in her chest heal up by golden butterflies fluttering up her skin and disappear. He had never seen anything like it before, and as she healed, her eyes began open. “Laxus…thank you.” It was the only thing they had heard before she passed out beneath him.

_“Yang, we’re in Fairy Tail. How did you do this?” Yang shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You know I don’t want to know. We need to send out another SOS. I know Laxus will give us the strength we need.”_

_“No. When you did your little stunt just now, it lowered our shared energy. If we tried again, the balance between us could shift.” Yang looked at the upset Yin. “Do you understand if we do this again, it could knock us out of alignment enough to hamper our link to communicate with one another?”_

_“I don’t care. We need our body awake and this is a chance we have to take. It will work Yang, I know it.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because Laxus is really strong. He can handle what we need to physically heal quicker.” Yin extended her hand to Yang. “Please Yang, we have to take the risk. Please.” Yang looked at her lighter half and took her hand._

_They tried again and this time they connected to a source of strong and powerful energy. It was like plugging into a nuclear reactor and the strong pulses of magic went into their joined bodies and healed the remaining holes in their chests._

_“Yin, I need to be a filter for the type of energy that is here. Until we are fully healed, I will not be able to fully protect you if something happens, so stay out of trouble. I need to fuel back up and this magic along with the release is going to slow the process, so you may not have all your abilities to use if you need them.”_

_“I will be fine and I’ll have a bunch of mages that will have my back. Fairy Tail will accept me, so have some faith in me this time.” Yin’s eyes twinkled at the last burst of Laxus’s lightning magic, and she smiled._

_“Laxus…we finally meet.”_

_Yang’s eyes went wide at what Yin said as she pulled from their shared subconscious. She didn’t like how everything was playing out, but knew she could take over Annabel’s body if she needed to._

When the Thunder Legion ran in, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Not Freed, Evergreen or Bickslow expected to see the female that magically appeared in front of them in the woods to be alive. She was and as Wendy placed a sheet and blanket over her naked body, each one of them saw the wound was completed healed. It was as if there never was a hole in her chest big enough to put four fingers through.

“How is she? What happened?” Wendy giggled and Makarov pointed to his grandson and grinned. Three sets of eyes looked at their fearless leader who was still breathing a little heavy from using so much of his magic. “Laxus saved her?” Their unison response made Laxus just shake his head and lie down in the bed opposite of hers.

“It’s a long story and can wait until tomorrow.” He closed his eyes and ignored the world around him but thought about her. He still didn’t know why he chose to aid the unknown bloody female who collapsed right before his eyes, but something pulled him to her. It was as if his own soul guided him the bloody but beautiful woman in the other bed. “I’m sleeping here tonight in case she needs my help again.”

_Yang leaned against the withered willow tree and had to control her frustration. Each time she tried to call out to Yin, no response ever came. Everything around her was starting to return to normal but at a very slow pace. It was as she expected. There was no communicating with her other half. It was unclear how long it would be before their energy and power would return to normal, and most of all…how long would it be before they would become one so she could return to the man she ached to see once again._

**Meanwhile in the Bleach world...**  
News had traveled about Anna’s sudden disappearance. Her friends couldn’t believe what they were hearing and were told to not interfere with Division 11’s investigations. Renji and Rangiku managed to hear from Ikkaku and Yumachika about her being attacked, but all they could do was pray she was alive and would return.

News reached Aizen and he calmed his elation of her abrupt and untimely disappearance. It was only a matter of time before she would no doubt return, and he needed to speed up his cause for a new world order. Part of him felt a slight disappointment that he was unable to fully engage in his wicked desire to fuck her. Just like the bloodied tatami mats he disposed of, so did his thoughts of her body...for now.

Kenpachi was looking at her belongings that were placed in his quarters. The rage inside of him was starting to take its toll as flashbacks of her injury and the painful heart wrenching departure was all he could focus on. He wanted to know who stripped her from him and didn’t care who he killed to find out. The rampage of the maniacal Captain was about to commence if it weren’t for a voice requesting his attentions.

“Captain Zaraki, I need you to come with me.” Kenpachi turned his head and saw Head Captain Yamamoto standing in the open doorway to his quarters. “We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying my story and I will do my best to release chapters every two weeks. Thank you all for your kudos and comments. They are always appreciated.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be about Annabel creating bonds with new characters she has loved since she first read the series and watched the anime.


	21. Deep in the Heart of Fairy Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Annabel to wake-up and face the reality she fell into.
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer: I do not own the works of Bleach or Fairy Tail. My creation is the protagonist, Annabel Porter._

**_Everyone POV_ **

Annabel’s eyes fluttered and stuttered. The will within her worn out body was great, but she was determined to see what had happened was just a horrid dream. There was never an attack from Aizen. The odd gust of wind was just some Shinigami training accident she got caught in while she ran. Multiple explanations were possible but her eyes opened to the truth.

“Damn. It wasn’t a dream.”

“Try not to move my child. You’ve lost a lot of blood and are lucky to be alive.” Makarov sat in a chair close to her bed with a worried and concerned look on his wise and aged face. “Can I get you anything?”

“I would love some water or a stiff drink if you’ve got it?”

“You’re a woman after my own heart. How do you feel?” The pint-sized guild master watched her head turn toward him and at first, gave him an emotionless expression. When her lips started to quiver and the color of her cheeks began to redden, Makarov knew that female before him was about to break into despair.

“I – I,” Tears forcibly confined to the corner of her eyes freed themselves. Like a storm that makes the rivers swell, unstoppable trails of teardrops cascaded down her cheeks. “I feel, I feel so lost. Everyone is gone.” Annabel couldn’t fight back the tears and the sorrow that filled her broken heart. The loss was just too much to handle, and the tears continued to fall as she stared back up at the ceiling.

“It’s alright.” On instinct like a father consoling his own child, Makarov took her hand in his. “You’re in a safe place and no one will harm you here.” Makarov looked briefly across the bed to the only other person in the infirmary as they both shared the same concerned Dreyar expression. “What you went through must have been terrible, but you’re at Fairy Tail and we want to help you. Can you tell me your name?”

“Annabel, my name is Annabel.” Both men watched as Annabel attempted to dry her tears with the corner of the sheet covering her. When she attempted to rise up, the guild master shook his head.

“You just rest Annabel while I get you something to drink. My grandson, Laxus can keep you company.” He tapped her hand and gave her a warm and caring smile before he left. Makarov hoped his grandson would behave himself and remember what they spoke about late last night.

_“Laxus, you did a valiant thing by bringing her here. Too be so young and have such a ferocious looking wound makes me worry for her safety.”_

_“I know what you’re thinking old man. If you want her to stay then she can stay with me until she’s healed.”_

_“That’s not like you. Why would you want to help someone who’s not our own? Maybe it’s best if she stays here until she gets better?”_

_“NO!” Makarov’s eyes got big by Laxus’s exclamation. “No, I found her and I’ll look after her safety in case whoever did this decides to come back.” Laxus stood up and stretched. “She’s gotta have one hell of a story to tell and I want to know how she can survive a fatal blow like that.”_

_“Very well, but she isn't an object for you to play with.” Makarov looked at her one last time before he set off out of the infirmary. “We don’t know if she belongs to a guild or why she was attacked. She could have a wound we can’t see and are you ready for that kind of responsibility?”_

_“She’s a person, gramps, not an object. I’m the best person to watch her until she wakes up and starts talking. End of discussion.”_

Makarov smiled as he got closer to the bar of the noisy main hall of the guild. His grandson’s perseverance to undertake Annabel’s situation showed how much of a man Laxus had become. He acted so out of character by finding someone, saving their life, and then be caretaker while they heal. Was it because she enticed his grandson’s desires towards her beauty, or was it something much deeper? Makarov would just have to wait and see.

“Mira, could you and Lucy help clean up our new visitor for me? And bring her some water?” Makarov climbed to his favorite spot on the bar and needed to think with a beer. He needed to be careful for Annabel’s safety but the guild’s as well.

“Sure thing, Master.” Mira and Lucy started to gather what they needed after their guild master told them her name. “I’ll ask Virgo to help us too.” He nodded and smiled at both of them and went back to being deep in thought.

Annabel composed herself while Laxus quietly observed her. Seeing her cry bothered him. Each tear tugged at his heart and pulled his soul to hers to give her comfort. He was a man in control of his own decisions and he didn’t like feeling that somehow was calling the shots. And yet, for some reason, Annabel was becoming someone special to him. Special enough for Laxus to want to take her hand to let her know she wasn’t alone.

“I guess I owe you one for saving my life.” Sweet soft-spoken words filled the room and seemed to melt the dragon slayers frustrations away for the moment.

“Yeah. So, do me a favor and get some rest.” His voice commanded her attention to do what he asked and Annabel easily conceded with closing her eyes. She easily drifted back to sleep as he stood and stretched his broad muscular frame while walking to the window that faced Magnolia. He wanted to be in the hustle and bustle but chose to stay where he was with the bandaged beauty as his only company.

He looked over his shoulder and wanted Annabel to give him answers to so many questions he had. Who was she, where did she come from, and who’d attack her with such cruel brutality? Each question brought a plethora of theories to his mind.

“Yang.” Laxus paused his internal dialogue and got an uneasy feeling as her beautiful face contorted. Sculpted brows furrowed and full pouty lips frowned as the desperate tone called out to someone. “Please. Yang, I need you.” The familiar pull once again grabbed him and he found himself sitting beside her.

When he took her clenched fist, Annabel relaxed. He hadn’t seen anything like it and wanted to take it a step further. With just a small amount of static like discharge of his magic, he brushed his fingers up her forearm slowly. Her soft gasp and brief low gentle hum was an odd but curious reaction for Laxus.

“This makes no sense?” His magic caused pain, but Annabel wasn’t writhing in agony when he made contact with her skin. Was it his touch that made her relax or his lightning? He’d be patient but didn’t know for how long before he would demand answers to all his questions.

A soft knock on the infirmary door broke him from his confused thoughts. Once Mira and Lucy explained the reason for them being there, he stood up, walked out the door, and closed it behind him. Both women saw how Laxus seemed to stall his steps before leaving, and it made them bubble with curiosity.

“He sure is acting strange.” Mira looked at the comatose Annabel and flashed that sweet Mira smile. “Could it be her that’s making him act weird?” Interesting thoughts of the badass dragon slayer being tamed by the beautiful stranger filled her romantic sided brain, and the slow creeping smile and twinkle in her blue eyes began to show.

Lucy saw that look on Mira’s face and recognized she was up to something. “Mira, just let it go. We need to get her cleaned up and changed.” The celestial mage pulled Virgo’s key and in a puff of smoke, the pink haired maiden was there with supplies in her hands.

“Are you going to punish me now?” Lucy just shook her head and gave a lopsided smile to her spirit friend. “I brought some things for her and Cancer said to use this on her hair until she is well enough to bathe.” The maiden spirit looked down at Annabel and tilted her head out of curiosity. Virgo sensed something unusual coming from Annabel but kept it to herself.

The three women set about their task of removing the blood and dirt from Annabel’s hair and skin. No one could believe after the bandages were removed, that there was only a bright red wound. They had heard from Wendy how she healed quickly, but they didn’t expect this fast with the enormity of the wound.

Virgo managed to rebandage her chest and cover her body in a robe before Laxus strode in and took his spot once again. His keen eyes focused only on her. Everyone got the hint and quickly left to plot an idea built in Mira's head about Laxus and Annabel being romantically inclined. Their girlish laughter was heard as they left, but Laxus didn't respond to it. He just sat there and waited for her to awaken.

Laxus got what he wanted an hour later when Annabel started to stir. He watched as her eyes opened and crystal pools of the clearest blue were looking right back at him. It was unsettling how alluring they were and it was one more thing he added to the growing list of things that made him flustered.

It was no use for Annabel. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t establish a link with Yang. The facts stacked up in her mind, and it was time to begin the arduous task of rebuilding her strength and energy. As Yang had told her, Fairy Tail was the best place for them to be. Even as she looked at Laxus’s handsome and arrogant face, there was comfort and security in his eyes.

He extended a glass of water to her as he looked at her barely covered her bosom. “I’d be careful sitting up. Those bandages and open robe may not keep you from exposing yourself. That is unless you’re some kind of exhibitionist?”

She reached for the glass and watched a classic Laxus smirk appear on his handsome face. It was a dream come true to see him in physical form, and Annabel smiled after downing the small glass of water and handing it back to him. “I’ve only showed my goods once when tequila was involved.”

An odd calm filled the room the moment Annabel broke the awkwardness of them finally meeting and speaking to one another. She needed to establish a non-threatening persona to him and judging by the way they were both smiling at one another, it was a success.

Laxus refilled the glass and Annabel accepted it like it was the finest drink she had ever tasted. “Seriously, you could have left me where you found me, but instead you were my knight in shining lightning to save this damsel in clear distress and obviously undress.”

“What kind of knight would I be if I just walked past a glowing body in full naked glory?”

“A gay one?” There was a small pause before they broke out into laughter. It felt good to let go after their 24 hours together. Each may have had a different experience but both needed a little humor to ease the mind of the shared stress.

“I think I’m going to like you and that smart mouth.” He filled her water glass again as several others began to filter into the room. He hated their alone time had ended because he was starting to get interested in her fiery personality. The stoic expression returned to Laxus’s face as Makarov, Mira Jane, and the Thunder legion came in and took several seats around the infirmary.

“Annabel, it is good to see you with a smile on your face. Are you feeling better?” Makarov watched her smile go a little wider before her eyes returned to Laxus for a brief second. His eyes bounced between the two and kept his curious thoughts to himself for now. “Can you tell us how you ended up in the forest with that wound?”

Annabel set her glass on the nightstand and tightened the sheet around her torso. “I was attacked by a traitorous Captain in the world where I came from. That world had become a much more dangerous place for me, and I needed to leave before it got worse.” She nibbled on her upper lip for a moment before she continued. “For me to survive, I needed to flee and come to your world to heal.”

“So, you’re not from here, then.” Annabel shifted her vision to Laxus before he continued. “You don’t seem like a real threat so why would he attack you?”

“I know things before they happen. He needed to eliminate me before I exposed his plans to the Commander.” Annabel paused for a moment and needed to decide whether to tell them everything or just what needed to be said. When she glanced at the faces of everyone in the room, Annabel took a deep breath and made her choice.

“My soul is like a Yin and a Yang that shares the same body. The light or Yin before you and the dark, Yang dormant inside my soul. We finally were strong enough to fuse into a perfect soul, when he somehow figured out who or what I am.” Annabel paused and swallowed back her pain of what he said and did to her. “The Captain offered me to join him and when I refused,” she pointed to her bandaged heart, “you can figure out what happened after that.”

“Are you some kind of demon?” Her eyes shifted to the visored mage that sat across from her.

“Only when really drunk or in intimate settings, Bickslow.” Annabel winked at him. She needed to lighten the heaviness in the room, but they could see the pain and sadness hiding in her eyes. “Anyway, Yang is like an overprotective big sister that may appear now that our link has been severed. She can be aggressive but only gets like that…when she protects me.”

The color left Annabel’s once happy face and the upturned sides of her smile went to a straight line. Her hands went to opposite arms and tightened for a moment when she remembered Yang’s raging face before she took over and stopped Aizen. Everyone in the room saw her shiver for a moment and then close her eyes briefly.

Whatever Annabel was reliving wasn't good but Master knew it was best to let her bring it out when she was ready to. “Master Makarov, I would never harm anyone because that wasn’t how I was raised. I took an oath to save lives rather than take them.”

Makarov took in what she said. “So, you are a healer? Do you have any more magical powers?”

Judging by everyone’s worried faces in the room, Annabel knew she had their attention. That was what Fairy Tail was always about; taking care of their own and those who needed them. It was the one world as she grew up that she wanted to escape to and live forever. That wish was granted and what is she doing? Making the characters she loved worry if she was going to go nuts and hurt them. She swallowed deep and looked right at Makarov with a straight face.

“I’m a shape shifting water dragon.”

Annabel had to control herself from laughing. The way they all dropped their mouths in shock was too much. All but Laxus that is. She glanced out the corner of her eyes and saw him give that head movement that silently says, ‘you’re full of shit.’

“She’s messing with you, old man.” Her lips started to quiver and her eyes began to water. Annabel could no longer hold it in any longer. The roar of laughter filled their ears and even Laxus appreciated her little joke. Mira Jane started to giggle and join Annabel until she composed herself and gave Makarov a straight answer.

“I’m sorry. Humor is a coping mechanism when shit gets too real for me.” She cleared her throat and tried to explain her abilities. “I don’t have a magic type like you all, but a kind of a mish mash of several abilities.” Annabel took another big swallow from her water glass before continuing. “I can heal myself and others like Wendy. I can move faster than Jet. I use barriers to shield myself and others. Before I left, I was learning to fight with two katanas like Erza and I pack one mean punch like Gildarts.”

“That’s pretty impressive list of abilities.” The guild master had to smile when Annabel shrugged her shoulders. He liked that she was humble and probably downplayed just how strong she was. “As long as you are here, it would probably be best to keep the fortune telling quiet to the rest of the guild, and everyone in this room will stay silent about it as well.”

“I agree with you and it’s not something I like to admit.” Annabel was happy to lay their future fate part to rest. “Besides, it’s more intuition and less mystic magic.” She watched Makarov nod and seemed to relax a bit more around his current situation that sat across from him.

“Unless you have somewhere else you wish to be to get your strength back, I would like you to stay with us.” Makarov came over to her and took her hand. “Your road hasn’t been an easy one, but it’s clear to me that you could use a little Fairy Tail and we would be happy to have you.”

She hoped Yang could hear what was said to her because Yin was right. They would never hurt her. “I’d like that but you must let me work at the guild to repay your generosity. I can cook and tend bar. I also can heal the wounded.”

“Master, I would love to have Annabel help me at the guild.” Mira winked at Annabel. “After she heals up of course.” Both women were on their way to a quick friendship. After all, they both had a dark side within them.

“Very well. Annabel, welcome to Fairy Tail. Laxus has offered to look after you while you’re here.” Her eyes rolled when she looked at the now arrogant looking Laxus with a smug and proud look on his face. “Whatever you need, just let him or I know. For now, get dressed so the rest of the guild can meet you.”

As everyone left, Annabel stood up and went to the outfit neatly placed at the foot of her bed. No doubt by Lucy and her wonderful spirit, Virgo. She removed the bandages and changed into the simple short white and golden lined hem skirt with small slits up each side and matching strapless bustier. Annabel remembered how little most of the women of Fairy Tail wore but was thankful to meet everyone in that rather than a bed sheet.

Once complete, Annabel placed her feet in the flats. When Laxus came through the door without a knock, she ignored him and began to work her hair into a high ponytail. “You know there is something called a knock, but you just missed your opportunity to see my tits once again.”

“Already seen ‘em sweet cheeks.” Annabel watched his smart-ass grin fill his mouth and she could only shake her head with how he was acting. She felt so comfortable around him. He was like an old friend, and, in a way, he was. She read and watched the series since she was younger. There were times when she would fantasize about what it would be like to have sex with a few of them and Laxus was high on her “to-do list”.

He admired the sexy profile and thanked the gods for her fitted little outfit. As he got closer, he took in the small belly ring attached to her navel. “You ready to go?” She was built like Lucy but had muscle tone that he liked in women but scarcely saw. “Like your dragon. Let's get a drink before I show you where you'll be staying.”

‘Why do you keep calling me sweet cheeks? I’m not a cute 5-year-old with chubby cheeks.” Annabel had just finished pulling her long almost waist length hair in a high ponytail and faced him. They were close enough to bump chests if they wanted to. She would have shied away from how close they were if she didn’t feel an awkward calmness when he’s around. Like he made everything seem alright. Just like Kenpachi did.

“You are far from cute and definitely not a child.” He bent his neck enough to get close to her ear to make his point clear. “You’re one gorgeous woman whose backside is one I can admire.” Laxus had hoped he didn't take his reason too far, but seeing those stunning blue eyes shine against the blush of her cheeks let him know he didn’t scare her. He touched her warm rosy cheeks and chuckled. “Though, I kind of like the color in these cheeks as well.”

“Okay, I get it.” His broad build and height was overtaking her 5’9” height but stood her ground. “Here I thought Bickslow was the biggest pervert in your group, but I guess I was mistaken.”

“No, he’s still the biggest pervert here.” She felt an odd sort of grumbled sound that seemed to resonate and rumble in his chest. It was almost familiar to the sound Kenpachi would make around her. “I’m still a man who can admire a woman like you, but you already know that don’t you?”

His confession sent a shock wave down her spine and pool into her lower regions for some reason. “Well, I hope a big strong dragon slayer will protect all of me until I get back up to my normal strength.”

“Yeah, I got your back sweet cheeks.”

“Just my back? Interesting.” The smolder in her blue eyes and the playful smile was Laxus’s turn to feel a shock wave hit him from head to toe. “Does that mean Bickslow has my front?” Annabel cocked her hip and placed her hand atop of it and waited for his rebuttal. What came surprised her.

In that moment, before he grabbed her and carried her in one of his massive arms, Laxus knew she was going to make his life interesting. “If that’s how you want it sweet cheeks. I think we can fulfill your request.” He had to admire her ability to hold her own against him and hoped he had more of their sarcastic sparring and less of her crying.

Makarov heard their laughter throughout the busy hall, and when they came into view, he wondered if he made a mistake of putting her in his care. “Laxus, put her down before you hurt her.” The guild master waited until they were at the bar where he was sitting and enjoying his beer to speak to the rest of the guild.

He stood up on the bar and got everyone’s attention. “I know you saw her yesterday evening, but I want to introduce Annabel who will be joining our guild until she can get back home.” There were cheers and she knew everyone’s name as she scanned the massive space. “Annabel, you need one more thing to be a member of Fairy Tail.” Master smiled. “Where would you like your guild mark and what color?”

Annabel’s eyes came to life and sparkled like diamonds. “I would like it black and above my heart where you all saved me.” As the magical mark touched her skin, she felt a warmth of happiness consume down to her soul. This would be her home until she found a way to return to the ones she held into her heart.

Laxus and his team sat her down and began to drink. Annabel was spellbound by the atmosphere. Here there was an uncontrolled chaos, and she liked it a lot. As Yin took everything in and laughed while drinking several drinks sat in front of her, Yang decided to crash the welcoming party and say hello.

Yang didn’t have a lot of spirit energy to stay for long, but just enough to pull Yin back into the abyss. As she took over their shared body, her eyes began to darken and everyone at the table watched the warm smile disappear. The cold and hard set indigo color gave an ominous aura, and Laxus knew this was the other half coming through.

“You must be Yang she told us about.” He took one last sip of his whiskey and sat his glass on the table.

“I am. We’ve lost our ability to communicate. Help me and I will owe you one.” Yang didn’t have much time so she acted quickly. “She’s a pain in my ass but she needs to get stronger in body, mind and sword fighting if we are going to get out of here.”

“Sounds like you want to take her over.”

“NO.” Yang pinched the bridge of her nose when Yin began tugging at her to go back. “She needs to remember who we are but she’s scared and is hiding behind fear of what happened.” Yang looked into Laxus’s eyes before Yin took control. “She trusts you all but you most of all. So, help her before it’s too late.”

“Who are you?”

“We are someone you wouldn’t want to make an enemy of if you hurt the ones we care for.”

Annabel felt Laxus and Bickslow’s hands around her arms. When her head righted itself squarely on her neck, she took a long look at the many eyes set on her. “Did my eyes change colors and my voice drop slightly?” Everyone just nodded and kept silent. “What did Yang say?”

“To keep you safe and train you to get stronger.” Laxus knew it was best to say nothing else. He just handed her a glass and went back to drinking like nothing happened. Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen followed their leader. They would talk about the brief interaction with Annabel’s Yang side later when she wasn’t around.

She looked drained and when their drinks were emptied, Laxus thought it was time to unveil where she was staying. “Time to get sweet cheeks to her temporary home.” Annabel faked a pout and followed Laxus outside of the guild. He watched how she looked at the night sky and up at the moon with a content grin on her face. The way the moon shined down on her exposed skin and blanketed her in soft moonlight, it made her look like an angel from the heavens. He pulled her into his body and admired how well she fit into him. “Hold on tight.”

Annabel felt a static like charge and closed her eyes as it enveloped them both. She didn’t have long to react when they arrived at a house at the edge of the forest. “Wow, I’m staying here?” They entered his home and she was shocked at how neat and tidy everything was. It was a bachelor pad, after all, with your typical leather furniture and few pictures on the wall, but it was nice.

“You don’t have any jewel to stay at Fairy Hills and you’re not sleeping at the guild.” He placed his hands on Annabel’s shoulders and looked down at her. “Besides, I need to keep an eye on you sweet cheeks.” The slow crawl of a smirk grew on his face. He slid his hands down her arms until he took her hand and guided her to the stairwell. “There all three bedrooms upstairs and a full bath, so why don’t you take a bath and pick where you want to stay.”

She couldn’t believe he had so many rooms. When he opened the door to the bathroom, Annabel couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Everything from the floor to the walls was covered in earthy stone tiles. The shower had a half glass wall but the bath stole the show. A bath big enough for two or three people to rest comfortably in, like, a bathhouse. “I’ll be downstairs so try not to fall in.”

“I think you’ve saved me enough times for me to be okay on my own.” She pushed him out of the bathroom and slowly closed the door. Water filled the sunken style bath and clothes began to pool on a chair. It was a heavenly place for an escape for a few moments.

Once filled, Annabel sunk into the bath and closed her eyes. The feeling of being submerged in the steamy water made her aching body and mind relax. She hadn’t had any time to reflect on the events that had happened in the last 24 hours. Even though she didn’t want to think about anything, her brain made the decision for her.

Annabel began to relive the hellish memory of Aizen’s attack. The pain of his zanpakuto entering her chest and the hopelessness from being unable to move while he physically assaulted her body. Her body jerked in the water when the memory of cloth tearing refilled her ears and horrible nauseated feeling in her stomach as her memories shifted to Aizen aggressively sexually assaulting her with his fingers.

The things he said to her in that calm arrogant tone echoed and knocked around inside her fragile mind. More and more images of seeing a scared Yachiro, Ikkaku being held back by Yumachika, but the worst was Kenpachi’s look in his one unexposed eye as she disappeared before him.

_“I don’t want you to go. Anna please stay...”_

Annabel screamed out Kenpachi’s name before she sunk into the water and completely submerged her lifeless and heartbroken body. As the water filled her lungs, she continued to relive more and more painful memories of that day.

Laxus had just cracked a beer when he heard her blood curdling scream and took off up the stairs and threw open the bathroom door. When he forcefully pulled her from the water, she coughed and screamed out at the tops of her lungs, “Aizen! Get away from me!”

“Annabel!” She didn’t have her eyes opened to see it was Laxus and not her attacker who had her. He was doing his best to keep ahold of her as he forced her body out of the bath, but it was difficult by the way she fought him.

“NO! Don't touch me!” Laxus's eyes went wide in that moment. The pieces fell together that not only was Annabel skewered like a meat kabob, but she was assaulted. Everything made sense how she seemed to dance around everything that happened and the brief moment she had to hold herself to finish her story. He'd never been in situations such as these and didn’t know what to do.

“Fuck woman, you’re strong.” The shell-shocked lightning dragon slayer thought about releasing her and let her sort it out on her own after she nearly head butted him, but he couldn't. That soulful pull she had on him gravitated them even closer as she was relived her hellish attack. His mind searched multiples avenues from slapping her to just holding her down when something came to mind.

Laxus wrapped his legs around hers and started to flow his lightning slayer magic into her back. The response was almost instantaneous. “I got you Annabel.” There was no more fighting him. Just a couple of convulsions before she collapsed into his chest and started to let out a soul wrenching sob.

Laxus fell back into the floor and released her legs with his. When he saw her eyes open, he was grateful at least she was back to her senses. The sobs increased and he never said a thing but held her in his arms. “I lost them…I lost them.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” She shook her head and looked up into his eyes.

“I’m gone and I lost them all…my family…they were my family…Kenpachi…I lost Kenpachi.” Annabel cried out louder and held onto him like her life depended on it. "Everything good in my life was taken away because of me." her fists began to hit the tiled floor until Laxus got her attention.

“Then get strong, accept what you are, and get them back.” He rubbed electrical magic into her back. “They are still there and will be waiting for you to return.” He sat them up, lifted her chin and sighed. “Listen to me carefully." He watched her nod like a child who'd just been scolded by a parent. "Cry your tears and move forward. You have to face all the bad within you or they'll be gone from you forever. All of us at Fairy Tail can help you.”

He rose up with her in his arms and brought her into his bedroom. He covered her the best that he could because she was clamped onto his shirt and not letting go. After ten minutes she began to cry less. "You better now?" She nodded into the soaking wet fabric of his shirt while swinging one of her legs out so she could straddle his waist just like she did with Kenpachi. Her hands wrapped the blanket around her more since it was the only thing separating her from him. "Good because you're going to replace my shirt."

Laxus was able to wrap his hands around her to let her know he was there. As they held onto each other, he caught himself nuzzling into her blonde locks. The dragon-slayer’s sensitive nose picked up that candy apple scent mixed with her natural pheromones and it made her a dangerous woman to him. He needed her out of his lap before he made a mistake and hurt her.

Their eyes met and before Laxus registered what happened, Annabel leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." The whisper soft tone of those two words echoed in Laxus’ mind like someone screaming in a cave.

"I know what it's like to feel lost. You know my history and the mistakes I made." She only nodded as he pushed more magic into her skin. "This Aizen guy, he uh...did he?" He watched as Annabel started to get upset again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to – "

Annabel stopped him from saying anything else and wiped the tears from her eyes. "His hand took certain liberties with my womanhood but didn’t have the chance to finish." She took his hand up to the light pink scar still healing and sighed. "Yang took over and got us out of there before he could do his worst. A wound of this magnitude comes from removing the body from the implanted sword and not the sword being pulled out."

What she said shook him to his core. His hand stayed where the large wound once was and dropped his forehead to hers. All he could think was how she could push past a hilt and still stand. "This wound doesn't define you as a weak failure but a survivor. Because Annabel, no one comes back from this unless it was fate’s decision to let you live for a reason."

"Or if you’re immortal." He looked at her eyes and they were no longer sky blue and sparkling like diamonds. "Laxus, don't pity Yin. She survived because Yin let me take control. If she knew what I had to sacrifice..." Yang stopped and took a breath. "I can't let anything happen to her. You may think I'm hell bent on domination, but it's been too long for us to be apart." She brought her hands to Laxus's hand still on her heart. "Protect this for us and the reward will be more than pleasure this body can give you."

Annabel collapsed into his body. "What did she say?" He felt the warm breath of her words into his neck and his eyes rolled in delight. Her sweet little grunts and groans as she tried to right herself was too much for him.

"You need some damn clothes and out of my lap." He picked her up and almost tossed her onto the other side of the bed. He averted his eyes, rose up to adjusted himself and went over to a dresser for something she could wear. "Here, put this on and get under those covers now."

Annabel was about to interject when Laxus walked out of the bedroom and into the bath. She put the black tee tossed to her on and giggled at the size. Laxus was already shirtless and pants undone when he came back and took in the view of her in his shirt on his bed. It was a sight he had never seen before because he had a strict no woman policy in his home.

"I'm decent now, so what did she say?" He turned and dropped his pants and changed into a pair of what looked like a cross between lounge pants and pajamas. Once dressed and in bed, he decided to speak.

"She's worried about you and has asked me to protect you." He shut the lights off and placed his hands behind his head. "She even said I can pleasure your body whenever I want, so be ready sweet cheeks." He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw her mouth wide open and clearly blushing at what he said. He couldn’t hold it in anymore and busted out into a roaring chuckle.

"Bullshit.” She grabbed her pillow and with one hit, silenced his laughter. 

In that moment, two opponents looked into their eyes, and it was on.

Pillows were making contact to their targets with precision and skill. Each fluffy blow causing the room to fill with laughter. Neither had done anything like that before, and they couldn’t help but enjoy themselves. Annabel felt energized after a roller coaster of fucked up emotions in the last 24 hours, and Laxus was just grateful she wasn’t crying. She wasn’t fine, but this was a small victory towards getting her better.

"Feel better?" She smiled and nodded at him. When her fingers brushed his bangs away from his face, his heart skipped a beat. "Get some sleep beautiful." He leaned back into his returned pillows and was about to close his eyes, when he felt Annabel wrap her arms around his bicep and mumble ‘good night’. This was a new experience for him but having her nestled beside him felt right.

Beautiful golden light filled the room and greeted Annabel’s slightly swollen eyes from all the crying last night. As she stared up into the ceiling, she remembered everything that transpired last night and what Laxus said to her. Annabel made a promise to herself that she would do whatever it took to get back to normal.

She found Laxus downstairs reading a book in his living room. She had never thought he would be like this but it made her happy to see this side of him. His eyes went from the book and closed it as he took in her body from ankle to face. “Good morning. I'd ask how you slept but you stayed latched to my side all night.”

“Couldn’t be helped. You’re like the biggest snuggle bear in Fiore.” Their eyes stayed transfixed on each other until Annabel broke the silence. “Are you just going to keep staring at me like that or show me to the kitchen?”

“If I want to stare then that's my choice.” Laxus stood up and swung her over his shoulder and started for the kitchen. "But I’m hungry and want to find out if you can cook." He set her down on the counter and placed his large hands on either side of her.

“Are you going to eat me because I can’t cook like this.”

“No, you look kind of gamey. Tell me what you want to make and I'll tell you where it is.”

“Let’s see…” Annabel jumped off the counter and pushed him out of the way. She started calling out the usual and he just pointed. When Annabel started pulling food from the refrigerator and cabinets, Laxus tilted his head and admired the view of her perfect backside wearing white satin. “Hey, no free shots or no food.” He rose his hands in surrender and jumped on the counter to watch her in action.

“So, Annabel, tell me about your abilities. How do they work?”

She whisked eggs while talking about what she knew about what she could do. “Well, it’s kind of complicated. Something inside of me seems to resonate from my soul that takes in spirit energy from the air and allows me to manipulate it.”

“So, if you don’t have this spirit energy, then you can’t use it?” Her hand paused for a moment and thought about it.

“There’s no spirit pressure in this world or the original world I was born in, but I think I can adapt other energies in its place. Kind of like how Natsu can take your lightning.”  
“So, you modify what you need in order to stay strong.” He came up behind her and brought his fist out. “Then take mine. I want to see this with you awake.” She tilted her head in curiosity at what he meant by ‘awake’ but would ask him later.

Annabel wiped her hands on a towel and wrapped them around his large fist. As he sparked up, Annabel felt the slow building surge of magic into her body. It was euphoric and Laxus watched as her head slowly fell back. When her lips parted and a small stuttered sigh left her lips, he leaned her back into his broad chest and watched the erotic response unfold.

Laxus was a playboy and selfish when it came to women. Sex was for his pleasure only, but Annabel’s response to just his magic caused him to get flustered again. He was turned on by watching her take the tiniest bit of his magic and his thoughts floated into lustful thoughts of how she’d respond to him doing more than touching her skin. _Why does she react like this? Sure, feel like you’re being shocked but this babe is getting off on it, why!_

The magic being fed to her began to withdraw like someone turned off a running faucet. Annabel noticed how good it felt to draw his lightning from him. When it was gone, she wanted to feel more of it and at a much stronger intensity. Her little lopsided smile and the blush to her cheeks as she righted herself peaked Laxus’s curiosity. Maybe she was interested in him too?

“Did it work and how does it feel?”

Annabel stopped and really thought about how to describe it. It really felt like an orgasm to her, but she wouldn’t admit that to him. When she poured some sugar into the pancake batter she was making, she had it.

“Have you ever eaten anything super sweet and the moment you do, it makes you feel supercharged?” He looked at her and only nodded. “That’s how it feels but after the supercharge ends, it leaves a residual buzz to keep me going. You’re like a lightning rod to me.”

“I like the sugar metaphor better.” Her laugh made even him smile and went back to watching her cook in his shirt and bare feet.

The breakfast conversation as they ate was like any normal morning. They spoke about hopes, desires and shared stories about their friends and family. Annabel was relaxed and caught herself talking about everyone from the Bleach world and then stopped when she mentioned Kenpachi.

The memories were odd and almost vague. He was her lover and yet, she only spoke of minor recollections. The stories of being tested to their interactions leading up to the night their relationship went from Captain and subordinate to lovers were vivid, but everything else was an odd fog in her mind.

“So, do you love him? This Kenpachi?”

“I don’t know. I miss them all terribly but the feelings I had or have for him are,” Annabel leaned back into my chair after taking the last bite of food and tried to remember their many intimate moments. Each time coming up blank. “I just don’t know.”

“You alright sweet cheeks?”

“Will you stop calling me that?” Their eyes met and Laxus began to form a dangerous grin on his face. When his head began to slowly move side to side, Annabel knew they were going to be interesting roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a really long chapter, but I just couldn't split it up.
> 
> I want to say thank you for the great response and all the kudos!
> 
> The next chapter is going to dive into Yang's perspective while she has a nice long chat with a certain lightning dragon slayer. See you soon!


	22. Manipulation, Thy Name Is Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two pieces of the same soul in one body. One regaining a healed body and new friends, while the other is forced to stay in the shadows. What will happen when Yang decides to come into the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This will be Yang's POV_

I was bored.

Our subconscious mind was fully repaired and back to a normal state, but the bond between me and Yin hasn’t reformed. The magical energy we received from that blonde muscle headed sparkplug was sufficient for our shared body but not enough to return the link that tied us together. It was like thick tempered glass separating our two halves of our soul and it pissed me off.

What made matters worse was how Yin was acting in the Fairy Tail world. For a week I had to endure a front row seat to her nauseating over excessive joy and happiness. A part of me wished we weren’t as healed this much and I was oblivious to her little giggles and bashful interactions with Laxus. The more those two bonded the angrier it made me.

How could she forget everyone? Renji? Rangiku? Ikkaku and Yumachika and the rest from the 11th? How could she forget our Kenpachi? Did they not mean anything to her? The more I thought about it the angrier I became. After three days passed, I had an epiphany. "She doesn’t fucking really remember them?" I scoffed and stood up from my regular spot and channeled my memories.

Reliving the time there hit me at full speed, and tears began to fall from my dark indigo eyes. "They're my memories. My friends. My...Kenpachi." I broke from my elation when Yin giggled like a school girl, and at that moment, a plan began to form. "Laugh while you can bitch. My time is coming."

After the seventh day of Yin’s ridiculous flirtations, I decided to put my plan in action and get what I wanted.

My plan was a simple one. For days I thought out every possible theory to get the energy I needed to thin the barrier between me and Yin. When one of visiting mages suggested to Yin about meditation to help with our recovery, I now had my opportunity and means to set my plan in motion.

I waited and contained all the spirit energy I had like a lioness ready to pounce on the weak gazelle. When Yin closed our shared eyes, I pushed forward and put Yin down for a nice nap. I didn’t want her interrupting my conversation with the one dragon slayer who I knew would give me what I wanted.

Once out, it felt good to be free but got a little sad when I heard heavy footsteps coming from behind my body. I wanted to stay a little longer than a few minutes and enjoy the outdoors. As I opened my eyes and met his, I saw the look of disappointment across his strong and handsome facial features. He was going to make this almost too easy for me.

“Hello Laxus Dreyar. It’s good to see you again.”

“Yang, do you have something to relay to Annabel?”

I shook my head at him and smiled like I watched Yin do so many times.

“Not this time. I wanted to convey my gratitude for everything you’ve done. Because of your magic, our body is fully healed.” My eyes followed him take a seat under the same tree I was meditating under and cross his arms around his broad chest. He definitely was Yin’s type of man.

“Yeah, well she isn’t strong enough to start training. So, if that’s why you’re here, then you’re wasting time and energy.”

Those two sentences made me overjoyed in that I didn’t need to bring up our power’s low ability. It was like winning the lottery without buying a ticket.

“I know and that’s why we need to talk.”

“Then what is it?”

The way his brows furrowed made me wonder if he was agitated that it was me and not Yin. How interesting. It was time to plant a seed and see if it grows.

“You know, the intense look in your eyes must be why little Yin is so attracted to you. I think she’s attracted to men of power.”

“Doesn’t matter if she is attracted to me or not.” He sighed and emitted just a small amount of his magic for me to feel it. The mighty Laxus was frustrated by what I said.

“Oh, I see.” Laxus would have reacted differently if Yin would have said that. “Well, I guess her little crush after all these years doesn’t matter to you. Such arrogance in that ego of yours.” I sighed and extended my legs out in front of me and cracked my neck like I was bored with what I was declaring to him. “I guess I will get straight to the point.”

“I’m listening.”

Of course, he was listening. After being told that the potential best lay he would ever have was interested in him got his attention. It almost bothered me slightly that what I needed from him would potential hurt Yin’s delicate heart. Almost.

“I know Yin explained the spirit pressure and how it fuels our abilities, and I now know why your magic is so effective on us. Your magic is based on elemental dragon slayer magic. Wendy’s isn’t quite strong enough and Natsu…”

“Is strong enough but too unpredictable.”

“Precisely. He lacks control to be able to give us a super charged boost without damaging our body. Sting and Rogue would be a good choice, and I will ask you to speak to Master Makarov about bringing them to the guild.”

Judging by the way he subtly growled at me, he didn’t like another coming into his territory and taking care of us. I guess dragon slayers aren’t much different than the dragons they embody or take their power from.

“I won’t keep you since you seem to enjoy Annabel without my butting in.” I acted like I was about to close my eyes and let Yin come back, when I opened them back up and looked at him. “There is however a way for you to give us what we need to build back our strength and start the rehabilitation we are in desperate need of. I just…it’s kind of delicate in nature to even bring up.”

“What?”

That got his attention and it was time to play the player.

“It’s tricky Laxus and given Yin’s mental state, I don’t know if she would commit to it.” When I looked at him and the angry face he wore faded, I continued. “You know what happened to her and even though she trusts you completely, I fear little Yin is just to fragile to follow through with something that could save our lives.”

“I thought you were immortal?”

“This isn’t our world. When the seals broke between us, we were in a world that increased our strength and unlocked abilities Yin didn’t know we had.”

I needed to increase the drama of what I was saying to make it as believable as possible because it was bullshit. A yarn to spin so he would consent to what I was hinting at him to do. I got up to my knees so I was closer to Laxus and began my best analogy.

“It’s kind of like a lacrima crystal. When a lacrima crystal no longer has a magic source to keep it working, is it broken?”

“No. You just push more magic into it.”

“Correct. If we, or Annabel, does not have a steady source of magic to keep us charged we can no longer provide our body the energy to sustain it.”

“So, like a lacrima, you would lie dormant but alive.”

“Yes. Our body would go into a coma and not even a kiss could wake us from that kind of slumber.”

“Then tell me what you need to keep that from happening.”

My head tilted on its own as I was astonished how complying he was being. It was almost sweet how he acts like he doesn’t give a shit and then is the first to take any challenge on when it comes to Annabel.

“Very well. I need you take one for the team.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think I needed to spell it out for you Laxus.”

“I know what you meant, and as much as I would take one for the team, aren’t you taken?”

Time for the final part of my plan and go in for the kill.

“It’s true that we began to have a very deep and connected feelings toward Kenpachi. After all, we had a shared consciousness before I made the difficult choice to send us here.”

A slow growl left his chest and I had to hold my elation to his jealous response and my seething anger at how he seems to think he has right to us. As if this overgrown lightning bolt saw anything in us other than a fine ass and perfect pair of tits. I calmed my swelling anger and stayed focus on the task at hand.

“At that time, the seal between us was flexible unlike now. We could easily share feelings and experiences as we got stronger and progressed to finally fusing our shattered soul back together.” He leaned up from the tree he was leaning against. I had him right where I needed him. “I mean, if my theory is correct, but it’s possible our separate sides no longer share the same feelings as we once did.”

“Wait. So, your saying?” I nodded at him and faked a pathetic smiled. “Is that why she can’t really remember being with him?”

“Possibly. It would make sense how she seems to be so enamored by your muscle-bound over inflated ass.”

“Fuck you.”

“No, I like my men taller, stronger, and much more powerful.” I chuckled out loud. “You, on the other hand, seem to be perfect for sweet little Yin. I’ll leave you to her if she wants.”

“I could fuck you now.”

I busted out in a louder laugh. As if he could or would do that. He may think highly of himself, but his actions speak differently.

“You could and I could bring poor repressed and victimized Yin up right as you were doing it. I wonder what that would do to her?”

“You would never do that.”

“And neither would you, so let’s put our dicks away and play nice again. Okay?”

When he scoffed at me, I couldn’t help but grin. Yin truly was in good hands and even though I am playing them both so I can get strong and take over the situation, it made me happy to see them getting along so well. I shook from my brief weak Yin-like moment and went back to the task at hand.

“Look, I’ve looked into your soul and I see what is there. You want to help her and sweet Yin responds to shit like that. I know her as well, and if given time, she would gladly let you bed her down and light her portion of our soul up like fireworks in a night sky.”

When he shook his head, I decided to give him a test. “Don’t believe me?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Then I propose a wager. When I release her, I want you to give her a kiss. Somewhere between a third date kiss and a tonsil tickler. If she leans into it and whimpers, you’ll know I’m telling the truth.”

“And if she pushes me away?”

“She won’t. I told you Laxus, she’s had a crush on you for a long time.”

“All right. If she responds as you say, then what? Whatever that guy did to her, she’s not just going to give herself to me.”

“No, what Aizen did to her was cruel. Yin didn’t just experience a monster sexually abusing her. It was a mental abuse as well and she needs to realize it wasn’t her fault. It would never be her fault.” I paused for a moment to calm my nerves at remembering her looking so broken. “Laxus you need to help her.”

“Still, if you know what you need, then why not take it from someone who has elemental based magic. You could easily take what you needed from Sting or Rogue or probably in your case, both.”

That pissed me off.

“You know nothing of a woman’s heart, do you? I could just fuck you stupid, but what do you think would happen when our shared consciousnesses fed the memories lost to one another, hmm?”

“You have a point and she’s been through enough. I’ll think about what you said.”

“That’s all I ask. Yin doesn’t know any of this and I’ll ask you keep this between us. I need her strong again. Now remember our bet because I’ve said what I needed to say.” I started to close my eyes and smiled one last time. “Good bye Laxus. Here comes your Annabel.”

Took my place back under my favorite willow tree and waited patiently to see if Laxus would follow through with our bet. It was almost too easy to plant the seed in his head. To not only successfully do that, but to leave with a small seedling already developed made my pride swell even more.

I wished I had some popcorn as Annabel’s eyes opened and Laxus drew nearer to her. It was one movie I wouldn’t have missed for the world and I had a front row seat.

“Annabel, I want to try something, but stop me if it’s too much?” I nodded with her in unison as he leaned into her lips and pressed them against ours. It was just as I told him to do. Their kiss was precious and sweet but had a hint of passion and desire behind it, and it made me giggle like a girl at what I witnessed.

Yin surprised me when she whimpered and then leaned into his lips and returned to their steamy lip lock. I couldn’t help but laugh out loud how she gave him more than what he expected. “Oh little Yin, you’ve just snared a dragon.” I fell onto the grass and looked up into the dusky sky while the little atmospheric discharges gave an awesome display. “Stay well my friends and I’ll be returning soon.” I closed my eyes and pulled the magic from the heavens above and took it in with a shiver.

Today ended up being better than I expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explains a little about Yang's character and why Yin has been acting like she has. I've wanted to do a Yang perspective for a while and it felt right to do it in the Fairy tail world.
> 
> Things are going to start to heat up between Annabel and Laxus but that's for the next chapter.
> 
> As always, please leave your comments and thank you for the kudos!


	23. The Misunderstanding Between Two Stubborn Beings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the shadow shouldn't play in the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Finally after so long, I have finally feel happy and content with this chapter. It only took eight revisions._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _This chapter is from Everyone's POV, and I hope you enjoy it._

Annabel didn’t know what to think when Laxus connected his lips to hers. The intimate engagement of their kiss began to fulfill her teenage fantasy of being joined with the strongest mage in Fairy Tail. She gave no resistance when his tongue brushed past her soft full lips and intertwined with hers. This was Heaven to Annabel and she wanted more.

She tilted her head and released sweet sensual moans and whimpers the instant Laxus released his dragon slayer magic. Like its origin, a lightning pattern of electricity moved down her spine in a thick stream before branching throughout her body. Every nerve vibrated deep down into the recesses of her core and incited a steady pleasurable ripple in one region between her legs.

Laxus was a magical powerline of steady waves of electrical energy and Annabel latched onto every part of his amazing physique. Long slender legs wrapped tighter around his waist. Delicate fingers wandered up Laxus’s strong shoulders and tangled in his soft blonde hair. Each undulated movement of her hips into his own, spurned titillating fantasies of his own.

No one responded to his magic like this before and it turned him on. His large demanding hands targeted his favorite part of Annabel’s gorgeous body and advanced up her fit thighs until they claimed each side of her perfect backside. Laxus ramped up the magical voltage at the same time his fingers sunk into the plump succulent flesh and squeezed.

Thickened veins of Laxus’s magic propelled Annabel closer to an orgasmic zenith. The more she drew from his power, the more her womanhood ached. It yearned and craved for his hardened cock to cure the afflictions he caused. She wanted every sexually depraved experience that Laxus could give her.

Rationality be damned. Annabel pulled Laxus’s head back and in a deep lust filled fiery tone said only one word.

“More.”

Both of their bodies responded in complete synchronicity. Mouths crashed into the others as their tongues fought for dominance. Their hands were ruthless on the cloth that kept them from the object they desperately wanted to explore. Fingers forced under the waistlines of their bottoms and finally found the bounty their lust filled minds sought out.

Laxus’s eyes rolled the same time as Annabel’s hand wrapped around his hard shaft. The way her body rubbed against his, mixed with her sucking his tongue deeper into her mouth, made Laxus release an almost feral growl from deep inside of him. His fingertips encroached closer to the increased wetness of her entrance and were ready to thrust two fingers deep when reality awoke him from the thick lust filled fog of his mind.

The kiss was supposed to be an experiment to prove Yang wrong and to see if it would give Annabel a stronger magical transference. Not a way to get between her thighs and fuck her under the massive tree in his front yard. Sure, he had more than plenty of sexual thoughts towards the sexy woman he opened his home to. On more than one occasion he awoke to a rock-hard cock desperate to nestle deep inside of her, but this was different, and it wasn’t right.

Frustration consumed both his rational and irrational side. He was to watch over her and help restore the strength and ability in Annabel until she could find her way back to her own world. Not turn her into another sexual conquest for his own selfish needs. The more his internal battle between right and wrong raged on, his body demanded more of Annabel’s attention.

_‘No. She deserves better than this. Better than me.’_

With every once of his being, he pushed away from her sweet swollen lips. The sight of her rosy tinted cheeks and half lidded eyes made him internally roar out in anger. Laxus cursed his morality when he removed her from his lap and set her back on the ground.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” His brow furrowed when the sparkle and brightness in Annabel’s eyes diminished. It was his fault things went too far and the more she looked at him with confused pale blue eyes, the more anger consumed him. He stood up and cast his vision on her one last time before leaving. “It won’t happen again.”

A flash of lightning and Laxus was gone.

His rejection felt like a bucket of ice-cold water was thrown on her. Annabel was left with no awkward conversation with Laxus on what happened. The worst part was Annabel was alone and not even Yang to talk to.

Annabel let her body fall back onto the ground in defeat. She closed her eyes and tried to find her way through the thick heavy fog in her subconscious to reach Yang. Tears rolled down her cheek as she pressed harder to get to her darker soul sister, but only found nothingness.

“You warned me, and I didn’t listen.” Annabel pressed forward through the dense haze for anything. A snippet from memories of her time in the Bleach world, or the intimate connections with the friends she made there. She knew their story from what she read and her interactions the characters, but she couldn’t remember all the details of her time with the Shinigami she cared for. Just emotional responses to their faces and nothing more.

She started to lose hope and doubt started to consume her. As she forced judgment on never seeing any of them again, an image appeared within the dark gray smoke in her mind. It was like a lighthouse that guided her away from the dangerous self-deprecating thoughts to calmer waves of encouragement.

“Mom.”

Annabel rushed toward the golden glowing image of her mother’s warm smile. No matter what troubles or weakness Annabel faced growing up, her mother was always there with a loving grin and soft understanding blue eyes like hers. Even her memory had the same effect on Annabel to persevere whatever trial or tribulation lurked on her horizon.

Calm washed over her, and the moment of weakness and uncertainty was replaced by a new strength and determination to get her abilities and memories back. As the ghostly image turned and returned to the dark abyss, Annabel reflected on how much she missed her mother before pulling back to reality.

“Annabel?” A sweet voice came from above and made her eyes open. “Annabel, what are you doing on the ground?”

Mira Jane was the sunny spot that made the gray skies in Annabel’s heart burn away. Happy sky-blue eyes looked down at Annabel. Even her grin matched the same joy as those bright orbs.

“Hi Mira.” Annabel accepted the hand given to her and got up on her determined two feet. “I was…uh, it’s nothing.”

Mira didn’t know Annabel all that well, but on the several occasions she visited her, Mira could tell something bothered the newest guild member.

“I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but you can talk to me about anything.” She didn’t want to pry, but somehow Mira felt something wasn’t right. Annabel was always so happy given her circumstances. One other thing she noticed was the lack of a certain dragon slayer who was always close by her side.

“Did something happen between you and Laxus?” Mira saw her eyes make a hard snap towards hers. "Ooh, so want to talk about it?"

Annabel sighed and directed them both to the porch. “He kissed me, and it got a little heated between us.”

“He kissed you!” Hearts filled Mira’s eyes and she cooed in delight that the two she shipped finally took the first step.

“I know that look on your face Mira.” Her lungs inhaled a large amount of air and then let it out with a disheartening exhale. “Laxus definitely doesn’t see me like that.”

“Are you sure about that?” She’d seen how Laxus looked at Annabel and knew something was amiss.

“Positive.” Annabel clinched her fists to control herself from letting everything out. The way he left her alone in a pool of confusion, sexual tension, and anger. “I’m not good enough for the resident womanizer in the guild to even...can we just change the subject?”

“Well, I am sure things will work themselves out, but right now I have a surprise for you.” Mira reached for Annabel and pulled them both into the house. “You are coming with me to my favorite place to shop. Master’s orders, so go get dressed.”

Mira held back a giggle when Annabel’s eyes sparked back to life. She decided to leave Laxus a note and do some meddling to get the stubborn beauty and the headstrong beast back together. Once the message was on the front door, she made a quick lacrima call to her co-conspirator on the situation.

Annabel changed and looked one last time at the room she shared with Laxus and sighed. She resigned herself that the problem between her and Laxus was her and decided to remove herself from the tension filled equation. She closed the door to the bedroom with her head held high and an ache in her heart.

\--&\--

Laxus found himself back home three hours later. No matter how much forest he walked through, he couldn’t get Annabel out from under his skin. Each time he told himself to keep a respectable distance from her, the more he gravitated back to the sinful scene that replayed in his head.

He could barely smell Annabel’s distinct sweet scent and after reading the note left for him, he understood why. Part of him was grateful she wasn’t there, but another part was aggravated she left without him.

_Annabel is with me. Make things right. -Mira._

“Dammit!” Laxus crumpled the paper and went into his house filled with traces of Annabel’s sweet aromatics. His frustrations increased another level when the deafening silence consumed him. “What has she done to me?”

Traces of her were nowhere and everywhere. Her instinct for tidiness made his house practically sparkle no matter how many times he told her to not clean. He walked into the kitchen and saw the teacup Freed gave her on the counter after their breakfast together. He opened the door to his large bedroom and saw the neatly made bed where he shared his nights beside her.

All these things added up in his mind and he knew he made a mistake. They were more than roommates, they were friends. Friends who were comfortable with each other enough to be open about anything. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have with her, but Laxus needed to let her know where he stood about what happened.

The guild was in full rowdy swing when Laxus arrived. His team sat at their table on the second floor, Mira was behind the bar, but Annabel was missing. He looked around the vast great hall before going to the second floor. Still no Annabel.

“Laxus.” He turned to see Makarov coming from his office. “If you’re looking for Annabel, she’s outside with Gajeel.” The old guild master watched how Laxus’s face contorted to a frown and confirmed what Mira relayed to him earlier was true. Something happened between his grandson and his newest child to the guild. He had mixed emotions on whether it was right that the two were closer than guildmates, but that was something for them to sort out.

“And why is she with that hedgehog?” Laxus watched Makarov sigh and frown. “What’s going on Gramps that you’re not telling me?”

“Annabel has asked to remain at the guild until her powers return.” He watched Laxus’s eyes widened slightly. “She also wants to see if two other dragon slayers can give her the boost she needs to restore her enough to return to the other world she came from.”

Laxus fumed at what was told to him. “I thought you said you didn’t want her staying here alone? And how will Natsu and Gajeel help her?” When he watched his grandfather shake his head, his anger boiled to another notch. “Who did she ask for?”

Makarov looked up at Laxus and dropped his shoulders. “She didn’t tell me what caused her request, but I think it’s best that you two stay apart.” He turned and started to walk towards his office when he paused and turned his head slightly. “The two dragon slayers she requested are Sting and Rogue from Saber tooth.”

Laxus’s frustration reached its peak and turned to pure anger at the mention of their names. Before he processed it all, his finely tuned ears heard a familiar laugh and the unmistakable natural fragrance of the one woman who made his blood boil. There she was, covered in dirt and on the arm of Gajeel. His concern on what to say to her was resolved and his feet marched down the stairs and towards Annabel.

Everyone felt the ominous aura from Laxus and did nothing when he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the storage rooms. He didn’t say a word to Annabel nor did he after he tossed her inside and slammed the door behind him.

“Laxus, that hurt.” She could tell he was angry because she witnessed it when she would watch the anime. Only difference was it was real and directed at her. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Care to fucking explain to me what’s going on?”

“I guess Master told you?” She shook her arm and kept her eyes focused on his.

“Cut the bullshit.” He took two steps toward her and was practically right next to her. “Guildmates don’t treat each other like this.”

“Really?” She glared up at him. “This coming from an egotistical male who fucking kisses me and then flees like a coward.”

“Coward?” He gritted his teeth and practically growled at her, but Annabel held her ground.

“Yes.” She butted her chest to his in defiance. “A coward.”

“I get it.” He leaned down and got closer to her face. “When I refused to fuck you, your ego got hurt and went looking for someone else. I hope you like it rough when Gajeel and the others take turns fucking you.”

Annabel was seething with anger. Thanks to the magical energy Laxus gave her in their brief dalliance this morning, she pulled her hand back and connected with his cheek hard. The precision and accuracy of her hand slapping him should have calmed her down, but she wasn’t done.

“So that’s what the great and mighty Laxus Dreyar thinks, huh.” She flashed him a sarcastic smirk. “Perhaps after I’ve had my fill of dragon slayers, I’ll see what Bickslow’s tongue can do next.” The glare in her eyes were ominous. “You have some nerve branding me a whore when your standards are resorting to manipulating teenage girls to do your bidding.”

“I am curious about something? That Aizen guy from the other world...” He watched her eyes hardened as he committed to his brutal thought. “Did you cum before or after he jammed his sword into your heart?”

The verbal sparring ended, and he didn’t know what hit him. Laxus felt an odd heaviness encase the room before he went careening backwards into the wooden boxes. As Annabel’s eyes dissolved back to a stormy light blue, the small tears rolled down her cheek. Her lip quivered slightly and in a soft broken voice, Annabel spoke one word that shook him to his soul.

“Laxus"

Frustration, Anger, Remorse. Those emotions repeated over and over like a broken record. “Why did I say that to her?”

“Why did you? Whatever you said damaged that fragile woman’s heart.” Gildarts leaned against the doorway and looked at a strong and frustrated Laxus. “If you don’t go apologize to her, you will regret it for the rest of your life.”

“She’s not from our world and maybe it’s better for her to hate me.”

Gildarts looked at Laxus and could see the remorse and conflict in the lightning dragon slayer. “Laxus, you’re not helping her by being the bad guy.” He turned to walk away. “Think about it? Can you really stand seeing her so hurt?”

Laxus stood there. “I can’t fix this?”

\--&\--

Annabel’s first night working at the bar with Mira kept her thoughts off the vacant spot at the Thunder Legion’s table. Things got out of hand and no matter how many drinks delivered with forced smiles could make the pain in heart subside.

When the last glass was washed and dried, Annabel said her goodnights to Mira and Kinana. She opened the door to the infirmary and a brief memory of the medical room she lived in at the 11th filled her with sadness. The space and design were different but the loneliness that consumed her was the same.

The light from the full moon filled the window closest to the bed. “Well, I always have you, old friend.” A small smile and a sigh were all she could do. She removed the dress she wore tonight and changed into her new bed clothes. Her thoughts were on Laxus and she looked up at the moon again. “Keep an eye on him for me, please?”

Laxus spent the night walking around Magnolia. As he walked down the streets and gazed at the shops, his mind wondered if Annabel was okay. When he turned the corner and saw a street vendor selling caramel apples, he decided Magnolia couldn’t calm the haunted thoughts of their fight. At least he could beat the shit of anything that got in his way amongst the large pines.

He strolled around the woods until he saw fireflies by a knobby elm tree. “Just like that night we found her.”

Laxus stopped. He remembered that night and the words she said to him when he saved her life…He remembered how helpless he was when he pulled her from the bath and she sobbed in his arms…He remembered the song she hummed while she cooked…the warmth of her smile…her intoxicating laugh…how she loved to hear his stories…the way her body fit perfectly next to his…her…her everything, and he was without her.

Laxus made lightning speed back towards the guild and straight to the infirmary doors. In that short trip back, he resolved himself that he would be nothing but a friend to Annabel, if she wanted it. He would give her anything, but only after he said what he needed to say and came back to where she belonged.

Annabel heard the door open and she quickly dried her eyes while they stayed fixed on the silvery moon. She didn’t need to look to know who it was. “You should go home Laxus and get some rest.” She felt vulnerable and didn’t want him to see it if he came back to fight with her again.

Laxus was determined to make things right with the woman he saw as a gift from the gods. With a deep determination, he came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He slowly turned her to face him and hoped this would work.

“Laxus, please…” Her chin dropped down in front of him in a defeated movement. “I don’t want to fight you.”

Laxus said nothing but was dying inside at the sadness she held in her body. He cupped her face with his large strong hands, lifted her chin and saw the devastation he caused. Both thumbs brushed across her damp cheekbone and sighed. “These tears of yours are stronger than any magic against me.”

His hands felt good to her, but the events of the day were still too fresh in her mind. Annabel tried to pull away, but he took one last step into her body. He shook his head slightly as the tears collected in the corner of her stunning eyes.

“I owe you an explanation while I left you alone.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “And I owe you the apology for not being strong enough to do the right thing.”

Annabel’s chin was lifted a little higher and she saw remorse in his eyes. “I’m sorry Annabel.” Her eyes went wide at what his apology and soft simple kiss. There was no magic transfer or hidden sexual desire. It was a sincere kiss from his heart.

He couldn’t stop caressing her cheeks, but he wasn’t finished yet. “Annabel, I need you to listen to what I have to say. If you want to stay at the guild, I won’t fight you on it.” Laxus took her hand and sat her down on the bed opposite of his. 

“Laxus, your kind of scaring me right now. Is everything okay?” She hadn’t seen him like this but knew to listen to what he had to say.

“It will be, but I need you to listen. This isn’t something I ever do.” He took a deep breath and took the plunge to tell her everything. “Yang paid a visit this morning while you were meditating. She wanted to talk to me and at first, I wasn’t interested.”

“What did she say?” She could tell Laxus was apprehensive to spill the beans, but she reached out and placed her hand on his knee. “Whatever it is, I can handle it. I’m a big girl so hit me with it.”

On instinct, his hand engulfed her smaller one and continued. “If your spirit energy doesn’t fully restore soon, you could lose your ability to…” Laxus tried to remain focused but the way she tilted her head and got an adorable curious furrow of her brow, it distracted him from his task. “Will you stop looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“All sweet and innocent.” When she popped out her bottom lip and scrunched one shoulder up, he growled at her. “I’m trying to be serious.”

“I’m trying to lighten the mood. Tell me what she said.”

Laxus nodded and sighed again. “You’re going to lose your ability to regenerate and go into a coma if you don’t recharge your energy. I didn’t believe her but given how she keeps saying you need to get strong again, it made sense.”

“I see.” Annabel thought about Yang’s theory and it explained what Laxus said to her after their kiss, but not everything. She needed all the facts and knew just how to get Laxus to tell her all the details. “Will you make me a promise?”

Laxus reluctantly nodded. “No matter how bad you may think it is, promise to not hide anything from me.” His nod affirmed their promise and she went deep. “Now, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Annabel…” She got that same adorable look and his shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Fine. Yang thinks if I was to give you a super charged injection of my lightning dragon slayer magic, you should go back to your original full strength.”

“So, she suggested a kiss?” Laxus shook his head and kept his eyes on hers. “Then what did she…oh. Oh!” He watched her blush slightly and Laxus had to chuckle a little.

“Annabel, I may have the reputation of a lady’s man, but I still have morals.” He looked down at her small hand he held tightly, and he stayed focused on the truth. “I didn’t want to stop this morning, but the truth is, you belong to another.”

The light finally came on in Annabel’s mind and it all made sense. It wasn’t her or him. He stopped them because of Kenpachi.

“Annabel, if things were different...” He stopped himself and refused to say the rest. It didn’t go unnoticed to the person he tried to talk to, so Annabel climbed into his lap to regain his focus on his thoughts. It wasn’t her heavenly body that got him back on track, but the warm caring smile on her face. “I don’t want you to be alone, and if you come back, I will keep my hands to myself. We can figure out another way to get your abilities back.”

Annabel’s heart skipped a beat. He’d been honest with her and it was her turn to do the same. “You’ve always been my knight in shining lightning.” She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist. “Was Kenpachi my Captain who liked to tease me or was he my lover? I don’t know these things, but there is one thing I do know.” Laxus saw a dangerous twinkle I her eyes. “I want you to help me get the answers.”

Laxus couldn’t believe what Annabel said. Sure, he wanted her consent to get lost in pleasuring each other, but it shocked him at how she complied. “Do you know what you’re saying?”

She leaned into his ear and gave it a nibble. “There’s isn’t a mage here I would ever ask but you.” Her girlish charm and fake angry face made Laxus glare at her. “Don’t reject me a second time or I’ll have to ask Sting and Rogue to do it.”

It was like whip the way Laxus’s hand rose high and smacked Annabel’s ass hard. “Never mention them again.” His warning followed by a hard squeeze into the sting on her right cheek caused Annabel to drench her panties. The scent of her arousal mixed with apples and sugar excited him. It was like he could taste the sweetness of her essence. “Come home sweet cheeks.”

Her body shivered at how deep his tone was. He stood up and kept her wrapped around him as he made his way to the door. They were almost out of the infirmary when she grabbed the door jam. “I want my things.” She peppered little bites and soft kisses along his neck and then whispered, “please?”

Laxus only growled. “I will get them later.” He watched her pop her bottom lip and shake her head while batting her eyelashes. His animalistic grin made her womanhood ache. “Behave and I’ll buy you anything you want.”

Annabel nodded and chuckled at how quick Laxus was moving through the hall and out the doors. Both were so focused they didn’t see two mages toasting their successful meddling. Mira and Master both knew they did the right thing and hoped they didn’t see wither of them tomorrow.

“Keep those arms and legs wrapped around me tightly.” Laxus looked at Annabel one last time before he kissed her lips and transported them into the air. It was the craziest sensation and a huge turn on as they flew over the forest at well, lightning speed.

Annabel took the opportunity and closed her eyes and tried to connect with Yang.

“I hope you’re right Yang and if Kenpachi loved me, I hope he can forgive me for what I’m about to do.”

When her eyes reopened, they were already at the house. Laxus still held her in his super strong arms as he opened the door and carried her into the kitchen. He sat her down on the cold counter top and stared into her eyes. He moved his hands to either side of her body and smirked.

“Reminds of the first time you made breakfast.”

“Are you hungry?” She watched him slowly nod his head up and down. “Are you going to move so I can fix you something or is the big bad dragon slayer going to eat me?”

Laxus looked her up and down and licked his lips. His eyes were predatory, and Annabel was on his menu. “I want something sweet.” He leaned forward and ran the tip of his nose up the side of her neck before his intense eyes were on hers. “Do you know dragon slayers have heightened senses? Our sight, hearing…our sense of smell.”

Annabel’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and the flood gates between her legs broke free when his tongue licked her long neck. She was so lost the texture of his tongue against her smooth skin that she didn’t register what he did.

The sounds of satin and lace was torn from her body and she whimpered when his fingers brushed across her nipples. His nibbles and hot kisses distracted her from saying anything about her camisole being ruined. Not to be outdone, she pulled his coat from him but was stopped by his strong hands.

“No gorgeous, this is my feast.” He removed his mouth from her neck and looked down at the hard nipples that beckoned his attention. “Everyone has a unique scent. Do you know what you smell like to me?” He cupped her large breasts and ran his thumb across each rock-hard pebble. Each time, he watched her mouth drop and moan out an erotic tune just for him.

“What do I smell like?” He rolled her nipples with his nimble fingers and she cried out again.

Laxus continued to pinch and roll her pert little pebbles as he removed his shoes and belt. Once done, he picked her up and carried her upstairs. “Like a crisp tart apple and covered in a warm sweet caramel.” He laid her down on the bed and undid his shirt. “I don’t care for sweet things, but you make my mouth water.”

His hands grabbed the sides of her pink satin and lace panties and pulled them until they tore in two. Her arousal made his dick strain into his pants and he had to let his erection free. He quickly undid his pants and stepped out of them.

Laxus opened her legs wide and got between them. He flicked each nipple with his tongue before looking her deep into her eyes. “Can I have a bite little candied apple?” He waited for her to answer. If she changed her mind, he would respect it and back off.

Annabel’s hand trailed down his fit and muscular torso to his large and thick cock. She circled his tip around her wet and impatience entrance and stopped. “Do you want to eat me or fuck me?”

Laxus grinned at her and kissed her lips before he snapped his hips forward and sheathed himself hard and deep into her. He didn’t know what hit him first; the sharp loud cry of his name or how tight she felt around his dick. Both caused an equal effect within Laxus to claim Annabel’s first orgasm by him and not his magic.

He watched her seductive expressions as he entered her deep over and over. Pulling out until only his tip was still within her sweet silken pussy and then force the fullest extent of his dick into her tight canal. Each time her crystal blue eyes shined bright and her lips parted and released a borage of lavish delectable sounds.

Laxus controlled his own need and kept a hard and deep rhythm for Annabel’s pleasure. He wanted those erotic sounds coming from her until her climatic end. She was his and not someone else’s to please.

Thrust after thrust he maintained his pace until he felt the muscular walls tighten around him and her voice hit a higher octave. He craved to see, hear and feel her orgasm and he slid one hand down her side and ran fingers across her sensitive pearl. The moment he gave her clit a small pinch, he got what he wanted.

“Laxus!” She screamed out a steady chant of his name and her eyes widened, but the best part was the vice-like grip clamped around his member. Even Laxus moaned out Annabel’s name at the feeling of tight muscles that had his cock in a choke hold.

“Fuck gorgeous, let’s do that again.” Laxus slowed his hips so he could lean down and kiss her swollen lips. She still released seductive little coos and moans as she rode out her orgasm when he planted one hot open mouth kiss after another. He could do that to her all night long, but he knew the responsibility he had at that moment.

He closed his eyes and used every part of him to release his magic straight into her body. His skin, his hands, his fiery intense kisses and his manhood all played their part. She needed his magic to be restored and he didn’t stop until he was drained of magic energy or she told him to stop.

Annabel felt alive. Her first orgasm checked one of her dreams off her bucket list and now this was like bonus lives in a video game. She’d never had a man bring her to climax without oral sex, but Laxus’s deep and hard rhythm played her body like an instrument.

She could feel all of him. His magic, his skin against hers, and his throbbing large cock thrusting deep into her. Their morning kiss vibrated every nerve ending, but this was at a whole new level. If that felt what it was like to be electrocuted, she wanted Laxus to fuck her into a charred black husk.

His lips crashed into hers and she didn’t feel her next orgasm hit her. Her legs snapped around his hips and her fingernails dug deep into his back as he kept going. She became overpowered and supercharged until Annabel grunted and let out a deep groan.

Her aggressive side reared itself and she rolled him over. Over and over she impaled herself onto his engorged head and impressive length. The new position brought him deeper into her core and Laxus felt his own end coming.

Annabel looked down at him and in a raspy rich plead, “Cum for me.” She dropped her head back and called out to a part of him to awaken. “Laxus…oh god. I’m so close. I want the dragon to come out and play.”

Deep within Laxus, something primeval and feral started to take ahold of him. Annabel called out for something no one had ever wanted to see. He had felt this way before and was fueled by rage and anger. Now the dragon essence within him was called upon for unbridled sex.

Laxus grabbed her ass and pulled her from him with one movement. He spun her around on all fours and forced his dick hard into her until he went so deep he brushed against her cervix. He resisted the dark need building inside of him. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t hold back.” His eyes rolled when a deep bellowed growl resonated within his chest. “You feel so good little lamb.”

Something in Annabel’s mind snapped and her hips began to counter attack his thrusts. “Laxus…please.” She felt sharpened fingernails where they were fingers grip onto her hips and held her in place. He took control of her body and she let him.

“My…Annabel.” Laxus began to bulk out like he did that time at the Cathedral. His muscles bulged along with his strengthened magic. His pupils thinned out like the beast trapped within the lacrima and he released an inhuman roar. His hands left small pink lines as they travelled from Annabel’s hips to her collarbone. He rose her up next to his body as he continued to roughly fuck her harder from behind.

More and more lightning dragon slayer magic pumped into her as his larger cock stretched her quivering pussy. She lost count how many orgasms she had, but she could feel one big one on the horizon. Even Yang felt the euphoric end coming.

It was almost brutal how hard and fast he moved into Annabel. Her screams and cries filled the room when her chakra butterflies released from their seven regions and flew around them both. Their graceful wings fluttered around like a dance with each lightning branch that struck them.

“Laxus!” In the moment the coil within her core snapped and broke into pieces, she could see Yang. The butterflies above their heads plunged fast and deep into Annabel’s body, each causing her orgasm to happen all over again. She would have collapsed if it wasn’t for Laxus’s elongated fingernails buried deep into shoulders.

Laxus’s mind was blank and his dragon lacrima had control. He wasn’t Laxus, but a raging beast claiming what belonged to him. He released her shoulders and reached around to her bosom. His mouth with elongated canines began to nip at her soft silky skin of her neck. The more he did the more she moaned.

Yang knew Laxus was strong and could restore their spirit energy, but he was inputting more magic than she could transfer. The membrane between her and Yin was back to normal, but Yang was afraid their body was getting to get hurt. She called out to Yin to get Laxus under control before it was too late.

 _“Yin, you need to calm him. Yin. YIN!”_ A voice she longed to hear yelled out to her and she wanted to cry.

_“Yang…Yang.”_

_“Listen to me. You need to calm him down.”_ Yang could feel Yin’s fear rising. _“Snap out of our orgasms and focus on him. You’ll know what to do.”_

Annabel looked within herself and for the first time in weeks, she saw Yang. Her appearance had changed. Her hair was longer and a bright white, but it was her eyes. Purple orbs with yellow irises…she’d seen those eyes before and it scared her.

A hard bite to the nape of her neck brought Annabel’s focus back on the task she needed to complete. She arched her back and with one hand, reached around and grabbed the back of his hairline. “Cum for me. Cum for me my big strong dragon.”

Her fingers massaged his scalp like she had done once before when he couldn’t sleep. She swallowed hard when another orgasm struck her. “Laxus.” She regained her composure and placed her other hand over the one affixed to her breast. “Come home to me Laxus.” Annabel’s soft voice and the way she submitted to him made Laxus regain some control.

“Annabel.” His low deep tone of his voice turned more human like, and she felt his fingernails start to retract from her skin. “Forgive me.” He picked up the pace and forced his aching and swollen head deep into her and pierce the outside of her cervix. The sensation made Laxus roar out as his cum released rope after rope of his semen inside of her.

Laxus collapsed into the bed. He couldn’t believe what he had done and didn’t want to look at her. He felt ashamed at what he became and what he did to the only woman he had genuine feelings for.

Gentle fingers touched his face. “Laxus.” She knew to make sure to heal before he opened his eyes. “Laxus. Open your eyes for me.” His hair was wet and matted to his forehead like hers was to her whole body. “We need to take a shower and maybe burn your bed.”

He chuckled and slowly opened his eyes. There was her warm smile greeting him. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. “I hurt you.”

“No. the only harm you give me is when you’re being an ass.” She lifted and rolled him over. Her smile never wavered as she helped him sit up. “You did what you needed to do to restore my abilities, and besides I get to say I’m the first woman to ever be screwed by a dragon and survive.”

Her giggle made him roll his eyes before he leaned forward and kissed her lips. He was too tired to dwell if this worked or not. He just wanted to kiss the woman in his bed. In case it was the last chance he’d ever get again.

“Come on big guy. Let’s have a nice long soak before we go to bed.” He nodded and grabbed her around the waist and heaved her over his shoulder. “I can walk myself.”

“Not taking any chances sweet cheeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...I hope you liked it. I know it might piss you off what happened between Annabel and Laxus, but I promise you a reason why it had to be this way. You just have a wait a couple more chapters.
> 
> As always, please leave comments and kudos. I appreciate them so very much!
> 
> Disclaimer as always - I only own Annabel, my original character who just had a little rough sexy fun with Laxus.  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter where Annabel gets closer to her guild members.


	24. The Same As It Ever Was?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor confessions of affection. An unbridled desire that ended in the sexual act thoroughly driven by lustful adoration. Two intimate things that ended in an intense event that Annabel and Laxus would never forget, and yet nothing was ever spoken about it. For weeks after, both stayed tight lipped on the revelations their minds created. Annabel rationalized it was a “friends with benefits” scenario that gave her spirit energies back to normal, and Laxus told himself it was just a one-night thing to save her life. How foolish their minds controlled what their hearts truly already knew, and it wasn’t going to be long before they both figured out what truly was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still in an Everyone point of view chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

The sun was out, and a nice breeze blew through the trees. Summer still held on while it could, but soon the leaves would change, and the air would cool down with the first hints of Fall. The Thunder Legion were on their way to see Laxus, and Bickslow seized the opportunity to visit with Annabel before Freed and Evergreen arrived. Something he caught himself doing quite a bit.

From the moment Bickslow met Annabel, he noticed how her soul was different than so many he had seen before. Her soul was split. Two sides to a complete perfect sphere; one half glowed gold like the sun and the other a silvery brilliance like the moon. He kept a watchful vigilance on Annabel’s mannerisms and was prepared to protect anyone in his team or guild if her aura shifted to a dark path. Over time, Bickslow found her sweet and caring persona to be genuine like the amiable smile that she greeted him with everyday he saw her. She was a comfortable fixture at the guild and in his life that he often thought if it was possible for her to stay.

He stepped from his babies and onto the front steps of the quiet house he occasionally called home. There was no scent of food prepared or conversation between the two that dwelt in the large home. Instead, he came through the front door and saw Laxus standing at the open doorway to the backyard. With his helmet removed, Bickslow set a course for Laxus to see what got his leader and best friend’s attention. What he saw surprised him. For amongst the open yard sat a half-naked Annabel with her back to the house.

“It’s a damn shame I didn’t come from the back. I would love to see the view from the front.” Bickslow cackled his trademark gruff and gravelly chuckle for a few moments before he controlled himself. “What’s she doing?”

Laxus ignored the perverse remark and kept his keen eyes on the heavenly sight surrounded by nature. Every time the wind lifted her long wavy blonde locks into the air, he had to tell himself to leave her be. Annabel looked like a beautiful nymph sitting amongst the wildflowers that even nature seemed to admire, and he wanted to possess for his own.

“She’s out there every morning for an hour just meditating.” His body leaned against the wooden entryway and sighed. “Doesn’t wake me. Doesn’t care that she might get hurt if something attacks her. She just sits in silence and talks to Yang.”

“Why do I get the feeling that it bothers you.” Laxus removed his vision from the heavenly beauty and looked at the serious face of one of his closest friends. “Did something happen between you two again?”

“Yes and no.”

Laxus had told Bickslow everything that happened between himself and Annabel that night a few weeks ago. Neither men were the sharing kind, but since Annabel arrived in their lives, they found themselves talking more. They talked about her.

“She isn’t like any woman I have ever met.” Both stepped out onto the cobblestone patio and took a seat. Their eyes fixed on the human statue in the yard. “I can’t seem to shake her from my mind and the more I wish she would leave the more I want her to stay.”

“That’s pretty deep for you. You too screwing each other?”

“That’s the problem. If she was just a good lay, I could justify what Annabel and I have as consensual fucking and nothing more.” Laxus sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Trouble is she hasn’t changed since that night. We still sleep in the same bed, interact as friends and guildmates, but never go past these short soft kisses she gives me every morning and every night. She’s even gone back to taking my hand if she needs an energy boost.”

Bickslow listened to Laxus and focused on his soul. “Neither of you can be tied down to each other because of obvious reasons, but I wonder.” Bickslow went into a deep thought before he could finish what he wanted to say. His eyes bounced from Annabel’s soul and then back to Laxus’s. It intrigued him how they both resonated the same kind of energy vibrations. It was as if they were magically tethered to one another by an invisible cord.

“Unless what?” Laxus snapped his fingers in front of Bickslow’s face. Once their eyes met, Bickslow chuckled under his breath at the theory building in his mind. “Do you think she’s holding back?”

“You both agreed on what you did to save her life and because of it she has her strength back. She also knows your thoughts on women so maybe she thinks it better to return to how you used to be so things don’t get complicated. Her time here may be coming to an end and she doesn’t want anyone to feel her loss when she leaves. I think that includes you the most.”

What Bickslow said surprised Laxus. “How so?”

“You’ve been her champion from the moment you both met. You saved her life, protected her, and gave her the strength and support to deal with the difficult situation she found herself in.” Bickslow sat forward and rested his forearms on his knees and became the therapist to Laxus’s shaken heart. “You both did more than just fuck each other. Each of your souls connected and created a strong bond to protect one another from any kind of harm, including the emotional backlash when she returns to where she belongs.”

Laxus sat there stunned in silence for a few minutes. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that?”

Bickslow shrugged his shoulders and leaned back into his chair and admired the side boob view of Annabel’s naked torso. “It’s just a theory. She’s always been open and honest with all of us, so why not just ask her how she feels about leaving our world for another?”

“I don’t know but maybe being called out on this mission came at a good time.”

“Have you told her yet?” Laxus shook his head. “Man, you better tell her before someone from the guild does.”

“I know. I’ll tell her today."

_Sitting side by side on the grassy little hilltop, sat Yin and Yang. Alike in every way apart from hair color, eye color and personality. Since the night they reunited, they were like two long lost sisters catching up on their lives since they separated. Each had their own agenda for their conversations but enjoyed their daily gatherings under the willow tree._

_Yin’s head rested in Yang’s lap and closed her eyes as fingers braided her long golden blonde tresses. At first it shocked her how her dark half could be so caring and gentle, but soon relaxed to the new nurturing style Yang had developed. Each day they met in their subconscious field, the more Yin trusted Yang._

_Yang was happy to have her connection reestablished with her weaker soul sister, but this was just the start of her plan to return to the Bleach world. She knew Yin’s feelings for Laxus had grown from that night, so she had to calm her aggressive and ever-growing impatience to reach the goal of becoming one soul. Even if it meant playing the sickening sweet older sister type to get Yin to do what she wanted. Because all Yang wanted was to fulfill her destiny of being free._

_“Yin, it’s time to take your training to a new level. You need to be more flexible and increase your agility when you and Gajeel fight.”_

_“Hmm.” Her eyes shifted back and forth like she was reading a really good book before it came to her. She sat up and smiled. “Bickslow.”_

_“You mean tall, perverted, and gorgeous?” Yin nodded, and Yang grinned with a devious smirk. “Oh, I definitely approve.”_

_“Don’t you dare.” Yin didn’t like the mischievous look on her darker half’s face. “I will ask him to help me, but if you pull the same stunt you pulled with Gajeel, I’ll…stop doing this training and make us remain here.”_

_Yang practically bit her tongue at the childlike threat Yin said to her. “I would be careful little one or one day it may be more than his head between our thighs.” Yang leaned in closer to Yin and grinned. “I bet he’s a studded stallion in bed.” When Yin’s cheeks turned a slight rosy pink color, Yang’s laughter echoed throughout their little world._

_“You wouldn’t dare? He’s my friend Yang and I was grateful he saw it was you and not me that time.” Yin stood up and looked at the swaying branches of the willow tree. “He belongs to Levy.”_

_Yang stood and joined Yin’s side. “I’m only playing with you. You’ve never been able to pay attention to your surroundings and I think Bickslow can help with that. I won’t interfere if you promise to work hard with both mages. We need every tactic fighting style when we return to our family.”_

_Yang witnessed Yin’s smile fade and the tears that filled her eyes. After three weeks with most of the memories restored to the light side of their soul, Yin still hadn’t come to grips with the pain of leaving everyone behind. Yang felt the air around go still from Yin’s heartbreak and quickly wrapped her arms around her for comfort._

_“It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault.” Yin clung to Yang’s long kimono sleeves as the sobbing commenced. “I miss them so much and the way I left them all…”_

_Yang stroked Yin’s hair and sighed. “Then get strong and face your fears little one.” She pulled back and lifted the weak sad soul sister’s head and smiled. “Everyone is waiting for us, so smile for me?” When Yin dropped her head and shook it slightly, Yang brought her hand over Yin’s eyes and closed her own. “Forget for now and focus on today.”_

_Silver light flashed for a few seconds and then disappeared. When Yin looked at Yang, she smiled like nothing had happened. “You know you’re going to make me start crying if you keep this up, and then we will be screwed. It would be like a tsunami hit this place.” She looked at Yin and saw her smile then heard a laugh. “Now, you better get back before Sparky gets anxious and starts taking advantage of you. I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

_Yin happily nodded and disappeared as Yang slouched to the ground. “Soon Kenpachi. Soon.”_

Annabel felt the sun kiss her skin first before the caress of the gentle breeze made her smile and open her eyes to the brilliance around her. It wouldn’t be much longer before her favorite time of the year would be upon her. As she stood, Annabel tugged the heavy silk robe over her shoulders and tied the cord around her waist before she returned to the house. The moment she saw both Laxus and Bickslow walking towards her, she thanked the gods they were truly alive and in her life.

“Good morning you two. Are you hungry?” Her blue eyes sparkled as she interlocked her arms with theirs and walked them backwards towards the house. “I feel like making something special this morning.”

“Special, huh?” Laxus knew whenever she wanted to do something special for him or the rest of his group meant Annabel had something on her mind. “What’s up Sweet Cheeks?” Annabel only flashed a coy smile before she kissed Bickslow’s cheek and kissed Laxus’s lips softly. It made him shiver how her eyes never left his when their lips met and then parted.

“All in good time snuggle bear.” Laxus watched Annabel crinkle her nose and giggle before she flash stepped into the kitchen, leaving both men shaking their heads. “Freed and Ever will be here soon, so can one of you get the table set for me, pretty please?”

Bickslow started to close the double doors when he caught Laxus come up behind her then place a small kiss on her neck. His theory was right. “Yeah, he’s got it bad for her.” Bickslow busted into a full cackle when his babies said, ‘really bad’.

Freed and Evergreen arrived just in time for breakfast as the scent of sweet and savory filled their leader’s home, and it wasn’t the only welcoming feeling when they entered the house. Laughter and conversation intermingled between the large amount of food that sat on the table with more in Annabel’s hands. Scenes and moments that Evergreen and Freed hoped could continue indefinitely.

Evergreen liked having Annabel there to break the constant stream of testosterone that continually surrounded her. Freed enjoyed her intellect and how she was an excellent chess partner. In the beginning, they were apprehensive about Annabel infiltrating their tight little group, but both found common ground and an easiness of her genuine personality.

“Good morning!” Annabel sat the plates down and went to them both and gave them a huge hug. “I guess my ability to sense souls has gotten stronger. Come and eat before it gets cold.” Annabel brought them into the dining area and everyone sat for a typical breakfast feast only Annabel knew how to make.

“You can sense souls baby girl?” Bickslow grinned at how Annabel squinted her eyes at his pet name he gave her one night when they played a Fiore card game and she lost. He loved how she had to take the punishment of him calling her that for the next month or get a worse sentence of being his servant for 48 hours.

“Not in a way that you can, but you could call it a sixth sense that I can sense a presence close to me. Each signature different than the other.” She remembered back when she didn’t pick up on Aizen’s and Laxus noticed her eyes shift at the unhappy memory. He placed his hand under the table and tapped her thigh as a reminder she was safe, and it did the trick. “Sorry, zoned out for a minute.”

“Since we are all here, why don’t you tell us what you need to talk about.” After her meditation moments, Annabel always had something to tell either him or the others. “What does the she-devil want this time?”

Annabel snorted slightly and bit her upper lip at what Laxus described Yang as. He tended to call her things like that ever since Annabel told him what Yang would call him. “I have a request for Bickslow.” She placed her fork elegantly on the side of her plate and dabbed the sides of her mouth much to Freed’s delight.

“Me?”

“Yes. Would you be willing to train me on your more acrobatic and flexibility abilities? Yang said I need to be nimbler and you are the only one who has the skills to teach me.”

Any other time, Bickslow would have made some lewd sexual comments from what she said, but not this time. Annabel wanted him to train her and all he could think about was how Laxus always reacted to her training with Gajeel. Bickslow had never heard Laxus growl before until Annabel came into his life and worked closely with the Iron Dragon Slayer. He still recalled holding Laxus back the training day that Annabel pinned Gajeel to the ground with her crotch in his face.

“I don’t know Annabel…” His eyes bounced from hers to Laxus’s.

“I agree with Annabel.” Everyone stopped eating and looked at Laxus. “You can start today instead of working with Gajeel.”

Eyes shifted next to a frowned face Annabel. “Laxus, by using Bickslow’s expertise, I can experiment what I learned on my combat training I have with Gajeel.” Annabel returned to her breakfast then mumbled something softly under her breath she was sure Laxus could hear. “Stop being so jealous.”

Everyone paused in the enjoyment of their delicious breakfast when an odd low growling sound came from the direction of their leader. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen didn’t dare say a word at the new familiar sound that Laxus made. They simply tried to hold their laughter in until they could expel it later. What a truly jealous man he has become.

“It could be possible to train with Bickslow first before your workout with Gajeel. I’ve witnessed your sessions with him and what you learn from Bickslow would speed up the process of you getting stronger.” Freed returned to his tea and didn’t say another word about the subject. He allegiance stayed with Laxus on all things, but also agreed with Annabel’s thoughts on the matter.

“Well, Gajeel is out on a mission for a couple of days, so I guess that just leaves my new instructor to give me two days to learn what I can.” She grinned in her cup when an image of beating Gajeel for the first time ever. “I’d love to have the upper hand for once.”

“Good then it’s settled. You and Bickslow can work together until we leave so, that will give you a chance to work on what Bickslow can teach you.” What Freed said was harmless but sent Annabel into a stunned silence, and everyone saw it. There was no malice in what he said. Freed just didn’t know that Laxus still hadn’t told Annabel about them leaving.

“A mission?” Annabel squeezed her fork tightly in her hand. She needed to calm her mixed emotions that flooded her heart. “Well, then I guess we all should finish up here so Bickslow and I can get to work.” The false veneer of happiness stayed on her face throughout the rest of breakfast, but it was her eyes that showed her true gambit of negative emotions that churned deep into her soul.

Breakfast was eaten, kitchen was cleaned, and everyone sat in the living room to wait for Annabel to get changed before they left for the guild. Laxus climbed the stairs and cursed himself for not telling her when he should have, but he didn’t know how she would take the news. It was too late, and he had to confront her with everything.

“Annabel, we need…to…talk.” The moment he opened the door his brain fell into his pants and awoke the member in his crotch that wanted to explore deep between her thighs. The profile of her exposed breasts before she lifted the lace bra over them made him curse the day she bought any undergarments.

“You know, there is such a thing as a knock.” She clasped the balconette bra that hardly covered her massive chest and adjusted them before him. “What is so important that you invade a girl’s privacy?”

“There is nothing girly about those curves you’ve got. It’s about what Freed said at breakfast.”

Annabel stopped zipping her short navy fitted dress and looked at Laxus. As he took a seat at the side of the bed, she saw the intense look on his face. It wasn’t hard to see how bothered Laxus was, and Annabel pushed her own feelings aside for him. She took a seat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“there is nothing to explain to me about Laxus. I knew the day would come that you and the others needed to take missions.” She righted herself and tapped his hand before she stood up and finished getting ready. “I’m a big girl and think I can manage on my own for how long?”

“Two weeks.” He looked up at her and saw the pained expression across her beautiful face. There was no cheerful grin and no twinkle in those blue eyes. Laxus watched her sigh and what it looked like a pout formed from her lips. Growing levels of frustration rose inside of Laxus.

He wasn’t angry with her. Quite the opposite. His frustrations with Annabel came from her mannerisms and how she dealt with every kind of situation. It was as if her physical appearance of each emotion she felt forced a reaction from Laxus. As she cast a sad pout across her face, Laxus felt remorse for not telling her and of leaving her behind. He remembered their promise to always be upfront about things, and now as his time to be honest with her.

Laxus grabbed Annabel before she could walk away and plopped her down into his lap. “Why do you make things so difficult for me?” He liked how Annabel traced his exposed tribal swirl pattern with her finger and shrugged her should like a child. “You’re killing me with those sweet innocent looks.” He got closer to her face and with an intense steamy look in his stormy blue gray eyes, he said something that made her shiver.

“Be careful little lamb because there is a dragon lurking about, and he likes how delicious you smell.”

Their sexual chemistry began to churn and bubble to the surface tenfold. His nostrils flared as her sugary apple scent mixed with her awakened arousal, and the dull ache settled in the deep recesses of her lower abdomen. Both were turned on but who was the first to make the first move?

Both wanted the other. Both needed to feel being joined in a chaotic sexual filled moment. But both did nothing.

Before Annabel’s hand could relieve Laxus’s cock from its cotton dungeon, she woke from her seduced haze. She couldn’t do this. “I’m sorry. I need to behave myself.” Her soft-spoken words were like a cold shower and his hands went limp to her sides. 

It broke her heart how he seemed disappointed, but she had to give nothing more than friendship to him. Her own fragile heart couldn’t take the heartbreaking day she would leave if they became intertwined as lovers. “I guess I better get finished before the others come up and see me straddling your lap. We wouldn’t want them to get the wrong idea.”

Laxus stood as he held onto her body. Once he was in the closet with her, he sat her down on her feet. His thumb ran back and forth over her soft cheek and his tone of voice softened. “I should have been the one to tell you about the mission. I’m sorry Annabel.”

Annabel held onto Laxus’s massive forearm as his lips descended to hers. Their mouths met, and she missed the passionate way Laxus gave her kisses. They were intense but had a sincere fondness in the way his lips moved over hers. It was like he was telling her how much he wanted her more than just a sexual plaything. He kissed her like a man who cared for a woman, and Annabel liked it.

Laxus missed the soft and supple lips of the woman that caused conflicted thoughts in his heart. To the little whimpers with each graze of their lips to the way she leaned into his deeper kisses made the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He couldn’t tell her how his feelings towards her had grown stronger than friendship, but at least he could show her with a strong impassioned kiss.

When their lips finally parted, Laxus said something that had a profound effect on them both. “I don’t care if any of my team see you in my lap.” Laxus’s trademark smirk rose onto his handsome face. “Maybe I want everyone to know who you are to me. I’ll see you downstairs.” With one quick kiss, he left her alone in the closet to contemplate what he said.

\---&\---

Mira Jane knew Annabel must have been told about Laxus and his team taking a job by the odd kind of look on her face. She stopped what she was doing and followed Annabel into the changing rooms by the pool and decided to cheer her up. “Annabel, why don’t you stay with me at Fairy Hills until they come back. Master got special permission for you to stay with me and we can have so much fun together.”

Annabel had just pulled her tight top over her head and had to giggle at how childlike the demon takeover mage looked. “I guess I hadn’t thought about staying somewhere else, and I would rather not be all alone for two whole weeks.”

Mira’s eyes sparkled as her hands grabbed Annabel’s. “think of it as an extended sleepover. We can go shopping with the other girls and do makeovers.” Mira bounced up and down as her mind filled with doing each other’s hair and talking about all the handsome men in Fairy Tail and other guilds. “Oh, it will be so much fun. Say you will stay?”

“Wow, okay. Let’s do it.” She hadn’t really done anything like that when she was a teenager, but she always longed for female companionship. “Thanks Mira. I can’t wait.” Mira brought Annabel into a bone crushing hug before she happily sauntered away to tell the other ladies that news. It cheered Annabel up and she was back to her old self again.

Annabel was barely out the door to the training grounds when Bickslow grabbed her and jumped on his wooden totems. As they flew over the guild and headed towards the inner city of Magnolia, Annabel took in the wonderful sight under her. She could see all the little markets and shops with the residents doing their daily routines. It reminded her of a European village from the world she grew up in. When they stopped between to buildings with an alleyway below, Bickslow finally started to tell her what was going to happen. Well, not all of it.

“Your first lesson is focus. Once you achieve in knowing your environment, then you will be done for the day.” He kissed her cheek before letting go of her. As she dropped, she screamed out and right before she hit the ground, Bickslow swooped down and grabbed her.

“You fucking god damn asshole! How could you drop me?” Annabel’s fingers dug into his body like her life depended on it. “Why did you do that?” Her body shook each time she remembered how helpless she was as she fell towards the concrete.

After a few moments, Bickslow saw Annabel take deep breaths then released her again.

“Focus Annabel.” He yelled as she plummeted to the ground. It was a hard lesson. He watched how her eyes filled with fear and terror and then it hit him. She needed to face her fears. Once again, he grabbed her before she hit the ground and held her close to him.

“Annabel, listen to me.” With one hand he lifted her chin high because he wanted her to look at him before he spoke anything else. “No matter how many times I let go, I will always be there. That’s what friends are for. I got you baby girl, always.” He dropped his lips to hers and kissed them gently as he let go of her body then watched her fall. “Remember your strength not your weakness.”

Annabel understood what he meant. She calmed her thoughts and fears of falling and noticed storm pipes. She swung her legs to roll her body around and managed to push off one of the pipes. The force slammed her into the opposite wall, and the intense connection caused her head to smack the bricks hard. Annabel managed to push back with her feet and grab a wire with one hand. As the blood stained her blonde hair and the sharp pain branched over her head, she held that wire with everything she had.

“I got you Annabel.” He brought them down to the ground and he looked at the back of her head. The wound was healed but it still upset him. “Are you okay?” His compassionate and caring vocal tone let her know she would always be safe.

“I’m fine. Let’s continue.”

“Baby girl, you are one tough chick.”

Over and over, they did the same thing. Each time he dropped her, she paid attention and got more focused on the area around her. Bickslow gave her one final test. He took her as high as he could and covered her eyes.

“I can see the secret you hide in your beautiful soul.” He watched her gasp. “It’s a shame he beat me to you.” Bickslow leaned down and kissed her lips then smiled. As he let her go, Annabel winked at him before she disappeared from his sight. He saw her briefly before she sprung off a wall of one building only to disappear again. When he found her, she was swinging upside down on a wire laughing the whole time.

The little totems brought Bickslow to Annabel who was still beaming in satisfaction of her achievement. He took her hand and brought them both to the ground below. She jumped into his arms and hugged him. He didn’t know what to think of the instant affection, but his arms wrapped around her tightly.

“Thank you Bixy! Thank you so much for helping me.” They parted from each other and he noticed how his little totems brushed against Annabel. Even they liked her and the hugs she gave to them as well.

“Were not done yet baby girl, but your welcome.” Both nodded to one another and decided to head back to the guild. “Hope you didn’t mind me kissing you, but I didn’t know what else to do to distract you from falling.”

Annabel just shook her head and kept grinning widely. “I knew what you were doing so I appreciate the kisses rather than you slap me. Though I think the last one was a little selfish taking for your own pleasure.” Bickslow cackled and dropped his tongue in response. “Can I ask what you meant about my secret?”

His head stayed forward as they continued to walk. “You don’t have to be a genius to see how you feel about Laxus. I just think you both need to figure out your feelings for each other.”

Annabel stopped Bickslow and faced him. “Wait. Are you saying Laxus has feelings for me?” He may have had his helmet on, but his shit eating grin spoke his answer. “You’re not going to tell me, are you?” He just shook his head and started walking. That was enough for Annabel and never spoke of it again.

Throughout the rest of the night at the guild, several of the men noticed a change in Annabel. It wasn’t the very fitted short navy dress with silver pinstriping or the high ponytail that bounced in cadence with her steps that drew their attention. It was the much brighter smile on her face that stole the show after her training with Bickslow. She was practically glowing.

“Annabel, what’s got you so happy?” Cana hiccupped and handed her the empty tanker as she passed by. “You get lucky today or something?”

“Better.” She took a seat across from the semi-drunk woman and told her about her day with Bickslow. As they spoke back and forth, Laxus watched her from above. He liked how well she fit in within everyone and how at home his roommate was with every member of the guild. It made him feel a little better at leaving her alone for two weeks.

When her shift ended, like always Laxus waited for her. “I know the way home now. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

He secretly liked how she always wrapped an arm around his strong muscular arm and walked out of the guild hall every night, but he kept that to himself. “And you get eaten by a Vulcan, not a chance Sweet Cheeks.” He stopped and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. “Hold on tight. I want to show you something.”

After a short burst of his teleportation lightning spell, he brought them to a part of the forest she didn’t know. He took her hand and walked her to a tree and stopped.

“this was where we found you that night.” Annabel turned to look at Laxus looking at her. “the night you changed everything.” His hand tightened around hers as he stepped closer to Anabel. “I don’t like this tree and have wanted to strike it down into nothing so many times.”

“Why?”

Laxus looked down at her and cast his classic smirk. “If you promise to behave yourself while I am gone, I will tell you why.” Laxus chuckled loudly as Annabel stuck out her bottom lip and started to pout. He lifted his hand and brushed his thumb across her bottom lip but got surprised when Annabel grabbed it with her teeth.

“Tell me Laxus.” She wrapped her lips around the digit she held securely and sucked it into her mouth. He was taken back by the way her tongue swirled around his thumb and it didn’t take much to turn him on.

“Keep doing this and we’re going to have a problem.”

Annabel released the meaty thumb from her mouth with a pop and intertwined her fingers with his hand that held hers tightly. “So, you can tease me, but I can’t?” She batted her eyelashes and flashed a sweet little innocent look on her face. “Seems kind of one sided.”

“Annabel, you’ve got that look again.”

She dropped her chin ever so slightly and looked up at Laxus through her long eyelashes and giggled. That was all she needed to do. Laxus was no longer the good friend to her the moment he pinned her to the very tree he had wanted to strike down.

Annabel wrapped her legs around him and crashed her lips to his. Both were in such a frenzied state of lust for one another that each fought to dominate the other. Laxus’s tongue pierced her mouth and Annabel countered his sexy attack by sucking his wet member deeper into her mouth. The harmonious moans escaped each other as the heated exchange of their mouths fueled the fiery desire for more.

Sounds of Laxus’s pants being undone were overshadowed by the sound of her panties being torn down the middle. Their mouths separated the moment Laxus lined himself to her damp entrance and pushed deep into her. The moment Laxus filled her up, they both spoke their names at the same time.

They missed each other. How they felt when they were connected. The erotic cries Annabel let out. The deep feral groans from Laxus. They filled the woods with their fervent sexual calls of desire for one another that drove them both into early yet intense orgasms. Annabel’s inner muscles continued to clamp around and pulse around Laxus’s cock still buried deep inside her. The more she held him in place the more he released his semen and lightning magic inside of her. He loved how her skin glowed from his dragon slayer magic, and he would have loved to watch it slow fade away, but they were still in the woods.

Again, neither said anything about what happened. Laxus just carried her home and Annabel snuggled her head to his neck. Once back home, Annabel left for a shower and Laxus sat in his favorite leather chair in the dark living room with a big grin on his face. Not because of what he had done, but how good Annabel’s scent smelled on him. He hated the thought of removing the intoxicating perfume, but he’d never get to sleep if he didn’t shower.

Annabel was already in bed when Laxus came from the bathroom. She hated to wash away their intimate moment but knew it would keep her awake if she didn’t. She loved how he smelled when he releases his magic into her. Like a clean rich mixture of spicy black pepper and citrus that she never got tired of.

Laxus got into bed and leaned over and kissed her neck. She was faced away from him and it gave him an open invitation to run his fingers from the nape of her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm. “Good night Annabel.”

“Laxus, promise to come back safe.” He smiled into her neck as he nuzzled his face closer into her soft skin. “Promise me, okay?”

Laxus heard what she said loud and clear. His strong arms brought her into his chest and held onto her tightly as she held his hand in hers close to her heart. It had an instant calming effect for each of them.

“I promise Annabel. I’ll come back to you.”

Two days later, Annabel watched with tears pooling in her eyes as Laxus and the Thunder Legion walked from the guild and down the street. It felt like a piece of her was taken away. Laxus smelt the salty tears and refused to turn around because if he did, he would run back to her. That was something he just wouldn’t do until he could figure out what Annabel sincerely meant to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. My mind goes on one path and then decides on another.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next will focus more on her relationships within the guild.
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks again for your support.


	25. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel finally comes to term with life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be an Everyone POV.

Annabel had a routine. She would wake up. She would meditate. She would speak with Yang.

Her time was almost calculated down to the minute but was never managed by any normal convention methods. Her daily schedule was guided by her heart, and since the day Laxus went out on his mission, Annabel was off.

She didn’t wake up in the bed next to Laxus. She didn’t make breakfast in the house that made her happy. She didn’t get to feel the touch of his lips to hers from the kisses she gave him. All the little things people take for granted were the big things Annabel’s confused heart needed to make her days blissful and content.

“Annabel focus!” Panther Lily shouted at the top of his lungs when he noticed her zoned out again. It had been like that for the last seven days. As she narrowly missed the column of studded steel headed straight for her head, he hoped whatever or whoever clouded her mind would cease before Gajeel pummeled her to the ground.

“Stop thinkin’ about that oversized spark plug and focus on our fight before I beat that ass of yours again.” Gajeel released another long-ranged battling ram straight for her midsection when he saw her grin before she disappeared. He hated the disappearing act ability she had almost as much as the multiple punches to his midsection she gave him.

On and on. Back and forth they fought each other with fists and weapons until the match ended with a brilliant and rather dirty crescendo. Panther Lily stood at ease and closed his eyes as the large wave of dust enveloped him. The minor residual shockwave that followed let the guildhall know that the training was over.

“I think that was the best sparring match you both have had since you started training together.” The pint sized exceed stopped short of Annabel crumpled tall frame down on all fours and handed her a bottle of water. “Even though you lost your focus, you’ve taken what you learned from Bickslow and the sword skills you’re learning from Erza to great use.”

Annabel breathed heavily when her butt dropped to the back of her legs and accepted the water from Panther lily. “Thanks Panther Lily. That was one hell of a fight.” She took a huge swig of the life-giving water and then exhaled. “It was nice to get a few blows to his ego and his midsection this time.”

Gajeel sat on the hard ground and looked toward his exhausted yet overly cheery battle partner and shook his head. “You pack a mean punch. I’ll give you that, but you gotta put your emotions aside in a fight. When are you going to learn that the enemy will do whatever underhanded tactics to get the upper hand?”

Annabel cracked her neck and took another deep inhale of air into her lungs. “Yeah, well...” She scrunched her face and pouted much to his delight. “I think you made your point with the sucker punch to my jaw. Thank god I can heal quickly now, or I would be eating my meals through a straw.”

The rough and raspy sound chuckle escaped Gajeel as Annabel crawled over to him and took a seat beside him. “You okay now?” He butted his shoulder next to hers and shook his head. “You need to tell me if things get too rough. Sparkplug ain’t here to heal ya.”

“I’m fine Gajeel. Stop being so overprotective.” Annabel took another big sip of her water as all three of them looked out toward the stunning view of the morning horizon across the water.

That’s how things worked with them. Ever since their first sparring match and he kicked her ass, an odd bond grew between Gajeel and Annabel. It was like a fierce sibling rivalry between them and that was how they liked it, but it wasn’t always like that for him.

In the beginning, Annabel checked off a long list of traits Gajeel liked in a woman. She was crazy strong, a sharp wit, and a beautiful body he wanted to be intimately acquainted with. After he started to pick up the familiar distinct aroma of a rival dragon slayer mixed with her own rich caramel apple scent, he knew he had to stick to the sexual fantasies of her in his bed. It wasn’t until he consented to help her train, that a protective iron clad friendship forever bonded the iron dragon slayer to her.

“Can I ask you something?” Annabel nodded into the top of his shoulder where her head rested. “Do you miss them? The ones from the other place?”

“That’s a good question.” Annabel’s sigh got Gajeel’s and Panther Lily’s attention. “I really should. Shouldn’t I?”

“That’s a hell of an answer.”

Annabel kept looking out at the blue water while she thought about everyone she ever knew. “I know, it’s so screwed up. I’m so screwed up.” She closed her eyes and tried to focus on little things like Shunsui’s amazing laugh, Ukitake’s brilliant smile, or Renji’s cheesy smirk. “Are they okay? Do they miss me? When I think about everyone my heart starts to ache so much that I just start crying, and I never cry. When I think my heart is about to break, the memories start to fade away as if they were just a dream. I don’t know if I should miss anyone or not because it may just be something I created in my mind.”

Gajeel and Panther Lily didn’t know what to say to that. There were times when they would all talk and Annabel would tell such elaborate stories of the men and women from her previous world. For her to think that it might not be real was almost too incredible to believe.

“Your past worlds are not a dream or creations from your own mind.” Panther Lily sat next to her. “Maybe you can explain to us what each world means to you and then you can figure out your memories.”

“Okay.” Annabel began to use her finger to draw three circles in the ground in front of her. “The circle on the left represents the world I was born and raised.” She pointed to the center circle. “This world is where I mysteriously showed up in the Soul Society.” She pointed to the last one on the right and smiled. “And this is where I am now.”

“What do you remember about the first world you were in?” Gajeel used his keen dragon slayer eyes and watched her closely. The first signs of distress and he would stop her.

She pointed to the first circle and looked at him. “I remember my Mother and Grandfather. How much I loved them both so much. I remember my two best friends, Veronica and Joe that I met when I started working at a trauma hospital. We did everything together from drinking too much to taking vacations when we could get away. I even remember every shitty failed relationship and how much of a prick my father was to me.”

When Gajeel didn’t notice a change in her temperament, he pointed to the center circle. “What about this one?”

Annabel focused on the dirt outlined circle and started to tense up. “I remember. I remember everyone’s name, rank and history like I was reading it out of a book.” Only Laxus knew the truth behind her “psychic abilities” and as much as she trusted Gajeel, she just couldn’t tell him everything.

She closed her eyes for a minute and took a couple of cleaning breaths and then opened her eyes and smiled. “I had friends there and they accepted me for who I am. Rangiku and I shopped together. Renji and Shuuhei trying to out sass me. Ikkaku and Yumachika teaching me Shinigami skills.” Her eyes widened, and she started to well up with tears.

“Oh god, my Division. They took me in as one of their own without question, and I…I cared for them all.” Annabel’s eyes closed, and her brows furrowed again as she tried to remember more. “Kenpachi. Did you care about me Kenpachi?” Her eyes squeezed shut harder as the tears fell more frequently. “Does he even care I am gone now? Was I nothing to you?”

Gajeel reached out and shook Annabel’s shoulder to get her to come back to reality. “Hey, no crying.” Neither him nor Panther Lily liked seeing her lose herself to whatever was plaguing her mind and he needed to make it stop. “You’re safe Annabel.” When they saw her eyes opened, they both noticed a muted pale blue before they sprang back to life.

Gajeel watched her sigh and look at the diagram she made. “Sorry, what was I saying?”

This wasn’t the first time Annabel lost her train of thought when it came to that topic. Mira Jane, Cana, and he had witnessed how Annabel would get upset and then forget what she was saying. The time the momentary memory lapses happened, they would have to tell her what she said which got her even more upset. When Mavis witnessed it happen, she told them all to change the subject until she could theorize what was going on with Annabel’s growing fragile mind.

Gajeel looked at Annabel whose curious and dazed confused eyes stared back at him. He just shook his head and pushed her head onto his shoulder like all the other times and changed the subject. “You were telling me about this last one?” He looked down to her finger pointing to the last circle.

Annabel smiled, and she seemed to glow with happiness. “This world, well it’s very special to me. I have a place that I am happily comfortable amongst the crazy chaos. Every day is a blissful routine with a sprinkle of something new. Normally I would hate the same old thing day after day, but I don’t know.” She crinkled her nose and felt giddy like a school girl whose crush said hello to her. “I’m emotionally attached here to this world and all of you in it, but should I feel like this since I don’t belong here?”

Before Annabel started to zone out, Gajeel spoke his mind. “Do you want to know what I think?” Annabel looked over at his profile and saw his deep ruby red eyes looking down at her. “I think you shouldn’t worry about all this should or shouldn’t bullshit and just enjoy yourself. It doesn’t matter if you belong or don’t because you’re here.”

“You came here for a reason and I too think you should relax and enjoy life. Maybe this is where you are meant to belong.” Annabel looked down at Panther Lily and picked him up and sat him in her lap. She leaned into Gajeel’s shoulder a little more and snuggled the small black exceed. They all sat there in silence and listened to the water and wind until all them needed a shower.

Even though it was Annabel’s day off, she couldn’t resist the urge to do something while she waited for Cana to wake from her hangover to join her by the pool. It was the last full day of Summer to take in the sun before Fall sent them all inside.

“Good morning gorgeous. I think this is the best outfit you’ve worn so far.” Gildarts looked her up and down and it made his mouth water. When Annabel turned to look at him, images of his face between those two large breasts barely contained in a little bikini top filled him from head to his crotch. “You truly are blessed Annabel.”

Annabel realized that maybe it was wrong to already be dressed in her new bikini Lucy insisted she buy. She couldn’t help it but thought maybe not covering her chest with a top was not a good idea. Especially with the older men of the guild.

“Good morning to you Gildarts and thank you for the compliment.” Annabel reached a hand up to his bottom lip and swiped a finger across it. “You had a little drool there.”

Gildarts chuckled loudly at Annabel’s spunky response. He didn’t know what he liked best about her. Was it the perfect matured curvy body she had or was it her clever retorts to his flirtations? Both were enough to keep him interested in the new comer and stay close to the guild.

“Touché, beauty. I thought this was your day off?” He watched her nod and go back to hanging up the new mission fliers. His eyes had a hard time looking at her face rather than trace the outline from her bountiful bosom, down her small waist, and to the sarong covered ample backside.

“It is but I couldn’t keep myself from helping Mira and Kinana out this morning until Cana wakes from her alcohol coma. What about your day?” She moved down the long board and continued pinning the papers. “Not off questing or seducing some damsel from her guarded panties?”

“I would enjoy nothing more than taking a quest if you were the damsel.” He loved the sound of her small giggle as she kept working. “It’s a shame you belong to Laxus.”

“What was that?” Annabel wasn’t sure what he said. When her eyes met his, the only response she got was him shaking his head with that devious smirk across his handsome stubble filled face.

“I will leave you to your work, but seriously Annabel, if you ever need to talk just come find me.” She saw the seriousness in his eyes. Behind the womanizer was still an older man that she could talk about adult things. She was about to thank him when Wendy and Carla interrupted their flirty to serious conversation.

“Good morning!” both turned and looked down at the pigtailed girl and her white exceed. “Are there any new missions I could do?”

“I do actually.” She handed the flier to Wendy as Gildarts silently stepped away. “The client needs a few bars of this special iron ore that only comes from a particular spot on Mount Huckabee. You’ll need to dress warm and there’s a special bonus if you come back safe.”

“I’ll take it.” The bright smile and happy-go-lucky personality Wendy had was just too much.

Annabel could no longer control herself and wrapped her arms around the young girl that she considered like a little sister. While she stayed with Mira Jane, Annabel enjoyed braiding Wendy’s hair as the girl shared stories about missions she’d taken. Those moments were special to Annabel and made the time Laxus was away so much more bearable.

“Annabel, you’re crushing me.” Annabel just gently swayed as she smiled. When she finally let her go, they walked over to the bar where Mira Jane watched her new friend interact with the sky dragon slayer.

“Annabel, the master needs to see you.”

“Okay.” She nodded and then focused her attentions back to Wendy and Carla. “Both of you be safe and I want to hear all about it when you get back.” With one last flash of her smile, she disappeared from the bar to Master Makarov’s office where he and Mavis were waiting.

“Good morning Master and Mavis. You needed to see me?”

Makarov’s mouth fell as his eyes popped from their sockets when he saw Annabel in a tiny bikini and what looked like a scarf tied around her hips. He wasn’t surprised his grandson was so taken with Annabel. He cleared his throat and turned the lacrima crystal towards her.

“Laxus!” Annabel beamed like a ray of sunshine. “How are you? Are you all doing well? Are you eating and sleeping enough? How is Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow?”

Laxus chuckled at all the questions she asked consecutively as his eyes took in the yellow and white striped triangle top with little blue flowers in all the right places. “I’m well Sweet Cheeks and so is everyone else.” He chuckled harder when he saw her puff out her cheeks and pout when he said her nickname. “Why are you wearing that in Gramps office?”

“Master wanted me to pose in the nude, but I insisted on wearing this instead.” Makarov had just taken a drink of his coffee when she said that. Everyone laughed when a great brown geyser of liquid went into the air.

“Sorry Master.” She watched him dry off his desk before she brought her sights on the man she missed. “It’s my day off and want one last Summer moment before Fall comes.”

“Damn shame I’m not there to see you get all wet.” Annabel laughed as Bickslow draped himself over Laxus’s large shoulders and cackled while his tongue unrolled from his mouth. “Looking fucking hot baby girl.”

“Why thank you, Bixy.” He cackled again before Laxus pushed him off his back and sent a small bit of lightning towards Bickslow. “Any chance your mission will be over soon?”

Laxus looked at the small lacrima screen and his heart beat quicker. He missed her and his time away gave him the clarity he needed regarding his feelings for the beauty smiling back at him. After a few moments of his eyes fixed on hers, a contented smile donned his face.

“That’s why I called. We should be back tomorrow afternoon.”

Annabel was giddy with excitement and her spirit pressure began to fill the room. It was warm like the sun when the clouds break after a storm and hits your cheeks. Mavis and Makarov felt the strange energy and knew it was from Annabel. It amazed them that such an energy could come from someone who tried so hard to contain her happiness.

“I can’t wait to see you.” Her grin spanned from one ear to the other. “I miss your bed.”

Master spit his coffee onto his desk and old faithful returned for a second explosion.

“Crap, I mean. I miss sleeping in your home.” Her cheeks were a bright rosy red from her little slip of the tongue.

Laxus couldn’t stop laughing at his grandfather’s reactions to what Annabel said. It was one of the many things he liked so much about her. “Sweet Cheeks, you and I will definitely reunite in our bed tomorrow night.”

Makarov gushed out one last time before he slammed his coffee cup down onto his wet wooden desk. “Will you two knock it off.” He looked at Annabel. “Why don’t you go enjoy your day off my child, and I will be down shortly to enjoy the sun with you.”

Annabel nodded and looked back the a lacrima and blew Laxus a kiss before leaving. Once the door was closed and he heard her walk away, he turned back to Laxus.

“How’s she been Gramps?” The way his grandfather got an intense look let Laxus know something was up. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Master clasped his hands and brought them to his chin. “From what Mira and Gajeel having been telling Mavis and I, Annabel has been suffering from memory loss again. This morning, Gajeel and Panther Lily tried to help her and the more she tried to remember the more upset she got. When she comes out of it, she can’t remember what she was thinking or talking about. It’s concerning us that her mind maybe be suffering from something.”

“What kind of memories?” Makarov noticed how Laxus was grinding his jaw and his eyebrows began to pierce together.

Mavis got into Laxus’s view and decided to tell him what has happened while he was away. “Annabel has memories of people she connected with from both worlds. It’s when she pushes herself to remember the deeper emotional connections from the previous world when things get bad.” Mavis hated to tell Laxus all of this because she saw how upset he had become, but he needed to know everything before his return. “From what Gajeel said from this morning, she began to cry when she pushed herself to remember someone and then she snapped out of it. Like all the other times, she can’t remember what she was talking about.”

The angry filled look on Laxus’s face disturbed both Mavis and Makarov. It was obvious to them that there was more than a friendship and attraction between him and Annabel. The two were bonded to one another from the moment they met.

“Who the fuck gave him or anyone else the right to push her to remember something painful that she clearly doesn’t want to remember!” Laxus gritted his teeth and looked at both the former and current heads of the guild. “What if something happens to my Annabel and I’m not there to help her. Did either of you think about that!”

Makarov heard what Laxus said. Laxus hadn’t ever declared any kind of attachment to another living being like that, and it made him happy and worried. Annabel wasn’t from Earthland and no one knew how long she would remain before she left.

“Laxus, my boy, I know this is upsetting but it will not help the situation.” He sighed when he saw the pain mixed with anger in his grandson’s eyes. Makarov knew when Annabel left this world, a piece of Laxus would go with her. “No one here is forcing her to confront the past. That is what Annabel is doing on her own because she’s happy here with you and the rest of us. Do you understand?”

Laxus sat back and took a deep breath as his mind digested what they both said to him. “I just don’t want her to get hurt and I’ve seen how she acts when the painful past comes into her mind. I just don’t know why she’s pushing so hard when I’m not there?”

Mavis smiled and happily kicked her feet back and forth. “Why indeed Laxus.” Both watched for several moments at the small crystal projected screen when Laxus perked up. “Have a safe journey home Laxus. Annabel will be waiting for you when you come back.” The screen disappeared, and both looked at each other.

“He’s in love with her.”

“And she is in love with him.” Makarov rubbed his temples. “Is it right knowing that she will leave?”

Mavis just smiled. “Only time will tell.”

Cana was collapsed in the lounge chair still feeling the effects of a marvelous hangover. Just when she would pass out, she heard Annabel giggle. After the fourth time, she finally had enough and needed to know what got her drinking buddy in such a great mood.

“Okay, spill it. What’s got you so giddy my big chested sister? And could you do that hangover spell you do?” Cana felt instantly relieve the moment the small golden butterfly glided over to her and rested on her forehead.

“Laxus is coming back tomorrow.”

Cana watched Annabel’s long legs scissor up and down as she squealed in elation. “Damn girl, you must have it bad for him with the way you’re acting. The lightning rod that good, huh?”

“Must your dirty mind always be in the gutter? I miss them all.”

“Uh huh.” Cana closed her eyes and let gravity make her head fall back into place. “Well, at least one of us is getting laid.”

“I seem to recall an image of you and Bacchus becoming rather intimate after the Grand Magic Games.” Annabel leaned back and contently sighed “That’s wild.”

Both paused for a second before the laughter came. “That’s why I like you Annabel and I’m glad Laxus has you. I’m going to get us some drinks.” Cana walked away from a perplexed Annabel.

“Does Laxus want me?” She nibbled on her knuckle as she pondered on that very question. All the moments they both shared from the instance her eyes first met his stunning silvery blue eyes filled her heart and mind. Cana was correct that Annabel had it bad for Laxus, but it went deeper than attraction and adoration. Annabel wondered if she was in love with him. She was lost in her thoughts of what love was that she didn’t hear Mavis calling out to her.

“Annabel. Annabel. Is everything alright?”

Annabel shook out of her daydreaming thoughts about Laxus and saw two concerned faces looking back at her. “Sorry about that. I guess you caught me a little lost in thought.”

Mavis took a seat at the end of the lounge chair and saw a flush in Annabel’s cheeks. She wasn’t having another memory relapse but something else entirely. “Can I ask you what you think about your life here?”

“I love it here and I wish I could stay with you all.” She played with the ring on her thumb she bought one day with Lucy. “I feel like I belong, but I know I shouldn’t think like that.”

“It mustn’t be easy being trapped between worlds.” Mavis took Annabel’s hand and smiled at her. “Decided for yourself what is right, and the path will present itself to where you truly belong.”

“Annabel, I want you to look around.” Annabel looked around the pool and everyone enjoying the day like her. “They were just like you. Lost, confused and alone until they came here and found a family.” She looked at Master Makarov and didn’t know what to say. “Family is not only by blood. It’s a destiny to choose who holds your heart with love and security. That is family Annabel. Don’t ever forget that. The people in your previous world are squad members just like the people here are your guild mates. Both worlds have the same outcome and it’s the warmth you feel in your heart when they become a part of you. No matter where you are my child, they are always with you.” He reached up and pointed to her heart. “There is your home.”

Annabel looked around and he was right. The guild was like the 11th division. Maybe not as rowdy but similar. The division was like the guild. Filled with different characters of every personality. Each had someone who held her heart above everyone else.

“My path…one that’s mine.” She kissed Makarov’s cheek and grinned. As she stood up and started towards the water, she took the first big steps towards what she wanted and no one would stand in her way. Not even Yang. “I decide what my future will be.”

Makarov and Mavis were pleased at how Annabel seemed to glow with a new light filled with purpose. As she stepped away from them towards the pool their satisfaction in guiding her to enlightenment was short lived when they saw Annabel start to wobble. Large golden and red iridescent wings began to form out from her back before they shot back into her body and out from her front.

“KENPACHI!”

Everyone was stunned by the loud scream as Annabel’s knees buckled. When they witnessed a large red butterfly leave her chest and fly up into the sky like a rocket and then her fall to the ground, the once fun-filled afternoon by the pool was over. Gajeel, Panther Lily and Levy had just stepped out into the patio when they saw everything happen.

Gajeel’s heart fell when he saw his friend down on the ground, completely still. “Wake up. Wake up.” Levy looked up at Gajeel before he took off in a fast run. “Dammit wake up!” It was like a bad memory to everyone that they had to relive since the night she came into their guild and their hearts.

“How does he do it?” Gajeel pulled her into his lap and held her tightly to his chest. “Somebody better tell me how he makes her better! Where the hell is Wendy!”

“Wendy’s on a mission but let’s get her to the infirmary. I’ll get Laxus back here.”

“There isn’t time, but there is one here who can help her.” Mavis came over to Gajeel who was on the verge of tearing up. “Gajeel, she isn’t gone but she needs you.” Her voice calmed his inner dragon emotions and stood up with Annabel still pressed against him. As they quickly made their way inside, Makarov looked at his scared and confused children.

“She’s going to be just fine. Remember that Annabel is special and can heal on her own.” He calmly walked back inside as the others did. He battled with himself on whether to contact Laxus, but decided to take a gamble and see if Gajeel could help her.

Gajeel laid Annabel gently on the bed as Levy pulled a blanket over her body. At first, she was jealous of Annabel and how she spent so much time with Gajeel. It all changed one night when Annabel talked about Laxus that Levy knew who held Annabel’s heart.

“Gajeel, she’s going to be fine.” Levy placed her hand on his shoulder to try to ease his anxiety. “She just needs elemental magic to wake up.”

“Dragon slayer magic to be precise.” Mavis stood across from Gajeel and decided to explain. “Normal elemental magic is not enough to maintain the large amount of spirit energy Annabel has inside of her and you know that Gajeel.”

He nodded his head as his rough hand removed the blonde hair from her face. “She told me that Dragon or God Slayers have an immense amount of magic within them to give her the boost she needs, but I ‘m not doing what Laxus does to super charge her. I’ll do anything for her, but I won’t do that. I can’t do that to her.”

Mavis smiled at him and placed her hand over his still touching her cheek. “It won’t be necessary.”

“Then how the hell am I supposed to save her! I’m metal not lightning or wind, and where the hell is Natsu when you need him.”

Levy had never seen him so upset before and then it hit her. “No, Gajeel listen to me. If you can manipulate your iron like a needle…”

“Then you can give her a transfusion of your magic under her skin.” Mavis finished what Levy was thinking. “It has to be small and you are going to have to be very close to her body if this is going to work.”

“Whatever I need to do. I just want my friend back.” No one had expected something so sincere and sweet to come from Black Steel Gajeel’s mouth. It made every girl in the room almost tear up.

“Okay, I need everyone to clear the room but Mira Jane and Gajeel.” Levy grabbed Panther Lily and left the room along with everyone else. It was probably best she didn’t see what was going to happen. When Mira set her eyes on hers, she smiled and shook her head like she was reading Levy’s mind.

Once the door closed, it had begun.

“Mira, lay Annabel on her side and hold her in place until Gajeel starts.” Mira nodded to Mavis and then the first guild master turned towards Gajeel. “Gajeel, remove your jacket and vest. You are going to lay next to Annabel so your chest is pressed up against her back.”

“Why can’t I just hold her hand like Laxus does sometimes?”

“Because it will take too long. By you feeding her your magic down her spine, it should have the same effect as Laxus being intimate with her.” Everyone blushed from what the First said before Gajeel removed the top portion of his clothing and nestled down behind Annabel. “Now, I want you to close your eyes and match your breathing to hers.”

Gajeel managed to finally calm his nerves and started to use his heightened dragon slayers abilities to pick up her breathing pattern. After ten minutes, he would inhale and exhale with her. “Now once you are in sync with her, I want you to imagine your chest has several small pin-like needles no bigger than an earring. Was you have them, gently push them into her back no deeper than an inch.”

“Forgive me Annabel.” Both ladies watched the gruff and rough mage kiss the edge of her ear before he took a deep breath, grabbed her around the waist and pushed her deep into his chest. “Now what?”

“Pulse your magic through the needles to the rhythm of her heartbeat.”

“You’re doing great Gajeel.” Mira held her in friend’s lifeless body in place until Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist slid the other under her neck and wrapped around her shoulders. When Annabel’s eyes started to flutter, Mira was relieved it was working. “It’s working.”

“Keep it nice and easy for about an hour and Annabel will be just fine.” Mavis disappeared and left the three alone.

“Gaj…jeel.”

“Shh. I got you Annabel. Just go back to sleep and let me help you.”

Mira fixed the blanket, so both were kept warm before she caressed Annabel’s face. She softly hummed a sweet tune to calm her own frayed nerves. It was several minutes before she realized she was crying the whole time.

“Annabel wouldn’t want to see you crying so knock it off.” Gajeel looked at Mira and shook his head at her. She went back to her bedside vigil of holding Annabel’s hand. “Let me ask you something. Do you think Laxus loves her?”

Mira nodded and gave a lopsided smile. “I do, and she loves him. I don’t think she would admit it if she even knows that she does.” She looked at Gajeel and continued. “I think that’s why she’s been pushing herself so hard to remember if her Captain had feelings for her or not. Annabel is the type of woman who would never forgive herself if she loved Laxus and found out that another loved her first.”

“Sounds about right. She’s said some similar things to me when she gets lost in her past. I think she won’t accept Laxus until she comes to terms with that bastard from the other world who used her.” Gajeel sighed and snuggled her tightly to him. “Annabel is stubborn but if Laxus loves her then he won’t back down until she’s his. That’s what Dragon Slayers do when they find someone they love.” He chuckled slightly and got Mira’s attention.

“What’s funny?”

“If he could see this now, he would blow a fuse.” Mira dropped her chin and tried not to laugh but Gajeel was right. He’s already so overprotective of Annabel that this would send him into berserk mode for sure. “I don’t think either jackass deserves Annabel.”

“Are you in love with her too?”

“No, I just feel a need to protect her for some reason.”

“Like a brother to a sister?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

An hour passed and just as Mavis said, Annabel’s eyes opened. Gajeel felt her hand wrap around his arm that held her tightly and it signaled him to remove the iron needles from inside of her. When he rolled her over onto her back, he saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

“What did I tell you about crying in front of me. I don’t like it.” His rough and calloused fingers brushed the tears away. “No more okay?”

Annabel nodded and reached for Mira’s hand. “Can you help me up?” Both lifted her up and rested her back into the pillows. She grabbed Gajeel’s face and brought it to hers. “Thank you.” As one last rogue tear fell from her left eye, she brought his forehead to hers. “thank you.”

“Don’t scare me like that again.” The soft tone of his voice filled her heart, but she wouldn’t cry in front of him. “Get some rest.” When she nodded into his forehead still pressed up against hers, he pulled back and stood up. He grabbed his things and before he turned to leave, he brushed one finger under her chin and grinned at her.

When the door opened, Gajeel came out and a herd of guildmates rushed in to make sure Annabel was okay. It made Annabel smile at how they all waited for her to wake up and her heart swelled at what she meant to them and they meant to her. When Levy came over to her, Annabel took her into her arms and whispered in her ear.

“Promise to take good care of him. He’s going to need you even when he doesn’t say it.” Levy squeezed a little tighter at what Annabel said.

“He was really upset. We all were.” Levy looked at Annabel and smiled. “When you’re better, we will get back to teaching you how to read an ancient script.” She was grateful Annabel was okay and happy that Annabel curbed her doubt between her and Gajeel once more.

Throughout the remainder of the day, Mages returned from their missions. Natsu and Gray behaved themselves while they were in the infirmary and for once focused on Annabel instead of taking jabs at one another. When Erza found out what happened, she immediately sent Max off to get Annabel a cake to make her feel better. Wendy returned and checked Annabel out only to find she was completely fine.

Once the room died down after Master told everyone to leave her be, only a few females remained. That was when Mira got a notion. “I have an idea.” Mira got Annabel’s attention. “Since you need to stay here tonight, why don’t we have a slumber party?”

Cana chimed in after she passed a glass of water mixed with a shot of lime vodka infused over to Annabel. “With an open bar! Hell yeah!” She looked at Annabel who drunk the drink down and smiled. “You better now sister?” When Annabel nodded, Cana felt like she could finally breathe again.

The night was filled with makeovers, drinking games, and ghost stories. When everyone finally went to sleep, Annabel got up and went into the great hall. She sat on top of one of the tables and closed her eyes to join Yang on the hilltop.

_“What happened?” Yang lifted her back from the willow tree and stretched._

_“I saw a vision of Kenpachi fighting Yammy and your instinct to help took over. You’ve gotten strong enough now that it is time for us to leave this place and go back to where we belong. That’s all.”_

_“Oh, that’s all you say.” Yin plopped down next to Yang and let out a heavy sigh. “You act like it wasn’t a big deal when I collapsed.”_

_“Don’t get all pissy. Releasing that butterfly proved that we are strong enough to make the leap back after we join our souls. The sooner the better.”_

_“No, I need more time.” Yang had to look at Yin in astonishment. “I’m not leaving here until after Laxus comes back and I have a chance to talk to him.”_

_“wow, I guess Gajeel’s magic has given you a backbone.” Yang stood up and looked up at the black sky. “Very well. I’ll give you a few days, so you can give your little sentimental goodbyes.” As Yang disappeared off down the grassy hilltop, a dull ache in Yin’s heart began to manifest._

The next day, Annabel gave Gajeel the iron ore Wendy collected as a gift to his surprise. Wendy was surprised when Annabel gave her the 10,000-jewel reward for completing the mission she created. Erza was surprised when Wendy was gifted a large two-tier strawberry cake made by Annabel for coming home safely, but it was Annabel who got the greatest surprise.

She was out on a run through the forest and on her way back to the guild, she saw four familiar mages headed in the same direction as her. “Laxus.” She didn’t say it very loud but when Laxus turned and saw her, Annabel took off in a sprint.

“LAXUS!” She leapt toward his opened arms and when their bodies connected, her trued feelings for him came forward. Annabel’s lips pressed against his as her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn’t want to let him go.

Laxus missed her so much and the entire week they were apart seemed like a month to him. When he saw her coming into his arms with those bright blue eyes and gigantic smile, he knew he was home. When their lips finally parted, and he looked deeper in her sky blue orbs, he saw a brilliance he hadn’t seen before. Even the way she held onto him was stronger and warmer than ever before.  


“You gonna get off him and say hello to us, or should we go on ahead and let you both find an alley somewhere?”

Annabel giggled and kissed Laxus twice more before she got down from Laxus’s body and hugged the others. As they walked back together, he admired her fine ass as she talked and chattered with Evergreen in front of them. He took a huge deep breath to take in her caramel apple scent and that was when he noticed something was off about it. It was still there and stronger than ever, but there was an odd underlying scent mixed with it that he couldn’t quite make out. A familiar scent he had picked up before but never on her.

As they opened the doors to the guild and announced their return, that was when it hit Laxus. Something deep within him began to boil and the more that scent filled his nostrils the more his lightning dragon slayer magic sparked in his fists.

“I smell iron.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter because the shit is going to hit the fan.


End file.
